


Life moves on, Love repeats

by Dawn_Dusk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Isaac Lahey, Fate, First Kiss, First Meetings, Isaac vs Derek, Lydia plays match-maker, M/M, Mpreg, POV Third Person, Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse, True Love, Zeta Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 82,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Dusk/pseuds/Dawn_Dusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Isaac two people who meet one fateful day in a comic book store and almost instantly fall for one another. However this may not be the first time they've met, and it most certainly won't be their last. Follow on as they rekindle a lost romance that one of them has hung on to, while the other has forgotten. There will be many trials and challenges to their romance but the main thing that stands in their way is themselves. There will be heartbreak and misery but it is all outweighed by the love these two feel for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is my first Stisaac fic, i have written fics before but they've never been to this level. So far i have written a few chapters and more will come - also whilst i have tagged many things to this story i'm not sure as to whether i may break it up into different parts.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it :) Any criticisms (constructive only) or nice things are perfectly welcome :D

 

**Chapter 1: My First Kiss**

* * *

 

_It all happened in the summer after the first year of high school – the summer where many kids either celebrate or haunt over their first year. The latter was the case for one Stiles Stilinski because that year, and that summer, was one of great importance to Stiles._

 

_That was the summer when he found love and had his heart ripped out – whilst it was still beating. The one to rip his heart out was none other than one Isaac Lahey._

* * *

 

The summer started out like most summers do for Stiles – him and Scott playing video games and just hanging out; not waking up until well past mid-day and staying up until well past midnight. However, in an attempt to deal with Scott’s new abilities, the young werewolf had taken a job with the resident supernatural wise-man/ veterinarian Dr. Alan Deaton and this meant that Stiles was left to his own devices for most of the summer holidays. This wasn’t too bad a scenario as Stiles still carried on with his marathon gaming and junk food binges but sometimes he would grow tired of it all and so, he would head out to the local comic book store to peruse through all their latest issues of his favourite comics – namely Deadpool and Spiderman.

Usually whilst in the store Stiles would keep to himself and not really interact with anyone else, except the cashier on his way out. But today, well today was different because as he walked in he noticed the most amazing thing ever – a limited edition Captain America shield. It was up by the counter and was on display. Stiles was so engrossed in looking at the shield that he didn’t notice he had moved from the shop door to the counter – that is until he noticed someone talking to him.

“Hey, anyone in there?” said a voice off in the distance – suddenly a hand was waved in front of Stiles face and he was snapped back to reality only to notice the tall blonde boy standing beside him.

Upon Stiles' shift in gaze towards the boy he simply chuckled, “So I take it you’re a fan of Captain America?”

It took Stiles a moment to realise that the boy was talking to him and another to realise he should probably say something back. Of course it was now that Stiles truly noticed the boy in front of him – and that didn’t help the whole speaking situation one bit. Simply because the boy was gorgeous with his dark blond curls, well defined jaw-line and overall … hotness – that was the best way to describe everything Stiles was seeing.

Of course as all this was going on in Stiles head, his face took to adopting a goofy smile and a tomato red colouring that could easily outshine a real tomato. The other boy noticed this too and of course he smiled a little more before blushing ever so slightly himself.

Stiles however didn’t notice this because that was the exact moment when his brain finally caught up with him.

“Captain America? Err yeah I guess he’s alrigh- I mean of course he is absolutely amazing, you know with the whole justice thing? Beating bad guys and all that…” Stiles rambled

_‘Damn it why can’t I say anything right? One chance to make a good impression on someone new and naturally I fuck it up by rambling like some lunatic…’_ Stiles thought.

“Yeah that is pretty awesome…” The blonde replied looking slightly uncomfortable. ‘ _Well duh, how else would someone look when being rambled to? By a stranger no less!’_

“Umm so I’ve never seen you around here… Are you new?” Stiles questioned.

The other boy just smiled, “Well no, I’m not I just haven’t been here before. Only found the place recently. What about you?”

“Stiles – Stiles Stilinski” A voice called from the other end of the store. Stiles turned to see the thin, black haired store owner waving him over.

“Umm so I guess that means you’re a regular?” the blonde boy chuckled.

Stiles blushed, “Umm yeah I come here pretty much all the time during summer. And yeah if you didn’t get them my name is Stiles.”

“Stiles… I like it! It’s unique…”

“Yeah I’m one in a million.” Stiles smiled brightly. “So strangely hot boy what’s your name?”

This is the point where Stiles cursed his running mouth… he had just called a completely unknown boy hot to his face. Maybe the world will be kind and swallow him whole right now.

The other boy blushed, “Umm I’m Isaac. And uh thanks I guess you know for thinking I'm hot…”

Nope Stiles wasn’t so lucky today. “So I've embarrassed myself completely and that makes it my cue to leave now and hideaway forever.”

“Hey don’t worry about it we can pretend this never happened… Umm so I guess I’ll see you around?” Isaac asked as he turned to leave.

“Umm yeah I guess so…” Stiles replied, a little thunderstruck that this guy was being so nice.

Isaac got to the door and turned around with this massively goofy grin on his face. “By the way, I think you look pretty damn hot yourself…” He then opened the door and left the store, the bell ringing.

Stiles just blushed and smiled. Someone _that_ hot thought he was hot… It was almost too good to be true.

“Best start to summer ever…”

 

**************

_1 week later_

_**************_

Stiles was having a blast this week, he got to have a good gaming marathon with Scott last weekend and now he had just bought that Captain America shield he saw in the comic book store last week.

Really Stiles only partly wanted it because of the Captain America fan-boy thing he had going. His main motivation for going back to the comic book store, everyday for the last week, was to find Isaac. _‘Yes that is extremely stalker-ish, but the guy seemed cool so yeah I wanted to meet him again. Stupid Hank making me buy something for bothering him – I mean the guy owns a comic book store people come in all the time and don’t buy stuff…’_ Stiles internally berated.

Of course during his internal monologue Stiles wasn’t paying attention to where he was going and managed to walk down a dark secluded alley. He only really noticed when he bumped into something quite hard – almost like a brick wall.

“Hey geek watch where you’re going…” 

‘ _Oh great Stiles what did you get yourself into now?’_ He looked up only to notice a big, heavily muscled boy.

“Sorry about that guess I should’ve been paying attention.” Stiles replied then made to move around the larger boy, only to find his path blocked by said boy.

“Where do you think you’re going?” the larger boy spoke. It was at this time that Stiles noticed two more boys join their large friend. One was tall and dressed like a Eminem – white wife beater , black NY cap, baggy shorts and a gold medallion; the other boy was wearing a leather jacket and resembled the early ‘Fonz’ from Happy Days.

“Hey guys don’t you think getting violent over an accident is really necessary?” Stiles quipped as he quivered from anxiety and fear.

The largest boy smirked as he cracked his knuckles, “I don’t know kid, I think violence may just solve our issues and would teach you to watch where you’re going.” Behind him the other two boys chuckled as they all advanced on Stiles.

Stiles just slowly backed away – it was times like this he wished he had learnt how to defend himself and not just how to fully utilise Wikipedia…

“Hey leave him alone!”

Everyone in the alley turned to face the source of the interruption/ salvation. There was a figure at the end of the street but it was difficult to make him out because he was shadowed by a harsh light coming from behind him. It took Stiles a while to realise that it was the sunset.

“Get out of here kid unless you wanna join this geek for a beating!” The tall Eminem look-a-like stated.

“Not going to happen. Now I said to leave him alone!” Stiles recognised that voice; it was the voice he had played in his memory over and over again.

“Isaac?”

“Yeah Stiles it’s me… now give me a minute while a beat some sense into these guys.” Stiles then heard the sound of someone cracking their knuckles, it took him a while to realise it was Isaac.

“Oh looks like we pissed of this geek’s _boyfriend!!_ Right guys?” The larger muscled boy laughed loudly – followed closely by the other two.

“Yep sure did guys… so you gonna leave him alone or do I have to make you?” Isaac said as he started walking closer to the guys.

“Looks like we have a tough guy,” The muscle-head said as he turned to Stiles, “You’re lucky today because I think we might trade your beating in for a double session with your bodyguard here!”

The group then advanced onto Isaac. The blonde boy just smirked and cracked his knuckles once again.

As Stiles watched on Isaac fought the three thugs with expert finesse.

He threw punches left, right and centre and dodged each of their blows like an expert boxer. And then out of nowhere he pulled a round-house kick and kicked the three guys into each other with such forced that they flew up against a near-by wall.

Stiles flinched and then got up to see the guys groaning in pain whilst they lay on the floor practically knocked out.

“Yeah that’s what you get for picking on the Stiles-man” Stiles said right into the guys’ faces. Of course at that point the largest meat head moved ever so slightly causing Stiles to jump back and land with his back pressed up against a firm body.

Stiles turned around quickly to come face to face with a hard chest covered in a red hoodie. He looked up to see Isaac smirking at him.

“Umm hi…” Stiles squeaked out.

Isaac let out a small chuckle-breath, “Hi Princess, you okay?”

“Did you just call me ‘Princess’? Because that is plain offensive, I am a man and I could’ve taken those guys easily…” Stiles huffed out as he pushed away from Isaac; of course Isaac had encircled his arms around Stiles making escape almost impossible.

“Hey I didn’t mean it offensively… it’s just. You don’t remember do you?” Isaac’s eyes turned away and he seemed to look a little distraught. All the while he held on to Stiles.

Stiles at this point was not only still a little offended at being called a princess, but also confused by Isaac’s sudden change in attitude.

“Wait, what are you talk-,” Stiles started to ask only to be cut off by a loud groan from the three thugs at the pair’s feet.

“We should get out of here before they wake up. Come on we’ll head to the park.” Isaac said as he abruptly let go of Stiles and grabbed his hand. Then he pulled the other still confused boy, as they ran out of the alley and round the corner.

They followed the main street until they came to a park entrance, on the large archway was written the words ‘ _Beacon Hills Park_ ’. Stiles recognised the wording, it belonged to a small park in the centre of town, one that Stiles hadn’t visited since he was five and his mom was still around.

He stopped at the entrance. Pulling Isaac back with him, as their hands were still tightly entwined at this point.

“Isaac wait, can we hide somewhere else? It’s just I haven’t come here since my mom… well since she umm died.”

Isaac looked carefully at the younger boy, “Stiles, we aren’t running any more, I don’t think those guys will mess with either of us anymore. I just I needed you to remember. But I understand if it’s too painful for you.”

“Remember what Isaac?”

“Our first kiss.”

To say Stiles jaw hit the floor would be an understatement of his expression right now. No his jaw went right through the floor and ended up right on the other side of the world.

“F-F-IRST KISS?!! But we only met like a week ago… And besides what makes you think I’d want to kiss you ever?” Stiles pulled his hand away from the other boy and ran.

“Stiles wait!” Isaac called out to him but it was too late Stiles was already running out of his sight. Isaac just sighed and looked down as he kicked the floor. He had missed his chance to win Stiles heart like he once did…

 


	2. It went a little like this

**Chapter 2: It went a little like this**

* * *

 

_Over the next two weeks Stiles didn’t go out or do anything. In fact it got so bad that Scott decided to come by and check up on him – even going so far as taking the day off from Deaton’s._

_When he got to Stiles place he expected his friend to be mortally wounded or deathly ill. Little did he expect what he saw after knocking…_

* * *

 

Scott McCall waited patiently at the door after knocking. He was at the Stilinski residence checking up on Stiles. Apparently no-one had seen him around for a while now and naturally Scott was worried for his best friend’s health and safety.

Sure you would think the Sherriff would’ve called had his son been deathly ill or something, but still Scott was worried.

Of course his worries were thrown to the wind when he heard the light foot falls behind the door and then suddenly the door was opened to reveal a ‘bright eyed and bushy tailed’ Stiles.

“Scott!! What are you doing here?” Stiles said as he enveloped his ‘brother from another mother’ in a hug.

“Stiles, you’re okay?” Scott asked taking in everything around Stiles and looking at his face intensely.

Stiles noticed his friend’s cautious look and simply smiled, “Yeah bro, I’m all good. Why is something up?”

“Well aside from your sudden disappearance from all of Beacon Hills, no nothing’s up.” Scott said as he made his way inside.

“What are you talking about? I haven’t disappeared,” he pinched himself, “Ouch, yep still present.”

Scott turned to face his friend who was still standing at the opened door, “Stiles! You know what I mean: no-one has seen you in weeks! We’re all getting worried about you, heck even Lydia noticed your lack of attendance at her party last week!”

“That was last week? Hmm oh well another party Stiles can’t mess up…” Stiles said sombrely as he closed the door.

“Okay so something is up, you never get this emotionally down unless you’ve had something on your mind for a while.”

Speaking from experience Scott would know, Stiles was the exact same way in the weeks following his mom’s death. It didn’t help that the Sherriff was losing his grip on the house, though he did gain a strong grip to several bottles of whisky and scotch. Stiles just kept remaining down despite what anybody did – it took Scott starting a food fight in their elementary school cafeteria, to cheer Stiles up at all: it probably had something to do with seeing Jackson get a face full of cupcake.

Scott smiled at the memory until he was brought back to reality by a loud thud as Stiles put a plate down, in the kitchen. He grabbed a bag of nacho chips, cheese and salsa and began layering them onto the plate. Scott made his way towards his friend.

“Seriously Stiles talk to me!”

Stiles put his bag of nachos down and looked straight at Scott.

“Did I ever tell you that I'm bisexual?” Stiles said in a completely monotone voice. Almost as if he was trying to reign back the emotions ready to charge out of him.

Scott stood still for a moment, “No, but I did kind of suspect it. Especially after that one time with that kid from the playground…”

Upon his words Stiles seemed to still for a moment, although Scott didn’t notice.

“But bro, if you’re worried about me not accepting you… I mean you shouldn’t you’re my best friend and I would never lose that no matter what! Besides I mean I get along with Danny and he’s like full on gay – so you being like half gay shouldn’t bother me at all!” Scott finished his rant looking straight at his not-so-straight friend, only now noticing the way Stiles eyes seemed cartoonishly wide.

“Stiles are you okay?” Scott said as he approached his friend cautiously not wanting him to dip further into what looked like the beginnings of a panic attack.

“Scott, what did you mean when you said you knew because of a kid in the playground? We’ve never been to any playgrounds around here.”

“Yeah WE didn’t but you did during that week I had the chicken pox. You’re mum took you out to the park in the centre of town so that you could expend your boundless energy. You already had the pox the month before and you wanted to come by and play, but your mum had just started chemo.” Scott said as he made his way over to the dining table and took a seat. Stiles followed suit, his nachos forgotten for the time being.

“That’s right, but I don’t remember any kid from a playground…”

“Well that’s not exactly surprising, you did block out a lot of the good stuff after Claudia died.” Scott said as he saddened a little. He felt so bad for everything Stiles had to endure as a kid.

“Hey Scott don’t worry that’s all in the past… But I wish I knew what you were talking about. It might really help with my problem.”

Scott seemed to be snapped back to reality at this point, “So there is an issue bro, what’s up?”

Stiles shifted uncomfortably in his seat, “Well there is this guy, we met at the comic book store…”

“So you’re dating him now? Good for you bro! Is that why you suddenly confessed your interest in guys?” Scott asked as he clapped his friend on the back in congratulations.

“Umm well no, actually I may have wanted to but things got weird…” Stiles rubbed his hands together nervously.

“Weird? Weird, how?”

“Well, I was about to get beaten on by these guys when I was walking back from the comic book store –,”

“WHAT!? Why am I only hearing about this now? Are you okay, is that why you’re hiding out at home did they threaten you? I swear I will tear them shred from shred.”

“Scott calm down! It worked out alright, that kid I met – Isaac – he saved me. Beat up those guys real good and everything it was amazing. But then as we ran away from those guys, you know before they woke up and took their revenge, Isaac dragged me to that park and said something about me remembering our first kiss…” Stiles rambled out.

“First kiss? Dude, that sounds kinda romantic didn’t know you were into that…” Scott said as he smiled and chuckled at Stiles’ now blushing face.

“What are you talking about? He wanted me to remember our first kiss… like from before I even met him… I mean that’s creepy not romantic…”

“Really, coz it sounded to me like he wanted to kiss you dude, and make it like a magical moment or something.” Scott said as he got up to finish making Stiles’ nachos.

Stiles however sat stock still in his seat, running through his friend’s statement over and over in his head.

_‘Did Isaac just want to kiss me in a romantic setting? Did I screw it all up? Damn it Stiles, you meet one cute guy who could actually like you, and you naturally screw it up!’_

“I have to find him!” Stiles exclaimed suddenly, scaring Scott so that he knocked the plate of nachos onto the floor. It made a loud crash as it fell to the floor.

“Stiles! What the hell are you talking about?” Scott said as crouched down to pick up the pieces of plate on the floor.

Stiles moved forward to help Scott but hadn’t realised he wasn’t wearing shoes and managed to step on a plate shard. “Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!” he screamed as he hopped about on one foot.

“Stiles! Are you okay?” Scott took in his friend’s state and noticed the large gash on his foot that was bleeding a fair amount. “Fuck Stiles! Sit down I’ll get the bandages from upstairs!” Scott said as he scurried out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards the main bathroom.

When he came back down Stiles was still holding his foot as he sat at the dining room table. The gash continued to bleed through Stiles fingers and was forming a small pool on the floor.

Scott rushed to his friend, “Alright Stiles I have the bandages and some peroxide to clean it up, it’ll hurt for a bit ok?” Stiles just sighed and nodded.

When Scott was done both boys sat at the dinner table, Scott had cleaned up the blood and nacho mess. Stiles however had said nothing and had barely moved from his seat outside of shifting a little so Scott could clean.

At Stiles fourth consecutive sigh, Scott snapped, “Stiles! What the hell is up with you now?”

Stiles shifted his gaze and just stared sadly at his best friend. “He’s gone Scott, the one person in this world that wanted to be with me… he’s gone.”

“Stiles you met the guy once, it’s not like he was your soul mate or something.”

“How do you know Scott, he might have been. And I never got to know him well enough, I just wish I could talk to him again…” Stiles sighed.

Scott sighed as well. _‘Give it some time buddy you’ll get over it’_

**************

_5 days later_

*************

Stiles was still moping about not being able to see this kid, Isaac again. It got so bad that Scott had to call in the one card he never wanted to play – Lydia Martin.

“Lydia I need your help to get Stiles out his funk.” Scott exclaimed to the girl in the middle of a mall. He had found her when he had been out shopping with Stiles, a trip he had managed to get the other boy to go on because they both wanted to see this new film that was out – The Hobbit. Stiles had wanted to see it for months ever since the promos first came out, of course now his enthusiasm was barely present, he was currently sighing into a cup of leftover frozen coke.

“Well hello to you too Scott.” Lydia state in her usual dismissive tone, “And what is it you wanted me to help you with exactly?”

“Stiles! Lydia he has been depressed for almost a month now and I need you to help me cheer him up.”

Lydia just blinked and brought her nails closer to her face as she inspected them, seeming to disregard Scott entirely. “Well what do you expect me to do? Besides what has Stiles so damn upset?”

“It’s… well I don’t think he’d want it publicised but it’s got him feeling so down. I just want to help him.”

“And how do you think I could help exactly?”

“I don’t know Lydia I guess I just expected you to know what to do seeing as I’m going out of my mind…”

Lydia sighed and shook her head slightly before seeming to come to some sort of decision. Her eyes lit up a little, “Ok I guess you both come to my party this week!”

“Wait I thought you already had a part weeks ago…”

“Yes I did and Stiles didn’t make it because of his funk I assume?”

To this Scott nodded.

“Well then you can both make it up to me by coming to this party. It’s actually Jackson’s but I can bring you as my guests. He won’t mind… I think…” Lydia said as she made her way away from the other boy. “It’s at 8 on Friday at the Whitmore’s estate, don’t be late!”

Scott just stared at her and she walked away stunned into silence that can only come when one interacts with Lydia Martin.

* * *

 

_Friday 7:59 pm_

“Scott I don’t know why you’re making me do this… I told you I'm not in the mood to party.” Stiles said for what seemed like the millionth time during the walk up to the Whitmore mansion.

“Stiles you drove us here… And anyway this is the best thing for you right now. It’ll help get you out of your funk.” Scott said in his attempt to win a losing argument with his friend.

“Ok for one I’m not in a funk! And two I drove here because Lydia texted me saying she could find me and castrate me if I didn’t come to this party. I’m already in trouble since the last party I didn’t attend.” Stiles fumed as they finally reached the door after what seemed like forever.

Just as Scott was about to reply the door opened to reveal one tall boy with hulking musculature.

“McCall? Stilinski? What are you doing here?”

“Well hello to you too Jackson! If you must know we’re here for the party,” Stiles held his hand up just as Jackson was about to speak, “We were invited by your girlfriend ok… so there!”

Jackson just stared seeming to go into some sort of silent rage, not moving from blocking the door.

“Jackson what are you doing?” A small mound of red hair appeared behind the still raging Jackson, the star lacrosse player just moved aside and gestured towards the two teens at his door.

“Oh you guys made it! Well come in and mingle why don’t you?” Lydia said as she reached out to pull the two boys into the house.

“Jackson, show them where they can put their stuff!” Jackson simply grunted and complied. Stiles and Scott just gave him shit eating grins.

“Whatever nerds, just don’t break anything…” Jackson said as he left them to their own devices.

“And now we’re here what next?” Stiles said his mood shifted back to sombre and bleak.

“Mingle dude, meet someone else to take your mind of that Isaac kid, look here I’ll go get us something to drink, you stay here.” Scott said as he walked away from Stiles towards the table with the punch.

Stiles just stood still and waited as he was told until he bumped into someone.

“Sorry dude I didn’t mean anything by it-,” Stiles stalled in his speech as his eyes made contact with the same ones from weeks ago.

“I-Isaac?” Stiles said slowly.

“Stiles!” The curly haired blonde replied his face changing into a smirk as he laid eyes on the other boy.

 


	3. Mwah and Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Isaac reminisce about the past and Lydia plays matchmaker in her own way.

**Chapter 3: Mwah and Twist, Mwah and Twist**

* * *

 

“Isaac, what are you doing here?” Stiles asked not moving from his close proximity to the other boy.

“Well I got invited by Lydia – she said something about it being a good way to introduce myself to the lacrosse team and start my possible popularity. Although, I have to admit I am not liking a lot of these people, they’re all just really pretentious and uptight.” Isaac said as he scoffed and took a sip of his drink.

“Wait, lacrosse team? You’re on the lacrosse team? AND you’re moving to Beacon Hills High?” Stiles stated in absolute shock.

“Umm yeah, it is the only high school around for a while. And yeah the lacrosse team seemed a pretty good choice seeing as nothing else is really going on right now.”

Stiles just stayed absolutely quite. Why hadn’t he realised about half this information before… Guess he can chalk it up to being a soppy sap the last few weeks.

“Anyways, I should probably get going. So I guess I’ll see you around.” Isaac said as he made his way away from Stiles.

_‘Get going? But I only just found you again. You can’t leave me now! Ok wait why am I just standing here… I should stop him like now! But what if he wants to leave? NO Stiles, man up you have been miserable about not seeing the guy and now here you are seeing him and you’re letting him get away again? I don’t think so!’_

“Wait Isaac!” Stiles called out, only to realise the other blonde boy had long gone by now. _‘Damn my internal ramblings! Still he couldn’t have gotten far’_

“Hey buddy! Here’s your punch, as promised! Sorry it took a while I got caught up talking to this guy from my English class.” Scott said as he handed the drink towards his obviously distracted friend. “Stiles! Dude where did you go to now?”

“Isaac…” Was all he got in reply.

“Wait Isaac as in THE Isaac? Where dude?” Scott said looking around for any sign of Stiles’ mysterious Mr. Awesome – Hotness (Stiles’ words not his), however all he got was thralls of people he didn’t exactly know but at least recognised from school.

“What’s this about Isaac?” Said a female voice from behind the boys. Scott turned to see their delightful hostess Lydia.

“Wait how do you know Isaac?” Scott asked the red headed diva.

“Duh, this party was Jackson’s idea of introducing the guy to Beacon Hills and the lacrosse team. He’s your newest member! I can’t believe you didn’t know that Scott!”

“Wait, if this is a party for the lacrosse team why wasn’t I invited before this week?” Scott stated incredulous at the thought of being forgotten.

“Oh I just hadn’t seen you until that day, I was going to invite you that afternoon anyway.” Lydia stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Scott just stood dumfounded.

“But if you didn’t know about Isaac because of that then why were you talking about him?”

Scott blanked for an excuse so as always his trusty brain just let out the first thing that came to mind, “Well Stiles met him and developed this massive crush on him-!!” Scott clasped his hand over his mouth and stared wide eyed at his best friend.

Stiles just sighed and shook his head, “Last time I trust you with something that important Scott!”

Before Scott could apologise profusely the friends were interrupted by Lydia, “Well duh! Of course Stiles likes Isaac I mean it wouldn’t be the first time.”

Both boys turned their heads so rapidly towards Lydia that she was sure they had just gotten whiplash.

“WHAT?” both screamed in unison.

“Well now it seems you don’t remember do you? Scott, Isaac was in our preschool class before his family moved to Texas. Stiles you may not remember him because of what was going on in your life at the time, but you and Isaac were once really close. Almost joined at the hip, and the way you two were with each other it was like you were in love. I never knew how it started but I remember you going away for a while because of your mom and when you came back you only hung around with Scott, you didn’t even notice that Isaac had moved until a few weeks later when you started bawling in class.”

“Wait what? I honestly don’t remember this! All I remember of that year outside of my mom, was developing a weird attachment to fairy tales.” Stiles stated quizzically.

“Makes sense, you never really called Isaac by his name – he was always Prince Charming or something like that.” Lydia stated not really caring that at this point she was rocking Stiles whole world.

Someone called for Lydia off in the distance, she turned and smiled at a group of girls standing by the doorway. “Well I have to greet some people!”

“Lydia wait!” Stiles called after the girl but she ignored him as per usual and greeted the new comers. “Scott I have to find him now!” Stiles practically ordered of his best friend.

“Well I don’t know how to help you dude! I don’t even know what Isaac looks like now.”

“Yeah but you could sniff him out right?”

Scott gave his friend a raised eyebrow in response, “And how am I supposed to know what he smells like?”

Stiles blushed before saying something so quietly Scott couldn’t hear him even with his supernaturally superior werewolf hearing. “What?”

Stiles sighed, “His deodorant, it’s that special chocolate one. No-one else here smells like that.”

Scott just looked at his friend like he had grown an extra head, however he decided it was best to ignore Stiles slightly psychotic behaviour and just go along with it. He raised his head ever so slightly and took in a huge sniff.

Stiles waited patiently and only spoke up when he saw Scott’s eyes widen, “Did you find him?” Scott just turned his head towards the backyard before fast walking in that direction. Stiles followed his friend through the crowds of people until he saw Scott standing by the back door facing the impressive gardens belonging to Mrs Whitmore.

Stiles followed his friend’s line of sight and saw a lone figure underneath a willow tree on a stone bench. He clapped Scott on the shoulder to signify that he can handle the rest, and walked out into the garden towards the bench.

* * *

 

Isaac sat on the stone bench looking down into his cup, deep in thought. What about? Well Stiles obviously. He hadn’t expected to see the other boy here, figuring he had lost his chance when Stiles ran away from him at the park weeks ago.

He had hoped that maybe he could find Stiles again somewhere, he went to the comic book store and walked the town at least three times before finally giving up. Naturally he was an absolute bore to be around and had done nothing but mope in his room for the last week, lamenting the loss of Stiles. He kept replaying that day over and over again, realising he had come off as an absolute creep. Having such thoughts come up in his head for the last week had brought him to the conclusion that Stiles would never want to speak to him again, and if they ever met again Isaac would leave the other boy be.

Of course he didn’t expect his first outing since his decision to be the one where he finally saw Stiles again. It had taken everything in Isaac to not hug the hell out of the other boy and apologise for his actions, begging for a second chance at friendship at least. Of course when Stiles barely spoke to him, well that’s all it took for Isaac to realise he had lost all his chances with Stiles in any way possible.

_‘God I fucked up so badly, I mean I thought he was a bit odd when we met in the comic book store but after I heard his name… I couldn’t help feeling everything I did for him. But of course he wouldn’t remember – his mom was sick and she died that year. I just wish I had at least gotten to say goodbye…’_

While Isaac was internally dwelling on his lonely existence, he hadn’t noticed another figure come up to him. He looked up when a shadow was cast over the little bit of light he had out here. Of course when he saw who it was, his pupils dilated, heart beat faster and he began to sweat a little.

“Stiles! What are you doing out here?”

* * *

****

Stiles took a seat next to the other boy.

“Hi Isaac…” Stiles said quietly as he looked at the other boy.

They maintained eye contact for a while before Stiles blushed and looked away.

“Stiles what are you doing here?” Isaac asked as he turned to his drink and skulled the rest.

“Well I was looking for you.” Stiles stated quietly.

“And why were you doing that?”

“So I could apologise”

This took Isaac by surprise, his head swivelled to the other boy and his eyes widened comically. “What exactly should you apologise for?”

“For being a jerk and running away from you, also for not thanking you after you saved my life” Stiles turned to face the other boy, “So umm, thanks”

“Stiles you were in trouble, of course I would’ve saved you. Besides it gave me a chance to be your knight in shining armour again.” Isaac played with the plastic cup between his fingers nervously.

“Ok so that is the second time you’ve brought up some sort of past relationship between us. What are you talking about Isaac?”

Isaac just got up and threw the now crushed plastic cup to the ground, “Don’t worry about it Stiles” He then made his way back towards the porch door. That is until a hand grabbed his wrist.

“Isaac don’t walk away from me again. Just answer my question,” Stiles sighed “Please?”

Isaac turned towards Stiles and his heart melted at how sad and confused Stiles looked. He huffed, “Alright but promise me you won’t freak out” Stiles nodded and Isaac sat beside him again.

“Ok well I guess I should start at our first meeting,”

“At the comic book store?” Stiles interrupted

Isaac chuckled, “No Stiles this was way before that. When we were 5”

_~~~~~~ Flashback~~~~~~_

_A young child with a buzzed hair cut sat in a sand box playing with his castle making set his mom had bought him at the toy store. He wanted his best friend to be here and play with him but Scott was sick. Stiles had wanted to visit Scott but his mommy had said no because she was sick as well – the doctors at the hospital had called in ‘cancer’ what that was exactly Stiles wasn’t sure, all he knew is that his mommy was sick._

_Over on the other side of the playground another young boy was playing although he had softer blonde-brown curls and held in his hand a small toy sword his dad had gotten him. He had wanted to play with his older brother but Cam was studying for some silly test, leaving Isaac to his own devices_

_This meant that both boys were playing by themselves, not even knowing the other existed until two other boys began to pick on one._

_“Hey Kenny look at that kid in the sandbox, let’s go make us a friend.” A taller brunette boy snickered to his friend, a shorter red head._

_“Alright Bruce,” The red-head, Kenny, replied following his brunette friend – Bruce – to the sandbox._

_“Hey kid what’cha doin’?” Bruce asked Stiles_

_“I’m making a sandcastle for my mommy!” Stiles replied joyously._

_“Hear that Kenny? This baby is making his mommy a sandcastle.” Both boys laughed loudly, this laughter attracted the attention of Isaac – who was playing on the play equipment a short distance from the sandbox. He turned towards the sound of the boys laughing and watched as they continued speaking to Stiles._

_“Hey Bruce why don’t we help him?” Kenny said as he smiled maliciously_

_“Good idea Kenny! What do you say kid you want us to help?”_

_Stiles stared at the older boys and smiled, “Yes please!”_

_Naturally the innocent and happy boy didn’t think these boys would mean any harm – of course he was wrong._

_“Alright Kenny let’s help the kid out,” the boys approached Stiles small mound of sand and jumped in the air._

_Everything moved in slow motion as the boys landed crushing Stiles castle. Stiles watched on and it took him a while before everything sunk in. As soon as it did Stiles eyes began to water._

_“Why did you do that?” Stiles stuttered out_

_“What do you mean kid we said we’d help you, and we did!” Kenny said as the boys laughed._

_“That’s not helping you were just being mean!” said another voice behind the boys, they turned to be faced with Isaac._

_“What’s it to you kid? We were just making a new friend” Bruce scoffed_

_Isaac’s eyes met with Stiles and something in him just snapped. He pulled out his sword, “Say you’re sorry!”_

_The other boys laughed, “Look Bruce that kid thinks he can hurt us with a toy sword!”_

_Isaac then charged at the boys sword flailing wildly, he managed to hit both boys in the face._

_“Oh that’s it kid! You’re going down!” Bruce said angrily as he and Kenny lifted their arms to hit Isaac._

_“NOOO Leave him alone” Said Stiles as he charged at the boys knocking them off their feet._

_“Stiles!” Called a woman’s voice. Stiles turned to see his mother coming towards him._

_“Mommy, you should sit down you’re sick!” Stiles ran to his mother and hugged her._

_“Stiles what happened here?” Claudia asked the quivering boy beside her, she took note of the tear stains down his cheeks._

_“That’s what I’d like to know too, Isaac!” called another woman, she was tall and skinny with dark blonde hair._

_“Mom! I was just protecting him, they ruined his sandcastle!” Isaac said sword pointed to the boys on the floor._

_“Is this true Stiles?” Claudia asked her son, Stiles nodded and clutched his mother’s leg._

_The other boys got up and noticed the two adult women. “You two are in sooo much trouble! Where are your parents?” Claudia asked the two boys._

_They boy coward, “Kenny let’s run for it!” Bruce told his partner in crime. Kenny nodded and both boys ran away crying._

_“Come back here!” called the blonder woman._

_“Are you alright?” Isaac asked the still cowering Stiles._

_“Stiles, your young hero-,” Claudia paused not knowing the other boy’s name_

_“This is Isaac and I’m Suzanna. Suzanna Lahey.” Claudia shook the woman’s hand_

_“Mom! I’m Prince Isaac!”Isaac told his mother whilst standing with his chest puffed out._

_Claudia laughed and bowed, “Well it is lovely to meet you Prince Isaac. I’m Claudia and this is my son Gen- I mean Stiles.” Claudia corrected the last part due to the eyes she felt glaring at her._

_She turned to her son, “Stiles why don’t you thank Prince Isaac for his rescuing?”_

_Stiles moved shyly in front of his mom, “Tha-thank you for helping me” he blushed slightly_

_Isaac returned the blush and then bowed, “It was my duty to help a princess in trouble!”_

_Claudia and Suzanna shared a laugh, “What about we leave the boys to play?”_

_As soon as their mother’s had left Stiles faced the other boy, “Don’t call me a princess, I’m a boy!”_

_“But I rescued you and princes always rescue princesses!”_

_“Yeah but still…”_

_“Besides your pretty, I like your eyes…” Isaac blushed a little, as did Stiles._

_“Thank you Isaac, I get them from my mommy…” At that thought Stiles turned to see his mom talking to Isaac’s mother and his eyes started to tear again._

_“Hey what’s wrong?” Isaac asked coming closer to the other boy and hugging him._

_“My mommy, she’s really sick. The doctor said it was cancer and that mommy may not get better…” Stiles hiccupped, “And I was making that sandcastle for her so she could feel better.”_

_Isaac just hugged the other boy tighter, “It’s ok Prince Isaac will help you remake it! And then we’ll show your mommy!”_

_Stiles smile into the other boy’s chest, “Really? You’ll help me rebuild it?”_

_Isaac let go of Stiles, still holding on to him at his shoulders, “Yes, as long as I can call you my princess!”_

_Stiles thought about it for a while, “Ok as long as it’s only when it’s us two…”_

_Isaac smiled and nodded, “It will be our secret!”_

_Both boys smiled and made their way to the sandbox._

_By the time afternoon rolled around Isaac and Stiles had finished making Castle Dinosaur (named after a small toy dinosaur Isaac had that they boys had put on top of their castle)._

_Just as they were about to go get Stiles mom, Stiles grabbed Isaac and stopped him._

_Isaac turned to face the other boy, “What is it princess?”_

_Stiles pulled the other boy closer before giving him a peck on the cheek, “In the stories mommy reads me the princess always kisses the prince to say thank you.”_

_Isaac was beetroot red before he kissed Stiles on the forehead, “I’ll always be here to protect my princess…”_

_After another moment both boys went to get Claudia and Suzanna. Claudia was so touched by the gesture that she almost cried._

_When they were going home Isaac asked his mom if they could come back to the park, she said yes. They were there every day for the next week, so was Stiles and the two boys got very close._

_This bond stayed until Claudia died during their first year in pre-school and Stiles shut everyone out. Isaac moved during this period first to Texas and then England after his mother died, before finally moving back here only to have Cam die after being shipped out._

_~~~~~~ End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

“Wow!” Stiles breathed out after Isaac had finished his tale.

“Yeah, I never forgot that week. It actually became really important to me later on in life, I realised I may have liked you – like a lot…” Isaac blushed

Stiles just looked at the other boy, “You know I don’t remember much about that week, but I do remember a flower ring you must have given me.”

Isaac laughed, “Oh yeah the flower ring, that was me proposing to you on like our third day at the playground… It’s a bit embarrassing really.”

Stiles just smiled, “Actually that I do remember, I wanted everyone to call me Mrs Isaac for like a week. My dad went along with it until mom got worse and then yeah…”

There was a moment of silence before Isaac spoke up again, “Well now you know… so I guess we should head back inside.”

Just as Isaac got up Stiles spoke, “You know it’s not the playground or our childhood wedding but it is kind of romantic out here…”

Isaac looked up at the star filled sky through the leaves of the weeping willow they were currently under, “Yeah I guess it is…” Isaac then kept walking, a small smile on his face.

“Isaac! Don’t walk away from me!” Stiles called out to the other boy.

Isaac stopped but didn’t turn around, “And why shouldn’t I?” his grin got bigger.

“You know why you bastard!”

“Nope pretty sure I don’t…” If Isaac could’ve smiled any brighter his face might have outshone the sun.

“You’re going to make me say it aren’t you?” Stiles asked exasperated and frankly a little pissed that Isaac has ruined the moment he was trying to create.

Isaac stayed silent waiting for Stiles’ next sentence.

“Fine! I want you to come back here and kiss me okay? And then maybe I want you to ask me to be your boyfriend…” Stiles was so glad Isaac was turned around because he was blushing so badly right now.

Isaac turned around and walked back under the willow tree and hugged Stiles. He released the embrace temporarily so that he could lean down and connect his lips with Stiles’, all whilst his hands grabbed onto the other boys hips.

Stiles paused for like two seconds before returning the kiss, wrapping his arms around Isaac’s neck. He felt Isaac nibble on his lower lip, asking for access to his mouth. He opened his mouth ever so slightly and felt Isaac’s hot and wet tongue slip into his mouth and begin mapping the entire cavern. Eventually their tongues began to tango with one another, moving in sync wrapping around and sliding over one another.

When they finally pulled apart for air their lips were red and their breathing was heavy.

Isaac moved his hands to feel the small of Stiles back – over his shirt of course.

“Well now that that is over with, I guess I should ask you to be my princess once again…” Isaac said as he pulled Stiles closer, if that was at all possible – they were already breathing each other’s air as it was.

“If you promise to never call me that in public or in front of any of our friends, then yes.” Stiles smiled.

Isaac grinned back, “Promise” and then they locked lips once again.

* * *

 

Out on the porch, Scott had watched the whole scene and he smiled at how happy Stiles looked in Isaac’s arms.

“Good they’re finally back together!” said a voice beside Scott.

“You planned this whole thing didn’t you Lydia?”

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about…” The red head turned and left, a small smile playing on her lips.

Scott just smiled again.

“Hey Scott, have you seen Lydia?” a very familiar female voice said.

Scot turned around only to be faced with Allison Argent, the girl of his dreams.

“Allison!”Scott stated shocked that she was even here.

“Yes Scott my name is Allison. Now have you seen Lydia?” Allison chuckled at the look on Scott’s face.

“Lydia? She was just here…” Scott looked around only to see no sign of Lydia.

“Hmm I guess I missed her… She promised to show me something I was sure to enjoy” Allison then took a glance outside.

“Hey is that Stiles and Isaac? Oh my gosh they’re kissing!” Allison squealed, “How cute!”

Scott just stared out the window at his best friend making out with his dream boy and thought he should try to at least ask his dream girl out.

“Hey Allison, I was wondering if-f-f-f you’d want to go to the movies sometime, with me…”

Allison stopped her fangirling over Stiles and Isaac and smiled at Scott, “Sure I’d love to!”

Scott grinned widely, “That’s great! How does next Friday sound?”

“Next Friday would be great, Scott!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i just wanted to thank all of you who are reading this and special thanks to those that commented, subscribed, bookmarked and gave their kudos. It really spurs me on to write for you guys and besides that it makes me incredibly happy that you guys are liking this story.
> 
> I actually should say that I am going on holiday from the 14th to the 30th and that will mean a lack of updates during this time. But don't give up on me guys because when i come back i promise to pump out the next few chapters.
> 
> As always feel free to comment, give kudos etc :)


	4. When You're Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Isaac go on their first "date" with Scott and Allison on the sides. Warning that things may get incredibly cute and fluffy. Also sorry if this chapter is a tad short :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so i know this story seems fairly uneventful at the moment but I'm mainly setting up for some other things to happen later on. So please stick around yeah?
> 
> And as always comment if you really liked it or have anything you're curious about :) Also give kudos if you feel that a story - not just this one but any others that you read - has really meant something to you. I can't speak for other people but for me, even having someone take the time to hit that little button means a lot and encourages me to get another chapter out :)
> 
> I would also like to remind you guys that updates will be slow from the 14th until the new year so please don't give up on me in that period :)

**Chapter 4: When you’re fifteen**

* * *

 

_It had been a week since Lydia’s party and tonight both Scott and Stiles were going on their first date – not with each other but with Allison and Isaac, respectively.  Although Stiles wasn’t really sure if you could call this his first date with Isaac, considering they had been spending almost every day together since the party – mainly getting reacquainted._

_Still today was Scott and Allison’s first date…_

* * *

 

“Stiles it doesn’t look right!” Scot said as he fussed with his hair.

“Scott it looks the same as before!” Stiles said from his place on Scott’s bed.

They had gathered at Scott’s because he needed a lift to the local movie theatre. Isaac was planning on walking there, although that was until Allison convinced him that her dad would take them both.

Scott huffed and turned to his friend who was calmly flicking through Scott’s comic book collection.

“Why are you so calm? This is your first date too!”

Stiles sighed, “I’m not stressing because I’m already ready!” Stiles stood up gesturing to his clothes.

He was wearing a pair of stonewash denim jeans, a bright yellow top painted with a silhouette of a wolf. Finally he was wearing a grey wool cardigan with black buttons and a hoodie.

“Stiles where did you get that cardigan?” Scott asked.

Stiles grabbed the corner of the grey woollen clothing, “What this old thing?” Stiles smiled. “Isaac gave it to me, it’s his favourite sweater !” Stiles was grinning so broadly that Scott had no choice but to follow.

“You guys are such saps,” Scott chuckled.

Stiles just huffed, “Whatever Scott,” Stiles checked his watch. “Come one man we’re going to be late!”

“Alright hold on, I’ve got to get something,” Scott picked up a small red rose on the counter top.

Stiles just smiled and followed his friend out the door and into his jeep.

***

Isaac and Allison were waiting outside the movie theatre when Stiles’ Jeep finally pulled up.

Isaac smiled as he saw Scott get down.

Allison made her way towards him, Scott smiled.

Allison was wearing a pink top with ruffles on top, it was a long sleeve top and with it she wore a short black skirt. She hugged Scott as he gave her a single red rose.

“Thank you Scott!” She said as she blushed slightly.

Scott just smiled.

“Enjoying watching them? I didn’t know you were into voyeurism…” Stiles said into Isaac’s ear.

Isaac just smiled and was prepared for a witty comeback until he laid eyes on what Stiles was wearing, “Stiles is that the sweater you borrowed the other day?”

Stiles just smiled, “Yeah it is… You like?”

Isaac answered with a kiss. Stiles opened his mouth immediately and felt the now familiar feeling of Isaac’s tongue engaging his in their special tango.

They were interrupted by Scott clearing his throat, “Dudes whilst I’d hate to break this up, I think we’re going to be late to the movie.”

Stiles and Isaac hesitantly broke apart and laughed into each other’s faces.

“Isaac don’t you have to give Stiles something?” Allison said as she smiled brightly.

Isaac looked confused for a second before something dawned on him, “Oh yeah, “ He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small white rose.

“I’m sorry it’s so small and not in bloom but I mean it’s all I could afford for the moment…” Isaac looked away from Stiles

Stiles hand just cupped his face, “Oh Isaac! I don’t care about that, just the thought is all that matters.” He then leaned in to give Isaac a small kiss.

“C’mon guys!” Scott called from the ticket booth with Allison.

When Isaac and Stiles reached the window, Stiles went to grab his wallet but Isaac stopped him, “My treat princess!” Stiles just blushed as Isaac payed for the movie tickets.

When they went to get popcorn Scott bought Allison’s and just as Isaac went to pay for his and Stiles, “No Isaac,” Stiles stood in front of Isaac, “I’m paying this time.”  Before Isaac could protest Stiles had already paid for everything and was handing him a large popcorn.

Isaac just smiled as Stiles kissed him on the cheek again, “I know you’re trying to be chivalrous, but really don’t worry about it. I like you enough as it is…” Stiles teased as he poked his tongue out.

Isaac smirked and followed Stiles as they made their way into the theatre.

They were seeing Catch Me If You Can.

Just before the movie started both Isaac and Scott pulled the _‘yawn and stretch’_ manoeuvre although because both Stiles and Allison were sitting next to one another – having Scott and Isaac on their sides; the boys had an awkward brush of their fingers. They both glanced at each other and chuckled awkwardly before putting their hands onto Allison’s and Stiles’ shoulders, respectively.

***

After the movie the foursome were walking back to Stiles’ car – as he said he would give a lift home to everyone.

Stiles and Allison were up ahead talking quietly between themselves. Behind them Isaac and Scott followed.

“Stiles I have to ask something, me and Lydia were talking before –,”

“That’s never good,” Stiles chuckled. Allison followed laughing quietly.

“Well anyway, we were both curious if you were ever attracted to any other guys outside of Isaac.”

Stiles stopped at the question, he stood still and Allison had to stop with him. “Well, umm I’ve never thought about it. But yeah I guess so…”

“Like who?”

Stiles started walking again his hand behind his head scratching, “Well umm, ok like maybe Dave Franco?”

Allison laughed, “Wait as in the guy that was just in the movie we were watching?”

Stiles nodded and laughed as well.

Of course they were so caught up in the moment that neither Allison nor Stiles had noticed that Scott and Isaac were now so close to them that they heard everything the other two were talking about. Scott simply laughed at their conversation, but Isaac? Well he had a different reaction, upon hearing that Stiles may have been attracted to other guys he slowed his walking, tucked his hands in his pockets and looked down watching his feet as they moved.

Scott noticed this but instead of bringing it up publicly he thought he should try and change the conversation.

“So I take it by your laughing that you had a fun date tonight Stiles?”

Stiles and Allison turned around to face the other two boys, “Yeah bro I sure did… Though maybe next time we could split up a little more because having my best friend hold hands with my boyfriend isn’t exactly the best thing in the world.”

Isaac looked up his eyes stunned.

“What didn’t you think I noticed your accidental finger brushing?”

Scott just chuckled but Isaac he still looked stunned. Stiles walked up to him, “Isaac baby? Are you okay?”

Isaac just smiled and kissed Stiles, “Yeah, I’m just happy you’re fine with calling me your boyfriend.”

Stiles smiled, “Of course I am, besides it makes sure that all those girls who desire you – well they know that you’re mine.”

Scott just chuckled and Allison followed, “Wow Stiles I didn’t know you had a jealous side.”

Stiles just waved them off and unlocked his car. They got in with Allison and Scott sitting in the back and Isaac and Stiles in the front.

As they drove to Allison’s to drop her off, Isaac couldn’t help but stare at Stiles and then it hit him.

_‘I have my princess, and he wants to be with me. I promise to never lose him!’_

***

After dropping Scott off, Stiles drove to Isaac’s place.

When he pulled into the driveway he noticed the garage door was open and that no-one else seemed to be home.

“Say Isaac, do you live here by yourself?”

“Umm no its me and my Dad but he’s away right now. Something about some coaching thing he had to go to…” Isaac simply smiled sombrely.

“Oh okay, well I hope you had fun tonight.”

Isaac leaned forward and kissed Stiles, “Does that answer your question?”

Stiles just smiled goofily, and Isaac kissed him once again. He then opened the door and got down. Stiles still hadn’t moved after his kiss from Isaac. Isaac got to his door before he heard a car door slam shut. He turned to be faced with Stiles.

“One small kiss? Come on Isaac I know you can do better.” Stiles wrapped his arms around Isaac’s neck.

“Oh I’ll show you that I can do better!” Isaac grabbed Stiles’ hips and pulled him closer before tilting his head to the left slightly and locking his lips with Stiles’.

Stiles, as always reciprocated but this time there was something more to the kiss and before he knew it Stiles had wrapped his legs around Isaac’s waist. Isaac’s hands found their way to Stiles’ ass, he lifted Stiles up higher and squeezed. Stiles moaned into Isaac’s lips.

They broke apart, for air and Stiles nibbled on Isaac’s lip.

“Stiles we should stop, otherwise I may not be able to control my next moves” Isaac reluctantly put Stiles down although his hands never left Stiles’ ass.

“I guess you’re right…” Stiles pulled away from Isaac, “Although maybe you should let go of my ass so I can leave.”

Isaac pouted but let go.

“Good boy, Isaac. Besides we’re supposed to go out to the forest tomorrow and maybe we can continue this then…”

Isaac smiled, “That might be nice.”

Stiles pecked him on the lips and then headed back to his car.

_‘Best date ever’_ both boys thought as they left one another.


	5. And Somebody Tells You They Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Isaac head out to the forest only to have a minor interruption. Derek appears this chapter and the storms begin to gather around Beacon Hills cutest new couple.
> 
> Warning for Stilinski family feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who is still going with this, the story has almost hit 400 hits (not a huge number but still I consider it a victory). Thankyou to those people who commented and left praise it was really nice and I enjoyed getting it :) Anyways on with the story...

**Chapter 5: And Somebody Tells You They Love You**

* * *

 

 

_The next day after their double date with Allison and Scott, Isaac and Stiles decided it would be nice to have a small picnic in the woods._

* * *

 

They had picked a spot in a small clearing that had a slow flowing stream running along its edge. The water flowing through the rocks made a calming splashing sound that, when coupled with the birds chirping happily and squirrels chattering it made this seem like the most peaceful place in the world.

Isaac had brought a blanket from his house and Stiles had made and packed their food. Currently both boys were lying on their backs in the clearing gazing at the clouds.

A sound disrupted the calming tranquillity of their location; it was a gurgling bubbly sound.

“Well that is my stomach saying it is time we chow down, oh boyfriend of mine.” Stiles said cheerily as he sat up and reached towards the picnic basket at the other end of the blanket, near the boys’ _just_ touching feet. They had both taken their shoes off soon after getting here deciding to chase one another through the trees around the clearing.

Isaac smirked at the word Stiles had used, _‘Boyfriend! I’m his boyfriend! I will never tire of hearing that come from his soft sweet lips. Gosh listen to my getting all gushy over lips… No! Not just lips; his lips!’_

Isaac was still smirking when Stiles nudged him, quite forcefully, on the shoulder. Unfortunately it was just above a bruise he had gotten over a month ago, when he collided with a door frame.

“Ouch, what was that for?” Isaac said as he got up and rubbed at his shoulder.

“I was holding a plate out to you goofball,” Stiles said smiling slightly.

Isaac just looked at him and smiled. He could never be angry at Stiles, I mean he was pretty sure that Stiles and him were meant to be. _‘I guess that’s why I’m not nervous about telling him that I-’_

“Isaac! You’re doing it again…Where do you head off when you space out like that?”

“No where babe… Hey umm Stiles I was wondering something,” Isaac began to ask as he grabbed the plate and cutlery that Stiles handed him, “We’ve only been going out for like two weeks now -”

“Actually it’s one week and six days…” Stiles interrupted. Isaac gave him a look, “What? So I’ve been keeping track!”

Isaac shook his head and chuckled, “Anyway, we’ve been going out for one week and six days and that is a really short time. I mean we’ve already made out and I mean I practically groped you yesterday. I mean you don’t think we’re moving fast do you?” _‘Please say no’_ Isaac internally thought.

Stiles stilled for a moment, mid-way through getting out the mashed potatoes to couple the roast chicken and vegetables he had made for Isaac last night before bed. “Umm well when you say it like that, yeah I guess we have. Most people wouldn’t have even kissed by now. But I mean I didn’t think that was a bad thing, you know considering our past and all.” At this moment Stiles was sweating a little and Isaac swears he could hear the other boy’s heartbeat.

He quickly moved forward, placing his hand on Stiles’ shoulder in an effort to calm the boy, “No Stiles! I don’t think it’s bad actually I really like it. Almost as much as I like you, I was just curious as to whether you thought that maybe we were moving too fast. I mean we went from strangers, to childhood couple, to teen couple in a couple of weeks. I don’t think it’s bad in fact it is exactly as I was hoping it would be. I just, I feel like I’m pressuring you sometimes.” Isaac looked away from Stiles off into the distance.

“Isaac, I wouldn’t have gone along with it all if I didn’t want to. Trust me you would know! I want this with you, and screw how fast this is going. If we’re happy with the pace then that’s all that matters. Well you know as long as we don’t have sex, because you know my dad being the Sheriff and all. It would not be good.” Stiles blushed at his last sentence.

Isaac stilled, “Sex? Wait! You’ve thought about us having sex?”

Stiles nodded, “Every night since we first met. I mean it started out with mostly kissing but then… well let’s just say I needed a lot of time with my right hand.” Stiles blushed and looked away.

Isaac grabbed his chin and turned Stiles to face him, “Hey don’t be embarrassed by that! I like that you think about me like that, means I’m not the only one.” Isaac kissed Stiles at that point.

Stiles pulled away, “Wait! You think about having sex with yourself?” he smiled devilishly.

“Oh you think you’re so smart, huh Princess Stiles? OF course I meant that I think about you and me.” Isaac snaked his hands to cupped Stiles’ ass.

“Stop it you perv Prince…” Stiles said smiling as he pushed Isaac away so that he landed on his back. Isaac guffawed and was about to get up when Stiles stalked over to him on his hands and knees. He placed his arms on either side of Isaac’s body and leant right in ready to give him a kiss. Just before their lips met, a throat was cleared.

Both boys whipped their heads to the source of the sound to see Sheriff John Stilinski standing at the edge of the clearing. He wore his Sheriff’s uniform and had his thumbs in his pockets. Isaac didn’t miss the way his gun gave off a glare in the sunlight. The blonde boy gulped and Stiles rolled off him and looked up at his dad.

“Dad! What are you doing here,” Stiles chuckled awkwardly.

 

“That’s exactly what I was about to ask you two boys!” The sheriff said as he approached the boys in the clearing.

 

***

Stiles and Isaac now stood up. Isaac was really glad he was wearing his blue hoodie right now because it was covering the quickly forming sweat stains on his back and under his armpits.

Stiles just stood quietly and didn’t meet his father’s eyes.

_‘That’s not a good sign! I hope this goes over well I just hope he’s not going to react the way I think he is…’_ Isaac thought to himself.

“Stiles I believe I asked you a question…” The Sheriff approached his son slowly and put a hand on his shoulder.

Stiles met his father’s eyes, “Umm well dad you see, we were umm…” Stiles stammered. His father just waited patiently.

Stiles swallowed, Isaac knew he hadn’t told his dad about their dating – neither of them had – and he prayed to anyone that was listening, that this wasn’t going to be difficult for Stiles.

When Stiles finally spoke he took a deep breath and blurted out, “ _DadI’mbisexualandthisismyboyfriendIsaac_ ” All in one breathe if you could believe it.

The Sheriff smiled, “So this is Isaac? Well it’s nice to finally put a face to the name, I’m John Stilinski – Stiles father.” He extended his hand towards Isaac for a handshake. Isaac responded with his hand out but it was really all an autopilot reaction. His face was sure to show his true level of shock at the ease to which the Sheriff was taking this. By the way Stiles’ father chuckled he was sure it did.

Stiles for his part, was just as shocked as Isaac and stood with his mouth agape.

When he finally got his brain and lips to work in sync all he could say was, “WHAT!”

John motioned for them to take a seat. When they had he sat down as well.

“It seems you’re both wondering why I’m so calm with this… Well I guess it’s because I remember when Stiles was younger and insisted he was married to a boy named Isaac.” The Sheriff chuckled looking off in the distance, Isaac for his part smiled but was still incredibly nervous. Stiles however had a different reaction; his eyes squinted gauging something suspicious about his dad’s easiness. That did not help with Isaac’s nerves.

“Oh Isaac you should have seen the way he ran around the house with happiness and excitement after meeting you. He only seemed to get happier after your play dates. It made my wife incredibly happy to see him so bright and happy.” John said as he smiled. “At the time I didn’t get to experience that thrill because I was so worried about how Claudia was going to leave us… But over the years I came to understand that when Claudia saw Stiles happy she took it as such an amazing thing because it meant he wasn’t feeling the weight of losing a mother before it happened.” Stiles’ and John’s eyes were both glassy with tears now.

“I feel bad for how I was around Stiles after she left. I didn’t cope as well as I should’ve and I knew it was difficult for Stiles. But I think what brought me out of it, to see what Claudia saw, was one night before Stiles went to bed and he was reading a fairy tale to himself. It was Cinderella. He finished it and put it away and then made his way to his window. He looked up at the stars and told his mother that he missed her and wished she could be here, but not for him,” John chocked back a sob, “My son was asking her to come back so that I wasn’t sad any more. He was thinking about me when he asked it and I know it because he said that even if he never got to see his mother again he could deal with it as long as his dad was happy.” Stiles’ cheeks were now covered in tears. Isaac reached for his hand and squeezed it to let him know he was here for him. Stiles turned to Isaac and wiped at the other boy’s cheeks wiping away tears Isaac had let out at hearing the story.

John looked at the two and smiled, “I promised that day to only focus on keeping my son happy, just the way his mother would have wanted. Over the last few days he has been nothing but smiles and grins every time I’ve seen him. So I had to know what made him so happy…”

Stiles laughed a little at this, drawing both his father’s and Isaac’s eyes to him, “Scott told you didn’t he?”

John laughed, “Yeah but for his worth it wasn’t easy. I even threatened him with my gun and still nothing. He only told me when I promised to only be happy for you and not get all protective dad on you.”

Isaac had to laugh at that.

John then got up, “So I came out here to see how you two were.”

“And…?” Stiles questioned his father looking up at him with pleading eyes.

“And, I approve. You two seemed so happy before I walked in but you have to promise me you won’t be having sex until you’re both over 18!” John said the last part sternly.

Stiles sighed and got up to hug his dad, “Yes dad I promise! It will all be PG until we turn 18…” Stiles stretched his arms around his father’s neck, and Isaac could see that his boyfriend had his fingers crossed – it made him chuckle a little.

John looked at him, “Isaac.”

Isaac stood up his nerves coming back almost instantaneously, “Yes sir!”

John and Stiles shared a look, “I like this one,” He laughed out before clapping a hand onto Isaac’s shoulder. “I expect you to come over at some point for dinner, Isaac. And you can call me Sheriff – it’ll remind you that I do have the ability to shoot you if you ever do anything to hurt Stiles.” Isaac was sure his heart stopped right then.

Stiles’ eyes got wide: “DAD!”

John just laughed, holding his hands up in mock surrender, “Only joking!” He backed away and turned to walk back to his car, presumably. He called back to the other boys, “Oh and Stiles dinner is at 6. I expect you home by then!”

“Yes dad!” Stiles replied before wrapping his arms around Isaac’s neck. Isaac stood completely still until Stiles began to kiss just under his jaw. At that his eyes closed and he let out a small moan.

“He’s gone baby. And don’t worry he likes you as long as I do!” Stiles smiled against Isaac’s jaw. “And I will always like you.”

Isaac smiled, “Good! But maybe I should come over for dinner sometime just in case.”

Stiles laughed but agreed.

 

They decided to pack up their picnic, no longer feeling hungry, and go somewhere else. Isaac suggested a small abandoned field he saw just on the outskirts of the town. Stiles teased him about the romance of the whole ‘making out in a field’ thing as they drove.

 

***

When they got there the boys jumped out of Stiles’ car and ran up to a single dying tree. Stiles got there first and demanded a prize.

“And what is it my princess desires?” Isaac asked his arms braced against the tree on either side of Stiles head.

 Stiles thought for a moment and then wrapped his arms around Isaac’s middle, “What about a kiss?”

“Really? A kiss is all you want?” Isaac smirked.

Stiles laughed, “Oh no I definitely want more, but we promised my dad… So I guess a kiss will have to do.”

Isaac chuckled before fulfilling his princess’s desire.

“Stiles?” a voice said from right beside the boys.

Isaac kept his lips locked to Stiles and shifted his gaze to see a short, well built, older man. He had the beginnings of a beard on his chin – not quite stubble but not a full grown beard. Stiles seemed to still and, unfortunately for Isaac, pulled out of their kiss.

“Derek! What are you doing here?” Stiles seemed slightly scared and nervous around this new guy – Derek. It made Isaac’s stomach bubble, who was this guy and why did he know Stiles?

“Stiles…” Isaac managed to get out. His voice conveyed all his curiosity and irritation about the new comer.

Stiles head swivelled between Derek and Isaac. “Oh right, Derek. Derek this is Isaac. Isaac this is Derek. He’s a friend of Scott’s”

Derek seemed to have snapped out his little shock-isode and it sounded like he growled at being referred to as Scott’s friend. Isaac guessed that they probably weren’t that close.

“Nice to meet you Isaac…” Derek seemed to growl out.

_‘Wow this guy has some major anger issues’_

“Umm yeah, you too dude. But umm do you think you could like leave now? ‘Cos we were kinda in the middle of something.” Isaac said as he gestured between himself and Stiles, pulling the other boy closer to him. He couldn’t help it something about this guy irked him.

“Actually Derek he wasn’t wrong… But what are you doing out in this abandoned field anyway?” Stiles questioned as he placed his hands to Isaac’s shoulders obviously trying to calm him down.

“Well Stiles I was just coming to check on the trespassers. This ‘abandoned field’ is part of my family estate.”

“Oh… well then I guess we should leave…” Stiles said. Isaac pushed himself off the tree and grasped Stiles’ hand – he was sure he heard that Derek guy growl at that but decided to ignore it.

They made their way back to the car and when inside Isaac burst out with a question, “God what is his problem Stiles?”

Stiles sighed, “That’s what people have been asking about Derek Hale for years.” Stiles started the car and pulled a U-turn heading back towards town.

“Wait did you say Hale? As in the guy who lost his family in that fire?”

“He didn’t lose all of them, his sister Laura survived. But she umm died earlier this year.”

They fell into a silence until they drove past a local diner.

“Stiles, babe pull in there we’ll grab something to eat before we head back.”

Stiles complied and pulled into the diner parking. The sign on the roof called it the ‘Black Moon Café’.

The boys got down and headed inside. Their hands were held until Isaac let go so he could get the door for Stiles. They exchanged a smile before Isaac went inside.

Neither boy had noticed the beat up old Chevy that had been following them since they left the field. In it sat someone that was going to rock their worlds – well really just Isaac’s.

***

In the car watching as his best friend's son sat with another boy and fed each other fries. Was an extremely aggravated and disgusted man, this man had known that boy’s father for a while and knew that he wouldn’t be pleased with what his son was up to.

He pulled out his cell phone and called a hotel number.

 

“Yes, could you connect me with Frank Lahey? I believe he is staying at your hotel.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is unfortunately my last update before I head off to Malaysia for a holiday :(. I know right? Worst point to leave it at but i guess it'll keep you guys hooked. If I can I will upload the next chapter while I'm away but otherwise I promise to have it up around New Year's. I will be writing more and promise to post everything up when I come back.
> 
> As always comment, give kudos and subscribe :)
> 
> Also I would like to state that I was unsure what Isaac's father's real name was so I chose Frank just because it sounded grumpy and menacing. But if anyone out there know's his real name feel free to comment and I will make sure to change it.
> 
> So until the New Year, it's goodbye from me, Dawn_Dusk. :)


	6. You're Going to Believe Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "family dinner" holds some good and bad events for the boys. What will happen to their relationship just before school starts again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys HAPPY NEW YEAR!!
> 
> With the start of the year just a day behind us I thought it best to upload the next chapter in this story. I hope you like it and thank you all for commenting and giving your kudos it is much appreciated.
> 
> Now I do have a small confession to make, my holiday didn't allow me as much "me" time as i had hoped and that meant not as many chapters have been written as I anticipated. But I am writing in all the time I can now and hope to have a few more chapters up in the next few weeks. 
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter :) Comment below and tell me what you think :)

**Chapter 6: You’re Going to Believe Them**

* * *

  _It had now been a month since Stiles and Isaac had begun to officially date. In that time they had plenty of date nights, including seeing a few movies here and there and even one night out at a restaurant. They were approaching their one month anniversary and so Stiles thought it was about time for a family dinner; the whole meet the parents deal. To say Isaac was nervous would be the understatement of the century, in order to help out Scott decided to give Isaac a little coaching the night before…_

* * *

 Isaac was currently sitting on Scott’s bed chewing away what remained of his already worn down fingernails. It wasn’t something Isaac was known to do until recently, when Stiles sprung a home cooked dinner with the Sheriff on him. Isaac accepted knowing that this meant Stiles was getting comfortable with Isaac and he also knew how important the Sheriff was to his boyfriend.

This was actually the cause of the problems Isaac faced over the few weeks after Stiles had confirmed his dad would be present. Isaac really didn’t want to fuck this up, hence the mass of nervous tension that was building in him.

“Dude seriously, relax! It won’t go over that bad. The Sheriff is strict but when it comes to Stiles he has a massive soft spot.” Scott said from his place in his chair by the table.

“But he’s Stiles’ dad! If I screw up I may never see him again!”

“Seriously Isaac calm down! Everything will be fine, you can’t really screw up unless you like molest Stiles in front of him.” Scott spun on his chair.

“That is a very real possibility with how heavy our make out sessions have been getting…” Isaac said as he threw a pillow on his face and screamed.

Scott stalled on his spinning, “Dude did not need to know that! Look just be cool yeah?”

Isaac mumbled something into the pillow.

“That’s the spirit dude!”  Scott said cheerily.

* * *

Isaac arrived at the Stilinski residence and was currently waiting on the porch drumming up all his courage just to knock the door.

He did one final self check of himself. He was wearing a green top and stonewash jeans. The top was a little tight on him and accentuated his lithe musculature. He wore it because he knew Stiles loved the top- although Isaac had insisted on wearing something more formal to this dinner. Stiles had vetoed the idea saying that his dad would love Isaac without any flash. Upon this thought Isaac was reminded as to why he was here, Stiles. This was all for Stiles. With that thought he finally gave three raps onto the wooden door in front of him.

He heard someone call out and run towards the door. The door was opened to reveal Isaac’s precious Stiles. He was wearing a light blue top and black jeans. Sure it was simple casual wear but Isaac knew that Stiles had worn those jeans because they showed off his legs and ass so well.

Isaac smiled when he met Stiles’ eyes. “Hey baby” Stiles cooed as he launched himself at Isaac gripping the boy in a tight embrace.

Isaac wrapped his arms around Stiles, “Hey princess… I see that you’re excited. I don’t know why though because I'm nervous as hell…”

Stiles looked up from his place at Isaac’s chest, “I know that’s why I’m excited you’re here! I thought you might not show.”

Isaac hugged his shorter boyfriend closer and took a small breath in, “Princess that won’t ever happen. I know how important this night is to you.”

“Ok then so let’s get this started then,” Stiles pulled away from Isaac, or at least he tried to. Isaac still had a pretty strong grip on him. “Hey Isaac you gotta let go…”

“Not quite yet” Isaac leaned down and locked his lips with Stiles causing the other teen boy to moan just a little.

The kiss continued for a while and as with all their other kisses so far, this one got a little more heated. But just before they got to the point where groping usually got involved a cough interrupted them.

They turned to find the Sheriff standing at the door his arms crossed, “Well this seems like a familiar situation.” The Sheriff stated coolly as Isaac quickly let go of Stiles and took a step to the side.

“Sorry Sheriff” The blonde muttered as he hung his head down low. Stiles was a little shocked at the submissive nature of the act – he had never taken his brave prince to be one to bow down to others. The oddest part was he did it so naturally.

“Now now no need for that Isaac. Claudia and I used to make out like that all the time and as I remember her father was a bit more of a grouch.” The Sheriff chuckled lightly.

Isaac looked up a small smile on his lips; he knew that stories like this meant everything was ok. He turned towards Stiles to find the other boy still staring at him. He moved closer and placed his hands on Stiles’ hips, squeezing just a little. It brought Stiles out of his daze and he smiled at Isaac.

The Sheriff watched the two boys interact and smiled, “Now come on in otherwise the food Stiles made is going to get cold.”

“Wait you made the food babe?” Isaac grinned at his boyfriend.

“Well yeah, if it was up to Dad he would be eating Sloppy Joes and getting himself into an early grave.”

Isaac switched his gaze to the Sheriff a small look of worry passing over his features.

The Sheriff noticed this look, “Don’t worry Isaac I’m as healthy as a horse. Stiles here just likes to make a fuss. Which I’m sure he’ll be doing to you one day. Now come on inside.”

Stiles stepped forward, a small scowl on his face at his dad’s lack of regard for his own health, pulling Isaac along with him by his hand.

 Isaac for his part had sort of tuned out after what the Sheriff had said, ‘ _Does that mean he sees me and Stiles being together long term? That would be amazing…’_

* * *

The three men had gathered at the dinner table and Isaac was struck by the offerings covering the wooden table. There were roasted potatoes, steamed vegetables, a roast chicken, a Caesar salad and what looked like baked French fries with chilli and paprika covering them.

“Stiles did you make all this?” Isaac said as he held Stiles’ seat out for him.

Stiles sat down and watched as Isaac took his seat across from him, “Yeah I did, I wanted to impress you.”

“Impress me? Babe I’m always impressed with you… You’re amazing.” Isaac grabbed Stiles’ hand and kissed it lightly.

“You boys are too sweet… I think I may get diabetes from just being around you. Now who wants what exactly?” The Sheriff said as he began to carve the chicken.

Stiles and Isaac just smiled and stared into each other’s eyes.

 ***

After dinner Isaac and the Sheriff were sitting at the dinner table whilst Stiles cleaned up. Isaac had insisted he help, especially because Stiles had made the meal, but Stiles had rejected his offer. This of course left the Sheriff and Isaac in a room alone together.

“Isaac, why don’t we head outside for a bit and let Stiles finish the clean up?” The Sheriff said as he got up from his chair and headed towards the back door.

Isaac gulped, “Umm sure Sheriff just let me see if Stiles needs any help…”

“No need for that, he’ll call if he needs us.” The Sheriff walked outside and waited on the back porch.

“Alright,” Isaac looked towards the kitchen only to see Stiles with his back to him. He got up and headed towards the back door.

Once out in the open air Isaac noticed the Sheriff standing off to the side leaning on one of the supporting poles, a glass of whisky in his hand. The Sheriff looked at Isaac and then flicked his gaze back to Stiles in the kitchen. Isaac took that to mean that this drink was to be kept a secret from Stiles.

“Isaac,” The Sheriff took a sip of his whisky, “Do you remember when I told you about that wish Stiles made on a star?”

Isaac nodded and the Sheriff continued, “Well I just thought I’d remind you of the vow I took that day. To keep Stiles happy and Stiles had never been happier than he is with you. Most parents would be ecstatic at that, but me? Well I’m not sure, because you see if Stiles is this happy now I can’t imagine the hurt he would go through if you weren’t there anymore.”

Isaac turned his head quizzically, “Sheriff are you trying to say something?”

The sheriff, who had until now been looking out onto the gardens, turned to face Isaac, “I guess what I mean to say, if he had to ever handle that kind of pain I don’t think I could ever forgive the person who inflicted it on him. I might even get angry at them and then, who knows what’ll happen.” The Sheriff let out a harsh breath after sculling his whisky.

Isaac stood stiff, “Sheriff I promise I will never hurt Stiles… and if I ever did I would probably never forgive myself…”

The Sheriff clapped the young blonde boy on the shoulder, “Now Isaac I know you would never hurt him. But it is good to hear you say so.” As he moved his hand down Isaac’s shoulder, the boy’s shirt pulled down to reveal the edge of a purple bruise. “Now where did that come from?”

Isaac’s eyes grew wide, “Oh umm just something I got when I was practising lacrosse the other day.”

The Sheriff looked at Isaac critically before sighing, “Well I think maybe you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself Isaac. I think you’ll be a great addition to the team! Now let’s go in and see what Stiles has drummed up for dessert.” The Sheriff walked past Isaac and into the house.

_‘That was close, if I had told him the truth who knows what would’ve happened…’_

Isaac then pulled his shirt back up over his shoulder and went inside.

 ***

Stiles had set out dessert – a homemade apple pie with vanilla ice-cream. He smiled at Isaac as the blonde boy walked in.

“Hey babe, dad wasn’t too hard on you was he?”

Isaac shook his head and smiled, “No, it was all good we just talked.”

Stiles nodded and then went to take his seat, “WAIT! Stiles” Isaac called out. Stiles stopped still.

“What is it?”

Isaac came up beside Stiles and pulled his chair out, “There that’s better.”

Stiles glared at his boyfriend, “Isaac…” he slumped into the chair.

Isaac then went and sat in his chair across from Stiles. He was smiling and Stiles gave up his grumpy grouse and smiled as well. He then went about serving up the pie.

* * *

Isaac was about to leave Stiles’ place and was currently on the porch with Stiles.

“So that was fun right?” Stiles asked nervously.

Isaac pulled him closer by the hips, “Yes baby, I had the best fun ever! And I think you’re dad might like me.”

Stiles smiled, “I’m happy then, and of course he likes you! You’re amazing Isaac!”

“Not as amazing as you princess; making all that food. Still can’t believe you did it all yourself…”

Stiles was blushing by now, “Stop it you… And I made it for you.”

“That’s the best part…” Isaac gripped Stiles’ hips a little tighter.  “But I still I think you need a reward.”

“Oh yeah and what were you thinking of as a reward…”

“Oh I don’t’ know, maybe a peck on the lips?”

“Just a peck eh?” Stiles smiled wryly.

Isaac smiled and leaned down locking his lips with Stiles. This kiss got heated again but this time no-one interrupted them and eventually Stiles was wrapped all around Isaac.

When they finally pulled apart for air Isaac jiggled Stiles.

“Oh baby how I wish we could continue this…” Isaac said breathily.

“We could…” Stiles breathed out, “But we shouldn’t.”

At that Isaac pouted but put Stiles down. Of course the close proximity between the two of them caused their clothed erections to push against each other. They both gasped.

“I don’t think they agree…” Stiles chuckled.

“Well if we went by what they wanted we would have had sex weeks ago.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Isaac frowned.

“You know I don’t think it is but my dad would have a different opinion.”

Isaac smiled, “Alright well in that case I should head home.”

“Hey umm actually I was wondering whether we could hang out again before school starts.” Stiles asked slowly.

“School?”

“Yeah it starts in like a week. So can we hang out?”

Isaac smiled, “Umm yeah baby of course we can. I’ll text you okay?”

Stiles smiled and agreed watching as Isaac walked down his driveway towards his place.

* * *

Isaac was about five minutes from Stiles’ place when an old rusted up truck pulled up beside him.

“Hey son… need a lift?” called an elderly man from within the truck.

Isaac stopped walking as he heard the voice; he turned to face the man in the truck and gasped. “Dad!? When did you get back?”

Frank just smiled and opened the door for Isaac, “Oh I was just coming back now.”

Isaac got into the car and had a mini freak out when his dad smiled. He hadn’t smiled since Isaac’s mother passed away. Isaac kept his features neutral though just in case he made things worse. He closed the car door and his dad began to drive off.

“So why were you out on this road at this time of night?”

Isaac panicked a little but answered as best he could, “I was just coming back from a friend’s place. He’s helping me with some study before school starts.” Isaac lied.

“Well that is certainly nice of him…” Frank stated as he took a turn towards their house.

“Yeah it is.”

“Have you thanked him yet? Because I didn’t raise an impolite boy!”

“Yeah I have thanked him…” Isaac was beginning to panic a little more; this conversation seemed to be heading somewhere.

They pulled up at the Lahey home but Frank didn’t move to get out of the car.

“How did you thank him Isaac?”

“I just got him something, some chocolates.”

“Were they something he liked?”

“Umm yeah I think so…”

“You think so?” Frank started to get angry.

“Yeah…” Isaac leaned against the car door and tried to open it but found it locked.

“You would think you would know what kind of chocolates someone you’ve been _so close to_ would like.”

“What do you mean by close dad?” Isaac tried to remain calm.

“Well I suppose I mean close enough for one of my buddies to call me, saying that you and some boy were eating at a café. But not like two friends would… more like TWO FAGGOTS WOULD!!”

Isaac had to think quick so he simply said, “No dad we weren’t like that…”

Frank just starred at Isaac his eyes growing wide and jaw clenching in anger, “DON’T YOU DARE FUCKING LIE TO ME BOY!!” Frank yelled causing Isaac to jump back a little.

Frank grabbed Isaac by his shirt collar and then unlocked the door to the car. “NOW TELL ME THE TRUTH ISAAC, ARE YOU A FUCKING FAG?”

Isaac whimpered a little. However he thought about his relationship with Stiles and he had this sudden surge of confidence. “Yes” he whispered at first.

Frank pulled him closer, “What was that?”

“Yes… I am gay and I’m dating someone. I’m happy with him, dad.”

Frank’s face got incredibly red, “HAPPY? I DON’T FUCKING CARE THAT YOU’RE HAPPY I DID NOT RAISE NO FAGGOT!”

Something in Isaac snapped when his dad showed complete disregard for his happiness.

“YES YOU FUCKING DID! I’M HAPPY NOW OK? STILES MAKES ME THE HAPPIEST GUY IN THE WORLD”

“What did you say to me?”

Isaac huffed, “You heard me!”

“Oh that’s it boy!” Frank pulled Isaac out the door with him. Then he heaved the blonde over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground.

“You wanna sass me about happiness? You’ve been the source of my unhappiness for years!”

“The feeling is mutual DAD!”

Frank got angrier with Isaac’s continued sass, “That’s it I think someone has earned a little time out!”

Isaac’s eyes widened but he didn’t give up, “It won’t change anything! I love Stiles! And NOTHING you say or do will change that!”

Frank just pulled his fist back and his Isaac right on his cheek. The knock was so hard that Isaac passed out and Frank then leaned down and picked up his son, throwing him over his shoulder.

 ***

When Isaac woke up he was in a dark room, it was really cold - arctic almost. He realised that this meant only one thing; his dad had locked him in the freezer!

“Dad! Let me out!” Isaac said as he banged on the door. He was beginning to have a panic attack.

“Not until you’re not a fag anymore!”

Isaac chuckled, “That’s not going to happen. I love Stiles and always will!”

“Not after I’m through with you boy! And maybe I’ll find this Stiles and teach him a lesson too”

“Don’t you dare fucking touch him!”

“It’s not as if you’ll be able to stop me… You can’t even protect yourself, how do you expect to protect you’re prissy sissy boyfriend.”

Isaac remained silent, his dad had a point.

“That’s what I thought… now you just _chill_ out in there and we’ll start your lessons after. Maybe Stiles may pop by to join you!”

“No dad leave him alone!” Isaac cried, as he heard his dad’s footsteps head up from the basement.

* * *

Isaac stayed locked in the freezer for about four more hours before his dad let him out and pounded on him. He then handcuffed Isaac in the basement against a hot water pipe, the close proximity left Isaac’s hands with burns. This treatment continued for the entire week until school started.

It left Isaac bruised and battered beyond belief, it also prevented him from contacting Stiles and preventing what would be the greatest mistake of his life.


	7. I Know You're Lying To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of something amazing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so here is the next chapter, thank you guys for reading this and please read the end notes for a bit of a preview summary of the next few chapters. Also just thought I would state that the tags on this fic illustrate a rough mind map of what is set to be in this fic so some of them may not show up immediately but will definitely show up.
> 
> Also bonus points go out to those of you who have recognised a pattern in the chapter titles - if you haven't noticed I set them up as lyrics in the chorus of songs. Chapters 1, 2 and 3 were lyrics from My First Kiss by 3OH!3 and Ke$ha; Chapters 4, 5 and 6 came from Fifteen by Taylor Swift and this chapter comes from Lying by Amy Meredith. These songs actually helped to inspire me to write and gave me some ideas about how I wanted things to turn out. This theme will probably continue throughout the story but I will be upfront about it in these notes yeah :) 
> 
> Anyways enjoy reading and don't forget to comment, subscribe and give kudos :) Please feel free to ask questions and make comments as well - I will work to answer anything the best I can without ruining anything later on.

**Chapter 7: I Know You’re Lying To Me**

* * *

_Stiles hadn’t heard from Isaac since his dinner. He had grilled his dad wondering if he had chased Isaac away but found nothing of importance. Finally after not hearing from Isaac in about a week, and with school starting again on Monday, Stiles decided to pop by Isaac’s place to see him._

* * *

Stiles pulled up across from Isaac’s house. He was worried about his boyfriend, having not heard from him in about a week – despite constantly texting him. He couldn’t escape this foreboding feeling in his gut that told him something was drastically wrong, Isaac had never gone silent for this long.

He got down from his car and looked either side of the street before crossing and practically running up to the front door. When he got there he rang the doorbell and waited patiently as the melodious tones called forth into the house.

He waited for a while and yet no-one showed up, so he peaked around the front porch and saw an old ute in the driveway, _’I wonder whose that is?’_ Stiles thought.

Just as he was about to ring the doorbell again, out of impatience, the door swung open revealing a haggard looking old man. He wore fairly thick glasses, a stained white T-shirt and what looked like a pair of old blue cargo pants.

He took Stiles in and maintained a scowl, “Yes, how can I help you?”

Stiles paused, “Umm, hi I was looking for Isaac. Is he here?”

The other man stilled a minute and looked behind him before facing Stiles again, “Isaac? Yes he’s here but he can’t come to the door right now. But maybe I can help you, I’m Frank Lahey – Isaac’s father.”

“Oh…” Stiles said swung by the sudden introduction, “Well it’s nice to meet you. I’m Stiles, a – a friend of Isaac’s.”

“Ah yes Stiles. Isaac has told me about you, so nice of you to help him settle in to a new place.” Frank said as he smiled, an evil glint passing over his features but going unnoticed by Stiles.

“Well yeah I’m just your friendly neighbourhood guy.” Stiles said smiling at the older man. Although something about this guy didn’t sit well with him, he just didn’t know what it was.

Frank chuckled, “You are the quite the guy. Anyway, not that I don’t like this conversation but what is it that brought you here Stiles?”

“Oh umm I was just wondering about Isaac. I haven’t heard from him in a while so I was just wondering if he was alright”

“Well that is nice of you. But Isaac is fine, I guess he must just be extremely busy what with the extra work and all.”

“Extra work?” Stiles questioned.

“Didn’t he tell you?” Stiles shook his head, “Well Stiles, my son works for me as a grave digger in the local cemetery. So lately his nights have gotten kind of busy, with me wanting some plots done before school starts and he doesn’t have as much time for it anymore.”

“Oh…”

“Yes so I assume that’s why he’s been out of contact. In fact he’s up in his room now taking a nap. I’ll tell him you came by as soon as he’s up if you want? Or maybe you’d like to wait a while, he should be up soon.”

At that something clinked and groaned from below where the two were conversing.

“What was that?” Stiles asked a little perplexed by the oddly human sounds.

“Oh that must be the old water heater. It’s been acting up lately. I was planning on getting it fixed up today but Isaac is too tired to help me. Maybe you could lend me a hand while we wait for him to get up?” Frank smiled sincerely but Stiles detected something wrong with the smile – it seemed almost predatory.

“Umm actually I can’t stay I gotta get home and make lunch for my dad. He’s going to be home from his patrol in a while.” Stiles said as he checked his clock on his phone.

“Patrol? Is your dad in the police force son?” Frank asked curiously, his face morphing into one of neutrality.

“Yeah I guess so, I mean if you consider the Sheriff part of the police force.” Stiles chuckled.

Frank chuckled along but his face showed repressed emotions. His jaw was clenched incredibly tight. “Well then I suppose you should head off then Stiles. I’ll tell Isaac you came by.”

Stiles nodded and turned away from the house. As he got to his car he heard a loud ‘BANG’ and turned to find that Frank Lahey had closed his front door. Stiles got into his car and headed home, hoping he would hear from Isaac soon.

On the other side of the closed door, Frank Lahey was red faced and fuming.

* * *

Isaac woke up after passing out from his father’s ‘teachings’ that day. Isaac noticed he was cuffed to the hot water pipe again but by this time his hand was so burned that he could barely feel the sting anymore. Of course his dad knew Isaac had to show up at school on Monday so he made sure to bandage and allow Isaac’s injuries to partially heal before inflicting more pain.

Isaac for his part had not caved in or lost his resolve, despite the numerous beatings. His father knew this but had yet to come up with the perfect means of breaking him. He had threatened to hurt Stiles several times this week already but Isaac had gotten to the point where he simply smirked, his father had no idea who Stiles was so his boyfriend was safe for the moment.

Isaac moved his body a little feeling the usual stiffness of his limbs surfacing, it happened when he was cuffed to the pipe for a while. It was positioned in a small corner and due to Isaac’s height he had to basically crumple into the area just to fit.

Just as his back cracked, Isaac groaned and only then did he hear the sounds of two people talking upstairs. He was just about to call out for help when he heard a familiar voice talking to his dad, a voice he would recognise anywhere – Stiles!

Isaac panicked, why was Stiles here? He had to leave now. Luckily just as Isaac was going to yell for Stiles to run he heard the front door bang close. He listened carefully and only heard one set of heavy footsteps make their way across the above floor, they had to be his dad’s which meant Stiles was safe, at least for now. As Isaac calmed down a little he heard what sounded like a hollow metal object clatter to the floor and then his dad’s footsteps were making their way back to the basement door.

The door swung open, casting a rectangular patch of light onto the floor just beside Isaac’s feet. He heard heavy and slow footsteps make their way down the basement stairs. The slowness of the steps scared him a little because his dad only ever walked like that when he was really pissed. Then he heard it a thud of something heavy and yet hollow slapping against his father’s hand. His breathing quickened as his father took his last step into the basement and turned on the small light globe dangling in the middle of the room. That was when he saw the lead pipe in his father’s hands and the absolute fury the painted his face.

Frank turned to face Isaac and chuckled, “So I’ve met your precious Stiles. An obnoxious and annoying child really, not really even worth a second look,” Isaac growled but Frank continued, “But I do see what might have attracted you too him.” Frank now held the pipe by his side in a firm white knuckled grip. “When were you going to tell me that Stiles was the Sheriff’s son?”

Isaac’s eyes widened but he remained silent. That of course enraged Frank further, he swung the metal pipe in his grip and wacked it straight into Isaac’s side just below his ribs. It left an angry red mark behind and caused Isaac to scream out in pain.

“Answer me FAG!” Frank said as he hit Isaac again on the same spot. “Were you planning on getting me sent to jail? Is that why you were pretending to show interest in that faggy Stilinski brat?”

Isaac coughed before answering, “Don’t call him that! I love Stiles that’s it, ok! I didn’t want him because his dad was the Sheriff…”

Frank didn’t seem to like that answer, “DON’T LIE TO ME BOY! YOU’VE NEVER LOVED ANOTHER BOY!”

Isaac yelled out, “WELL I DO NOW AND ALWAYS WILL! AND NOW YOU CAN’T HURT HIM AT ALL!”

That of course earned Isaac another few thrashings but this time they were centred on his back and had much more force to them.

“YOU REALLY THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE HIS DAD IS THE SHERIFF I WON’T STILL TEACH HIM A LESSON?” Frank yelled into Isaac’s ear he then got really close and whispered, “I have my ways Isaac. But don’t be sad too long you’re friend Stiles _will_ be joining us, and I will teach him just like I am teaching you.”

“NOOOOO! YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM!” Isaac screamed

Frank beat on him again before saying, “Really? I could grab him when he’s walking home. Or maybe the next time he comes by to check on you?” Frank smirked, “As long as he cares about you Isaac, that boy is in my reach. Especially now that he knows I’m your father. But you want to know the best part? No-one will suspect me of anything when he goes missing, just like no-one suspects me now with you.” With that he hit Isaac with the lead pipe a few more times.

Isaac for his part had tuned out and was focussed on what his father had just said, ‘ _I can’t let Stiles get hurt because of me… Especially not like this’_

Frank then dropped the lead pipe on the ground; it clattered, the sound echoing around the room. He then leaned forward and lifted Isaac’s shirt to inspect the boy’s bruises.

“Boy that is one nasty _fall_ you had Isaac! I think these bruises need some ice to heal…” With that said Frank uncuffed his son and practically threw him into the open freezer. Although before he closed the door, Frank looked down on his son and smiled, “Oh and Isaac don’t think about running to the Sheriff or anyone about our little lessons. Because if you do, I guarantee that Stiles will enter my _program._ Although I can’t guarantee he’ll survive.” Frank chuckled before slamming the door shut leaving Isaac in absolute darkness, scared beyond belief.

* * *

_Monday 8:15 am_

* * *

Stiles hadn’t heard from Isaac all weekend but he didn’t want to press the other boy if he was just overworked and tired, like his father said. So he waited for now to meet up with his boyfriend, he wasn’t sure if Isaac was ok with being public at school but so far being out in public hadn’t been an issue for him, and Stiles liked to think that Isaac enjoyed showing him off.

He smiled at the thought and pulled up in the school parking lot. School started at half past eight, so Stiles had 15 minutes before he had to show up to home room to get his schedule for the year. This time would obviously be spent scouring the thralls of people to find his blonde haired prince.

Stiles got down from his Jeep and locked the doors. He practically ran up to the entrance of the school to see Scott sitting off to the side of the stairs.

“Hey man!” Stiles called out to his best friend as they hugged.

“Hey Stiles! Excited to be back?” Scott asked as he clapped his hand on Stiles’ back.

“Yeah, but not because of school…” Stiles commented coyly.

Scott just chuckled, “I get it bro! So where is Isaac?”

Stiles shrugged, “I’m not sure we didn’t see each other all of last week. I even went by his place and his dad said he was tired from being overworked. I just want, nay, _need_ to see him today.”

“Desperate much dude?” Scott cackled.

“Oh please like you’re not totally jacked to see Allison again. I know she’s been busy lately as well, what with learning to be a hunter and all.”

Scott scowled, “Don’t remind me of that Stiles.”

Stiles smiled, “Don’t worry dude she’ll still totally dig your wolfy self!”

Just as Scott was going to say something he noticed a boy in a dark blue hoodie and sunglasses walk into the school. He turned to Stiles and smiled, “I think your date has arrived.” He motioned towards the school entrance where said date was entering the building.

Stiles smiled and ran into the building after the other boy, waving to Scott as he left.

When he got inside he saw Isaac turn a corner and head for the principal’s office. He figured Isaac was going to get his schedule and locker number and so followed slowly behind.

He waited for what seemed like forever before Isaac emerged and headed down the hall towards what Stiles assumed was his locker. He followed the other boy until he got there and then finally ran up to him.

“Boo!” Stiles shouted at Isaac as he jabbed the other boy’s hips, unknowingly pressing on a fairly fresh bruise.

***

Isaac jumped and screamed in pain as Stiles jabbed his sides. When he turned around he saw Stiles concerned face and huffed.

Stiles just smiled, “Hi, I missed you last week.” He went to hug Isaac but found himself pushed off by the other boy. “Isaac?”

Isaac just starred at his boyfriend and sighed, “Stiles we need to talk…”

Stiles face fell at the statement, “Why? What happened?” Again he reached forward to hold Isaac and again he was rebuffed.

“Isaac?” Stiles whimpered.

Isaac’s heart fell and he leaned forward about to touch Stiles until he heard a voice in his head, ‘ _If Stiles stays with you he will get hurt… And you won’t be able to stop it… This is for his safety.’_ He stopped midway and dropped the hand he had lifted up to cup Stiles’ face.

Isaac sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair, not missing the wild eyes Stiles got when he noticed a large bruise on Isaac’s side, as his shirt lifted up with the motion.

“Isaac what happened to you?” Stiles moved forward and lifted Isaac’s shirt and jumper only to see more bruises covering the other boy’s body. Isaac moved to put his shirt down, the motion allowing Stiles to notice the healing burn marks on his hands.

Stiles grabbed Isaac’s right hand and inspected it, “Isaac… Where did these come from?”

Isaac ignored Stiles’ questions, taking his hand back he looked away before saying, “Stiles we need to break up…”

Isaac was sure Stiles had stopped breathing, even though his mouth hung open. When he finally pulled himself together he open and closed his mouth several times before saying one word, “What?”

Isaac sighed, “I’m breaking up with you Stiles…”

_‘Please understand that this is for your own good…’_

To Isaac’s surprise Stiles chuckled, “Good joke babe, but maybe next time try to not sound so serious about it.” Stiles then made to grab Isaac’s hand only to have the other boy pull it out of his reach.

“You think I’m joking?” Stiles nodded mutely. This of course enraged Isaac a little, he was doing this for Stiles safety, the further away from Isaac Stiles was; the better.

This anger and desire to protect Stiles fuelled Isaac to get through this without breaking down.

“I’m not joking Stiles! We’re through!”

Stiles’ face was reddening and his breathing was getting heavier, “Isaac please it’s not funny anymore…”

“What part of ‘I’m not joking did’ you not get?” Isaac practically screamed.

The look on Stiles’ face was the most heart breaking thing in the world, tears were freely streaming down his face. “But Isaac I thought we were doing alright?”

_‘Stiles must you make this harder for both of us?’_ Isaac thought to himself. He was close to tears right now and the look on Stiles’ face was quite literally ripping his heart in two.

“Well I guess you thought wrong!”

Stiles sniffed, “But why? If it was something I did just tell me I’ll change it, or apologise or anything!”

The frustrations of the situation caused Isaac to say his next sentence, “It wasn’t something you said or did Stiles. It’s you!”

“Me? But I thought I was your princess?”

“So did I! Until you got so full on I couldn’t handle it Stiles! You’re just everywhere at once always doing something and never staying quite. You got creepy as well I mean making picnics and dinners? We were only together a month, and yet you treated it like we were already married. I just, I can’t take it anymore Stiles.” Isaac finished and sighed, “So we’re done okay?” He turned on his heel and began to walk away from Stiles. Each step made him feel like he was dying, but he knew this was for the best.

Stiles sobbed openly now but managed to get out one sentence, “But Isaac, I-I love you…”

Isaac stopped walking, oh how he wanted to run back to Stiles and tell him he loved him and always would. Internally Isaac was fighting his decision to break up with Stiles.

_‘Maybe I could just turn around and take it all back? I mean if I told the Sheriff about dad then he could be arrested and we could be together’_

_‘But what if they can’t pin dad down? What if he gets to Stiles and hurts him? I can’t protect him, not yet...Not against dad…’_

Isaac’s fear for Stiles’ immediate safety outweighed any desires he had of keeping Stiles forever and so he told the biggest lie of his life to the boy he knew was his soul mate.

_‘He’s better off without me…’_

“The feeling isn’t mutual Stiles…” With that Isaac walked down the hall and away from Stiles who was now on his knees crying his eyes out just as the bell rang to signal the start of the new school year.

 

_A year that meant the end of a relationship between two boys destined to be together, or maybe it's just the beginning of a bigger destiny..._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys! I know some of you must hate me right now and I honestly understand but please know that this isn't the end... this is just the first dip on this Stisaac rollercoaster of love. I'll be honest I actually took a while to write this chapter because I didn't want to break these two apart but I knew in the long run of the story it had to be done... :(
> 
> Speaking of the long run, below is a sort of snippet of what you can expect to happen over the next few chapters. I can't say how many quite yet but it will be a fair few:
> 
> Next Time (meaning over the next few chapters)
> 
> -"Isaac I'm here to offer you a chance to be stronger than ever..." Derek stated almost proudly.  
> \- Lydia and Allison huddled together as they thought of a way to fix the mess they had made  
> \- "You broke him, he's not Stiles anymore..."  
> \- Isaac watched as Stiles followed Lydia around the school pestering her with questions.  
> \- Stiles watched as Isaac and Allison got closer and closer  
> \- "I love you... Please just understand"
> 
> And so that's just a bit of what you guys can expect, I hope it sounds alright :)
> 
> As always I encourage you to comment and tell me what you think. If you really liked it please take a second to hit that kudos button :)
> 
> Thanks guys :)


	8. At First You Think The Worst Is A Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter in the break-up arc of this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :) Here's the next chapter, i hope you enjoy it. I do have a few things to say though,  
> 1\. Thank you to everyone who has commented, bookmarked, subscribed and given their kudos to this fic. It's you guys that keep me writing, I'm just so grateful for all the love I have recieved on this fic, YOU GUYS ARE ALL HONESTLY THE BEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD :D
> 
> (the next part relates to the fic)  
> 2\. For these few chapters keep a few things in mind; a) Whilst I have tried to maintain an adherance to the canon storylines I have changed things around to suit the fic but still the key points will be present; b) People cry freely in this part of the fic because emotions are at a high but if something doesn't make sense emotionally speaking then just shoot me a comment and I will hopefully be able to explain it; c) Expect and extremely protective Scott and a protective but more understanding Sheriff
> 
> And that's about it really - I hope you guys enjoy :)  
> \- Also side note this fic has 800+ hits and that is exciting!! So again MASSIVE CONGRATS to everyone who has been taking the time to read this fic :) Your efforts and love are much appreciated.
> 
> P.S. Excuse the time skipping that sort of occurs mid fic... I tried to keep things as tight as possible but it wasn't entirely possible.

**Chapter 8: First You Think the Worst is a Broken Heart**

* * *

_It had been a week since Isaac left Stiles crying in the middle of a slowly filling hallway. Stiles hadn’t really recovered and was unable to leave his room for the whole week. Scott and the Sheriff were becoming increasingly worried about Stiles’ mental health and both were incredibly furious at Isaac for putting Stiles where he was. Allison, however, had developed a different opinion._

* * *

 “Scott it doesn’t make sense! You saw those two together, why would Isaac just break up with Stiles for no reason?” Allison argued against Scott who remained stubborn as a mule. The two were currently repeating an argument they had had over the week.

“Allison I don’t care about his reasons! You’ve seen Stiles right? He’s absolutely wrecked!” Scott screamed into Allison’s face. He then noticed the groups of people staring at them. _‘Doing this in front of the school probably wasn’t the best idea’_ Scott thought to himself as he sneered at the onlooking crowd.

Allison huffed, Scott was right – Stiles had been holed up in his room crying his eyes out for the entire week. The times she had come over to offer her support she was met with a locked bedroom door and a silent sobbing coming from within Stiles’ room. However she had also seen Isaac after the break up and he wasn’t doing that great either – where he had been smiling and incredibly nice to everyone when he and Stiles were a couple; he was just a brooding, introverted grouch now. She also hadn’t failed to notice the burn marks on his hands and the way he now carried his bag in his hands rather than on his shoulder. Something was up with him and that was the reason he pushed Stiles away, she just knew it.

“Scott look, I know Stiles means a lot to you but Isaac cares about him too. So maybe if we talk to him-”

“NO!”Scott yelled his change in tone scaring Allison a little. He seemed to notice this and took a deep breath before continuing, “We are not going to talk to _HIM_. Because he does not care about Stiles, why else would he have left him crying in the middle of a hallway? You don’t do that to someone you _care_ about.”

“Scott can’t you just see reason?” Allison pleaded.

“No Allison I will not ‘see reason’ when it comes to that asshole! And I can’t believe you’re defending him… He hurt my best friend! How can that be ok with you?” Scott seemed a little dejected near the end of his spiel.

“I’m not defending what he did Scott! But he must have had his reasons… And of course I’m not ok with Stiles getting hurt but he’s not the only one who is!”

Scott’s eyes widened, “Sounds like you are defending him Allison! HE broke up with Stiles and you think he’s hurting? That he has his reasons for breaking Stiles’ heart? Well tell me what they are then Allison! Why would he tell Stiles that he wasn’t good enough for Isaac?” Scott was practically breathing right into Allison’s face by now.

Allison remained silent; she didn’t have the answer yet.

“I thought so” Scott scoffed, he stepped back and threw his head back in exhaustion.

“Look I don’t know his reasons but he must have them! And I’ll find them out” Allison declared.

Scott just looked at her and shook his head, “Fine go ahead and look for the reasons that don’t exist but don’t expect me to go with you… I can’t do that.”

Allison’s face fell and her eyes began to water, “Fine then Scott I guess I’ll do it without you!” With that she turned around and walked away from Scott, tears streaming down her face.

_‘I guess we’re done then’_ Thought Allison and Scott as Allison turned the corner heading for the school bleachers.

* * *

Isaac tried to walk normally into the school halls but that was difficult with his bruised shin. Unfortunately his dad had only been getting more frustrated lately and not all of it was because of Isaac. He was frustrated with one kid on his swim team one day and came home picked up the lead pipe and slammed it into Isaac’s shin. Afterwards his dad had dropped him off at a hospital, with blood dripping down his leg and into his socks; he told the attending nurse that he had injured himself practising lacrosse. She had chuckled and said that she knew how harsh that game could get especially with how many injuries her son had taken in his games.

“Maybe you know him, his name’s Scott” The young nurse had told him.

_‘Scott! She’s Scott’s mom?’_ Isaac thought before he spluttered out that he had met Scott but wasn’t aware he played.

“Oh yeah him and his best friend Stiles are both on the team. You’ll definitely run in to each other eventually. Anyway I’m off, just keep that bandage on – you’re lucky there were no broken bones.” She chuckled warmly as she left Isaac in the triage room.

_‘Stiles is on the team? I can’t see him! He’s bound to hate me and maybe punch me in the face. Though I deserve it. But what if he breaks down? I couldn’t handle that, I’d have to come clean and tell him everything… But then he’d be in even more danger’_

Isaac sat and pondered while he waited for his dad to come and pick him up. Unbeknown to him a pair of red eyes watched him from the other end of the hospital.

* * *

Derek had been keeping an eye on Isaac for a while now. He had been doing so since the night Stiles and Isaac had had dinner with the Sheriff. After seeing the two boys together in the fields of his family estate Derek decided that something was up with this boy. Seeing him and Stiles making out that day had made him feel uneasy, he didn’t know why but assumed it was because of Isaac’s presence.

This caused him to show an interest in Isaac, and so after that night at Stiles’ house Derek had silently followed the boy as he walked home. He had seen the damaged looking truck pick him up and didn’t follow after that, refusing to be caught but he had still kept tabs on the blonde boy.

When he showed up at school Derek was near the lacrosse pitch and followed the scent of Stiles as he caught up with Isaac. He had also heard the discussion and break up between the two – he found it especially interesting to find that Isaac’s heart beat was incredibly erratic as if he was lying about everything he told Stiles; Derek also got the feeling Isaac was trying to protect Stiles.

This confused Derek and he went home deciding to chalk the whole thing up to teenage drama. That is until he heard the small whispers around town. Whispers that said Isaac was incredibly accident prone and seemed to be getting more injuries than most people in Beacon Hills. Many people speculated Isaac was being abused but had dismissed it as something incredulous.

“That’s not really possible; Frank is such a loving father. He would never hurt Isaac in that way!” An old woman had commented to her companion, when Derek was in the grocery store.

Although considering the massive lie Isaac had told the nurse, Derek wasn’t so sure.

* * *

Allison was currently sitting by herself on the bleachers eating her lunch and trying not to cry. She couldn’t be in the cafeteria because she couldn’t handle having the possibility of running into Scott. Mainly because she didn’t want to create a scene by breaking out into spontaneous tears on the cafeteria floor. She looked towards the school building and noticed Scott heading inside. Curious as to what he was going to do, and hoping hurting Isaac wasn’t part of it, she followed him.

* * *

Isaac was just leaving the cafeteria, when he heard someone call out to him from down the other end of the hall. He turned to see Scott walking towards him.

Isaac stood still and only spoke when Scott was standing in front of him, “Scott, what do you want?”

“Don’t give me that attitude bastard!” Scott snarled, “I came to _talk_ to you about Stiles!”

Isaac remained silent and Scott continued, “Why did you have to hurt him like that?”

“Not that it’s any of your business,” Isaac spoke coolly ignoring the growl from Scott, “But I broke up with him because we wouldn’t have worked out. He was too clingy.”

“YOU BASTARD!! MAYBE HE WAS A TAD CLINGY BUT HE LOVED YOU LIKE I’VE NEVER SEEN STILES LOVE ANYONE BUT HIS DAD!” Scott screamed as his eyes glowed yellow and his teeth had grown out. He moved forward and seemed to be breathing deeply, “HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU BREAK HIS HEART LIKE THAT?”

Isaac began to crack a little and swallowed thickly before he continued, “I didn’t love him, not like that!”

“BULL FUCKING SHIT!” Scott yelled at Isaac, “I SAW THE WAY YOU LOOKED AT HIM AND FREAKED OVER HOW YOU MIGHT LOSE HIM!”

Isaac sniffed a little, “Scott just stay out of it… ok? It’s not really any of your business.”

“NOT MY BUSINESS? IS IT MY BUSINESS WHEN MY BEST FRIEND SPENDS ALL WEEK IN HIS ROOM CRYING BECAUSE HIS HEART WAS BROKEN BY THE ONE BOY HE THOUGHT COULD LOVE HIM? ANSWER THAT ISAAC…”

Isaac remained silent and looked away from Scott.

“NOTHING TO SAY? GOOD IT WILL MAKE ME HURTING YOU MUCH EASIER” By this point Scott had all but fully wolfed out, Isaac however didn’t notice because his eyes were watering at everything Scott was telling him.

All Isaac could think was, _‘Please do it…’_ He was openly crying by now but Scott was too enraged to care, as he lifted his fist to hit Isaac.

However just as Scott’s fist was about to make contact with Isaac’s face, a man ran in front of Isaac and pinned Scott down. He recognised the man to be none other than Derek Hale.

“Get out of here Isaac!” Isaac, too shocked to do anything else, complied and ran down the hall.

* * *

“Scott you don’t want to do this!” Derek tried to reason with the fully wolfed out teen.

Scott growled.

“Come on. You don’t want him to die at your hands do you?”

Scott seemed to be stunned at this statement, and huffed before losing his wolf traits and becoming more human. Derek got off him and pulled the other boy up.

“He hurt Stiles really bad Derek…” Scott whispered.

“I know Scott but it’ll be ok” Derek said as he clapped his hand on Scott’s shoulder.

* * *

Isaac was still running down the hall when he crashed into someone.

“Allison! I’m sorry…” Isaac said as he bent down to pick up the fallen girl.

“It’s ok Isaac. But why were you running?”

“Scott…” Isaac huffed out.

Allison noticed the tear tracks down his face. “He confronted you about Stiles didn’t he?”

Isaac just nodded, “H-He said that Stiles had locked himself up in his room and has been crying all week…” He looked to Allison for conformation.

Allison stilled, “I don’t know what you want me to say Isaac. Stiles was like that the few times I went to see him. I mean I don’t blame him, you broke up with him.”

Isaac looked down and shook his head, tears ran from his face and landed on the floor, “I didn’t want to hurt him. But I had to… He’s not safe with me!”

“Not safe? Why Isaac?” Allison asked as she rubbed the other boy’s back. The blonde never answered, because the question just brought a fresh wave of tears and before she could stop him Isaac ran off.

_‘This has to be fixed for both of them_ ’ Allison thought. She knew of only one person capable of helping and decided to call them as soon as she could.

* * *

Isaac had run out into the school parking lot, his face still wet from his tears. He stopped by a black camaro and fell to the floor as he cried.

“You know if it hurts this much. I don’t understand why you broke up with him.” Said a deep voice to Isaac’s side.

The blonde looked up to see Derek Hale standing above him, his face in some sort of scowl. Isaac just shook his head, as if to say ‘You wouldn’t understand’ and Derek just nodded a little.

“So I figure you won’t be staying in there,” Derek jerked his thumb towards the school building, “Is there anywhere I can take you kid?”

Isaac looked up, “No offense but I barely know you. Why would you care about me in anyway?”

“Because I know what it’s like to be hurt by your own stupid actions.” Derek said giving Isaac a firm look that somehow conveyed his empathy to the situation.

Isaac just nodded, “Fine. I guess I could use a lift home… or something.”

“Alright then hop in!” Derek said as he opened the driver’s side door to the camaro that Isaac was currently kneeling beside.

The blonde got up and walked around the car to the passenger’s door and got in. Once he was buckled in Derek started the engine and pulled out of the school parking lot.

Little did they know that following them was a police patrol car! That is until it’s lights started flashing causing Derek to groan but pull over.

The officer got out of his car and walked up to Derek’s window just as Derek rolled it down completely.

“How can I help you officer?” Derek asked the cop.

 ***

So it turns out the cop had seen Isaac run out of school and into Derek’s car. Naturally neither had any note or written confirmation that Isaac was allowed out of school and into Derek’s care, this meant a drive down to the police station and a call to Isaac’s father.

Derek was let go early because no-one could fault him for any truly illegal act, but before he left he told Isaac to meet him at a local train yard so they could talk. Isaac had no clue what it was about but Derek said it was something that might help him out so he agreed.

After Derek left, Isaac was left sitting on his own waiting for the officers to contact his father – who he hoped would never come. He waited impatiently, nervously shaking his leg; he had come up with an idea to just run out of the station but realised that would be a bad idea and would land him in even more trouble at home.

However the plan became increasingly less dangerous when he noticed the Sheriff walk into the station. Luckily he was happily chatting with some other officers and so didn’t notice Isaac sitting on the far bench. Of course that was until a younger officer pointed directly at Isaac.

“Yeah this kid totally tried to cut out of class with that weird Hale guy. Garret caught them as he was passing the school and brought them here. We tried to contact his father but no-one answered.”

John saw Isaac sitting on the bench and smiled a little, “Nah don’t worry about it. I’ll just take the kid back to school.”

“Alright if you say so Sheriff.” The younger cop said as he walked towards Isaac.

“Hey kid it’s your lucky day! The Sheriff said he would take you back to school, so we can keep this hush-hush from your dad.” The younger cop smiled at Isaac, as did the Sheriff.

Isaac kept his head low and followed the Sheriff to his car, he was about to get in the back when the Sheriff told him to sit up front. “Thought we could have a nice chat.” He said.

Isaac opened the door and got in. The Sheriff began to drive back towards the school, currently with no conversation started. However when they had pulled out of the police station car park the Sheriff began to speak.

“So how have you been Isaac? ‘Coz I know Stiles hasn’t been doing so well. But I suppose that’s normal what with you breaking his heart and all.” The Sheriff said casually, though Isaac knew better than to accept the casual tone but had nothing to say so kept quiet.

The Sheriff however used the silence to continue, “Yeah Stiles has been crying himself silly for the last week. Can’t even get him out of his room to come out for food, let alone school. Though I suppose you must be doing better seeing as you were ok enough to go to and then get out of school.”

Isaac still remained silent and the Sheriff continued, “Though I can understand it, especially if you and Derek Hale are now an item.”

Isaac’s eyes grew wide and he turned his body to face the Sheriff, “Sheriff trust me when I say that I am in no way interested in Derek Hale. I only have eyes for Sti-” Isaac tapered off and looked to the ground again.

At this point the Sheriff seemed to lose his calm a little, “Now I’m not sure about that word ‘trust’. Because you see I once ‘trusted’ you with my little boy’s heart and yet he’s in his room crying and we’re here chatting.”

Isaac had walked right into that one; he just dropped his head and stayed silent.

“Look Isaac I get that maybe you and Stiles had your differences but I don’t see them as enough of a reason to break up with him. I just want to know why you did it, that’s all.” The Sheriff said as he sighed, “It’s just Stiles is so hurt and you were both so in love…”

Isaac couldn’t take it any longer and cracked just as they pulled up at the school, he looked at the Sheriff – his eyes wet with unshed tears – and said, “I’m keeping my promise Sheriff. Stiles is better and safer without me in his life.”

He then turned and got out of the car. However his shirt pulled up and it allowed the Sheriff to see an angry bruise on the boy’s back. It reminded him of the bruise on the boy’s shoulder the other day, but this one looked newer. Something was wrong with this entire situation.

* * *

It was currently 4:30 and Derek was waiting in the abandoned train yard he called home. He was waiting for Isaac to show up, hoping that he would.

School had let out over an hour ago and so Derek was beginning to lose patience waiting. He was about to call it quits when he noticed a kid in a blue hoodie walk into the yard. Derek began to walk towards the kid knowing it was Isaac from his scent.

“So I’m here…” Isaac said as approached Derek.

“I see that…” Was Derek’s reply.

The stood in silence after that for about two minutes before Isaac broke the silence.

“So why did you call me here?”

“To ask you something…”

Isaac chuckled dryly, “Really, that’s it? You couldn’t have done that at the station?”

“No because this demanded privacy.”

“Ok then what is it?”

“I know that you’ve been lying a lot recently. To a lot of people about many things.”

The vagueness of Derek’s statement caused Isaac to laugh, “So I lie big deal! Everyone does!”

Isaac’s brashness caused Derek let out a deep growl, “Not about injuries or reasons for breaking up they don’t!”

Isaac stood still after that, “How did you know about my injuries or my break up?” Isaac asked cautiously.

“I was at the hospital when you came in for that damaged shin, and I was at the school when you broke up with Stiles. Actually I’ve been following you around for a while now Isaac.”

Isaac’s eyes grew wide in panic, “Ok I should go…”

Derek smirked and said his next sentence slowly, “But don’t you want to know how I knew you were lying those times?”

“Not really…” Although Isaac was curious, still he was slowly backing away from Derek.

Derek kept going, “What if I said I knew because I could hear it in your heartbeat?”

Isaac stilled, “How could you hear my heartbeat?”

“It comes with the supernatural hearing.” Was Derek’s reply – straightforward and to the point.

“Supernatural hearing? What are you Superman?”

“Not really… try werewolf.”

Isaac began to laugh, “Werewolf? Are you serious dude you are totally crazy!”

“Oh really?” Derek said with a much deeper voice. Isaac looked at him and saw the red eyes and monstrous teeth, he instantly stopped laughing.

“Shit!” Isaac breathed out.

Derek smirked, “Aren’t you scared?”

Isaac stayed silent for a while before shaking his head, “No…”

_‘I guess that makes sense, a kid in your situation would’ve seen a worse monster’_ Derek thought to himself.

“Good,” Derek stated as his features regressed to their more human form, “Because today Isaac I’m here to offer you the chance to become a werewolf.”

“What?” Isaac squawked incredulously.

“Like I said I’ve been watching you and I know that something you’re afraid of was the reason you’ve been lying. But beyond that you’re a good kid who I think would make an adequate addition to my pack.” Derek stated his face scowling.

“Well you’re really selling it there huh?” Isaac stated a little bitterly.

Derek growled but pulled himself together before he spoke again, “Isaac I’m offering you the ability to never be afraid again. To be able to stronger than ever!” Derek said the last part a little proudly.

_‘That would mean I wouldn’t have to be afraid of dad and I could protect Stiles!’_ Isaac thought to himself. It seemed like an easy decision on his part.

“Where do I sign up?” Isaac smiled.

Derek smiled back and led the boy into the train yard.

* * *

While Isaac was having an alpha werewolf bite down on his flesh, Allison was sitting in her room at home on the phone to someone.

“So I was thinking we stage some way to fix everything between them, and if not they could at least talk to one another.” Allison said into the speaker of her cell phone.

She remained silent while the other person spoke and smiled. She let out a little giggle before agreeing that they would organise a way to get everything back on track.

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Isaac is now a werewolf! How will that affect things you ask? Well keep reading to find out :)
> 
> Also who was Allison conspiring with? I'm sure most of you know, but for those who don't (even though I sort of already revealed it) let's just keep it hush hush yeah?
> 
> *As a side note: Teen Wolf returns this week, here in Aus it's on Fox8 on Friday - whilst in the US; well it should be on today I guess so why are you reading this fic when you should be watching it? As for those in Aus we have an exciting build up to Friday. If you're a PLL (like me!!) fan as well it's on today in US but on Fox8 on Friday as well. Check the website for timings.*
> 
> Anyways announcement and excitement over, hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what you thought by dropping a comment and don't be afraid to ask things (as long as they don't spoil anything I will make sure to answer them). 
> 
> Until next time :)


	9. What's Going to Kill You is the Second Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the break up arc. Mostly from Stiles side of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey guys! Thanks again to everyone who commented on the last chapter and to everyone who gave their kudos! I think since my last update the hits have now hit 900+ and again that is amazing so I wish to thank you guys for reading. Anways on to the next chapter :)
> 
> Quick Warning... This chapter contains a lot of broken Stiles. I'm not sure how sad it is but it deals with his mental state after the break up.
> 
> Also this chapter is a tad shorter than the last few but don't worry i hope to make it up in Chapter 10 :) Also brownie points to people who have figured out the chapter title song - no jokes it is a big clue to how many chapters this arc contains.
> 
> Anyways enjoy and leave a comment or kudos to tell me what you thought :)

**Chapter 9: What’s Going to Kill You is the Second Part**

* * *

 

_Stiles had finally been forced out of the house when Scott broke his window and dragged him out of bed. He pulled him down for breakfast and forced him into his dad’s car so he could go to school. Stiles of course had protested but both men had turned a deaf ear to him saying it was for his best to go about life as normal. That had been three weeks ago and still Stiles wasn’t his usual self. For the first week he remained silent and cried at anything to do with Isaac, by the second he had adopted an eerie silence and now he was laughing and talking but it wasn’t the same as before – still at least it was something positive right? Wrong._

* * *

 

**BEEP – BEEP – BEEP**

Stiles was shaken from his restless slumber as his alarm blared at him to get up and face the day. That’s all he’d been doing for the last three weeks, just facing the day. He had become so despondent after his heart had been broken, he knew his friends were concerned and so Stiles decided to develop a coping mechanism to get him through everything and lessen the worry the others showed him. It was working because all his friends had begun to believe that he was getting better when in fact Stiles was getting worse, but he didn’t want to worry them.

He had taken measures to avoid Isaac at all costs, such as quitting lacrosse (he wasn’t really that great anyway) and putting a lot of distance between himself and Isaac in any classes they shared. However that didn’t stop his heart from aching whenever he saw the other boy in the halls, he just wanted to run up to him and hug him, begging for another chance but he knew that wouldn’t happen. Isaac had made it clear that Stiles wasn’t it for him and probably never would be.

_‘I wish I knew why he suddenly said all that…’_ Stiles thought to himself. He had contemplated going up to the other boy and asking but always chickened out at the last minute believing that Isaac probably didn’t even want to see him let alone speak to him.

Stiles got up and headed towards the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he got there he turned on the cold water and put the plug in the sink, as the water ran into the sink Stiles looked up at the mirror his eyes meeting his reflection. _‘Why would he have wanted me anyway? I’m not exactly a good looking guy…’_  Stiles sighed and turned off the water as the basin got near full, he cupped some of the water to splash his face.

After he had finished brushing his teeth he decided to throw on a shirt and jeans. Then he wondered back into the bathroom and unplugged the sink. He also filled up a glass of water and opened his medicine cabinet to take his pills. _‘I wish I weren’t so messed up then maybe I would’ve had a shot with Isaac… But beyond that maybe I would have more friends than just Scott.’_ He tipped the bottle into his hand and took the dosage he needed chucking the pills into his mouth as he swallowed them and drank the water. His gaze then met his own eyes again, ‘ _Why would Isaac have wanted someone as damaged and broken as me? Stiles the spaz is supposed to be forever alone that way no-one has to deal with me if they don’t want to.’_

With that thought on his mind Stiles went back into his room, picked up his bag and ran downstairs and out the door. His breakfast forgotten, as it had been for a while now – the Sheriff had been pulling some early mornings and so no-one had yet to notice.

Stiles sighed, _‘Time to get through one more day of being nothing more than a burden…’_ He started his car and pulled out of the driveway heading towards school.

***

When Stiles had found a parking spot and parked his car he looked at himself in the rear-view mirror one more time and smiled. Of course the smile never reached his eyes but Stiles didn’t really care, it had worked so far so why should it fail now?

He walked up to the school entrance and saw Scott standing there waiting for him. He smiled in greeting to his best friend but offered no hug or clap on the shoulder; Scott was used to this lack of intimacy that Stiles had developed – he didn’t like it but he had adapted, so he smiled in return.

“Hey Stiles! How was your morning?” Scott said cheerily as the two walked into the school.

“Yeah it was good… Got up brushed my teeth and all.” Stiles replied blankly. Scott still kept his smile on his face even if it was just to hide the disappointment in how Stiles had responded.

As they walked into the school they noticed a sea of girls all screaming excitedly at something. When they got closer they saw it was none other than the Beacon Hills lacrosse team – namely, Jackson, Danny, Greenburg and Isaac. However whilst Jackson and Greenburg seemed to be loving the attention, Danny and Isaac hung back behind the two boys, this however didn’t stop a few girls from coming to get autographs from the two boys.

“Aren’t they both adorable?” Said a blonde girl.

“I know right? They are both major muscled hunks!” Squealed another girl as the two ran off with signed books.

Stiles had stilled in the hallway seemingly unable to move, his eyes locked onto Isaac as he smiled at a young red headed girl before handing her pen and book back. However during the entire exchange Isaac’s eyes kept flicking to Stiles and when the girl had gone the two boys locked gazes. That is until Scott stepped in between the two seeming to shelter Stiles from Isaac’s looks – which had been getting more frequent as of late.

He then lead his best friend down the hall past the taller boy who followed their movements even turning to watch them leave.

“Stiles you don’t need that jerk ok? He is nothing but absolute garbage!” Scott whispered into Stiles’ ear, completely unaware of the fact that Isaac could hear them.

The tall blonde whimpered a little before Danny pulled him along to follow the other boys to their first period class.

* * *

It was currently lunch time and Scott was sitting with the lacrosse team having lunch. This had been happening a lot lately, not because Scott wanted to but because he had no other option after being unable to find Stiles anywhere in the school during lunch. Really Scott would rather sit with his best friend than with these meatheads – well except Danny. Though what really irked Scott was that Isaac was sitting at this table, currently one person across from him – and Scott wanted nothing more than to slam Isaac’s head, repeatedly, into the metal cafeteria table.

“Oh my god did you see Stilinski today?” Jackson cackled. “The kid was all up in Lydia’s grill asking her all sorts of questions – all of which I'm sure revolved around getting her to go out with him. As if anyone would ever date that loser dork! Especially now that he quit being a benchwarmer for our team.” Jackson laughed out and a few of the guys chuckled lightly along.

Scott however was pissed, how dare Jackson talk about Stiles like that? He knew nothing of what was happening to Stiles – not one bit – and yet here he was ragging on his former team mate. Scott’s blood boiled but just before he was about to do something a tray clattered to the floor and Scott turned to see Jackson on the ground beside it. Above him stood a towering and monstrous looking Isaac, his fist clenched and raised in the air above Jackson.

“DON’T TALK ABOUT STILES LIKE THAT YOU DOUCHEWAD!!” Isaac growled out loudly, “YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!”

Jackson just sat on the floor still stunned by what had happened, and apparently so was the rest of the team as they sat slack-jawed seemingly still trying to process that Isaac had punched Jackson. Scott was the same but recovered when he saw Isaac walk out of the cafeteria. He got up leaving a still stunned lacrosse team, and followed Isaac.

* * *

Stiles was currently in his favourite hiding place, under the bleachers. Not exactly the most private place but with his scent masked by a chalky powder he had gotten from Deaton, it was at least somewhere Scott couldn’t follow him.

He was currently sitting against one of the support poles for the bleachers and was throwing his jam sandwich out to some crows piece by piece. He was lucky that he wore baggy clothes before the break up otherwise maybe Scott or his dad would’ve noticed that he had lost a fair amount of weight due to not eating. The loss was further accelerated by the fact that he had taken his pills each morning, but he had ignored the hunger pangs because the pain in his heart overrode it. Now this isn’t to say Stiles wasn’t eating or was starving himself to death, it was more like he ate barely anything – just enough to survive really. Although food wasn’t the only thing he was missing, he hadn’t played any of his videogames or done anything besides some research for Derek and homework; and even with that he only barely managed to do anything.

“You should really eat that you know?” said a deep growly voice from Stiles’ left.

“Yeah well I thought the birds deserved it more than I did.” Stiles sighed and turned to face his new companion, “What is it you want Derek?”

Derek sighed and sat down next to Stiles, “Nothing really just checking up on you, making sure the kanima hasn’t gotten to you or Scott.”

That’s right Stiles had completely forgot all about the big bad lizard creature that was responsible for about two deaths in Beacon Hills, so far. Stiles had only found out about it because he had seen the thing run away from its last kill – and so far all the kills seemed random with no logic or order to them.

Stiles huffed, “No we’re all good. Both perfectly fine.”

“Well I’m not sure about Scott but I don’t think you’re doing too well. What’s up? Still upset over Isaac?”

“Yes he is but I have it under control Derek. So you can leave now…” said a demanding female voice that could only belong to one person.

Derek growled, “Fine! I’ll leave Lydia…” Derek then got up and left.

“Lydia I’m not in the mood for another pep talk about how Isaac still wants me or whatever! HE said he doesn’t and I believe him. Besides you never wanted to date me before so why should he?” Stiles argued, for what seemed like the hundredth time this week alone.

“First off Stiles, we both know you never really wanted to date me and secondly because Isaac still loves you! I don’t care what he said that day! I can see it in the way he looks at you.” Lydia said as she sat down next to Stiles.

Stiles just sighed but before he could continue his argument Lydia’s phone went off. “Oh it’s a text from Danny he says lunch is almost over and that Jackson is looking for me.”

Stiles waved his hand, “Go on Lydia. Otherwise he’s going to think you’re cheating on him with me…”

Lydia hesitated for a moment and was about to ask Stiles to come with her, but the boy gave her a look and so she got up and headed back into the school building.

* * *

Scott had followed Isaac to the tool shed just at the edge of the school grounds. He saw  the boy grab an axe from beside a stump and watched as he put one chunk on wood on top of the stump and brought the axe down upon it.

_‘Is he chopping wood?’_ Scott thought to himself. Suddenly Isaac stopped chopping and stilled, his nostrils flaring as if he was sniffing for something. Then he looked in Scott’s direction where he had hidden himself in some bushes. Isaac dropped the axe and called out, “I know you’re there Scott!”

Scott panicked but decided it was best to show himself. He came out from behind the bush with his hands raised to show he meant no harm.

“Why did you follow me?” Isaac asked.

Scott paused, “What makes you think I was following you?” Isaac gave him a look that clearly said let’s-not-play-the-bull-shit-game and Scott sighed. “I guess it’s because you punched Jackson.”

“Well you would have done the same too. He insulted Stiles…”

“Well yeah but Stiles isn’t any more of your concern now.” Scott said calmly, not letting his rage at Isaac rise to the surface.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t still defend him.” Isaac shrugged.

Scott growled, “Yes it kinda does! Especially considering the state you put him in!”

Isaac stilled and turned away from Scott before he spoke, “I know I hurt him -”

“No you don’t! You don’t know how much you hurt him.” Scott interrupted his voice raising in volume, “Because of you he can’t even touch me, it’s like he’s afraid that if he does something wrong I’ll leave him forever. He barely smiles or invites me over for stuff anymore! I’m not even sure he’s eating or sleeping much anymore but that pales in comparison to his mental state,” Scott was breathing rapidly and deeply now and Isaac had turned to face him.

“What do you mean he hasn’t been eating? And his mental state? How bad is he?” Isaac was practically panicking right now and Scott could see it but still he said nothing. Isaac became frustrated with the silence, “SCOTT!! Look I know you don’t think I care for Stiles ok? But I do! I still love him, always did, but I couldn’t be with him because he was in danger,” Scott glared at him as if asking him to continue, “I was protecting him… I wanted him to be pissed at me…” Isaac dropped down and sat on the stump his head between his hands, his breathing rapidly increasing. Scott needed to use his supernatural hearing to be able to tell what the other boy said next, as he whispered it, “I never meant to hurt him…” He then dropped his head into his lap making himself as small as possible.

Scott saw the crushed pose and the state Isaac was in before he sighed. “Well you did Isaac…” Scott leaned up against the tool shed and looked down on Isaac as the other boy lifted his head to meet Scott’s gaze urging Scott to continue, “I was at his house one day. Stiles didn’t know I was there because the Sheriff had let me in the front door before he left that morning. Stiles hadn’t gotten up by then so I waited downstairs. About ten minutes later I heard Stiles shuffle to the bathroom and decided to go up and greet him. When I got to his door I heard him talking to himself in the bathroom,” Scott was tearing up a little by now and Isaac was expecting the worst, “He was saying things like, ‘Of course no one would like you, who could?’ and ‘Someone as creepy and crazy as you, no-one wants that’. It was scary because he seemed to repeat it to himself over and over again like he was in a trance, and at the end of every chant he would say ‘And that is why you’re alone’.” Scott wiped at some tears tracking down his face, “It was so sad to hear him think that about himself. He doesn’t know that I was there that day because I ran out the back door to cry and when I came in he had already left. After that I noticed his lack of eating, how he shied away from human contact… He doesn’t believe he is worth anything to anyone and it’s your fault.” Isaac was crying, as was Scott but Scott still walked right up into his face and said, “You broke him Isaac! He’s not Stiles anymore… He’s just an empty shell!”

Scott then walked past the crying blonde but stopped when he heard Isaac say, “I’m going to fix it. I promise!”

Scott stopped walking and just shouted his reply, “Don’t make promises you can’t keep Isaac. That’s how we got here to begin with.” He then kept walking back to the school grounds.

* * *

Little did they know that on her way to the cafeteria Lydia had seen the boys and had gotten within earshot of their conversation. She wept as she heard Scott detail Stiles’ plight and had to bite down on her fist to keep herself from sobbing. However when she heard Isaac make his promise she agreed that for Stiles’ sake she would help the other boy achieve it. She then walked away and pulled out her compact re-doing her makeup as she walked, to hide the evidence of her eavesdropping.

_‘Don’t worry Stiles, I will get you your Prince back. Just like I promised.’_ Lydia thought to herself as she entered the cafeteria. **  
**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was Lydia talking about with her promise? Did you guys skip over something :O   
> Don't fret the answer will come along eventually.
> 
> Did Stiles little breakdown get to you guys? If so I am sorry :( 
> 
> And what about Derek? Why did he hide Isaac's new gifts from Stiles?   
> Also where was Allison? And why is Lydia comforting Stiles?  
> Keep reading to find out :)
> 
> Also a quick spoiler that the next chapter will see the kanima take it's most important victim... 
> 
> So what did you think? Drop a comment if you can :) If not just scrall your thoughts onto a piece of paper and keep it under your mattress so no-one else can see :P 
> 
> Also one last thing I am so happy with the number of hits this story is getting that I've decided to give you guys a reward when we hit 1000+. I'm not sure what you guys would want... Maybe some info on a possible sequel (though that may have to wait a while) or maybe an event you guys want to see happen in this fic? I don't know yet but maybe I'll think of something...


	10. And the Third is When Your World Splits Down the Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Lydia try to fix things and it may have worked. Had Isaac not ruined it all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH FOR READING AND LIKING THIS FIC - I'm happy to announce that this fic is now sitting at 1000+ hits :D I want to thank everyone who had been reading this and a special thanks to all the people who commented with their positive comments. The love has been very much appreciated =D
> 
> I would like to thank you guys so I've decided the let you know a few things about this fic.  
> 1) Whilst Sterek will happen in this fic I would like you all to know that I'm a hardcore Stisaac shipper. So this means that whilst Sterek will happen the end game result is Stisaac. I'm sorry if that dissapoints those hardcore Sterek shippers.  
> 2) I have actually planned a sequel, and whilst it won't be written until this fic is finished, I can tell you guys that it will revolve around an apocalyptic prophecy and involves Stiles' role as a zeta. It will also involve one of my other favourite couples that were sort of canon in their show (which is not Teen Wolf).
> 
> And that's about all I can think of for now :)
> 
> I would also like to say that this is one of my longest chapters so far. AND this upload coincides with the return of Teen Wolf to Australian screens =D So tune in to Fox8 if you can to watch tonight at 9:30 EST!!
> 
> Anyways enjoy the fic and don't forget to leave a comment and tell me what you think :D

**Chapter 10: And the Third is When Your World Splits Down the Middle**

* * *

 

_Today marked two months after the Stisaac break up. Both boys were still completely miserable and with Scott’s revelation to Isaac over a month ago, well let’s just say Isaac had been trying to fix things. However talking to Stiles was almost impossible, not only was Scott always with Stiles lately but Stiles also seemed to be avoiding Isaac even more. Really it was because Stiles was still hurting and it wasn’t getting better… Both boys were really suffering and so it took two girls to try and fix everything._

* * *

 

Allison Argent had always been a resourceful and cunning girl, ever since she had been a little girl of no younger than five Allison had come up with and executed masterful plans. She had once played a prank on her aunt Kate, it ended with the woman being covered in corn syrup and flour, and it took four weeks to get everything perfect. Naturally this landed her in her aunt’s bad books for life but Allison still thinks that the look on her face was entirely worth it – plus totally deserved considering how crazy the woman was.

So even though her current plans weren’t for humiliation and her own personal enjoyment, Allison knew she could make them work. All she needed were her subjects and whilst Lydia said she would deal with Stiles, Allison agreed to handle Isaac.

She had currently wandered into the library where the other boy had been spending a lot of his time as of late. She sauntered through the rows of books until she spotted her target off in the far corner his head in a book about physics. Although as Allison got closer she saw that Isaac was using the first book to cover up what he was really reading, it was a smaller book and because it was open she couldn’t see the title. Isaac was so focussed on reading it though and so never noticed when Allison came up behind him and reached over his shoulder to snatch the book. Isaac had noticed the action by now and let out a yelp of surprise and a pretty loud, “HEY!” that got a ‘shhh’ from the cranky old librarian.

Allison smiled down at the sitting boy and glanced at the book cover: _How to Fix Your Relationship_.

Isaac glared at the girl, “Allison give that back!” he made a grab for the book but ended  up grabbing thin air as Allison pulled it out of his reach.

“Why are you reading a relationship book Isaac? Got a girl or maybe a **_boy_** you’re trying to win over?” Allison tapped the book on her head, “I wonder who it could be?”

Isaac just sighed, “Allison come on, just give me the book back…”

“Not until you **_tell_** me, out loud, why you’re reading this book,” She then glanced at a book poking out from under the table, on the seat next to Isaac, “and apparently the library’s entire romance section?”

Isaac looked to the side of him and sighed again, “It’s not as if you haven’t already figured it out.”

Allison just stood still and cupped her ear, “I’m sorry I’m not sure that was the answer I was going for. And could you speak a little louder?”

“Allison!” Isaac groaned out, but the other girl looked at him and he just gave in, “Fine, I’m reading all these books and stuff to try and figure out how I’m supposed to win Stiles over again and fix things. Happy?”

Allison smiled and moved to sit in the chair across from Isaac, “And why, pray tell, have you suddenly changed your stance on the whole ‘He’s better off without me’ thing you had going on for the last few weeks?”

Isaac couldn’t tell Allison all about his new werewolf state and how that changed things so all he said was, “The situation has changed ok? I can protect him now…”

Allison leaned on her hand looking at Isaac with concern, “What are you protecting him from Isaac?”

Isaac just stayed silent and so Allison, being the pushy woman she is, continued. “You know you hurt him really badly right? You can’t just erase that with a simple, I’m sorry.”

Isaac let out a heavy breathe and looked down, his hands clasped together above his head. “I know I hurt him Allison, and I know it’s not going to be easy to get him back but I have to try. I’m just – I miss him okay? I really fucking miss him…”

Allison reached her arm out to rub along Isaac’s, “I know you do Isaac but there is still the question of why you felt the need to hurt him in the first place.”

Isaac looked up at the girl, his still clasped hands now pressing on his lips; “You really want to know Allison?”

Allison just nodded and said, “If you tell me maybe I can help you out.”

Isaac closed his eyes and shook his head, he waited for a while listening out for anyone within earshot that could hear them and then said, “There is no way out for me…” He opened his eyes to look at Allison and saw the confusion marring her face, but before she could voice said confusion Isaac continued, “If I tell you, you have to promise to not tell anyone! Not even Stiles because he is in the most danger if people find out..” Allison nodded.

“Okay, I promise.” The girl said, her features displaying her worry for what Isaac was going to tell her.

Isaac nodded and relaxed his hands placing them on the table, “So you know how it’s just me and my dad at home?” Isaac began.

He then went on to tell Allison about how he had lost his mother and brother over the course of a few years and how within that time his father developed some unending rage issues. Isaac detailed how his father was once a kind and loving man who wanted nothing more than happiness for his kids, he used to play football with Isaac and his brother – Camden; they went camping once and came home with the biggest fish Isaac had ever seen and then they moved to England. When there his father became increasingly stressed with his job and began to take his frustrations out on his wife. Isaac detailed the first time his father had struck his mother and how they had both been incredibly shocked by the action, his father later apologising profusely. Of course that was only the first time, after that his father began to drink more and abuse his mother more, finally Suzanna couldn’t take it and she threatened to take the children and leave. His father became furious and threw her out; that night she was murdered. After that his dad calmed down again before they moved to Texas and the cycle repeated but this time Cam became the target until he left to join the army and was killed in action. This left Isaac and his father and moving back to Beacon Hills.

Allison was crying as Isaac detailed the harsh punishments his dad would give him if he got a bad grade or lost in any sport. Then Isaac got to the part involving Stiles, how Isaac was so happy to find him again and how his dad had found out and tortured Isaac for a week before threatening to hurt Stiles. Allison smiled when he told her the remarks he had said to his dad, but this was turned into more tears when he finally concluded with the part about Stiles coming to his place.

“I was so scared Allison. Not just for me but for him. If dad ever did that to him, and I couldn’t stop him then I would never be able to forgive myself. So for his protection I had to put distance between us, make sure he never came over or that dad never roped him into anything. I figured if we broke up he would want nothing to do with me -” Isaac whimpered the last part wiping his tear streaked face with his hands.

Allison grabbed his hands and squeezed them, “Oh Isaac… I-I don’t know what to say to make this better. I can’t fathom the hurt you must have gone through, especially with having to break Stiles’ heart, and your own, just to protect him. But there are a few things I’m not quite understanding, like why not just tell Stiles? Or the Sheriff? It would’ve saved you two so much pain.”

Isaac chuckled, “Don’t you think I’d thought about that? My dad threatened to kill Stiles if anyone found out about his abuse.” Allison was about to speak again but Isaac held his finger up, “And I know I could’ve just told Stiles and asked him to keep it hush-hush but you know him he would’ve been so worried about me that the Sheriff was bound to find out. And even if he didn’t, what if Dad went up to Stiles and Stiles just panicked or something, I couldn’t have him live with my fears.”

Allison nodded in understanding, before not so elegantly wiping her face with her sleeves, “Ok so what changed now? I mean your dad is still around and could still hurt Stiles, or you for that matter. What makes this time different from last?”

Isaac leaned back and placed his hands on his head, “These make the difference!”

“Your muscles?” Allison questioned.

Isaac simply nodded, “I’m more of a person to handle now, and that means I’m a better match for dad if he ever tried anything.” It was a douchebag excuse and they both knew it but Isaac had nothing else he could say.

Allison nodded again, “Ok fine. If you really want to get back together with Stiles we have a lot of work to do!”

Isaac leaned forward and squeezed the brunette’s hands, “Thank you Allison.”

Allison just smiled and the two then began to talk. Their hands not leaving each other’s grasp – even if the touch was purely platonic someone without supernatural hearing who had just seen the two together and seen Isaac essentially flex his muscles for Allison, well they would think the two were flirting. As some freshman girls had assumed and texted almost all their friends.

And so the rumours began, slowly but surely.

* * *

Lydia had currently cornered Stiles by the school bike racks and the two were in a deep conversation over Isaac.

“Look Stiles maybe you should give it another shot?” Lydia calmly told the other boy.

Stiles simply looked at her, “No Lydia. He doesn’t want to be with me. Besides I don’t need to add embarrassed by my ex to the list of shit I already have to deal with!”

Stiles had recently told Lydia all of his dark and dangerous thoughts, he had been having lately. He only did so when the girl would not shut up when she saw him throw away a perfectly good peanut butter and jelly sandwich – something that Stiles would not do normally. Lydia would know, the two – whilst never being as close as Scott and himself – had always had a special bond which most people on the outside saw as unrequited love but really Lydia was more like an older sister to Stiles more than anything. As such, despite the rumours in elementary school (which they both played upon just to have fun), Stiles never _actually_ had a crush on Lydia. Still he was protective of her and hence hated Jackson for the way he treated the girl sometimes. Actually the only person that knew about Stiles and Lydia’s true relationship was Scott – and that was after Stiles had to profusely deny the rumour associated questions the boy would ask him.

“Stiles!” Lydia screamed, snapping Stiles out of his reverie. “Look, I know you _still_ don’t believe me but I honestly think you should just try it. Just go up to him and talk about everything at least!”

Stiles just sighed and began to move away, “No Lydia, I won’t.” He then left Lydia standing by herself.

She stifled a scream of frustration, and stomped her foot before sending a text to Allison.

**_To Allison:_ ** _Stiles is being stubborn. Let’s try for plan B._

Lydia then made her way back to the cafeteria, giving up on Stiles – for now - and trying to find Jackson.

* * *

Jackson was sitting in the cafeteria with Danny. The two best friends just idly chatting about everything and nothing really. Suddenly Jackson’s gaze shifted as he saw his red headed girlfriend come into the dining hall. He raised his hand and waved the girl over, she brightened upon seeing him causing a goofy grin to appear on his face, and Danny to scoff loudly at the sugary sweet couple.

Lydia came to sit next to her boyfriend and smiled at Danny in greeting.  She squeezed Jackson’s bicep to get his attention before she spoke.

“Jackson, I was wondering if we could do something to celebrate after the team’s first game tomorrow. It could be like a team bonding event or something.”

Jackson looked at the other girl for a second, “Ok Lydia you have never shown any interest in the team. Why the sudden change?” He said as he turned back towards his tray.

Lydia gawked at him, “I do too take an interest in your team! I’m always at your games and I know all the players by name!” She stated petulantly.

Jackson  gave the other girl a look and she just huffed. At this point Danny, ever the peace keeper, cut in, “Actually Jackson a party may not be too bad an idea…”

Jackson looked between his best friend and girlfriend before finally caving in, believing the notion was good but the intention – well he was still unsure of what Lydia had planned. Especially when she said that it would be an exclusive party, only players and selected guests could be invited.

Jackson had no clue what this was going to end up like but as long as Lydia was happy he could deal. God he’s such a sop.

* * *

  
__Later that week_ _

* * *

The game was tight, both sides were currently in overtime with a tie game. Scott was getting tired, his face covered in sweat but he refused to give up.

_‘If we win this game it’ll show everyone else that we’re actually worth it’_ Scott thought to himself remembering some of the sneers the other team had given them when the game began.

“McCall catch!” Jackson yelled as he jumped about a foot in the air before swinging his stick forward with enough propulsion that it went beyond Scott’s current location.

Scott eyed the ball and ran towards where it would land, he may have used a little werewolf speed to get more momentum. As he ran for the ball he saw – more like smelt – another player come rushing towards him ready to collide with him to catch the ball. The collision was inevitable as the stockier male charged into Scott he pulled something he never thought he could. He used the base of his lacrosse stick and his left foot to propel himself into the air, jumping over the oncoming player and then he reached out to catch the ball. He almost had it until a slight wind carried it off to the side by about a quarter of an inch.

Scott watched as the ball bounced off his scoop’s edge and fell to the floor. Suddenly before it hit the floor, and as Scott landed on the ground he saw Isaac come up beside him and scoop up the ball before dodging the defensive players and shooting a clear goal; winning the match.

The score board displayed the new score, as a bullhorn sounded and everyone on the home side cheered. Scott however stood stock still, not because he had failed to shoot the winning goal (because that wasn’t who Scott was), but because Isaac had been about a yard behind him when Scott jumped over the ‘rhinoceros’ from the other team.

_‘How did he get up here so fast?’_ Scott thought to himself. He looked behind him to see Jackson and Danny lift Isaac up onto their shoulders as the rest of the team cheered for him. He saw as Isaac looked to the stands and smiled waving at someone, Scott scanned the stands only to see Allison, Stiles and Lydia sitting together. Allison was currently waving… at Isaac it would seem.

Scott growled a little before following the team back to the change rooms.

* * *

_That night_

***

The party progressed as most teen parties’ progress, there were couples all through the house talking, guys trying to get with girls and girls trying to not get with guys. Jackson didn’t realise that this many people had been invited, Lydia said it was only a select few but from what he could see all the girls from the cheerleading team, plus some drama kids and even that weird group of Goths, were here. Lydia says it wasn’t her fault and that “People have just heard about it through the grapevine.” Though Jackson seriously doubted it, still it wouldn’t have been a party without a few more people than normally expected.

Everyone was having a great time, well almost everyone – Jackson was currently leaning against his bedroom door having been locked out by a very excited Lydia and Allison as they dragged Stiles upstairs. Jackson had opposed the fact that both girls, especially his girlfriend, were going into his room with Stilinski, but it all fell on deaf ears as Lydia kissed him and pushed Stiles into his room locking the door behind her.

He had no idea what was going on in there but wasn’t really sure he wanted to know. He figured that this was probably the reason Lydia had thrown the party, to cheer Stiles up. He wasn’t opposed to the notion of cheering the kid up especially after his team had gotten on his back after Isaac had punched him, they all said it was really uncalled of him to rag on Stiles like that. The kid was going through something and they all knew it, not what it was about but still they stood by Stiles. Jackson’s jaw twinged with a small jolt of pain at the memory.

_‘God Isaac can punch!’_ he thought to himself before promptly falling backwards as the door behind him opened.

The three people inside the room gave him confused glances as he remained on the floor.

“Hi…” Jackson said before he made to get up and when he did he noticed Stiles. “Is that my shirt?”

Stiles just looked away and Jackson walked closer to him, “Why are you wearing my shirt Stilinski?”

“Oh relax Jackson! We got him to wear it. It makes him look good, besides I got you this shirt and you never wear it so let Stiles.” Lydia said from her place on the bed next to Stiles.

“I don’t wear it because it’s pink-”

“Salmon pink” Allison interjected. Jackson glared at her before continuing.

“Fine ‘salmon pink’” He said using air quotes, “But still it doesn’t mean I’m going to let Stilinski wear it!”

“It’s okay, I can take it off…” Stiles said as he made to move to the attached bathroom to change.

“You will do no such thing!” Lydia proclaimed, grabbing Stiles’ wrist to keep him seated, she then turned to Jackson. “Stiles can have this shirt and I will buy you a new non-pink one. Okay?”

With the way Lydia was smiling at him you would think it was a simple suggestion that Jackson could reject, but he saw the determined ferocity in her eyes and knew that if he opposed he may just lose his testicles. So he had no other choice to agree. “Fine!” He sighed out, “But why is he getting changed in here anyway?”

“Oh no reason we just wanted Stiles to look good.” Allison said before turning to Stiles, “Not that you don’t already, we just made good better!” She adjusted realising she may have hurt Stiles’ feelings.

“Thanks Allison…” Stiles said monotonously. “Also I know why you two did this but it’s not going to help.”

“Sure it will!” Lydia stated enthusiastically, “Now come on we got to get downstairs for spin the bottle!”

She then grabbed Stiles’ hand and led him out of the room, Allison following in tow. This left a confused Jackson in his room, his brain still trying to process everything. Suddenly he yelled out, “Spin the bottle?”

***

By the time Lydia had gathered everyone together for the game there were only a few people left. Most of the lacrosse team and other people had gone home. At the moment, sitting in the basement of Jackson’s house, sat Allison, Scott, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Greenburg, Isaac, Stiles, Ciara (one of the cheerleaders), Madison (a drama geek) and Evan (one of the Goth kids). They all sat in a circle as Lydia explained the rules.

“So we simply spin this bottle and then the spinner and the person the bottle points to have to either kiss or spend seven minutes in heaven. Of course the choice isn’t theirs but it will come from within this hat,” She pulled out a baseball cap with pieces of paper in it.

“But what if it lands on two guys or two chicks?” Greenburg interrupted.

“Then you better pucker up!” Allison called out causing the others in the room to laugh.

“Exactly there are no gender biased rules. Ready?” Lydia asked the group and everyone gave a collective nod. “Alright then I guess I’ll start!” Said Lydia as she spun the bottle.

_‘I hope this works’_ Allison and Lydia collectively thought. Both girls looked at Isaac and Stiles who were both pointedly avoiding looking at each other from their places on the opposite sides of the circle.

***

The bottle had been spun a few times so far and it had resulted in an awkward kiss between Ciara and Greenburg, another between Evan and Danny and one quite passionate smooch between Jackson and Lydia.

It was now Scott’s turn to spin and of course he landed on Allison causing both to look at each other lost for what to do. Lydia instructed to them that they had to pick an ‘activity’ from the hat. Allison reached in reluctantly and pulled out a piece of paper. It read ‘Kiss’.

She looked to Scott and showed him the paper, he nodded a little before leaning in.

Stiles watched on as the two awkwardly begun to kiss – which led to the two practically making out in front of everyone. Stiles never really understood why the two had broken up to begin with but he knew it had something to do with him and Isaac. He flicked his gaze to the other boy and saw him watching Allison make out with Scott before meeting his gaze. Stiles went beetroot red before looking away and focussing on the ground.

“Alright you two can stop now!” Lydia said sweetly and the two teens reluctantly pulled apart. “Good, alright who’s next?” She looked next to Scott to see Stiles looking down at the floor, “Stiles? You’re up!”

Stiles looked up his eyes wide, what if he got Isaac? That wouldn’t be good. He wouldn’t be able to handle it. “No I’m alright Lydia… just skip me.” He failed to notice the defeated look Isaac got in his eyes as he said this.

“Nope sorry Stiles. You have to spin!” Lydia demanded and Stiles sighed but complied.

He reached towards the green glass bottle and spun. The bottle kept spinning for a while before slowing down.

_‘Please don’t stop on Isaac!’_ Stiles thought to himself.

The bottle came to a slow stop and seemed to have skipped Isaac and was heading towards pointing to Evan before it seemed to roll back a little and shook finally stopping right on Isaac!

Stiles was beyond shocked. Isaac appeared to be just as shocked.

Lydia smiled and moved her hands from behind her back where she had been playing with something. She reached for the cap and dipped her hand in, knowing that the two boys were too nervous to actually do anything. She reached in and pulled out a single piece of paper. At this point Stiles and Isaac had shifted their focus to watch as the unfolded the paper to reveal its wording. Lydia looked up and said, “Well well boys looks like your our first people in heaven!”

Both boys looked at each other before Scott spoke up, “C’mon Lydia I don’t think they want that!”

“Rules are rules, Scott! Now c’mon you two up and into the closet.”

Isaac had already gotten up but stilled at her words, “The closet!” he exclaimed suddenly feeling a little scared.

“Yes now come on we don’t have all day!” Lydia urged as she grabbed both boys and dragged them to the closet in the far end of the basement. She pushed both boys in and closed the door, “Have fun!”

Allison noticed Isaac’s panicked look but didn’t think to connect the dots. She just smiled as the boys were immersed in darkness.

They heard a click as the door was locked. Isaac however went into full panic mode staying stock still.

***

The two were silent for a while before Isaac began to mutter something.

“No, no, no…” He whispered before letting out a loud, “Let me out!”

He then began to cry and whimper. Stiles grew worried by this point and decided to say something, “Isaac are you alright?”

Isaac stopped crying and simply said, “Who’s there?”

“It’s me Stiles…” Stiles replied not aware that Isaac was thrown in full blown panic by his words.

“Stiles!” Isaac turned to face the other boy his eyes glowing gold, “No! He couldn’t, how? I promised I’d protect you.” He advanced towards Stiles and sniffed him, “Stiles…”

His eyes widened in panic, “Stiles! You need to get out of here!” He looked around and noticed the confined darkness, the chilling cold and grabbed Stiles’ hips. “He got you! But how I had been so safe!”

Stiles winced and gasped a little as he felt Isaac’s nails dig into him, no – not nails, claws! Isaac had claws and they were beginning to pierce his flesh. “I have to get you out of here Stiles!” Stiles told Isaac he was hurting him but that made things worse. “I promised to protect you. I won’t let him hurt you just like he did me, never! I won’t lose something I love because of him, not again…” As Isaac spoke he was unaware of the fact that his wolfed out claws were leaving large gashes and holes in Stiles’ sides.

Stiles however did and screamed as the pain got too much for him. On the other side of the door Scott banged calling out to Stiles. But by this point Stiles was bleeding too much and the pain begun to make him feel dreary. Scott smelt the blood and broke the lock on the door allowing light to flood into the tiny closet. He gasped at what he saw, a creature that resembled Scott when he was fully wolfed out looked up at him. It had to be Isaac! Scott turned to look at his friend only to see Isaac’s claws embedded in Stiles’ sides the blood dripping down onto the concrete floor. “Stiles!!” Scott screamed in panic.

That shout was enough to break Isaac from his panic attack and when he looked down, after regaining his human features, he screamed. He pulled his hands up letting Stiles’ limp body fall into Scott’s arms, he saw his fingers and hands covered in blood – _‘Stiles blood’_ He reminded himself.

He looked around as everyone rushed to Stiles’ side and he couldn’t take it. _‘I hurt him! Not dad, me!’_ Isaac thought as he continued to stare at his hands.

Scott was checking for Stiles’ pulse and breathed out a sigh of relief when he found it. It was going pretty strong so Stiles must have passed out from the pain. At that thought he looked to Isaac and growled, “What happened Isaac?” Isaac just began to cry into his arms from his place leaning against the wall.

“I didn’t… How could I?” Was all he repeated.

“Lydia did you call an ambulance?” Scott called out.

“Yes and they’ll be here in five minutes!” Lydia stated, tears streaming down her face.

“Ok good!” Scott said as he looked around the room, “Evan and Danny you two wait outside to signal the ambulance down. Lydia, Ciara and Madison could you find some gauze or something to clean this up? Jackson, Greenburg, help me get Stiles’ onto that couch. And Allison,” Scott looked at the girl, “You deal with Isaac!”

Everyone nodded and did what Scott asked of them. Everyone but Allison because as soon as Stiles was moved he bolted.

“Go after him!” Scott called out and Allison complied. Although Isaac was fast and so she only got to him when she saw him run out of the gates and around the corner. She followed him until she came to a single lone house and saw Isaac fall to his knees against a tree.

She ran up to him, “Isaac what happened?”

“I hurt him! I’m supposed to protect him and I hurt him! He was bleeding… so much…” He looked back, “And I just ran away from him when he needed me! But I couldn’t… what if I hurt him again?” Isaac then broke out into more sobs.

_‘I became what I did to protect him. Turns out I'm more of a threat to him now than dad ever was!’_ Isaac thought to himself.

Allison rubbed his back and told him Stiles was going to be okay, they had called an ambulance and everything would be fine. Stiles wasn’t dead, he was ok.

_‘But he could’ve been killed!’_ A voice in Isaac’s head said, _‘You could’ve killed him. Who had ever heard of a Prince killing the one he vowed to protect? And even if you learn to control it like Derek said you would it still doesn’t mean that he’s any safer with you now than before.’_

“Hey Isaac hear that? It’s the ambulance, they’ve come for Stiles’ he’s going to be okay!” Allison told him as they heard the sirens coming from down the road.

Isaac watched as the ambulance pulled into the Whittemore’s house and then pushed off against the tree making his way into the house.

“Isaac where are you going?” Allison called out to him.

“Back to where a monster like me belongs…” He said as he pulled the door open and walked inside leaving Allison standing on his front lawn.

_‘This wasn’t what how it was supposed to happen’_ She thought to herself.

* * *

That night Scott watched over Stiles in the hospital bed as he waited for his best friend to wake up. The Sheriff had been informed of what happened and was currently sitting in the chair beside Stiles’ bed clutching onto his hand. Melissa had informed the two that Stiles was doing ok and the gashes weren’t that severe, he just passed out from pain and needed a bit of rest. Still the two were extremely worried and stayed by his bedside all night.

Isaac for his part went to his bed and cried himself to sleep. He was tossing and turning as he experienced a nightmare. Tears streamed down his face as he slept.

His father was unaware of all that went down that day because he had been at the school training a few swimmers for a competition coming up. He about to get into his car, and leave the school, before he heard a growl and turned to see a beast with glowing yellow eyes snarling at him.

He screamed from shock and dropped his keys. The beast snarled and lunged at him its teeth sinking into his throat and its claws ripping into his flesh. As Frank Lahey was about to take his last breath a male figure entered the parking lot and Frank’s eyes widened before the beast used its whip like tail to slash his throat. The beast then retreated and the figure laughed maniacally.

In the end it was the janitor who found the body of Frank Lahey when he drove in for work that morning.

When the police investigated the crime they found nothing to indicate foul play and so the duty of informing Frank’s son that he was now an orphan fell to them.

“Poor kid!” Thought the officers as they knocked on the door of the Lahey home.

Isaac was woken by the knocking and went to open the door. When he did the policemen saw the blood on his hands and the tired bags under his eyes. Isaac noticed their looks and explained that he had cut himself in the kitchen before falling asleep, he was making his dad his dinner. The officers bought the story – for the time being – and proceeded to inform Isaac of his newest loss.

After that they asked Isaac to come down to the station with them to identify the body. Isaac grabbed his house keys and followed the officers into their car.

As they drove towards the station they passed Stiles in his dad’s car on his way home. The two boys met eye to eye before their cars moved away from one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Frank's finally gone... but what about poor Isaac? How will this change the way he sees himself? Keep reading to find out.
> 
> Remember to tell me what you think in the comments below or leave a kudos :D
> 
> Anyways, until next time :)


	11. Fourth You Think That You Fixed Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the closet incident has its effects on both boys. In both negative and positive ways. But does a simple misunderstanding threaten to tear them apart completely?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say thank you to everyone who commented last chapter. And I'm sorry this chapter took a while to write but I hit a bit of a snag.
> 
> After seeing the Allisaac scenes in last week's TW ep the reality of Stisaac sort of hit me and that took a little bit of my enthusiasm for writing away. I know that sounds like a soppy excuse :( But it took a while to get over really, mainly because I'm such a hardcore Stisaac shipper and the fact that (whilst Crystal Reed and Daniel Sharman were cute as a couple) Allisaac just doesn't look right - I don't know maybe it's just me.
> 
> Although can I say that I'm liking Kira and her chemistry with Scott... Still I want Scallison back!! And if that happened then maybe Stissaac would happen...
> 
> Anyways I'm back and writing, so please keep reading :)
> 
> Also I now have tumblr - just look for stisaac-lover93 and you should find me :) Also maybe in the comments below you guys could tell me your opinion on my little rant and maybe give me some advice for coping with allisaac...

**Chapter 11: Fourth You’re Going to Think That You Fixed Yourself**

* * *

_Isaac spent the next few days under direct scrutiny of the Beacon Hills police department. He had told them everything he knew, which was very limited, about who killed his father. When they had called him in to see the body Isaac had gasped at seeing his father’s maimed body, he noticed the claw gashes and couldn’t help but look down to his hands where Stiles’ blood had dried up. Without missing a beat he fell to the floor and cried. Today he was back in the Sheriff’s office sitting in a chair in front of a large wooden table._

* * *

Isaac waited in the Sheriff’s office by himself, he had been called here yet again to answer questions about his father’s death and his possible involvement. No-one in this office believed that Isaac could do it but so far he was the only lead.

Isaac turned to face the door as he heard it open. The Sheriff – John Stilinski – walked in, in his hands he held a file.

“Hello Isaac.” The Sheriff said as he walked to his table and sat down, throwing the file down, “How are you doing today?”

Isaac just shrugged and said nothing.

The Sheriff sighed, “Isaac you don’t have to remain silent you know? I’m not here to hurt you. In fact this entire police department believes you to be innocent but after what we saw that day what else could we do? Now we did a test on that blood on your fingers and found it didn’t belong to your dad,” Isaac looked up his eyes wild, “But I think you knew that. In fact it wasn’t even in your gene pool. So you’re clear of charges but I would like to know how that blood got there, I’d also like to know why it matched Stiles’ blood.”

The sheriff leaned back waiting for Isaac to answer. Isaac opened his mouth, “Sheriff I didn’t mean to…” Isaac began but then the door burst open and a voice screamed, “Dad! Isaac’s innocent!”

Both of the occupants of the room turned to face the newcomer and Isaac gasped when he saw Stiles standing in the doorway.

“Stiles!” Both men exclaimed, they exchanged glances in shock and then the Sheriff moved between Stiles and Isaac.

“Stiles what are you doing here?” The Sheriff asked his son.

Stiles looked past the Sheriff at the sullenly sitting Isaac. The boy looked up and their eyes locked, but this time Stiles lingered for a while before turning away. He then turned back to his father, “That blood you found Isaac had it on his fingers because we were locked in a closet.”

The sheriff looked at his son, “And what were you doing in a closet with Isaac?” The sheriff’s hands were on his hips.

“Umm,” Stiles began, “Well that’s not important, but what’s important is that I kinda fell against a nail and began to bleed. Isaac tried to cover it with his hands to stop the bleeding.” Stiles lied.

Isaac stood up to oppose the lie, but Stiles looked at him pointedly and he sat back down. The sheriff saw the exchange and while he didn’t buy it completely, he decided to run with the boys’ story. “Alright boys.” The sheriff turned to Stiles, “Stiles can you leave for a moment please?”

Stiles looked at his dad shocked, “But dad!”

“Stiles just leave please! Isaac isn’t in anymore trouble I just want to talk to him. Okay?”

Stiles sighed and agreed, he moved out the door and the sheriff closed it behind him.

“Alright Isaac I just have a few questions to ask you.”

Isaac looked up as the Sheriff moved to stand in front of him, “We found a freezer in your basement the other day. The peculiar thing was, that there was blood in said freezer. Your blood Isaac.”

Isaac looked away as John continued, “Now I'm not going to pretend that you cut yourself in that freezer,” He then pointed to Isaac’s shoulder, “Or that those bruises of yours came from lacrosse. Even Stiles never got that hurt Isaac.” John then sat on his desk, “Your dad was abusing you wasn’t he?”

Isaac remained silent but he looked up and met the John’s eyes. He just nodded and sighed, “Okay Isaac, well I wish you could’ve told me – _anything_. But if you choose to remain silent that’s fine too. All I’m going to say is that you are free of charges and may leave.”

Isaac got up and headed to the door but just as he grabbed the doorknob the sheriff spoke again, “Oh and Isaac, even though you didn’t say it, thank you for protecting Stiles.” With that Isaac left John’s office.

***

Isaac closed the door behind him and was about to head out of the police station before he heard Stiles say something from behind him, he turned to face the other boy.

“Did you mean it?” Stiles said quietly as he looked up through his lashes, at Isaac.

Isaac stilled at the look, “Mean what?” he asked the other boy

Stiles cleared his throat, “Did you mean what you said?” Isaac gave him a blank look. “In the closet,” Stiles continued, “You said you wouldn’t let ‘him’ get me. That you swore to protect me… that you wouldn’t lose something you love.” Stiles looked up and met Isaac’s eyes, “Did you mean it?”

Isaac stayed silent, _‘Of course I did, but you’re in more danger with me.’_ Isaac’s eyes flicked to Stiles’ sides and he saw a little skin just above Stiles’ jeans. In that same section of skin was a deep scratch mark, it was red and painful looking. Isaac flicked his eyes back to Stiles, “Stiles…” he looked around, and then said “We can’t not after I hurt you…”

Stiles swallowed, “You think I care about that? It wouldn’t be the first time I got hurt by a werewolf. I mean when Scott turned for the first time he tried to kill me!”

Isaac’s eyes widened, he had known Scott was a werewolf – Derek told him – but he never knew that Scott had tried to hurt Stiles.

Stiles continued to speak, “Isaac just forget that you grow hair and snarl once a month.” Stiles smiled, “Do you love me?”

Stiles had grabbed his hand and Isaac looked down as Stiles’ thumb caressed his fingers, _‘God I missed this…’_ He smiled a little before he saw it, his fingers covered in blood, the nails were monstrous claws. _‘I can’t hurt him again’_ He thought to himself.

“Stiles,” Isaac began to say, “We can’t be together. Not now, not – not ever. We don’t belong together, not anymore.” Isaac pulled his hand from Stiles’, turned and walked away leaving Stiles in a state of stunned silence.

_‘You don’t belong with a monster like me.’_

* * *

Lydia was currently in her room flicking through the latest Vogue issue. She was constantly appalled by some of the designs certain designers came up with I mean who would wear a suit made from tin foil?

Just as she was about to turn to a page all about Lady Gaga’s latest fashion genius move her phone rang. She picked it up and saw that it was Stiles.

“What is it Stiles?” Lydia said into the phone, her tone not even close to neutral. Although what she heard had her heart plummeting into her stomach, Stiles was crying. “Stiles? What’s wrong?” She cooed.

Stiles sniffed and gasped, “Lydia… I know I shouldn’t be calling you but… Isaac.”

Lydia sat up properly concern evident in her voice, “Isaac? What did he do now? You’re not bleeding in a ditch or anything are you?”

Stiles was silent for a while and Lydia could hear air moving past meaning Stiles had shaken his head, “No…” He said as he sniffed. “He just, he was with dad and I asked him about what he said in the closet…”

“About losing something he loved?” Lydia interjected, so she may have been eavesdropping on Stiles’ talk with Scott in the hospital, she only did it because she cares. Besides Scott was being completely resilient on the topic of Isaac and wasn’t concerned with what he said only what he did.

“Yeah,” Stiles gasped, “He just said that he didn’t ever want to be with me…” Stiles started crying again, “I know I said that I could do without him but I can’t, not really Lydia. Hearing him say that we could never be together again it hurt more than when he broke up with me… What’s wrong with me Lydia?”

Lydia sighed before she began speaking her voice a little angry, “Now you listen here Genim Stilinski, there is nothing wrong with you! Now I’m going to come and get you and we ARE going out for ice-cream or something. And I’m talking to that douchebag Isaac, he has hurt you enough!”

Stiles just continued to cry.

* * *

After ice-cream Stiles and Lydia were talking. Stiles had finally calmed down and was smiling.

“So then Brittany comes up to me and asks who Harry Potter was and where she could find him.” Lydia continues as she watches Stiles laugh at the story.

“She didn’t know that he wasn’t real?” Stiles continues to chuckle.

“Nope no clue, this guy had just texted her out of nowhere. Poor girl.” Lydia laughed out.

Stiles kept smiling until he saw a couple walk by them and into the Baskin & Robbins they were currently sitting outside. He sighed, “Lydia, I was wondering. Do you think you could do me a favour?”

Lydia looked up from her low fat vanilla sorbet, “What kind of favour?”

“Umm well do you think you could help me get Isaac to like me again?” Stiles asked meekly.

Lydia groaned, “Stiles he doesn’t deserve someone like you. He’s not worth the pain he’s causing, especially after what happened in the closet.”

Stiles looked into his ice-cream cup, “Yeah but he said he loved me. Sort of. So I want to try, I mean maybe if I was different – you know less me. We could work things out.”

Lydia looked at him, “Stiles you can’t believe what he said, especially back then.” She was of course referring to the words Isaac had said when they broke up.

Stiles just looked at Lydia, “You don’t know that he didn’t mean it. Maybe if I changed he would want me again. I can change Lydia I just need someone to help me.”

Lydia shook her head, “I’m not doing it Stiles. You are fine just as you are!” With that she got up, threw her trash away and walked off. Stiles followed behind her.

* * *

All week Isaac watched as Stiles pestered Lydia. He’d seen her stop the girl in the halls to talk and each time it ended the same way, Lydia shaking her head and walking off.

“Poor kid  that’s the fourth time today Lydia has said no.” Isaac heard one of Lydia’s friends ask.

“I wonder what he keeps asking her?” another said.

“Isn’t it obvious he must have heard the rumours that with Jackson acting all weird, Lydia and him have been on the rocks. Stilinski must be asking her out, but Lydia’s just too faithful to Jackson.” The first girl sighed at the last part.

“Besides even if she wasn’t she could do so much better than him.” The second girl said to her friend as they chuckled. He heard them whisper the words ‘Stiles the spaz’ and let out a growl.

The girls turned towards him with raised eyebrows before walking off.

_‘At least he’s moving on’_ Isaac thought to himself before he slammed his locker shut. Unknowingly leaving claw marks behind on his locker door.

***

Stiles had been watching him and figured that Isaac had been trying to get with those girls. When the blonde slammed his locker shut Stiles figured it was because he had failed.

_‘I wish I was what he wanted. But I mean why me?’_ Stiles thought to himself as he headed off to his next class. His thoughts constantly telling him all the reasons Isaac would never want Stiles especially since he’s a werewolf now.

_‘You are just a puny human… Not really worth much before hand and probably worth less now.’_ A voice in Stiles’ head whispered.

_‘I’ll change, become something Isaac wouldn’t be embarrassed to be around.’_ Stiles said in retaliation. _‘Maybe Derek can help me with the whole being appealing to a werewolf. I could ask Scott but he’s still upset over Allison and Derek’s been a wolf longer.’_ With that in mind Stiles decided to talk to Derek next chance he got.

* * *

_Later that same day_

***

Stiles was watching as his ex-team trained for their next match. He really did miss lacrosse and thought about getting back into it but figured it would be weird to come back now especially with Isaac pointedly avoiding him. There weren’t even the casual glances or fevered looks anymore it was complete and utter radio silence.

Stiles watched as Scott took a shot towards the goal and Greenburg completely failed to catch it.

“C’mon Greenburg you gotta have a sharper eye than that! MY grandma could’ve blocked that shot better and she’s 85!” Coach Finstock yelled out from the sidelines. Stiles chuckled as Greenburg gave a salute and got back into position

_‘God I miss this’_ Stiles thought.

“Then maybe you should get back into it.” A deep male voice whispered into his ear. Stiles turned around to see Derek standing behind him. He blushed when he realised that he must have voiced his own thought without realising.

“Yeah you did.” Derek smiled, “So why not get back on the team?” Derek asked Stiles again.

Stiles just sighed and looked towards the field, well specifically at one player – Isaac.

“You two are still moping about breaking up?” Derek asked a little incredulously.

Stiles shook his head, “No not anymore,”

Derek sighed in relief – which is an act he immediately regretted when Stiles continued.

“Now I’m planning on getting him back. I need to stop moping and fight for my man.” Stiles said as he banged his chest with a closed fist.

Derek chuckled, “Stiles, how do you expect that to happen?”

Stiles stilled for a minute the small smile that had crept onto his face fell, he looked to the ground and then back up at Derek, “Well umm I was wondering if you could help me with that?”

Derek gave Stiles a pointed look, “How could _I_ help?”

“Make me more appealing to a werewolf…” Stiles mumbled.

Derek stood for a minute looking at Stiles. He then turned to face the field, “Stiles what makes you think you’re unappealing to a werewolf?”

“Well umm, I’m not strong or like good at anything much. So I just figured.” Stiles shrugged.

Derek kept facing the field, “Stiles you are a good person. Strong of heart and amazing at being an amazing friend. You exemplify loyalty, strength of character and bravery those are very appealing traits to werewolves. You make an amazing pack member and Scott is lucky to have you, even if he doesn’t really comprehend it.” Derek finished as he patted Stiles on the back.

Stiles just stilled, “Wait a second did you just compliment me Sour wolf?”

Derek grumbled, “Yes but no-one else will ever believe you! So don’t spread it around.”

Stiles smiled, “Thank you Derek…”

Derek shrugged and made to move, before Stiles stopped him, “Actually Derek I have one more thing to ask you.”

Derek turned to face the young amber eyed boy, “Go on then…” He groaned out.

“Is Isaac doing ok with the whole werewolf thing?”

Derek thought for a moment, “Yeah he’s doing alright. Though we’ve been out of contact for a while now and he has missed a few training sessions. But yeah he’s doing ok mentally, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Stiles nodded, “That’s good. I’d hate for him to be struggling with everything at the moment.”

“Well I think he’ll be fine, especially after losing his dad. That man was a real monster…” Derek turned to leave again but Stiles stopped him once again and caused the older alpha to roll his eyes.

“What do you mean he was a monster?” Stiles approached Derek slowly.

“You didn’t know?” Derek said confused

“Know what?” Stiles continued.

Derek stilled and look out at the field, “Look it’s not my place to tell you. If Isaac didn’t want you to know then I shouldn’t be the one to tell you. He should,” Derek said as he shook his head towards the field where Isaac was currently aiming for a goal. “And if not him then maybe the Sheriff.”

Stiles followed his line of sight and was about to turn back to demand Derek tell him what he meant. But when he turned back around Derek was nowhere in sight, “Damn it Derek!” Stiles yelled out.

“Stilinski is everything ok up there?” Coach Finstock called to Stiles.

Stiles waved his hand up and shouted, “All good coach, just keep playing!”

Coach Finstock shook his head and then blew his whistle. “Alright boys back to the game!”

Everyone moved back into play, everyone but Isaac who just stared at Stiles as he left the stands.

* * *

John had just arrived home from his daily patrol. Tonight was his turn to make dinner but when he got home he could already smell lasagne and steamed vegetables. He smirked and walked into the kitchen dropping his belongings off onto the counter.

“Stiles?” John said as he watched his son fuss around the kitchen taking out plates and cutlery, carefully placing them on the table.

Stiles turned to his dad with a bright smile, “Oh hey dad! Hope you don’t mind but I made dinner already.”

John nodded his head and went to take a seat, “So what is it you did this time?” He said quietly.

Stiles stopped where he was his face going blank before he plastered the smile back on, “I didn’t _do_ anything dad!” He said as he placed the plate, with the pleasantly smelling lasagne, on the table. It was then that the Sheriff’s keen eye saw something.

“Stiles is that meat in this lasagne?” He pointed towards the red-brown granular layer between each layer of pasta sheets.

“Yep good ole beef lasagne. Just like mum used to make.” The two men both went silent at the mention of Claudia, before the Sheriff spoke again.

“Stiles, if you haven’t _done_ anything then what is it you want from me?”

“What makes you think I want anything from you dear father of mine?” Stiles chuckled.

“Stiles!” John groaned out.

Stiles took the hint and sat down taking off his oven mitts and placing them on the table, “Ok fine I may want something…”

John sighed and nodded for Stiles to continue.

“So I was talking to Derek today – “

“Derek Hale?” John interrupted.

Stiles scowled at his father, “No dad Derek Jeeter, of course Derek Hale!” He sighed, “Anyway we were talking and he said something about Isaac.”

“And what was it that he said about Isaac?” John said not giving anything to Stiles.

“Well umm he said that Isaac’s dad was a monster. I tried to ask him what he meant but he kinda ran away on me… But he said I should ask Isaac or you, and seeing as Isaac _still_ refuses to talk to me; I was hoping you could tell me what he meant…” Stiles looked at his father his eyes expectant.

“Now Stiles,” The Sheriff began as he leaned forward onto the dinner table, “You know I’m not a gossip, and I’m disappointed that you’re turning into one.”

Stiles looked shocked, “No, I’m not a gossip. That’s not why I’m asking…”

The sheriff leaned back onto his chair, “Then what is the reason?”

Stiles sighed, “Because dad I want to… I want to try and maybe _be_ with Isaac again. I know you think it’s stupid and foolish of me but I just – I do.” Stiles looked at his dad his eyes glassy.

John shook his head at his son, “I get that you want to try again Stiles. But he really hurt you, I mean at one point during your whole silent scenario I snuck into your room to make sure you weren’t self harming…”

Stiles looked at his dad, like full on gave him the disbelieving stare. “Dad, I would never…”

John nodded his head, “I know but that’s how much you scared me son…”

Stiles grabbed his hand, “I promise I would never do that to you. I won’t leave you by yourself like that, not for any reason.”

John gave Stiles’ hand a squeeze in return and sighed, “I know, but thank you for saying it.” He pulled his hand away to wipe at his eyes, “Now as for that question I think it’s something you need to ask Isaac.”

He then started to cut out a piece of lasagne and took some of the vegetables onto his plate. Stiles sighed and got up to get a glass of water.

“Oh and Stiles,” John said as Stiles was filling his cup, “I think maybe Isaac may want you back too.”

Stiles dropped his cup in shock, he turned to his dad and saw the man digging into his food.

_‘What?’_ Stiles thought.

* * *

So his dad had sort of shut up about the whole Isaac topic after that. So Stiles did the only thing he knew would help, he tried to talk to Isaac. However after trying to chase the boy down the halls or meet him before and after lacrosse practice, after that all failed Stiles figured he would have to pull a few strings – and by that he meant he’d have to guilt Scott into helping.

“No.” Scott said for what felt like the fifteenth time in the last hour. Stiles had asked him to come over for a gaming marathon, but it turns out the only marathon Stiles was interested in was the hour long ‘ask Scott to talk to Isaac for Stiles’ marathon he had started as soon as their first call of duty game had finished.

“But why not?” Stiles whined.

“Because Stiles the dude left you in a bad emotional state, like a seriously bad state that you just snapped out of; and beyond that he wolfed out and almost clawed the shit out of you.” Scott said between his clenched teeth. Man Isaac got on his nerves.

“Ok I get that I was in a bad place, having those dark thoughts and all that jazz but I'm over that now.” Stiles said before being interrupted by Scott who paused their game, put his controller down and held his finger up at his friend.

“Are you though? Because I was wondering what you’ve been asking Lydia all these weeks. Then I was within earshot of you two the last time you talked,” Stiles lowered his head finding the floor more interesting than a lecture, “You’re asking her to help you be less you? To change you into someone Isaac could like.” Scott crossed his arms and glared at his friend, “Doesn’t sound like you’re ‘over it’.”

Stiles was about to speak again when Scott spoke once more, “And there was that conversation you had with Derek the other day on the lacrosse field. Being more appealing to a werewolf? Really Stiles?”

“Wait you heard that? How?” Stiles asked.

Scott tapped his ears, “Werewolf ears bro…”

Stiles looked off into the distance, “Do you think Isaac heard us then?”

Scott sighed, “No don’t think so. He was doing his absolute best to avoid even looking at you that day. I’m sure he tuned you out as well.”

Stiles remained silent. So Scott relaxed his arms and went to grab his soda as he asked Stiles, “Anyway why are you suddenly so interested in getting him back?”

Stiles looked to his friend, “Because Scott he made me happy. Happier than I’ve been in a long time, and I know he also made me sadder than I have been in a while as well, but after what happened in the closet I… well I just feel like he did what he did to protect me from someone. I think it may have been his dad but I'm not sure.”

Scott sat and thought about what Stiles said for a while before he looked to his best friend, “Ok Stiles, even though even going near Isaac makes me want to punch the dude, I’ll talk to him for you.”

Stiles face lit up in the brightest smile Scott had seen the boy produce since his breakup, “Thank you Scott.”

Scott just nodded as he un-paused the game and the boys were once again immersed in a war field massacre.

* * *

The next week before lacrosse practice Scott went up to Isaac as he was lacing up his shoes.

Isaac looked up when Scott’s shadow blocked his light, “Scott, what can I do for you?” Isaac asked in a sickly sweet manner.

Scott growled, “Don’t play nice with me Lahey. We both know I'm not a big fan of yours since you and Stiles split.”

Isaac just nodded, “So then I guess this would mean Stiles asked you to talk to me?”

“Yeah you could say that.” Scott said gruffly as he crossed his arms, “Though he wouldn’t have to send me if you weren’t avoiding him.”

Isaac stood up and got in Scott’s face, “Well we both know why that is don’t we? I hurt him.”

Scott looked at Isaac for a while before he noticed something in the other boy’s eyes – pain. “You didn’t mean to did you?”

Isaac pulled out of their staring contest.

Scott just stayed still, “He’s right to think that you meant what you said isn’t he? You love him still… just like you said at the wood shed.”

Isaac went to grab his stick and leave, “Bye Scott.”

Scott reached out and pulled Isaac close to him by the scruff of his shirt, “Answer me!” He growled out his eyes glowing yellow.

“McCall, Lahey stop staring into each others’ eyes and get out onto that field in the next six seconds or I’ll have you doing suicides for the rest of the day!” Coach Finstock yelled at the two boys.

Isaac pushed Scott off him and ran out of the locker room. Scott followed but as he got out he saw no sign of Isaac until he heard hushed whispers from behind him. He turned to see Allison and Isaac in a huddled conversation.

“Ah young love,” One of the team members said behind Scott. He turned and asked what the boy meant by young love.

“Didn’t you know? Apparently those two have been dating for a while now.” He pulled out his phone and showed Scott the pic of Isaac and Allison in the library with the caption: _Look at BHH’s newest couple!! EEEK!!_

The guy laughed and clapped Scott on the back.

_‘What the hell? Isaac and Allison are dating?’_ Scott thought as his inner wolf grumbled with rage.

* * *

Isaac returned to the train yard after practice intent on talking to Derek.

He walked in and found the older alpha shirtless and doing pull ups.

“Hi Isaac, nice to see you after so long.” Derek said as he finished his set and dropped down onto the floor beneath him.

“Yeah it’s been a while” Isaac mumbled.

Derek scowled and walked to the other side of the room to grab his towel. As he wiped his body of all the lingering sweat he turned back to Isaac.

“Why are you here now Isaac?”

Isaac figured that he could avoid beating around the bush and just said what was on his mind, “Why were you talking to Stiles the other day?”

Derek lifted his eyebrow at Isaac, “Is there any reason why I shouldn’t be talking to Stiles?”

“No…” Isaac said lamely, “But I mean you seemed to be having a pretty deep conversation. I was just curious if it was about that whole kanima thing?”

“Actually no, we were just chatting.” Derek said as he drank some water and threw a wife beater on.

“Oh ok… so umm what were you chatting about?” Isaac said as he casually leaned against one of the old train carriages.

“Why does it matter to you? Jealous?” Derek smirked.

“No, no not jealous… Just curious.” Isaac sputtered out.

Derek shook his head, “If you say so. And if you must know Stiles was asking me how to impress a werewolf.”

Isaac looked at Derek with wild eyes, “Impress a werewolf? Why would he want to know that?”

Derek shrugged, “Beats me. Maybe you should man up and talk to Stiles.”

Isaac groaned, “You know I can’t do that Derek. Not after what happened at Jackson’s…”

Derek just shrugged again, “Well I’m not telling you anymore than that so I guess you’ll just have to deal.”

Isaac watched as he walked away. “Dick…” He muttered. Normally Derek would have growled at him for disrespecting the alpha but today he just let it slide.

_‘Maybe this will give the two the push they need to get their weepy hearts back together. I swear I am done with teenage drama.’_ Derek thought to himself.

Isaac just stood where he was wondering if Stiles was looking to impress him.

_‘No, you saw the way he was fawning over Lydia. He’s moved on, so maybe he’s over Lydia and wants to impress Scott?’_ His internal voice said, _‘No that’s ridiculous those two are just best friends, nothing more. Then maybe he’s looking to impress another wolf, but who it can't be me or Scott; so I guess that leaves… Derek!’_ Isaac thought as his eyes widened, _‘Stiles likes Derek? How am I supposed to deal with that… how could I compete-‘_ Isaac stopped his thought, _‘No I don’t get another shot not after what I did to him… but wouldn’t Derek be worse? He is an alpha…’_

Isaac shook his head, _‘No I’m over thinking this, and Stiles probably didn’t even mean anything by it. He probably just wants Scott to pay him more heed or something. There is no way Stiles would want Derek… and if that is what’s happening… No it’s not what’s happening. Though just to be sure maybe I should ask Lydia… she would know, right?’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that guys?  
> Is Isaac a little jealous? How will Scott and Stiles react to the Allisaac coupling? Do you think it will end well?
> 
> Leave a comment below :) Thanks for reading and see you next update - which I hope will be soon :)
> 
> Also next chapter things get more complicated before they can get better and maybe a really jealous Isaac will show up?


	12. Fifth You See Them Out With Someone Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Stiles still suffer from their mutual loss. Things get mixed up and more people get involved, finally someone goes and takes something they shouldn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this has taken so long to write and put up :(
> 
> I've just been going through some stuff lately and life has piled on top, hence the lack of updates. Though i finally found my inspiration again so have written this chapter and will write the next one before tomorrow, hopefully! In the mean time maybe hit me up on tumblr (stisaac-lover93) or leave a comment.
> 
> I would really love to hear from you guys and hope some of you leave a comment. 
> 
> Ok, thanks for the patience guys :) Hope you like the chap. Also maybe check out my other fic if you haven't already.
> 
> Oh yeah and the last few chapter titles come from the song Six Degrees of Seperation by The Script

**Chapter 12: Fifth You See Them Out With Someone Else**

* * *

 

_As the next few weeks came and went, it saw the reveal and destruction of the kanima and its master. In that same time Derek had recruited two more betas – Erica and Boyd. However the biggest shock of the entire escapade had been Jackson’s miraculous return to normal once Lydia had professed her love in its truest form to him. Isaac didn’t fail to notice the crest fallen look Stiles had garnered at that stage and it bugged him beyond all belief._

* * *

 

_‘Why the hell did he look so sad? Was it because Lydia couldn’t return his love?’_ Isaac thought to himself as he sat in the cafeteria eating lunch watching as Lydia clutched Jackson close. Rumour had it that Jackson’s family were moving to London to get away from everything in Beacon Hills, hence Lydia clutching to the boy for dear life. Isaac just huffed and panned around the cafeteria until he saw Stiles sitting at a table by himself watching Lydia and Jackson.

Isaac saw the way his face fell as he watched the two cuddle up and it just bugged him to the ends of the Earth. He looked at the cutesy couple and decided that anymore of their lovey-dovey stuff was not going to be good for his stomach. Isaac placed his sandwich down and sighed, he turned again feeling like he was being watched, and saw Stiles looking at him. The look didn’t last long and pretty soon the boy was getting up and running out of the cafeteria. Isaac followed him with his eyes and saw Stiles bump into Allison on his way out, he lowered his head and apologised before leaving out the door.

As Isaac’s gaze left the still swinging door he saw Allison walking up to him. She was smiling ever so slightly but Isaac could tell something was bugging her.

“What’s wrong Allison?” Isaac asked, his question causing the couple across from him to stop whispering and turn to face the girl.

Allison sighed and sat down, “Stiles has been acting so weird around me lately. He just can’t seem to look at me in the eye and every time he has to say something to me it’s either a simple ‘Hi’ and ‘Bye’ or a small nod. I don’t know what’s up with him, and it’s especially frustrating because Scott doesn’t even want to talk to me!” She plopped her head down to rest on her arms and gave a defeated sigh.

“I have noticed McCall being a little more aggressive with you too Lahey.” Jackson said, “Though that has been going on for a while now…”

The other three occupants at the table exchanged a few glances causing Jackson to stare at them, “What?”

Lydia was the first to speak, “Well Jackson,” she said as she snuggled closer into his chest, “You see Scott’s been a little more irritable with Isaac because of Stiles.”

“Stilinski? What does he have to do with this?” Jackson stated even more confused.

“Well umm,” Allison began but stopped at Isaac’s loud sigh.

“We dated Jackson, Stiles and me were dating during the summer before school but then I fucked everything up and broke his heart.” Allison stroked Isaac’s arm.

“You had your reasons Isaac.” Allison said.

Jackson chose this moment to speak, “So that’s why he quit the team? And why he was so damn glum when school started…” Jackson’s eyes widened, “And why you punched me!”

Isaac just nodded, “Well yeah I mean we weren’t together but I still love him, so you insulting him – well it didn’t really warm me up.”

“Wait!” Lydia screeched causing almost the entire cafeteria to face the group; she glared at everyone until they went back to their business and then continued. “Did you just say that you still love Stiles?”

Isaac nodded and suddenly before he could react his head was facing to the side and a resounding SMACK was heard.

Lydia had stood up in front of Jackson, reached across the table and slapped Isaac.

“What the hell Lydia?” Allison yelled at the girl as she fussed over Isaac.

“Oh stop fussing over him Allison!” Lydia mocked, “He doesn’t deserve it, especially with what he put Stiles through…” Isaac turned back to her, his hand clutching at his cheek. Lydia got right in his face, “Because of you he has been so damn miserable, and I thought he was getting better. Finally getting over you and then…” She looked away tears in her eyes, “And then Stiles asked me to change him. To become something that _you_ would want.” Isaac’s eyes widened, “Yes, that’s right Isaac. He wanted to try again but only if I could help change him because YOU TOLD HIM HE WASN’T GOOD ENOUGH! AND THEN YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO SAY YOU _STILL_ LOVE HIM!” Lydia screamed the last part causing the cafeteria to once again pay attention to the foursome.

Jackson noticed the extra attention and grabbed Lydia’s hand, “Lydia calm down…”

“NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!!” She yelled at Jackson before turning back to Isaac, “HE’S BEEN THROUGH HELL BECAUSE OF YOU AND I DON’T CARE ABOUT YOUR EXCUSES!! YOU DON’T DESERVE THE WAY HE FEELS ABOUT YOU!” She said before walking off.

Allison was rubbing Isaac’s back trying to calm him down as his breathing increased before he began to cry. Jackson noticed the still staring crowd, “Hey get a life of your own you fucking leeches!” He yelled causing everyone to go back to what they were doing but still cast casual glances to the crying Isaac.

* * *

Stiles was currently sitting outside underneath the bleachers. He looked up and saw the grey sky.

_‘Looks like it might rain’_ He thought, _‘Perfect… It’s like the world knows how to match my mood’_

“Should I worry about drug abuse?” A deep voice said from beside Stiles.

“No Derek… I’m good. But if you have anything maybe think about sharing it?” Stiles said as he looked up at Derek smiling. He was met with a scowl, “No? Oh well…”

Derek crouched on the ground beside Stiles. “So why are you here then Stiles?”

Stiles sighed, “Why else Derek?”

Derek nodded, “Still having trouble with Isaac?” Stiles nodded, “But what happened to the whole, fight for your man. ‘Me Tarzan’ thing you had going on before?”

Stiles rolled his head against the pole he was leaning on, “Well lots of stuff, for one Isaac still won’t talk to me. So that’s a bit of a speed bump to getting things back. Then of course there is the whole Scott hates him thing, and that never bodes well – with the best friend hating the new beau. Oh and finally to add to the already overly tilted leaning tower of shit, he and Allison are dating!”

“What?!” Derek exclaimed.

Stiles reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone showing Derek the picture and message he had finally received a while back.

Derek examined the picture before handing the phone back to Stiles, “You can’t believe gossip Stiles, because that’s all it is.”

“Usually I would agree with you, but haven’t you seen those two lately they are suddenly all buddy-buddy. Also Scott saw them having a hushed conversation before one of his games.” Stiles sighed.

Derek nodded, “But still unless Isaac or Allison tell you they are dating then it’s not right to believe gossip.”

“You just want me to talk to him don’t you?” Stiles said as he looked at Derek, “Well I would but what if these rumours are true? I don’t think I could handle that…”

Stiles was close to tears and then he felt an arm being thrown around him as he was pulled into Derek’s warmth. Stiles didn’t hesitate he just accepted the gesture and continued to cry into Derek’s shirt.

***

Isaac was walking with Allison out of the cafeteria and they were headed to the woodshed, where the two had been meeting to talk about Isaac’s new werewolf state and how it didn’t mean he had to give up Stiles.

Just like last time, Allison became his confidant when it came to what happened in the closet. She apologised for her involvement in the plan to put those two in their together. As Isaac had learnt, Lydia and Allison had planned the entire thing to force the boys to at least talk. Of course neither of them had thought about Isaac freaking out and hurting Stiles in his anxiety ridden mind.

Allison had been as supportive to Isaac as he assumed Lydia was to Stiles – especially considering the scene in the cafeteria.

As the two passed the lacrosse field on their way to the shed, they saw someone under the bleachers. Upon further inspection they saw it was Stiles, Isaac wanted to rush in and see Stiles but it seemed someone had beat him to it.

Isaac’s eyes widened as he watched Derek clutching onto Stiles as he slept. He didn’t fail to notice the way Stiles was leaning into Derek’s chest or how the two seemed perfectly comfortable together. Now of course most of this was Isaac’s jealous side coming out, but still the two were pretty close especially considering the fact that Derek never showed that side of himself to anyone.

Isaac growled loudly, an act that got Derek to stare in his direction. Isaac just bolted at this point causing Allison to call after him.

_‘No not Derek! Anyone but Derek…’_ Isaac thought as he ran.

* * *

Lydia was the one to find the distraught looking Isaac. She was just going to ignore the boy and walk the other way until she heard him call out to her. Lydia rolled her eyes but walked over to him.

“What is it Isaac? And don’t think you crying is going to make me want to cuddle you or whatever.” Lydia told the blonde.

“I know…” Isaac whispered. Lydia rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Isaac, mainly for her own comfort as suggested by the distance she placed between herself and Isaac.

After a while Lydia got impatient with Isaac’s continued silence, “ISAAC! What do you want?”

Isaac jumped at the shout but hid his fear well as he replied, “Stiles, Lydia I want Stiles.”

“Well I already told you that you don’t deserve him!” Lydia retorted.

Isaac sighed and looked at her, “I know I don’t Lydia, he deserves someone better than me. Though I doubt Derek fits that bill.”

Lydia stared at the other boy confused, “Derek?”

Isaac looked off into the distance, “Yeah Derek. I mean he’s messed up but not as much as me. So maybe he can protect Stiles better than me, he deserves Stiles.”

Lydia huffed, “Why isn’t he as messed up as you? Because he wasn’t abused by his father, or hurt Stiles?” She stared at Isaac intensely.

Isaac turned his head rapidly to face the girl, “Allison told you?”

Lydia shook her head, “She didn’t have to. Stiles sort of clued me in when he said something about your bruises on the day you broke up with him. He didn’t connect any dots but after the whole debacle with the police, well I mean it made sense. You broke up with him to stop your dad from hurting him right? That’s the ‘him’ you were telling Stiles about.”

Isaac just nodded, “He threatened to hurt Stiles and teach him not to be gay. I couldn’t let him do it, so I put some distance between me and him. Then just before he dies I have the opportunity to talk to Stiles and I freak about the small space and almost kill him. So yeah I think he deserves someone more in control like Derek.”

At this point Lydia began to do something very un-Lydia like, she began to laugh. Isaac turned to her his eyes incredulous. “Nice to know my pain and suffering is funny to you Lydia.”

Lydia shook her head and slowly stopped laughing, “No Isaac I’m not laughing at that! I mean that’s sad and all but the last part… That is hilarious, as if Stiles would even think of dating Derek right now. He’s still so hung up on you.”

Isaac nodded solemnly before practically screaming, “WAIT WHAT!”

Lydia winced at the volume and shook her head, “Yeah Isaac he still wants you that’s why he asked me to change him. Which by the way you should totally apologise to him for!”

“It doesn’t matter what I say now Lydia. Derek already has him and besides shouldn’t you be just as apologetic to him anyway?” Isaac snarled at the red head.

“First off, Derek does not have Stiles. Secondly, what?” Lydia screeched.

Isaac stood up, “You don’t even know do you?” Isaac scoffed at Lydia, “He was totally in love with you and when he saw you save Jackson with your undying love, it broke his heart.”

Lydia clenched her teeth and got up in Isaac’s face, “Now you listen here Isaac, Stiles never loved me. The only reason he was so distraught over the whole thing was because he couldn’t…” Lydia stopped herself before saying anything else.

“What Lydia?” Isaac breathed into the other girl’s face, “What couldn’t Stiles do?”

Lydia closed her eyes and swallowed before looking at Isaac with a deathly glare, “I’m not telling you anything Isaac. You don’t deserve to know.” She then turned to walk away but Isaac grabbed her, his claws began to poke at her skin.

However before he could get any further Allison grabbed him and pinned his arms behind his back, “Isaac calm down!” she whispered into his ear.

Lydia just snatched her hand out of Isaac’s grip as it weakened, “Gosh and you expect me to apologise over my attitude. Look at you flaunting your relationship with Allison in front of Stiles and Scott. You know what? I hope he gets with Derek.” Lydia said as she began to walk off.

“Lydia!” Allison screamed. The redhead turned to face her friend.

“What is it Allison?” She said her tone scarily neutral.

As Isaac calmed down she released him and walked towards the other girl, “What do you mean my relationship with Isaac?”

Lydia just rolled her eyes and produced her phone showing the message with the attached picture of Isaac and Allison seemingly flirting.

Both took on faces of surprise and they read the caption.

They looked up at Lydia in shock before saying, in perfect unison, “That’s not true!”

Lydia just cocked a smile, “Sure sure, you expect me to believe that?”

Allison walked closer to her friend and grabbed her arms, “Lydia look at me. I’m not in a relationship with Isaac. I’ve just been helping him deal with some things, that’s why we were close. We were discussing some things about Isaac’s past and I’m trying to help him realise that he and Stiles belong together.”

Lydia stared into Allison’s eyes and apparently found something because her eyes widened in shock.

At that same time they all heard a loud growl.

* * *

Derek had gotten up to talk to Allison when he saw her and Isaac watching him and Stiles from the sidelines of the field. He knew the younger blonde may misconstrue the information that his eyes presented to him, the growl had alerted him to the fact that that was exactly what happened.

He placed Stiles comfortably down beside him and ran towards the edge of the field, but managed to just miss Isaac as he ran off.

He got to the fence and looked at Allison, “You have to stop him Allison. Before he goes crazy.”

Allison just kept staring at him and so Derek growled, “Allison now!”

She just flipped her head and spoke calmly, “I will go after him Derek but first I need to know. Are you and Stiles together?”

Derek looked back at the sleeping teen, “No Allison we aren’t. He still loves Isaac.”

“Do you want to be together? Should Isaac worry about competing with you?”

Derek turned to Allison his eyes wide, “Look Allison, you can tell Isaac that whilst I do care for the kid. I’m not interested in him that way.”

Allison nodded before moving off to go after Isaac. Derek just shook his head and turned back to see Stiles.

He walked towards Stiles but before he reached the sleeping teen someone attacked him from behind. Derek struggled with the attacker but they managed to pin him down and knock him out using a tranquiliser dart.

Before Derek fell asleep he saw a dirty boot and heard two voiced talking. However as the drug had begun to take its effect, Derek’s hearing began to shut down so all he could hear before he passed out was;

“Should we take the alpha?”

“No take the kid. He’s important to both packs, so maybe having him in our possession would work out better. Bring the wolves to the slaughter.”

Derek then passed out seeing the two figures drag Stiles away. He managed to let out one last growl before he passed out.

* * *

Scott was in the gym doing some weights when he heard the roar. He immediately placed his weights down and ran out to the source of the sound.

When he reached the field he saw Isaac, Allison and Lydia turned away from him looking down at something. As he got closer he noticed that the figure on the ground was Derek.

He rushed to the group just as Derek got up. To his left he noticed Boyd and Erica running towards the groups as well.

“What happened, Derek?” Scott said as he reached the group.

“Stiles… where’s Stiles?” Derek coughed as he looked around.

The group all scanned around them and saw no sign of the short brunette. This realisation caused them to begin to panic.

“Maybe he just got up and walked off?” Erica suggested weakly.

Everyone just glared at the girl and she simply shrugged before looking to her foot.

Boyd however remained silent as he walked towards the pole where he had left Stiles. He bent down to see a small note taped to said pole. He opened the letter and turned to see everyone crowded around him, well everyone except Isaac who was still standing in the middle of the field going completely unnoticed for the time being.

“Well go on then Boyd, read the note!” Lydia practically screeched, her anxiety nearing its peak at the loss of her friend.

Boyd just grunted at the girl before reading the note out loud.

“Derek Hale, how lovely to know that you are up and running about. Creating a pack even, well done to you! Too bad it won’t last long.

I assume you have noticed the loss of your cute little friend and are wondering what happened. Well let’s not beat around the bush, we have him – me and daddy, and we’re not giving him back without a fight. Find us before sunrise and the brat stays alive, otherwise I guess it’ll be another death caused by werewolves. Such a waste of a cute little thing really, although he did put up a fuss when he woke up… Anyway see you before sunrise, if you wish your friend to live that is.

Lots of love,

Kate Argent.”

Everyone stilled when Boyd read out the name. Allison was shocked, Scott was angry, Erica seemed nervous, as did Lydia; but the biggest reaction came from Isaac.

He let out a large growl before launching himself at Derek in full force. This caused the older male to fall to the ground, pinned beneath Isaac as the blonde began to claw at him.

“How could you let them take him?” Isaac yelled, his claws scratching against Derek’s torso leaving deep gashes across his skin. Derek growled loudly at the pain and his eyes glowed red, this may have worked to calm Isaac down in any other scenario but in this case he was not looking at Derek, well not really. His eyes seemed glazed over, as if he had passed out and his body was doing this on autopilot; which in all honesty it was.

It took both Boyd and Scott to lift the blonde of Derek; though he still managed to kick the man’s ribs a few times before he was fully restrained. All the while Isaac kept yelling the same three things;

“HOW COULD YOU NOT PROTECT HIM?”

“I HAVE TO FIND HIM! HE NEEDS ME!”

“STILES! I WILL KILL THEM!”

At the end of each cycle he would start again.

“What’s up with him?” Erica asked, obviously a little oblivious to the situation.

“He’s upset over Stiles.” Lydia replied coolly. Erica opened her mouth again to say how obvious that was, but Allison spoke next.

“He loves him Erica…” Allison said as she watched Boyd and Scott pin Isaac onto the ground. His cries becoming less angry and much sadder, tears were running down his cheeks and falling onto the ground beneath him.

Once again Erica went to open her mouth but was interrupted by Derek this time. “It’s a long and winding story Erica, now’s not the time for all the details.” He looked to Isaac who was now simply screaming Stiles’ name as he cried.

_‘We will find him Isaac, I promise.’_ Derek thought to himself.

* * *

 

Meanwhile in a dark room a lone figure began to stir as he awoke. His movements caused the chains on his hands and feet to jingle and clank. The young boy shivered as he began to open his eyes, his chest cold.

“Looks like he’s awake.” A female voice in the dark said.

The boy woke up a little more and took in his surroundings, he tried to move properly only to be confined by the chains. The chains rattled as he moved alerting his 'awake' status to those in the room.

“Yes it seems he is. Shall we start the ‘therapy’?” A gruff male voice said.

The young boy whimpered.

“Come now Stiles, was it? This won’t hurt at all, well for us at least.” The man said as he approached Stiles with a red hot iron poker in hand. He held the torch extremely close to Stiles’ expose chest and laughed, “No pain, no gain!” The man said as he pressed the red tip of the poker to Stiles’ hips.

Stiles screamed as the burning sensation pressed into his body.

Kate and Gerard Argent however, simply laughed as Gerard continued to press the poker into Stiles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So was that alright guys? What will happen to Stiles now that Kate and Gerard have them - yes I know they don't exist together in canon but I thought I'd mix it up a little. Plus I wanted to play on the Kate/ Derek dynamic, but don't worry it won't stick.


	13. And Sixth is When You Admit You May Have F**Ked Up A Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is still being held to torture by the Argents. A battle ensues and will everyone have to face a great loss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I'd like to apologise for the lateness of this update but well this one took a little longer because I wanted to set up for a few other things and needed this to play out just right, meaning wording and everything should be on the ball. Hence I became a little bit of an OCD freak with this chap and it took a lot longer to write.
> 
> Anyways as always I encourage comments and kudos just so I know how you guys are liking this :) So happy reading.

**Chapter 13: And Sixth is When You Admit You May Have F***ked Up A Little**

* * *

 

_After Stiles had been captured everyone was working frantically to find the boy. Though they were coming up short with no true links leading them to Stiles. Derek was currently in the room of his loft running through anything he could remember about Kate from when they dated._

* * *

 

Derek let out a loud, exasperated sigh as he threw down another set of pictures he had from when he and Kate dated. Ironically they were the only thing left of his burned down family home which Kate was responsible for. He heard another loud crash, the fifth since everyone had gathered at his loft to plot Stiles’ location. The source of the crash was another one of Derek’s chairs flying across the room and breaking against a wall – Isaac had been throwing them every few hours out of frustration. Granted it was a better option than letting the boy prowl the streets of Beacon Hills, attacking anyone that so much as walked near him on the streets.

Currently Scott and Allison were scrambling around the train station frantically thinking of anywhere Stiles could be; Boyd, Jackson and Erica were prowling the streets trying to sniff out anything that could lead them to Stiles. However so far everyone was coming up empty, they just didn’t even know where to start – the two Argents had masked their scent when they fled the scene.

Suddenly he heard an excited squeal and ran out of his ‘bedroom’ to find its source – Lydia. The red head stood proudly smiling with the note from Kate in her hands.

“Lydia what is it?” Derek asked the girl.

“I know how to find Stiles!” She exclaimed.

Isaac was suddenly in front of the girl, his hands grabbing her arms, “Really? How?”

Lydia looked to the place where Isaac’s hands had touched her new pink sweater, the boy let go immediately and Lydia straightened herself out before continuing, “It’s all in their plan.” Everyone just gave Lydia a look and she sighed before continuing, “Why would Kate and Gerard hide Stiles from us when they plan to kill out all the werewolves in Beacon Hills?”

“Lydia where is this going?” Derek growled out.

Lydia gave him a pointed look and rolled her eyes, “The answer is they wouldn’t. They’re trying to freak us out so that when they do finally show up, they’re where we least expect it. Somewhere so obvious that we are thrown off guard and they can easily kill all the werewolves.”

Everyone just kept staring at Lydia. She sighed, “The school, it’s where we would never think to look.”

Everyone’s eyes widened as they realised Lydia was right. Stiles was taken from the school grounds and so of course they would look everywhere but at the school because they would assume Stiles had been moved elsewhere.

“Alright what are we waiting for?” Isaac yelled as he ran out of the train yard, followed by the others.

* * *

Stiles cried out in pain again as the knot on the whip he was being lashed with, cut into his skin. The pain was so intense Stiles had already passed out twice, only to be woken up with cold water to the face before being burnt with the hot iron poker again.

Soon after waking up Stiles realised he was in the school boiler room, he would’ve called for help had his mouth not been gagged by a rag. Still he screamed in the beginning hoping at least one of the werewolves would’ve heard him, however he soon stopped when he realised that no-one would hear him because the school was currently empty.

“I think I'm getting bored of this now daddy. The werewolves have had time to figure us out, so maybe we should just kill him and present them with the body. Besides it’s not like he’s much use to us otherwise.” Kate said as she walked up to her father, whip in hand.

Gerard just laughed, “Oh Kate you always were so impatient. Imagine if you hadn’t been back then, then maybe we wouldn’t even have a werewolf problem in this little town.”

Kate pouted, “Well it’s not my fault father, but playing seductress to that werewolf was horrifying enough – I just wanted to reap the rewards.”

Gerard laughed again, “No worries my dear, Daddy will soon clean up this mess and then we shall get to retraining your brother and niece.”

Stiles’ eyes widened at the flood of information he was presented with. He knew Kate and Derek had a past but who knew that she was the reason for his family’s death. His eyes widened further when he noticed Gerard walk up to him gun in hand, he smirked before using the gun in a club like manner to hit and beat Stiles. Each blow earned the sadistic old man a loud scream of pain, which he laughed at maniacally as he continued.

Kate, not wanting to be left out, resumed whipping at the boy’s still bleeding back.

Stiles cried hoping that someone would find him before he died. One word raced through his mind as the Argents continued their treatment of him – _Isaac_.

* * *

Isaac was sitting in the back of Chris Argent’s car – Allison had borrowed it in a hurry, not really telling her father she had taken it. He let out a loud scream of pain and clutched his head. Scott, who was sitting in the front of the car with Allison turned to Isaac his face worried.

“Isaac what’s wrong?” Scott said as he saw the blonde boy clutch his head in pain between his legs. Allison turned her head a little to the side still focussing on the road as she drove increasingly faster towards the school.

Isaac clenched his jaw at the pain; the pain came from a loud scream echoing in his head. He couldn’t make out who it was until the voice said his name. He immediately looked up to see Scott staring at him intensely, Isaac’s eyes had begun to glow gold and all he said was, “Stiles.”

Scott turned back to Allison and nodded to the girl as she hit the accelerator to the floor.

Just as she passed a sign on the side of the road the teens noticed a flashing set of lights behind them.  It was a police car.

“Allison you can’t stop. He might die if we waste any time.” Isaac said his fingers squeezing Allison’s chair as the thought of Stiles dying crossed his mind.

Allison nodded but then Scott spoke up, “Wait, that’s the Sheriff.” He turned to Allison and Isaac, “We can’t let him follow us, or he might be in as much danger. We also can’t tell him about Stiles…”

Isaac growled and then Allison spoke up, “Look how about we pull over and then Isaac maybe you could run to the school. It’s only a few blocks, Scott and I will keep the Sheriff here. Derek, Erica and Boyd should be down there soon as well.”

The other three members of Isaac’s pack had raided Chris’ house to figure out a definite means of taking the Argents down, of course the older Argent was reluctant to help but when he heard the entire situation he agreed to lend a hand. Though both Isaac and Scott had insisted they rescue Stiles first so they had rushed Allison into the car and left the house at least ten minutes before the others.

“Wait why him?” Scott said. Allison just looked at the boy and he shut up. Allison glanced in her rear view mirror and met Isaac’s eyes. “Ready?”

Isaac nodded to Allison’s suggestion and the girl pulled her car over the side. As soon as she did, Isaac leapt out and ran through the small patch of forest separating them from the school.

Scott and Allison stayed in the car and waited for the Sheriff to pull up behind them. Both trying to figure out some sort of cover story for their speeding and why Stiles wasn’t with them.

“I don’t know why you let him go.” Scott mumbled.

Allison just rolled her eyes, “Because Scott, you know as well as I do that Isaac would have gone crazy in this car knowing Stiles was out there in danger.”

Scott sighed but nodded, he had seen Isaac freak out ever since Stiles went missing. “I don’t get why he cares so much. I mean he has you now, so why care for Stiles.”

Allison groaned, “Scott, Isaac and I we aren’t,” There was a knock on Allison’s window and she rolled it down.

“Well hello, Allison,” John said as he leaned in to look at her passenger, “And Scott too.”

Both teens just smiled awkwardly, “Hey Sheriff” Scott said as he waved.

The sheriff just shook his head and proceeded to ask the kids why they were speeding. Allison and Scott looked to each other before Allison blurted out, “Well you see we’re late for a movie date!”

The sheriff looked at the girl, Scott did too. “Movie date?” They both said in unison.

Allison turned to Scott her smiled tight and eyes wide, “Yes movie date, remember Scott?”

“I thought you two weren’t together anymore.” The sheriff said.

“That’s ridiculous. I mean it’s true, or it was, but Scott and I cleared everything up.” Allison’s eyes met Scott’s and the boy noticed the way her eyes glassed over. He could tell she was trying to say something but what, he wasn’t quite sure.

The sheriff nodded, “Well I’m happy for you Scott. Maybe now you and Stiles can stop moping around my house together. Still, no matter the reason you were speeding Allison so I will have to give you a ticket.”

The two teens had tuned him out and were currently having a staring contest between themselves. Scott still trying to process what Allison was trying not to say.

* * *

Out in the woods Isaac was about five minutes from the school when he stepped on something, ignoring it he continued to move only to have said something clamp down on his leg. He instantly let out a loud scream of pain, falling to the ground. He looked down to see that he had stepped into an animal trap; his jeans were already splattered with his blood. He tried to pry the trap off himself, in a panic and hurry but wasn’t having any success.

“Not now, Stiles needs me!” Isaac yelled out as he tried again, aiming to pry the trap off himself.

The trap responded by tightening on his leg causing him to let out another scream of pain. Still Isaac reached down and tried again, achieving the same result again. At this point his jeans were practically red where they had once been light blue, deep shreds evident near the base from the sharp ‘teeth’ of the trap.

Then Isaac heard it again, Stiles’ voice. It was calling his name, telling him to come to him, to save him, screaming in pain before becoming silent. Isaac felt a sudden rush of adrenalin, his eyes glowed gold, and his body seemed to feel more co-ordinated and stronger. Without giving it a second thought he reached down and pulled at the trap. Almost immediately the trap broke in his hands, freeing him. He got up, his leg healing quickly, and bolted towards the school.

He got to the gates before realising he had no clue where Stiles was. That was when he heard a loud roar to his left. Immediately he recognised it to be Derek and ran towards the sound.

* * *

 

Derek, Erica and Boyd had been at the school for about two minutes before Derek heard it - Stiles’ scream. He turned to Erica and Boyd only to see that they had already begun walking towards the scream.

As they made their way into the school they followed the sound of Stiles’ whimpers until they smelt the thick and sickly scent of blood. Upon realisation that the blood had to be Stiles’ the three broke into a sprint following the scent down into the crypts of the school – towards the boiler room.

They got to the door only to find it locked behind a line of mountain ash. Derek was thrown back as he attempted to break the door down. He got up and let out a loud growl that echoed through the entire basement.

On the other side of the door he heard a distinct chuckle. The door swung open to reveal one very pleased looking Kate Argent, in her hands she held a whip, the end of which was caked in blood. Derek’s eyes widened and Kate chuckled again.

“Look daddy, Derek’s here.” Kate looked to the other two betas accompanying the man, “And he brought his little pack. I wonder if little Stiles wants to see his precious rescuers.” She chuckled before moving to the side allowing the three wolves to see Stiles hanging, chained up to the wall. He was unconscious, blood was pooled below his bare feet, and all across his chest were welts and cuts. His face was bruised and the only indication that he was even alive was his shallow breathing evident by the slow rise and fall of his chest.

Derek growled and made to approach the boy but Kate tutted and pointed to the line of mountain ash. “Uh uh Derek, he’s going to stay here with Daddy.” The blonde stepped over the ash line her whip held out to the side as she smirked, “Besides we have some unfinished business, now don’t we?”

All three wolves growled before they launched themselves at Kate. Though almost immediately Boyd and Erica fell to the floor, arrows piercing their shoulders. Gerard chuckled, “Well now that’s a fair fight. But don’t worry Derek they aren’t dead, just knocked out.” Kate chuckled as she struck her whip out it hit Derek in the arm and he pulled away wincing.

Kate took a step towards him, “Like it Derek? It’s laced with wolfs bane, quite a lot actually so don’t think your werewolf healing is going to help you now. It didn’t really help your family; they fell from their injuries before they were engulfed by flames.”

Derek looked up and let out another loud growl. Kate just smirked and retracted her whip. Gerard stood behind her watching his daughter proudly.

***

Jackson was wondering the school halls when he heard Derek’s first growl. He and Lydia had gotten to the school a few minutes after the others, choosing to look around the lacrosse pitch in case Stiles was nearby.

Upon hearing Derek’s growl Jackson lifted his head and sprinted off towards the direction of the howl. He turned back to see Lydia following him and growled. The girl stopped and pouted but Jackson told her to remain where she was, he didn’t want her getting hurt. When Lydia seemed to have agreed Jackson ran off.

As she watched her boyfriend run towards the school Lydia pulled out her phone to call Scott and Allison.

“Hello?” Scott spoke over the phone.

“Scott, you should try and get here as fast as possible I think Derek may have found Stiles.” Lydia said quickly into her phone.

“Really where?”

“I’m not sure, all I know is he let out a huge growl about a minute ago. It sounded like it maybe came from the main building of the school. Jackson just ran off towards there too, so I assume I'm right.”

“Ok we’re on our way!” Scott said before he hung up.

Lydia just sighed and closed her phone, _‘I hope they get to him in time’_ she thought silently.

* * *

Derek growled as he was struck with Kate’s whip again. He fell to the floor between the still unconscious Erica and Boyd. However he noticed that Erica’s fingers were twitching meaning that the two were close to waking up.

He was about to push himself up when he felt a weight press down on him. Looking to his chest he noticed a spiked heel piercing the skin. He winced and looked up as he heard Kate laughing.

“Oh poor Derek. Fallen below my heel once again, too weak to protect your pack – again. Although this time at least you have less to lose.”

Derek growled before his head was thrown to the side as Kate whipped his cheek. The cut began to bleed watery red blood, but worse was the burn he felt as the wolfs-bane dust enhanced the pain of the cut. Kate leaned forward onto the leg currently cutting into Derek and pulled out a blade from her heel. Derek winced as the blade glared in the dim light.

“That’s right Derek. You know what this is, it’s a blade made of pure silver. So this might hurt a little.” Kate smirked as she raised the blade above Derek’s chest.

Just as she was about to strike down there was a loud growl. Derek and Kate made to look at the source of the sound only to see a pair of glowing gold eyes, it moved forwards and Derek relaxed a little as he saw Isaac come into view.

Kate however laughed, “Oh look daddy we missed one.” Kate chuckled turning to her father.

“Not for long honey.” Gerard said as he stood in the doorway and made to take aim at Isaac.

Before anyone knew what was happening Gerard was on the floor, his crossbow slid out of his reach and across the floor. Above him a hulking male growled as he pinned Gerard to the floor.

“Jackson!” Derek yelled out, smiling.

Kate was shocked at the appearance of yet another werewolf but smiled, “Looks like you’ve been getting a little more busy than before my darling Derek. Still no matter.” She raised the knife once again and made to plunge it into Derek’s torso but found she couldn’t move her hands. She looked up to see large werewolf hands holding her delicate feminine hands, it was then she met eyes with the glowing gold that was Isaac’s eyes.

“Not going to happen blondie.” Isaac said as he threw Kate on the floor and off of Derek. He then twisted her wrists causing Kate to scream in pain and the blade to fall out of her hands. Derek got up and looked down on Kate. She began to laugh; the two werewolves looked at her funnily before they heard a crash and a moan. As they turned around they saw Jackson on the ground unconscious and Gerard pointing a gun directly at the two boys.

“Let my daughter go you filthy werewolves.” Gerard said between clenched teeth.

Isaac was about to let Kate go when he heard a groan and looked into the room at the end of the hall. His eyes practically popped out of his skull when he saw the figure in the room – it was Stiles. Chained up and looking pretty much dead, Isaac’s fist clenched around Kate’s wrist, the bone making a sick cracking sound.

“STILES!” Isaac yelled before dropping Kate’s practically crushed wrist and running towards the other boy completely disregarding Gerard who cocked his gun and was about to shoot the running boy.

However before he could pull the trigger the gun fell to the ground as his hand was pierced by an arrow. He turned to the direction the arrow must have come from only to see Allison holding a bow.

To her left was Scott his features monstrous, and on the right was Lydia sneering at the older man.

“Allison! You shot your own family with an arrow! You traitorous little bitch!” Kate screamed out.

Scott let out a loud growl and ran forward to pin Gerard down. Lydia ran towards Erica and Boyd pulling out their arrows before running to inspect Jackson. Allison just laughed, “Argents don’t hurt innocent people, _aunt_ Kate.” Her eyes flicked to Stiles, “And you’ve kinda broken that rule. So I guess it means you’re not really family anymore.”

* * *

Isaac ran to Stiles and into the room. The mountain ash line had been smudged out by Gerard when Jackson had tackled the older man.

He lifted his hand to Stiles’ face and felt the warmth of his skin. At this close range he could see that Stiles was in fact breathing – just barely. He inspected the boy and whimpered as he saw the welts, burns, cuts and bruises littering his beautiful body. A rage replaced the sadness as Isaac grabbed at the chains only to feel a burning sensation. He howled and let go of the chains.

Everyone looked towards the screaming boy and saw him clutching his hand in pain.

“Isaac?” Allison asked cautiously.

Isaac just growled and speedily made his way back towards Kate. He pulled the woman up by her shirt, “What did you do to those chains?”

Kate just laughed, “Poor little wolf boy, you don’t know much do you?” Isaac growled, “The chains are a silver and titanium alloy. Meaning that nothing, supernatural or otherwise, can break them.”

“You must have a key!” Scott growled from above Gerard.

The old man joined his daughter in laughing, “Oh yes we do but we aren’t going to tell you werewolves where it is.”

Isaac and Scott both growled. Scott dug his claws into Gerard’s back, “We don’t need the key. We can just pick the lock with these.”

Gerard laughed, “Oh no we know that, but the key is also where you’ll find the antidote.”

“Antidote?” Derek said.

“Yes the antidote Derek. We may have given your little friend an injection of a potent mixture that will kill in him in about three hours.” Kate giggled out.

Isaac roared as he threw the woman up against a wall and got right in her face. “Tell us where the antidote is!”

Kate spat into Isaac’s face and said, “Over my dead body!”

Isaac growled and moved to deliver a fatal blow to the blonde before Allison stopped him. “Isaac we need her to stay alive until we can find that antidote.” Allison rationalised with the blonde.

Isaac growled and reached for an exposed piece of pipe nearby; using his werewolf strength he easily broke the pipe off and turned Kate around pinning her arms behind her. He then wrapped the thick metal around the woman’s wrists, tight enough that she wouldn’t be able to slip out of them without breaking her arm. He then threw the woman on the floor beside her father and made his way back to Stiles.

Isaac saw the padlock holding the chains together and used one of his claws to easily open the lock. As the heavy metal fell to the floor Stiles was dropped into Isaac’s waiting arms and the chains that had bound him clattered to the floor. Isaac just walked with Stiles’ limp body in his hands, carrying the boy bridal style; he crossed the doorway into the hall.

_‘I always thought we’d be doing this on our wedding night…’_ Isaac thought to himself, looking down at the bruised and battered face of his one true love. A single tear dropped on his body, and yet the boy remained still.

Isaac moved forward passed everyone else.

“Isaac where are you taking him?” Scott called out after the boy. At his feet was Gerard, his hands cuffed in the same way Kate’s had been.

“To Deaton, Scott. He might be able to make something to help Stiles.” Isaac said as he stilled at the end of the hall.

“Good luck with that. No antidote can be made without knowing what we used.” Gerard grunted out, Scott kicked the man hard in his ribs.

“He’s right Isaac.” Derek said.

Isaac turned his neck allowing the others to see half of his face. “I have to do something Derek. I’m not going to let him die.” He then clutched Stiles closer to his body and made his way out of the vision of the others.

“Wait Isaac,” Lydia called after the blonde, “I’ll give you a lift.” She then raced out after the blonde.

Derek, Scott and Allison all turned towards the Argents. “We have to see if we can get it out of them.” Derek said.

Allison and Scott nodded in agreement.

* * *

About an hour later, Jackson, Erica and Boyd had awoken from their unconscious states. Each was a little woozy when they first got up but had recovered fairly quickly.

Scott and Allison filled them in on what had happened and all three agreed to help find the antidote whilst Scott and Derek tried to pry something out of the Argents.

Allison had decided to head home hoping that maybe her father had the answer.

* * *

Stiles’ body was currently on one of Deaton’s metal exam tables. Deaton and Lydia had immediately began mixing and reading up on all kinds of antidotes – hoping that at least one may help Stiles.

Deaton had also taken some of Stiles’ blood to test the antidotes against before giving them to Stiles. The reasoning was that some of the antidotes may make things worse.

Isaac just sat beside Stiles clutching his hand.

“I promised you wouldn’t get hurt. That I would protect you and I failed. I’m sorry Stiles; sorry that I can’t be the one to save you.” Isaac let out a few sobs as tears streamed down his face.

“I love you Stiles.” Isaac hiccupped, “I fucked up baby… I should have never let you go. I’ve regret it every day since it happened, but us being apart – it meant that you were safe.” Isaac clutched onto Stiles’ hand and continued to cry. He then leaned forward and planted a kiss to Stiles’ lips.

Lydia stood in the doorway watching the scene in Deaton’s back room. She clenched her hands, worried for Stiles.

_“There is a way you could help him Lydia.”_ A voice spoke, Lydia turned around hoping to see someone beside her. She span around and didn’t see anyone, “Hello?” She called out.

_“Hello Lydia…”_ The voice responded again.

“Who is that? Where are you?” Lydia asked the ominous voice.

_“That isn’t of concern to you right now, young girl. The most important thing right now is do you want to help your friend?”_ The voice asked Lydia.

Lydia turned back to the room to see the still crying Isaac and the barely breathing Stiles, “Yes yes I do.”

_“Okay then, first go to the Argent’s house.”_

Lydia looked at Stiles once more before running out of the clinic and into her car. She started the car and pulled out into the street, hitting the accelerator she took off to the Allison’s house.

* * *

Gerard Argent grunted as he fell to the concrete floor. Derek growled above him, behind him Scott held Kate in place.

“Tell us where the antidote is Gerard!” Derek screamed.

Gerard just laughed, “Drop dead werewolf.”

Suddenly Kate screamed, “Maybe you want to reconsider that answer.” Scott said his claws lined up along Kate’s throat ready to cut.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Gerard growled out.

Scott just smiled, “You messed with my brother. You’d be surprised by what that pushes a guy to do.” He pressed a claw even closer to Kate’s throat, the points of his claws dug into her skin causing the girl to let out a muffled shriek.

“He’s bluffing daddy,” Kate said before Scott pulled her even closer to him practically choking the blonde.

“Sure you want to risk it?” Scott growled.

Gerard seemed to think for a moment before sighing, “Fine, you win this round werewolf, we injected your friend with a mix of eye of newt and wolfs-bane.”

“No daddy, don’t tell them that!” Kate cried out as Scott let her go, she dropped onto her chest.

Scott and Derek exchanged a look before deciding to call Deaton.

“Scott, what is it?” Deaton answered.

Before Scott could answer Derek stole his phone, “Deaton, the poison they used it doesn’t have any Eye of Newt or wolfs-bane. That might help with knocking out some of the antidotes.” He then cut the call.

“What the hell Derek?” Scott yelled snatching his phone from the older wolf.

“Scott they were lying…” Derek simply snarled out. Scott just turned to the Argents sitting against each other on the floor.

“Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t be risking Stiles’ life over a hunch, if that’s what you’re asking.” Derek stated.

Scott just nodded his head. “So what do we do with them?”

Derek just stood silently.

***

On the other side of town Lydia had just reached the Argent’s place. She rushed up to the door and knocked, the mysterious voice had told her to find some book at the Argent’s place.

“Lydia! What are you doing here?” Allison asked wide eyed as she opened the door. Her features turned to shock and she said, “Stiles, isn’t I mean we still have time right?”

Lydia smiled at her friend, “Yes, Allison. But it’s getting pretty close” She then stepped into the Argent house.

“So then what are you doing here?” Allison said as she closed the door behind Lydia.

Lydia turned to Allison and smiled, “I’m here to look for a book!” She then turned and headed into Chris’ library. Allison followed her still puzzled.

“Lydia we have gone through all the books here, there is nothing that could help Stiles.” Allison stated throwing a book onto the floor.

_“Kate’s Diary, she would have written a specific toxin in there…_ ” The voice said.

“What about Kate’s diary?” Lydia said almost too smoothly, she managed to cover up the fact that she was freaking out over hearing voices pretty well.

“Kate’s diary?” Allison questioned.

“Well yes I assume that if she were to create some sort of threatening potion she would keep it out of other people’s reach so they would have to do what she said.” Lydia said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Allison just nodded, “Ok I guess that makes sense…” She then turned to the table in the room and unlocked one of the chests. Allison pulled out the drawer to reveal a small notebook, on the cover in completely childish colourings, were the words Kate’s Diary.

Allison threw the book onto the table, “Well there it is but it’s locked, and there isn’t a key in here.”

_“Behind the painting on the wall_ ” The voice told Lydia. The red-head turned around the room noticing the large painting of a very regal and formal looking woman. She headed towards it and lifted it ever so slightly. As she did it there was a clink of something hitting the floor, Lydia looked down and noticed a fancy and heavily decorated key. She leaned down and picked it up, then turned to present her finding to a gawking Allison.

“How did you know,” Allison began but Lydia interrupted.

“That’s not important right now,” She handed Allison the key, “Open the book and see if you can find anything about a poison.”

Allison took the key and nodded. She unlocked the book and flicked through the pages, until she came to one titled: “Snow White’s Apple”.

As she read the list presented and the description, Allison’s eyes widened. She looked to Lydia her face still showing full shock, “We need to get back to Deaton’s.” She said as she made to move out, Lydia following behind, she asked no questions.

* * *

Back at Deaton’s clinic, the druid man had walked into his back room for another few ingredients. So far none of the antidotes seemed to work on Stiles’ blood and so were unlikely to work on Stiles himself. Still Deaton worked with everything he could, it had been two hours since Stiles was brought to him and if Kate’s warning held the boy only had an hour left.

As he approached the room he saw Stiles still sitting on the exam table, but what made him still in his movements was Isaac. The young werewolf had fallen asleep on Stiles’ chest, obviously allowing the shallow breathing to keep him calm and also alert him to anything if Stiles stopped breathing. His face was red and splotchy from all the crying; his hair was sweaty and matted in spots. But by far the cutest thing about the whole scenario was Isaac’s and Stiles’ interlinking fingers, he could see Isaac give a little squeeze and swore Stiles gave one back.

Deaton then proceeded to move about the clinic looking for anything that may help, his determination renewed after seeing the two boys.

As he was busying himself around the clinic he failed to notice the way that the interlinked hands of the boys glowed a red and purple colour temporarily, before black lines appeared over Stiles’ hand from where he was connected to Isaac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Will Stiles survive? What happened with Isaac... did Stiles maybe hear him? What is the Snow White's Apple? Who is the voice in Lydia's head?
> 
> We'll have to wait until the next chap to see...
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys liked it :) Also some of you may have noticed the "trap scene" and I will admit to using a small prompt on tumblr about how the scene would've played out for Stisaac. I couldn't help it, I read the idea and just fell in love with it - and seeing as I was up to that part in my story I thought I'd just add it in.
> 
> Anywho that's about all I have to say for now. So leave a comment to tell me what you thought :) Until next time, stay amazing and awesome guys :D


	14. Toxic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is on the brink of death, but will someone be joining him? Also someone seeks revenge on Kate and Gerard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :)
> 
> First off I'd like to thank everyone that commented and left kudos on this fic. It's really nice to hear that you guys are liking the fic. Also, I love when my regulars comment, but it's nice to have some new people leave their praise; it reminds me that this fic is read by a larger group of people than I sometimes can believe. :D
> 
> Secondly I am sorry this took some time but in all honesty this chap is over 9000 (insert DBZ reference) words, making it my longest chap so far and that takes time to write. It also means this fic is past the 50,000 word mark and seeing as there is a lot more to come that number should only get larger.
> 
> Lastly, the song base for this chap comes from Britney Spears 'Toxic'. Enjoy reading :D

**Chapter 14: Toxic**

* * *

  _Stiles was still on the brink of death and Isaac fell asleep clutching his hand, until he woke up in a coughing fit._

* * *

Deaton rushed in when he heard Isaac coughing harshly from the back room.

“Isaac, are you alright?” Deaton said as he rushed up to the teen who was still coughing. He handed the boy a cup of water.

Isaac took the cup and drank the liquid. He groaned and looked up, his face was pale and his eyes were red rimmed. If Deaton didn’t know better he would assume Isaac was sick.

“Deaton what’s wrong with me?” Isaac groaned as he moved so he could lie against the wall.

Deaton went up to the boy and felt his head, it was extremely hot – more so than a normal werewolf’s temperature. He also noticed the boy’s forehead was sweating.

“Isaac I think you might be sick…” Deaton said slowly, not really sure how to process the information.

Isaac just sniffed, his nose a bright red, “But I thought werewolves can’t get sick…” He said his voice sounded congested and nasally.

“They don’t,” Deaton looked around to Stiles and noticed some fine back lines fading into his skin. “Unless they’ve leached poison from someone who is dying.”

Isaac looked to Stiles, “Leached poison? But you said we can only take away pain, we can’t heal or anything.”

“No but,” Deaton examined Stiles and went to his drawer to take out a needle. Isaac watched as the man stuck the needle into Stiles’ vein and drew up blood. He held the syringe up against the light, “Now if you did leech some of the poison from Stiles, it will show up when I compare this sample with his old blood sample.”

Deaton walked over to the tube rack where Stiles’ last sample was, he lifted it up and put the syringe down on the table. He then pulled out a small piece of paper, “This paper is enchanted with runes to show poison.” He dripped some of Stiles’ old blood onto the paper and almost immediately the drop glowed a brilliant, yet disgusting, black colour. “That shows that the toxin in Stiles is at a high level. So if my theory is right, this sample,” He held up the syringe, “should contain less poison.” He then proceeded to drip one drop of blood onto the same paper, it glowed a darker red – still very dark but not completely black like it’s counterpart. “See.”

Isaac groaned, “Very good Deaton but that doesn’t explain anything!”

“Actually it explains that you must have somehow managed to leech away the poison from Stiles’ body and let it drain into your own.” Deaton turned to face the boy, his face a mask of seriousness, “Which means two things. One, you have given Stiles a little more time before the toxin consumes him; and two, you are now infected with the same poison. And considering it’s an Argent poison the effects may be worse on a werewolf such as yourself.” Deaton said solemnly.

Isaac just smiled, “Good, if it gives Stiles’ more time I’ll do anything.” He then went to link his hand with Stiles’ again but Deaton rushed forward.

“Isaac! You don’t understand your body took in as much of the poison as it could without having you die immediately. If you take in anymore you could die, and worse I’m not entirely sure that the poison won’t flood back into Stiles’ system.”

Isaac dropped his hand, “What?”

“This leeching thing, I’ve never seen it before but I have heard about it. It can happen when a werewolf truly desires to heal someone but because it requires a risk to the body it can only be done once. If you attempt it again your body will refuse and may in fact put more toxins into Stiles. That could shock his system and cause him to die sooner than expected.”

Isaac nodded, “Ok then but what now? If we can’t cure him or me, we’ll both die.”

Deaton remained silent and in that moment they heard the front door open.

“We have something to show you guys,” Allison said charging into the room, Kate’s diary in hand and Lydia following behind her. She stopped immediately when she saw the sick looking Isaac.

“Oomph. Allison what the hell?” Lydia screeched as she walked around the stunned girl.

 “What happened Isaac?” Allison asked, causing Lydia to turn and face the boy. She grimaced.

Before Lydia could say anything Deaton interrupted, “That’s not important right now Allison. What did you have to show us?”

Allison threw Kate’s diary on the counter top. Deaton walked forward and picked it up.

“A diary?” Isaac coughed out.

“Not just any diary, Kate’s diary.” Allison said as she grabbed the book and flipped to the page on Snow White’s Apple before handing it back to Deaton. “And this must have been the poison she used on Stiles.”

Deaton looked over the page and read aloud. “Two drops of cobra venom; a pint of basilisk saliva; a crushed pomegranate and the nectar from a Himalayan green orchid...”

“A crushed pomegranate?” Isaac coughed out.

“Ok seriously are we not going to discuss the sick looking werewolf?” Lydia said as she pointed to Isaac.

Allison and Deaton seemed to ignore Lydia as they both shared knowing looks. “This, Allison this is a pretty lethal mix. Where did she get it?”

“I’m not entirely sure, but she probably stole it from a witch or something.” Allison shrugged.

“Can someone please explain how a crushed pomegranate is lethal?” Isaac said as he sniffled.

Deaton turned to face the boy and looked endearingly at Stiles, “This mix contains some of the most lethal poisons to people, but more so to weres. Pomegranates simply enhance the detoxification capacity of the body and in this case allow more toxins to shock Stiles’ system. I could make an antidote but,” He shook his head.

“But what!” Lydia and Isaac both screamed.

“Look I can neutralise the cobra venom and even the basilisk saliva. But that orchid… the only cure for it is a petal fed to the victim. However that flower only ever grows on the highest point of the Himalayas and blooms only once in a century. I do have a flower here but it has yet to bloom.” Deaton shook his head looking resigned.

“So? Just rip a petal off then!” Isaac yelled before coughing.

Allison stepped forward her face solemn, “He can’t Isaac. If Stiles is fed a petal from the green orchid before it blooms, he will die. The toxin is drained from the petals into the nectar cup, at the base of the flower, when it blooms.”

“So basically we have no way of saving Stiles.” Lydia said.

“Or Isaac.” Deaton added causing the two girls to look between the sickly looking werewolf and the veterinarian.

“Isaac what happened?” Allison asked as she walked towards the boy.

Isaac just scoffed before reciting what Deaton had told him.

“So then the only hope for both of you is finding that antidote.” Lydia said quietly. Allison got up, pulled out her phone and called Scott.

***

Scott was leaning against a wall in the train yard. He had just helped Derek move the Argents here and was waiting for the alpha to decide what he wanted to do with them. Suddenly he felt his phone buzz.

He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out his phone. He flipped the screen to face him and saw Allison’s face and name flashing on the screen. He hit the green call button before holding the phone to his ear.

“Hey Allison.” Scott said.

“Scott we have a situation… We found the poison Stiles was injected with in Kate’s diary but we can’t make an antidote. You need to get Kate and Gerard to tell you where it is, otherwise both Stiles and Isaac will die.” Allison said in a hurry.

“Wait Stiles _AND_ Isaac? How did Isaac become involved in this?” Scott asked.

“Look that doesn’t matter right now because they will both die in the next twenty four hours if you don’t get that antidote.” Allison said before she hung up leaving Scott to question many things.

Derek chose that time to poke his head out from the train carriage where he was watching the Argents. “Was that Allison?”

Scott nodded, “She said Deaton can’t make an antidote and that if we don’t get Kate’s, Stiles and Isaac are going to die in the next twenty four hours.”

“Wait Stiles and Isaac? How did Isaac get poisoned?” Derek asked confused, Scott just shrugged. Derek shook his head, “Alright well whatever it was; we need that antidote! But how do we get it out of them?”

Scott thought for a minute, “What if we goad them, make them believe we figured out the antidote. Then maybe Kate might break and reveal where she hid it.”

Derek clapped Scott on the shoulder, “It’s worth a shot.” They then both proceeded to walk back into the train carriage where Kate and Gerard were locked up.

* * *

Kate struggled against the pipes she still had wound across her wrists. They were begging to rub her skin raw with every movement she made. She looked to her father and noticed the man sitting perfectly still, “Dad why are you so calm?” she whispered harshly.

“Because Kate, these werewolves can’t actually hurt us. For one their precious friend requires that antidote of yours and two if they do hurt us, it means that any hunters that choose to eliminate the Hale pack are free to as they have killed innocent humans.” Gerard said speaking calmly.

“Except you’re not really that innocent are you?” Derek said as he walked in, Scott following behind.

“I definitely wouldn’t say so.” Scott said as he came to a stop and crossed his arms, looking down on the two Argents.

Gerard scoffed, “Not that any hunter cares for the opinion of a werewolf anyway.”

Derek nodded, his lip pouting out. “That is true but what about the opinion and statement of an innocent high school human boy? How would hunters rank his opinion?”

Kate let out a harsh laugh, “And how exactly is a dead teen going to give his opinion?”

Scott moved forward a smirk on his face, “That is true; a dead teen can’t really give an opinion.” He tilted his head to the side, “But a perfectly fit and healthy teen could.”

Kate’s face fell, “Fit and healthy?”

Derek chuckled, “Yeah fit and healthy Kate. Deaton was able to make an antidote to cure Stiles of the poisoning.”

Kate and Gerard both chuckled, “Nice try Derek, but that’s impossible. That poison was my own special brew.” Kate said cackling.

Derek moved forward and crouched down, his face level with Kate’s. He smiled, “Yes that’s true Kate. But every recipe is written down when it is perfected, in a book or scrawled on a note.” Kate stopped laughing her face turning to one of shock as she realised where this was headed.

Scott spoke next, “Or a diary.” He watched as Kate’s eyes bulged out and her mouth opened.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times before she spluttered out her next words. “B-b-b-b-but how?”

Gerard turned to his daughter and let out a disapproving grunt. “Stupid girl,” he mumbled, “I knew that diary of yours would get you into trouble.”

Kate turned to her father, “But it’s impossible to create an antidote for that specific poison. The flower petal I had is the only one left in this century and I hid it in that apple back at the cottage. There is no way they could’ve made an antidote!”

Scott and Derek both chuckled as Derek got up, “You’re right Kate,” He said, “There is no way we could’ve made an antidote, until now.”

Kate’s mouth fell open in shock, “What?” she screeched as Gerard tutted.

“Yeah a little bit of lying can get you into a whole lot of places. Makes people think you know all about them, and then they turn around and slap you in the face with the truth.” Derek said, “Feels kinda hard having someone do that to you right?” He then turned to walk out; Scott stayed silent and followed behind him.

“Scott call Jackson, ask him to get Erica and Boyd over to the Argent’s place. We will meet them there.”

“But what about them?” Scott said jerking his thumb back to the two Argents sitting in the train car.

Derek turned back and glared at the two prisoners, “They’re not going anywhere. Now come on we need to get to Chris’ place and see if he knows about any cottage.”

Scott nodded and followed Derek to his camaro. As they left they failed to notice as a shadow passed out of the train carriage, it’s eyes glowed a bright red and it quickly sped off into the distance.

* * *

Back at Deaton’s clinic Allison and Lydia were huddled around a trembling Isaac. Just after Allison had finished calling Scott everyone turned as a loud thud and groan was heard. The three of them rushed forward to the fallen Isaac but before they could even touch him he began to convulse violently as if under some sort of epileptic fit.

Still the girl’s went to touch the boy causing Deaton to bark out, “NO!”

Stunned they turned to face the elder man, he casually walked forward. “This is Isaac’s body reacting to the poison, his mind is vulnerable now. If anyone so much as touches him and he doesn’t like it, well his wolf could break out.”

“Well what are we supposed to do? Just leave him there?” Allison said as she worried over her still convulsing friend.

Deaton just nodded, “For now it is all we can do. When we have the antidote I will inject him with it first. Because at the rate he is progressing, it’s possible that he might die in a few hours.”

***

Derek had gathered the others at Chris’ place and they were currently sitting in the man’s living room waiting for him to come out from his bedroom. Scott had decided to head over to Deaton’s to keep an eye on Stiles.

“Uggh what is taking him so long?” Erica groaned as she shifted so her legs were dangling off the side of the loveseat she was currently in.

Boyd replied with a grunt.

“You know you werewolves could learn to have a little patience.” Chris said as he walked into the room, in his hands he carried a wedding album.

“It’s hard to have patience when two people are pretty much on death’s door, and you wander away to get a wedding album.” Jackson says with a tone of anger, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.

Chris gives him a pointed look, “Look I’m helping you because Stiles is human. Otherwise I’m not sure I could be on the side of werewolves. It’s just a good thing Victoria isn’t here to see this.” He then plopped down onto the couch in the centre of the room and opened the wedding album. He smiled as he saw a picture of his late wife and him having their wedding kiss. Unfortunately years ago, Victoria had been taken away from Chris when the two had been out hunting for a local group of vampires. They were ambushed and Victoria was carried away, Chris went after her but lost sight about two miles in. The saddest part of that day was having to come home to a ten year old Allison and tell her that her mother was gone.

Derek cleared his throat, “Chris I know this is painful for you but we kind of need to know where that cottage is.”

Chris wiped his eyes and nodded, “Right well I have a picture of the place right here,” He handed Derek one of the photos from the album. It showed a two storey Victorian style cottage, the external walls were white it had dark blue roofing tiles and a small chimney. “Yep beautiful place. It belonged to the Argents when they first moved to Beacon Hills, and it was always a tradition to have newly-wed couples live in the house for their first year of marriage. It acted like a home away from all the chaos of being a hunter.”

“So then where exactly is this place?” Erica said looking at the photo, noting the arch over the entry way and the roses growing off said arch. It really looked quite homely, not really something the blonde had ever associated with hunters or the Argents.

“It’s actually about twelve miles off the main road into Beacon hills.” Chris then got up and his keys jangled in his hand.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked as he looked up at the blue eyed man.

“Well not that I don’t completely trust you werewolves. But I thought I’d take you guys down to the cottage and help, you know look for that apple.” Chris said as he made his way to the door and held it open for the wolves.

He then hit the button to open his garage and everyone got into his car.

***

Erica pulled a grimace when her eyes landed on the cottage. Where the photo had shown it to be clean, beautiful and honestly, majestic as fuck; it was now a rundown shell of itself. The paint on the house had practically peeled away leaving the dark brown wooden panels exposed to the elements; the flowers that once gave the place a sense of vibrancy and beauty, were now withered stalks covered in thorns, their brown dehydrated stems making the place look even more dead.

“So what actually happened to this place?” Erica said as everyone got out of the car.

Chris turned and gave her an exasperated look, “Well Erica, after the Hale fire and all the events associated with that; the Argents weren’t able to keep a good maintenance on this place. Honestly, I was the only one who ever cared for it but after Victoria left… well I just couldn’t bring myself to come back here until now.” Chris sighed and Derek cautiously clapped the man on the back, almost immediately retracting the hand right after. Things between Derek and Chris were still not perfect, and granted with the baggage each carried about the other they had progressed pretty far – neither tried to kill the other on site anymore, which is always good - but still they weren’t the best of buds.

Noting the awkwardness of the moment, Jackson chose it as his time to speak, “So umm, where exactly would Kate have hid this apple?”

Chris shrugged, “My sister was a lover of hiding things anywhere she could. She used to get a kick out of it when no one could find anything, so I’d say,” he motioned his hand over the house, “Anything is fair game.”

“Great so we might now even find it in time!” Jackson shouted in exasperation as he threw his hands in the air and took a step back, the dry leaves crunching under his feet.

Chris shook his head, “Actually you might have the best chance of finding it. Kate wouldn’t have thought to hide it from werewolves here, so you can use your ‘tracking’ skills to find it.”

The group of werewolves nodded and the group moved forward. Chris unlocked the door to the cottage and the hunt began.

* * *

Back at Deaton’s clinic, Isaac had finally stopped convulsing but was now laying on the ground in a similar state to Stiles. His breathing was shallow and - when Allison’s hand had accidentally brushed his skin as she put a blanket on him – his body was cold, too cold. Deaton had explained that it was the toxic concoction of Kate’s shutting down his systems; he seemed certain Isaac only had until morning to live. Allison stilled as she heard the large brass bell in the centre of town chime, she counted each chime and was relieved when she heard only ten bells; Isaac still had time.

She turned to see Lydia watching over Stiles in the same way. She was stroking his hair and smiling, before she suddenly stilled; her eyes going wide.

Allison got up and walked over to her friend, “Lydia?” she asked cautiously.

Lydia just looked right through her as if almost in a trance. She remained silent for a while before whispering out the words, “Yes, I understand.” She then turned and grabbed her purse.

“Lydia where are you going?” Allison called after the red-head as she left out the door. Lydia didn’t reply and continued on into her car.

Allison looked back at the two boys in Deaton’s back room and considered leaving them to chase after Lydia. She took a half step forward before she heard a groan. She turned to see Isaac rolling in his sleep and reaching an arm out towards Stiles, his eyes were still closed but she heard him say, “Stiles, I’ll save you no matter what happens.”

She looked back at the clinic door to see that Lydia had already gone to wherever. She flicked back to the boys and saw Isaac’s hand fall to the floor mere inches away from Stiles; in that moment she knew that she had to stay and watch them. She just hoped Lydia would be ok.

***

Kate and Gerard had tried several times to escape their ‘prison’ – if you could call an old train car a prison - but had failed at every attempt. The metal box kept them trapped and with no windows they were left in the dark.

Kate grunted as she slumped against her father’s back after trying and failing to kick open the train car doors. “Damn thing won’t break! What did those werewolves do?” She said between gritted teeth.

Gerard chuckled, “They don’t make ‘em like they used to.”

Kate growled, “Shut up! You’re not even trying to get us out of here. It’s the only time they’ve left us alone and you want to just chuckle and laugh at everything!” She then let out a frustrated scream.

Gerard opened his mouth to tell his daughter off but as he did he heard a sound. “What was that?”

“What was wha-” Gerard shushed his daughter and they both remained silent until they heard a loud clink from outside the car door.

Suddenly the door opened and in the doorway stood a petite red-head.

Kate laughed, “Did Derek send the little girl to take us away?” She cackled, “As if little girl! This is our chance to escape.” Kate attempted to squat so she could get up and run but just as she fell onto her stomach she heard the cocking of a gun.

Kate looked up to see the red-haired girl holding a pistol pointed at her. She then spoke in a monotone voice, “Come with me now.”

Kate scoffed, “And why would I want to do that?”

“Because otherwise I’ll shoot.” She said and then proceeded to fire a bullet right passed Kate’s head. It cut a few strands of hair from her head and Kate gaped as the fine blonde strands fell to the floor of the car.

“Look little girl, there are two of us and only one of you. We could easily out power you.” Gerard said confidently seemingly unfazed by the gun in the girl’s hand.

The girl just smiled and put her hand into her dress pocket, “Well then good thing I brought this…” She pulled out a small chain and on that chain was a simple silver ball. Gerard began to laugh but found himself unable to as the ball began to glow. Gerard’s eyes glazed over and he appeared to be in a trance, Kate followed suit.

The girl smiled, “Now come on Argents, Lydia is going to take you for a little ride.” Lydia said smiling sweetly; all the while her eyes had been just as glazed over as theirs.

The Argents made to get up and once they were up, both walked out of the train car calmly. Lydia then lead the two hypnotised hunters to her car and drove them towards the woods.

Behind them at the train car, a shadow smiled and a laugh could be heard echoing around the train yard.

* * *

Boyd let out an exasperated sigh as he leaned back out of the closet he had been digging around in. It belonged to Victoria but Boyd smelt something odd about the place as soon as he walked into the room so he opened the closet and was trying to pry the floorboards open. So far he wasn’t having much luck, under each board was nothing but more empty space and yet Boyd couldn’t erase the feeling that something in this room seemed off. He sniffed the air once more and smelt the acid, rotting smell he had smelt before; he gagged just as Erica walked in.

“Hey Boyd, find anything?” The blonde said as she walked up to the sitting teen. He looked up and shook his head.

“No, but I smell something…”

Erica inhaled the room and tilted her head to the side, “It just smells like Argent, nothing odd. Now come on we can help Chris check the other rooms.” She leaned down and clapped the larger boy on the shoulder.

Boyd grunted and complied, getting up and still smelling that horrid smell that Erica apparently couldn’t. Maybe he was just smelling Argent and he didn’t like it, yeah that must be it; still something was off.

***

Downstairs Jackson and Derek were rifling through the kitchen trying to pick up any unusual scent. So far they found nothing and digging through the cupboards and drawers hadn’t produced any apple.

“I’m starting to think she was lying about the apple.” Jackson said as he slammed the drawer close.

Derek turned to the boy, “Jackson, Kate had no idea we would catch her out. She wasn’t lying about any apple.”

“Oh yeah, well tell me this Derek. How do you hide a flower petal in an apple?”

Derek remained silent.

Jackson scoffed, “Yeah I thought so.”’Derek just growled before he heard something, a quite scuttling.

“Jackson do you hear that?” He asked. He moved towards the wall where the sound was coming from, he knocked on the wood and heard a hollow sound.

“Derek, what are you doing?”

Derek turned back and smiled, “There are rats in this wall, which means it must be hollow. So maybe Kate hid this apple in one of the hollows of the wall.”

Jackson nodded and gaped as Derek pulled his fist back and punched a hole in the wall. Behind the wall Jackson could hear screeching as the rats made to move out the way of danger; Derek pulled his fist out of the wall and peered inside. The other side was dark but he could feel a cool breeze coming through the hole.

“Chris!” He called upstairs. Derek waited patiently as he heard three distinct footsteps running down the stairs and heading towards the kitchen.

“Derek what is it?” Chris said as he entered the kitchen, he turned and saw the hole in the wall. “What the hell did you do?”

Derek ignored the man’s question and pointed at the hole, “Why is there a breeze on the other side of this wall? Is there a room or something there?”

Chris gaped and the smiled, “Of course the panic room!” He then moved passed Derek and opened the cupboard next to the hole. He reached in and pulled back the panelling to reveal a simple keypad. He punched in four numbers and a clicking sound was heard. The four werewolves looked between each other waiting for something to happen.

Just as they were ready to give up and bare wall in front of them swung open revealing a staircase that descended down into the darkness. Chris went down and turned on a light.

“What is this place?” Erica asked as she looked over the small room they had just walked into.

“This is the panic room… It was put here in case of werewolf attacks. There are weapons,” He pointed to a small metal cabinet on the wall to their left, “a phone to call for help and of course the place is airtight and sound proof. The whole place is oxygenated by air pump that filter's and purifies the air from outside, hence the breeze.” He span around taking in the room.

Boyd then sniffed the air, “What is that smell…”

The other werewolves sniffed and smelled it as well. Describing it was difficult because it smelt like candy and sugar but also blood and acid.

“Kate.” Derek said as he moved forward to a small round table in the centre of the room. “It’s coming from here…”

Chris moved forward and lifted the table, it was light but as he lifted it he heard something rattle. Chris furrowed his brows, put the table down and looked around it for a drawer or something but found nothing of the sort and yet still as he moved the table it rattled, as if something was inside it.

Jackson growled and made to grab the table before he was thrown back into the metal cabinet. He groaned as he fell to the floor.

“What the hell was that?” Erica said her eyes wide.

Chris inspected the chair noticing that it had been varnished to make it look like mahogany or cedar wood. “I think this table is made from mountain ash wood, which would repel you werewolves.”

Jackson groaned from the corner, “I thought you said Kate wouldn’t have tried to hide anything from werewolves.”

“Well apparently I was wrong. She must have anticipated the need to protect the petal,” Chris looked at the top of the table and saw a clear glass allowing him to see right through to the floor. “I also think she may have used a little magic to seal the apple away in this table so none of us could find it.”

“Great now what…” Jackson said as he got up and walked back to the group, he was limping slightly.

“We take this back to Deaton and hope he knows how to undo the magic.” Derek said.

Everyone nodded and headed back upstairs. As they reached the kitchen Boyd smelt that acid smell from before but as soon as he looked around him for its source it was gone.

Upstairs a figure leaned against the wall trying to hid itself from the group as they moved out of the house and into Chris’ car. As it heard the car drive off it skulked into Victoria Argent’s room and closed the door behind it.

* * *

Scott watched as Isaac begun to turn even more pale and Stiles’ began to shake in his sleep.

_‘If Derek doesn’t get here soon it might be too late.’_

At that moment he saw the flash of head lights and got up to go to the door. Once out he saw Chris, Derek, Erica, Jackson and Boyd standing in the waiting room holding a small table. He quirked his eyebrow, “What is that?”

“It seems that Kate hid her little apple in this table but there is some sort of magic preventing us from getting to it.” Derek said.

“Also it’s made of mountain ash.” Erica supplied smiling.

Derek nodded his head towards the blonde, “That too.”

At this point Allison ran into the room, she had taken to Deaton’s office trying to find anything to help the boys. “You’re back.” She said as she caught her breath. She then noticed her father in the group, holding a familiar looking table. “Dad, what is that?”

Chris walked forward the table between his hands. “This is where Kate hid her petal.”

Allison walked forward as Chris put the table down, she couldn’t get over the sense of familiarity she felt over the object; it was like she had seen it before, but she had no idea when or why.

“Where are Deaton and Lydia?” Jackson asked. Scott and Allison both stilled and shared a nervous look.

“Umm Deaton went to his place to get some books about antidotes so he could slow Isaac and Stiles’ down enough to keep them alive a little longer.” Scott said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“And Lydia?” Jackson asked as he walked forward cautiously.

Allison and Scott shared another looks before Allison spoke, “Well she… Lydia kind of left…”

“WHAT!” Jackson screamed. Allison jumped at the noise and was about to say something when they heard a groan and clatter.

Everyone turned and walked towards the sound; Scott rushed forward as soon as he noticed Stiles face down on the floor. He lifted his friend up and checked for bruises. He noticed only a small lump on Stiles’ forehead but otherwise nothing major.

Derek took in the scene, Isaac as pale as a ghost on the floor under a blanket and Stiles still shaking and Scott rolled him over. “They need that antidote now…” He whispered.

Erica nodded, “But how do we get it out of this table?” She said as she turned back to face the table still sitting in the waiting room.

Everyone remained silent.

***

Lydia pulled up in the middle of a clearing. She got out of the car and her passengers followed her completely oblivious to what was going to happen.

They walked for a little while until they got to another clearing; in this one was a tall lumber post.

“Alright Kate how about you walk towards that pole and Gerard you stay right here.” Lydia said in her monotone voice.

Kate moved forward and stood with her back against the pole. Gerard waited by Lydia’s side. The red head smirked as she went back to her car and took out a long piece of rope. She heaved it over her shoulder and walked back to the clearing where Gerard was waiting for her, as she approached him she smiled and whispered into his ear; Gerard immediately froze up not moving a muscle.

Lydia walked towards Kate, and began to loop the rope around the woman; essentially tying her to the post. Kate stood completely still, not even trying to resist as the rope was coiled around her and squeezed her body. Kate could barely breathe and yet she stood still not moving.

Lydia finished tying her up and then smiled at her handiwork. Something red flashed in her eyes and she giggled, smirking at the blonde. She clicked her fingers and Gerard ran up to her awaiting an order.

“Let’s get some kindling Gerard we have a little barbeque to begin.” She smirked evilly.

Gerard struggled against his still confined wrists, unable to move. Lydia rolled her eyes and told him to stay where he was. She walked back to the car and got out an axe and walked back to Gerard.

She raised the axe above her head and used all her force to cut through the pipes freeing Gerard’s hands. “Now go get that kindling!” She screamed at the man. He gave her a blank, glassy eyed look and nodded before heading into the woods to find something to burn.

***

Deaton arrived back at his clinic to find everyone crowded around a table in the centre of his waiting room.

He quirked his eyebrow at the group when they turned to see him, “What’s going on?” he asked.

“Well we found the apple.” Derek said pointing at the table.

Deaton took a close look at it and noticed it was a mountain ash table with a large glass centre. There wasn’t any apple on it so he assumed the apple must be inside the table. He walked forward through the group and took a good look at the table; he noticed a small carving just on the rim of the glass.

“It’s enchanted, a sort of portal storage table and only the owner of the table can access anything hid in it.”

Everyone sighed, “Well seeing as Kate will be unlikely to help us, and I think we can safely say that’s not going to happen.” Jackson said.

Deaton shrugged, “True, if it weren’t for the fact that this isn’t only Kate’s table.” He pointed to the inscription around the rim. “Those are initials. Kate's and someone else's.”

Allison looked at the inscription and saw the letters A.A. “It’s mine?” She said bewildered. Everyone turned to her their eyes shocked.

Deaton nodded, “Yes so only you can unlock it Allison.”

Allison stood stock still. Then Derek barked at her, “Well then get that apple Allison! We don’t have much time…”

Scott and Chris both growled at Derek’s tone but before they could say anything Allison held her hand up, silencing them. “Don’t you think I would do it if I knew how, Derek? I don’t want them to die!” She then looked down at the table, trying to figure out anything she could that would open it.

Then she saw a little symbol on the glass. It was a small stick figure of a horse; it looked like it was engraved there by a small child.

Allison walked forward to inspect the glass and then she remembered it. She remembered where she had seen this table before; the memories flooded back and she closed her eyes.

~~~

_“Aunt Kate what is that?” A nine year old Allison asked as she ran up to her aunt._

_Kate smiled at the girl in her hands she held a fairly large wooden carving. “Well Allison this is an apple that your grandmother gave me before she died.”_

_“An apple?” The young girl asked her head tilted curiously._

_“Not a real one Allison. This is a carving passed down from mother to daughter. It represents Eve’s apple; in it we can hide all our secrets.” She then moved her hand over the top of the apple and twisted, the top came off easily. “See? This is a place to hide everything you hold precious from people who want to take it from you.” Allison moved closer and Kate tilted the opened apple towards the girl, as Allison peered inside she saw a small purple petal._

_“What’s that Aunt Kate?” Allison said as she pointed to the delicate looking petal._

_Kate smiled, “This is a petal from a very special flower.” She then closed the apple case and reached forward to pat the table in front of her. It was a varnished table with a glass covering, as she placed the case onto the table the glass melted and the case gently fell inside. Allison gasped as the glass sealed up like nothing had ever happened._

_Kate smiled at her niece’s face, “Like that Allison? It’s a magical table that can only be opened by Argent women such as yourself; we have a very powerful blood line you know.”_

_Allison’s mouth dropped and she turned to her aunt, “Really? But how does it work?”_

_Kate smiled and reached into her back pocket pulling out a small dagger, “I was hoping you would ask that!” She grabbed Allison’s hand._

_The girl screamed and struggled against her aunt’s grip; Kate just laughed and slowly dragged the blade over Allison’s upturned palm. Allison screamed and the blade cut her skin, the pain was somewhere between a paper-cut and breaking an arm; two things Allison had already experienced in her nine years of life. Kate just cackled, “Quite down now Allison, and place your hand on this glass.”_

_Allison didn’t move so Kate let out a sigh and placed the girl’s bloody palm onto the glass. Immediately the glass began to glow a bright green and when Kate finally let Allison go, her hand had healed up and a small picture was left on the glass. It was a stick figure horse._

_“Hmm interesting…” Kate said. Allison had tears in her eyes and looked to her aunt for an explanation. Kate just smiled, “Oh come now Allison it wasn’t that bad and now the table and you are bonded. Just like how my mother bonded me to it. All you have to do to open it and access the storage in it is exactly what I just showed you.”_

_Kate then got up leaving Allison clutching her hand and staring at the table._

~~~

Allison’s hand was clenching tight onto the table, her knuckles were white and Scott was calling her name.

“Allison?” He said placing his hand on the girl’s back, “Are you okay?”

Allison just nodded as she closed her eyes, how could she have forgotten that memory? It was the reason she began to pull away from her aunt. She sighed, “I know how to get the petal.”

She then reached over to her father’s boot and pulled out his knife. She held it to her hand and just as everyone was reaching out to stop her, she slid the blade against her palm feeling the same cutting sensation she had felt before.

_‘I hope this works…’_ She then placed her bleeding palm on the table and held her breath.

* * *

Kate was standing perfectly still her breathing still uneven despite being tied to the same pole for the last half an hour. Below her Gerard was placing the last of the kindling against Kate’s feet.

Lydia smiled as Gerard moved back, her eyes glowed red as she walked up to the tied up blonde. “Well, well Kate it looks like you will be suffering the same fate as you left my family to suffer. Although, it’s not going to be as fun if you’re still tranced out.” Lydia reached into her pocket and pulled out the silver ball. She held it up to Kate’s eyes and it began to glow a bright blue.

Almost immediately Kate’s eyes returned to their normal colour and Kate blinked looking around furiously. She locked eyes with Lydia and tried to move but realised she was tied up.

“What did you do you little witch?” Kate screamed.

The red-head just smirked, “Oh Kate, I was only doing something that has been coming to you since that day you killed my family.”

Kate gawked, “I’ve never killed a human family!”

Lydia chuckled, “That’s right you haven’t but you did kill the Hale’s.”

Kate was confused for a minute, “Why would the Hale fire have affected you? You’re not a werewolf or part of the Hale pack.”

Lydia smirked again, her features becoming evil in nature. “Oh I was part of the pack. In fact I was pretty high up on the totem pole there. But I suppose you wouldn’t remember me in this form… Poor little _goldilocks_.” Lydia emphasised the last word and Kate’s eyes grew wide.

“You! But you were killed, you’re dead!” Kate whispered.

Lydia inspected her nails, “Yes well the line between life and death can get sort of hazy every now and then. But trust me after I sacrifice you I will be very much alive and will not need to possess this body.”

“Sacrifice?” Kate said quietly.

“Yes Kate. You are aware of many demonic rituals correct?” Lydia – or not Lydia – looked at Kate and smiled pleasantly, “Well there is one that can bring back the dead. All I need is a sacrifice and this little amulet and I will be alive again.” Not-Lydia chuckled as she held up a small metal disc. It was covered in runes and in the centre was a bright red, round ruby.

Kate’s eyes went wide, “You’re crazy!” She screeched.

“That is still in debate my dear.” The red head said calmly before turning to the still hypnotised Gerard. “Why don’t you do the honours Gerard?”

Gerard moved forward and Lydia held out a lighter. Gerard took the lighter cautiously and flicked it open.

“Daddy? What are you doing?” Kate said as she watched Gerard pick up a stick and move towards a canister of gasoline. “Daddy?” Kate called out.

“There’s no point calling for him my dear. He’s not your daddy anymore.” Lydia chuckled.

Kate panicked and screamed, “But you need me for the antidote!”

Lydia chuckled, “You now know I'm not the little red head so why would I care if the boy dies? But still I am sure of the fact that Derek would have found some cure already, and if not… Well no loss to me.”

Gerard had now lit the stick on fire and it blazed brightly with a bright red-orange flame. Kate turned to her father, “Daddy don’t!” But her pleas fell on deaf ears as Gerard continued towards the tied up woman.

Lydia smiled, “Well then Gerard are you going to light the fire or not?”

Gerard leaned down the torch in hand; Kate screamed begging her father not to do it. “Daddy no! Please don’t!” Kate was visibly crying now and all she could hear was a deep laugh coming from the red head.

Lydia looked at her, her eyes a bright red, she smiled and said, “Ding dong the bitch is dead!”

At that moment Gerard’s torch had managed to catch a small twig in the pile underneath Kate. The fire moved slowly but once it reached another twig it spread out and soon enough Kate was surrounded by flame. She screamed in fear as the flames licked her body and the fire inched closer to her at a terrifyingly slow pace.

Lydia threw her head back and laughed before she turned to Gerard, he was standing still by the fire watching Kate begin to burn with his glassy eyes.

“Well now Gerard I guess it’s your turn to suffer…” Lydia then pulled out the small silver ball and threw it into the fire. It burst letting out a bright green flame and as it did Lydia picked up the axe and swung it into Gerard’s arm half way down his humerus.

The man screamed in pain and his eyes returned to normal. He felt the axe pull away from him and something drop to the ground. He looked down and saw a severed arm at his feet; it looked surprisingly familiar and as he trailed up his leg he understood why. That was his arm on the ground and just beside it he saw a torch burning bright.

His body seemed to have caught up with what had happened because at that moment the pain returned and Gerard fell to the floor. Then he heard it, the scream of a woman.

He looked up to see Kate surrounded by flames, her legs had already caught alight and the fire was making its way up her body. She continued to scream in pain and Gerard screamed out her name, “KATE!!”

Beside him he heard a small chuckle, “Poor Gerard it’s not so nice watching your family burn alive and being able to do nothing about it.” Gerard looked up to see Lydia smiling down at him.

She leaned down and picked up Gerard’s arm, “Looks like you won’t need this anymore…” She chuckled as she threw Gerard’s arm into the fire. The man could only watch as his arm joined his daughter and began to burn.

“You little witch!” He screamed at her.

Lydia turned to face Gerard and he gawked at her as he saw her red eyes. She laughed and then threw a small disc into the fire before collapsing.

Gerard could only stare and his eyes began to water as he heard Kate give her final scream before the flames consumed her. Gerard recognised what would happen next and quickly got up deciding to run away and fight another day. His face was wet with his tears and blood dripped from between his fingers that were clutched around what remained of his arm. He vowed he would get his revenge as he ran into the wilderness escaping the horrifying scene.

Behind him the flames began to die and the amulet started to glow a bright red. Suddenly the flames came back to life and erupted in a large blaze.

After several minutes the flames subsided leaving a lone man standing in the centre of the blaze. He was naked and he smiled as he stepped out onto the now ashen ground. He smiled down at the fainted red-head, “Thank you Lydia for helping me come back to the land of the living.”

He then moved passed the girl and gathered some clothes out of the back of Lydia’s car and changed into them. He planned to leave the girl behind but thought against it. He ran back and picked up the girl and as he carried her back to the car she woke up for a moment.

She opened her eyes for a moment looking up at the man and whispered, “Peter?” She then fell into unconsciousness again.

***

_Back at Deaton’s clinic_

***

The group stood shocked as the table began to glow a bright green; Allison’s hand fell into the glass. Reacting quickly she felt around and finally clasped onto a solid object. She pulled it out and everyone gawked as she presented a wooden apple to the group.

As she pulled the apple free the table sealed up again and her hand was instantly healed.

“What is that?” Scott said incredulously pointing to the object in Allison’s hand.

“This is Kate’s apple.” Allison said confidently.

Deaton spoke up at that point, “Allison if this is the apple Kate was talking about, then where is the petal.”

Allison smiled and twisted the top off the apple. She then put her hand inside and pulled out a purple petal. “Is this what you were talking about?” She said blankly.

Deaton took the petal from the girl’s hand and retreated into the back room to add it to his antidote. All the other ingredients were already in a small vile and Deaton crushed the flower petal and sprinkled the flakes into the vial.

Everyone had gathered into the back room as Deaton began to drain the liquid into a syringe. He then looked back at the group, “Could somebody hold Isaac down?”

Derek and Scott moved forward. The alpha pinned Isaac’s legs down whilst Scott held his arms up against his chest letting Isaac’s torso rest on his knees.

Deaton moved forward and grabbed Isaac’s arm and occluded the boy’s vein. As he saw the vein rise up he injected the needle in and pushed down the plunger. Isaac reacted to this; his eyes flying open the irises glowing a bright golden colour. He howled and struggled against Scott and Derek flailing wildly. Unfortunately the flailing caused Deaton to be pushed back and he let the vial go. It crashed to the floor shattering open and allowing the rest of the antidote to spill onto the floor.

At this point Isaac had calmed down, the colouring returning to his features. He began to take a few deep breathes and then his eyes fluttered open. He looked up and saw Scott and Derek’s worried faces.

“Scott? Derek?” Isaac breathed out.

“Isaac you’re okay.” Derek smiled.

Isaac smiled as well and turned his head seeing Stiles on the floor beside him, barely breathing.

“Stiles?” Isaac whispered, “Why isn’t he awake?”

Everyone looked to Deaton and he shook his head looking down at the spilled out antidote. “The antidote. I dropped it when Isaac was flailing.”

Isaac whimpered, “What? No… you have to save him.” He then pushed off Scott and Derek and crawled his way over to Stiles. “Baby…” He cooed as he ran his hand over Stiles’ face.

As he began to cry Allison had an idea. “Kiss him…” She said quietly at first and then said it again louder, “Isaac you have to kiss him.”

Everyone looked to the girl expecting an answer and Deaton seemed to follow so he continued, “Of course, Isaac’s saliva.”

“What?” Isaac said.

“Isaac the antidote is now flowing through your bloodstream meaning that if you give Stiles some of your body fluid it should contain the antidote as well.” Allison said.

Deaton nodded, “Allison’s right but it would take at least a few millilitres of fluid, maybe around twenty.”

“That’s some serious saliva swapping action…” Jackson gawked and Erica elbowed him in the ribs.

“But why saliva?” Scott asked just for the reason that he didn’t really want Isaac kissing Stiles.

Deaton turned to the boy, “Well Scott, obviously Stiles’ body would react badly to his blood. Tears aren’t pure enough and the last option is by far, much less appeasing in this case. Don’t you think?”

Scott blushed, “Fine. Just kiss him already then.” He muttered.

Isaac just nodded and put his face above Stiles’, his breath ghosted over Stiles’ lips. He swallowed before pressing his lips to Stiles’. He immediately noticed the coldness of the lips but pressed on eventually working his tongue into Stiles’ mouth. To say he was saddened by the lack of response from Stiles would be an understatement.

After about three minutes of non-stop kissing Stiles began to respond. Isaac moaned as he felt Stiles’ tongue roll around his and then he pulled back smiling. His face fell when he saw that Stiles still had his eyes closed.

“What is it Isaac?” Deaton asked from beside Isaac’s shoulder.

Isaac turned to see the man standing about him, “He was responding, but he’s still not awake.”

“What does that mean?” Scott said from behind Deaton.

Deaton remained silent for a moment before speaking, “It means that the antidote is working but because he doesn’t have werewolf metabolism it’s taking some time for the poison to be fully neutralised.”

At that moment a phone could be heard, everyone looked around for the source of the noise and then Scott pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Oh shit!” He said causing everyone to look at him quizzically.

“What is it Scott?” Erica asked.

“It’s the Sheriff; he must be calling about Stiles.” Scott said as he began to panic.

“Just answer it Scott. Tell him Stiles fainted and was staying at your place. I’ll bring him back to his house.” Isaac said as he carried Stiles’ body and began to walk towards Deaton’s front door.

Scott nodded and answered his phone while Derek offered to give Isaac a lift.

Once they had left, Jackson was reminded of his other worry, “Ok so now that is done. Where the hell is Lydia?”

* * *

Derek dropped Isaac off at Stiles’ house and said his goodbyes telling Isaac to call him should anything happen.

Isaac nodded and then got out of Derek’s car, Stiles’ body still in his grasp. The boy’s arms were flung around his neck. As he made his way up the walkway the door swung open revealing John Stilinski in his sheriff’s uniform.

As Isaac made his way up the walkway John noticed Stiles’ injuries and the way his body hung limp in Isaac’s hands. He ran up to the boy and didn’t fail to notice the scars and burns littering his chest.

“Stiles!” He exclaimed and then turned to Isaac, “What happened?”

Isaac looked down at Stiles, “He got hurt sir.” He said simply not saying anything else.

John gawked at him waiting for more but decided not to press the issue when Isaac remained silent. “Ok fine, let’s go with that then. Just get him inside.”

John then stood to the side and allowed Isaac to carry Stiles into his house.

When inside Isaac carried Stiles up to the boy’s room, kicking open the door in the process. He then walked in and carefully placed the boy on his bed, Stiles groaned as he was put down.

John stood in the doorway, his hands on his hips. He noticed that after putting Stiles down Isaac stood by the boy and didn’t appear to want to move.

“Isaac?” John said. Isaac turned to face the Sheriff his face showing his nervousness and despondency.

“Can… can I stay?” Isaac said quietly. “I know I don’t deserve to but I just – I want to make sure he’s ok.” Isaac was upset and nervous, that much the Sheriff was aware of still he was a little hesitant.

Out of nowhere Stiles groaned and reached out for Isaac’s hand. “Isaac…” He mumbled as his hand close around Isaac’s fingers.

The sheriff sighed, “Ok Isaac you can stay but this door stays open ok?” He looked over Stiles’ scars and worried, Isaac pulled out an ointment from his pocket. He had got it from Deaton before he left. “Is that for his wounds?” John asked. Isaac nodded and rolled the small bottle between his thumb and index finger. “Ok then well I will be down stairs. Just call me when Stiles wakes up.”

Isaac nodded and the Sheriff moved to leave the two alone. He figured he would get an explanation from Stiles when the boy woke up, until then he had to do something to contain his worry. He just hoped this wasn’t some criminal gang’s attempt to get to him; he had always worried someone would target Stiles to get to him. John walked into the kitchen and started cracking a few eggs to make one hell of an omelette.

***

Upstairs Isaac was on his knees by Stiles’ bed.

“Stiles I’m not sure if you can hear me right now. But I want you to know that I'm sorry for everything you went through because of my stupidity and cowardice. I promise I will make it up to you and then maybe we can try again, but this time nothing will stop me from staying with you. I love you… I know this sounds weird but I feel like you’re my soul mate; that we are destined to be together. I promise to get you back and protect you from things like this happening again.” Isaac was whispering into Stiles’ ear as he held the boy’s hand. He felt a pressure on his hand and knew that Stiles was squeezing it; he smiled and then leaned against the edge of Stiles’ bed, waiting for his soul mate to wake up.

A few minutes later the exhaustion caught up with him and he fell asleep, his hand still clutching Stiles’.

The sheriff came up and saw the two; he scoffed before going down the hall to get Isaac a blanket. As he walked back in and draped the taller boy in one of Stiles’ old Spiderman blankets the blonde mumbled out four words, “I love you Stiles.”

The sheriff smiled and then left the two boys to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chap right? It takes likes 20 pages when i typed it up. Although I should say that the next few chapters won't be as long; I just needed to include so much at this point.
> 
> Also YES! Kate is dead; but because of Lydia? And what about Peter coming back - did you like my spin on it?
> 
> As for Gerard, whilst I know that some of you guys would have liked him to die as well, all I can tell you is that he's going to come back at some point and seek his revenge. Also as a side note I'd like to say that Chris isn't aware of his sister's death yet so keep your eyes peeled for his reaction to that.
> 
> And how cute is Isaac... taking care of Stiles and watching over him like that. But here comes the question, how will Stiles react when he hears all of Isaac's side of things. I can safely say it won't be easy.
> 
> Finally, that figure in the Argent's holiday house - it wasn't Peter. It was someone else, who? Well that might not be revealed for a while.
> 
> P.S. I'm a fan of PLL as you guys know, so - as with the show - I will say that if there are loose ends that don't make sense now, they will eventually be revealed. But until then don't forget about them, just keep them in the back of your minds. :D 
> 
> P.S.S Just as a heads up for those people waiting for Sterek. It will be a while because, as with the rest of the story, i don't want to rush into anything. Everyone will be eased into it and honestly it will get messy.
> 
> Anyway as always feel free to leave kudos or comments on your thoughts and feelings. Try not to ask for spoilers because I don't want to ruin things for you guys :) Until next time, keep happy chappies :D


	15. Princess Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Isaac have a conversation and things start making a little more sense but will everything turn out peachy keen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I have to apologise for the lateness in this new chapter. I was aiming for this chap to be done earlier but a few things got in the way. I am sorry for the wait but hope you guys stick with me :) I don't plan on abandoning this fic anytime soon so just keep trucking along with me :)
> 
> Also i have two other AU's for Stisaac that i want to write so keep an eye out for those :) One is an ancient greek AU and the other is an AU roughly based around Ugly Betty... They will take a while to write but I've already written up the basic outline. I may also write more one-shot fics like the Homecoming but keep in mind this is my big project so it should take first priority.
> 
> Anyway on with the chap and thanks for the patience guys :) Oh yeah chapter inspiration/ title comes from Princess Charming by Megan and Liz

**Chapter 15: Princess Charming**

* * *

 

_The next morning Isaac woke up to a whimpering and sobbing sound, almost like crying. Suddenly he heard a scream and his eyes flew open. Downstairs he heard someone running._

* * *

 

Isaac’s eyes flew open as he heard the loud scream.  He looked around him to see he was on a floor and as he looked up he saw someone flailing on a bed. His groggy, sleepy mind took a few seconds to piece everything together and as he did he quickly pushed himself off the floor and stood.

“Stiles!” He called and then leaned forward and placed his hands on Stiles’ shoulders to steady the shaking boy. The contact seemed to make things worse and caused Stiles to let out a massive scream.

“Isaac back away slowly.” John said as he ran forward to his son’s side. Isaac complied and stood back watching the father and son interact.

John put his hand on Stiles’ chest and spoke quietly, “Hey Stiles buddy. It’s your dad everything’s going to be okay.” This seemed to calm Stiles down a little, enough that the Sheriff could manoeuvre the boy’s body so that his back was pressed up against the Sheriff’s chest. He wrapped his arms around his son and breathed calmly into his ear. This seemed to calm Stiles down enough.

“What was that?” Isaac asked quietly not wanting to stir the boy again.

John looked up at the blonde, “That was one of Stiles’ nightmares turning into a panic attack. It happens from time to time.” John looked down at his son endearingly.

“Is he going to be okay?” Isaac’s voice was full of concern and fear – he had never seen Stiles have a panic attack. He remembers the boy mentioning it once on one of their dates but Stiles hadn’t made a hug deal out of it.

“Yeah he’ll be fine. He had a lot of them after you two broke up so I’m sure one isn’t going to bother him too much.” John paused as he realised what he had said he looked at the boy and saw Isaac frowning, “Sorry Isaac, I didn’t mean it like that.”

Isaac just shook his head, “No it’s ok. I know he suffered a lot when we broke up…” Isaac tapered off with a sigh.

John slowly moved from behind Stiles, laying the boy back on his bed gently. He pulled up the covers before turning back to Isaac, “Isaac, we all know he wasn’t the only one to suffer. Also I think we both know you want to get back together with him. I mean you did tell him you loved him last night.”

Isaac stared at the Sheriff, “You heard that?” John just nodded and Isaac moved passed the man to loom over Stiles. “I do love him and I do want to get back together but I also know it won’t be easy.”

John clapped his hand on Isaac’s back, “No it won’t but I'm sure you’ll make up for everything. Now come on let’s head down stairs and make something for breakfast.”

“What about Stiles?”

John looked to his peacefully sleeping son, “He’ll be fine. Now come on.”

Isaac nodded and was about to follow the man before he noticed the bottle of ointment on the floor, “Oh wait I forgot to apply his ointment. It needs to be put on every few hours otherwise his injuries won’t heal properly.” He then moved to the bottle on the floor and bent down to pick it up.

“Umm Isaac what are you doing with that?” John asked cautiously.

Isaac opened the bottle and scooped some of pink goo onto his fingers. “I have to apply it to his wounds.”

John went to stop the boy but before he could Isaac was already rubbing the ointment onto Stiles’ wounds. John scratched the back of his neck nervously, “Umm ok then I guess I’ll start breakfast.” He then turned out the door and went downstairs.

***

Stiles groaned as he felt a cold slime being rubbed into his chest, it stung a little as it moved over certain points on his skin.

_‘Why does that hurt so much?’_ Stiles thought. _‘Those hands feel amazing. I wonder who that is…’_

Stiles’ eyes fluttered open and he looked down to see a fair, delicate hand rubbing his chest. It was still dark outside so he couldn’t see much. _‘Darkness, wait the boiler room… Kate and Gerard! I must still be trapped… I have to get out or scream or something…’_

“Let me go you bastards. My friends will come for me!” Stiles shouted as he writhed against the hands, despite his body saying that he wanted those hands to stay on him. Suddenly he was pinned down, held by his arms. He closed his eyes and screamed, “Let me go!”

Then a voice replied, a voice he knew. “Stiles it’s ok, it’s me Isaac. You’re safe.” Stiles opened his eyes and saw bright blue staring back at him. He relaxed a little and Isaac let him go.

“Isaac?” Stiles breathed out, the blonde smiled and Stiles followed. Then his face fell as he realised something, “Wait Isaac… where am I? What happened to Kate and Gerard… did they get you too?” Stiles felt himself dip towards Isaac as the boy sat down; his back was to Stiles as he spoke.

“We’re in your house Stiles. Kate and Gerard, we found them in the school; you were badly hurt and we just took them down. Afterwards Scott and Derek dumped them in the train yard as I rushed you to Deaton’s.” Isaac said as he hung his head.

Stiles moved to get up and comfort the boy before he groaned in pain, the movement pulling at some of his injuries. Isaac instantly pushed him back down on the bed before Stiles realised something, he wasn’t wearing a shirt! Isaac’s hand rested on his chest and the boy looked at him with concern, “Stay down Stiles… you got really badly hurt.” He whispered.

Stiles blushed before looking down to Isaac’s hand. “Umm Isaac where is my shirt?” Stiles whispered.

Isaac looked down seeming to only now just realise that his hand was pressing onto Stiles’ bare chest. He quickly pulled his hand away, missing the look of disappointment that flickered across Stiles’ face. “Oh sorry, I guess we forgot to get you another one after we found you… I’ll get one from your closet.” He then turned around and walked towards Stiles closet.

Stiles watched the boy and his brain seemed to scream something out at him; like the fact that something seemed to be missing. “Isaac what happened after the fight?”

Isaac stayed turned away from Stiles but Stiles noticed the way his shoulders’ tensed as he answered, “What makes you think something happened?”

“Isaac, just tell me. I know something happened I think I remember something about a poison and someone’s voice whispering to me. I’m not one hundred percent though things are still a little fuzzy.”

Isaac turned to face the other boy; in his hands he held a dark blue shirt. He walked towards Stiles as he spoke, “Well yeah, umm Kate injected you with some sort of poison but I mean Deaton got an antidote so I mean you’re alive.” He then sat down and dug his hand under Stiles’ body, placing his hands against Stiles upper back. Stiles flushed and winced as Isaac used his werewolf strength to lift him up, his face went even more red as he realised he was looking right into Isaac’s face. “Hey…” Isaac said as his breathe ghosted over Stiles face, Stiles mouth fell open as he realised the intimacy of the moment. Isaac smiled at the gawking boy, “Arms up!” He said and Stiles slowly complied.

Isaac put Stiles arms through the shirt’s sleeves careful not to be too harsh with the boy and aggravate his injuries. Stiles groaned a little as Isaac pulled the shirt over his head and pulled it down the rest of the way. “Isn’t usually supposed to go the other way?” Stiles joked. Isaac chuckled lightly before he looked out the open door.

“I should go get your dad…” Isaac said as he moved to leave but found himself stopped by Stiles’ grabbing onto his wrist. He turned to look at the boy. “What is it Stiles?”

“Isaac… why are you here?” Stiles said quietly.

“What do you mean? I brought you here after we found the antidote and I was just making sure you were safe.”

“You don’t have to be here… Isaac.”

Isaac stilled and his eyes blew open. He grabbed Stiles’ hand and clutched it his own, “Stiles I want to be here, you were hurt.”

Stiles looked away, “Why should that matter to you Isaac, I’ve been hurt before. Besides you should probably spend some time with Allison… I mean you are dating…” He tapered off.

Isaac used his free hand to grab Stiles chin and turn his head. Once Stiles’ eyes met his he spoke, “Stiles we aren’t dating. Allison still loves Scott and I still love you…”

“What?” Stiles breathed out.

Isaac smiled, “I love you Stiles!”

Stiles pulled his hands from Isaac’s grasp and swatted the boy’s hand away from his chin. “Isaac, do you mean that?” Isaac looked down and nodded and Stiles gawked, “No…” He whispered.

Isaac looked up stunned, “No?” he questioned.

Stiles nodded, “Yeah no… you can’t come back after you put me through hell and just say that you still love me!”

“Stiles –” Isaac began but Stiles held up his hand to silence the boy.

“Isaac it hurt so much to not be with you! And the things you said to me, you don’t know how much that hurt…” Stiles said as he began to cry. “You can’t just turn around and say that to me again. That you love me…”

Isaac moved forward to wrap his arm around Stiles’ shoulder, “Stiles let me explain…”

Stiles struggled against Isaac’s grip and the boy had to let him go, Stiles turned to face the boy. “Explain then Isaac! Tell me why you broke my heart!”

“Because I had to…” Isaac said his head hung low.

“You had to? What kind of an excuse is that? Did breaking my heart and making me feel like absolute shit, fill out some sort of bucket list for you?” Stiles clenched his fists unable to contain his rage, “IS THAT ALL I WAS TO YOU?” Stiles screamed.

Isaac flinched at the volume but held his resolve he looked up to Stiles, tears in his eyes. “No Stiles you mean so much more to me! But I had to break up with you to protect you…”

“PROTECT ME? PROTECT ME FROM WHAT?” Stiles continued to scream.

Isaac began to grow a little frustrated at the situation so he screamed back, “FROM MY DAD STILES! From my dad…”

Stiles stayed silent looking at Isaac for an explanation; Isaac got up and walked to the window. Stiles followed him with his eyes as he came to a stop by the window and looked out. “My dad he umm he abused me when he was alive… He used to throw me in this freezer under our house after.”

Stiles slumped down, “What?” He said his fingers pressing on his bottom lip.

Isaac turned to face him, “It wasn’t exactly the nicest experience.”

Stiles whispered his next sentence in shock, “Isaac I'm sorry that you went through that, I really am! But I don’t get why this was important to our break up.”

Isaac sighed and sat down next to Stiles, he looked at the boy; his hands bracing against his legs. “You remember that week before school, when we were supposed to meet up?” Stiles nodded, “Yeah well my dad came back that week and he found out about us. Let’s just say he didn’t take it well…”

Stiles gasped, “That’s why you were so bruised and beaten when I saw you on Monday...” Isaac nodded. “I’m sorry Isaac … but why didn’t you tell me? Or my dad? We could’ve gotten you out of there.”

Isaac sighed, “Stiles he threatened to hurt you. I might’ve told you about it otherwise but when he threatened you I just, I couldn’t put you in danger… Especially after you came to the house and met him.”

Stiles’ eyes widened shocked, “What are you talking about?”

“When you came to the house I was chained up downstairs… I heard him talking to you and was so relieved to find that you didn’t come in.” Isaac looked at the boy and smiled.

Stiles was tearing up by now and so Isaac leaned his head forward into Stiles’ chest. “Isaac you were downstairs? Why didn’t you call for help of something?”

“I couldn’t risk letting my princess get hurt… It’s why I took the bite from Derek: to protect you.” Isaac whispered.

Stiles pushed him off, “Isaac…” He looked at the boy and then sighed, “I think you need to leave…”

Isaac looked at the boy shocked, “What? Stiles I’m not leaving you now…”

Stiles nodded wiping away some of the tears, “Yes you are. My dad is here to watch me… so you can leave.” He tried to get up but found the pain too unbearable.

“Stiles you’re still hurt!” Isaac exclaimed a little flabbergasted at Stiles’ shift in mood.

Stiles held up his hand, the speed of the motion caused him to wince a little, “Yes Isaac and my dad is right here so he can watch over me okay?” Isaac stood still and Stiles just sighed, “I just need some time to rest and so do you…”

“Stiles is right Isaac, you’ve been here all night. Maybe you should head back home and get some rest…” The sheriff said from the doorway.

Isaac turned to see the man with his arms crossed; his stance wide. He looked back to Stiles and sighed when the boy chose to pointedly look away from him, “Alright I guess I’ll head _home_ then.” Isaac moved passed the sheriff and headed downstairs.

Stiles looked up realising that Isaac was still living with Derek and the others in the train yard. He wanted to protest and ask Isaac to stay here, but thought better of it when he remembered why he was doing this.

As they heard the door close downstairs John moved forward and stood over his son. “Want to tell me what that was about?”

Stiles just shook his head, “I just need some sleep.” He looked up at his dad and the man gave a tense nod before moving forward and closing the curtains.

“Fine but when you wake up we are talking about everything…” He said as he moved out of Stiles’ room and closed the door, leaving a gap just in case Stiles needed him.

Stiles slowly moved to lie down again and as his head hit the pillow a single thought penetrated his mind.

_‘Isaac went through all that and then turned himself into a monster to protect me…’_

* * *

At the train yard Jackson, Erica and Boyd were running around frantically searching for the Argents. Derek had come back and found them missing, he called his other pack members and forced them to come help him search. They had gathered around the train yard and almost immediately their nostrils were filled with a sweet scent, a combination of lilacs, roses and orchids something that they had only smelt on one other person in their entire werewolf lives:

“Lydia…” They all said in unison.

“Yeah Lydia was here and I'm assuming she had something to do with our missing guests.” Derek said from behind the group.

They all turned to face their alpha, and Jackson moved forward, immediately angered by the insinuation. “What are you trying to say Derek?”

Derek growled and got into Jackson’s face, “All I’m saying is exactly what we’re all smelling right now!”

Jackson snuffed and turned away from Derek. His hands were on his hips as he swung back around. Erica and Boyd were to the side watching the two bark it out; the blonde could barely contain her laughter but thought it best to at least try considering the situation.

“Alright fine so Lydia was here! But that doesn’t mean she would’ve released Kate and Gerard.”

Derek just huffed, “Then what happened, Jackson?”

Jackson stayed silent unable to answer Derek’s question.

“What’s going on?” A voice said from behind the group. They all turned to see Isaac standing with his hands in his blue hoodie pockets.

“Isaac! How’s Stiles?” Erica asked curious about the state of her friend.

Isaac just shrugged and looked down, “Yeah he’s fine. He woke up and said he needed his rest so I came here…” He supplied lamely. His displeasure and discomfort with the topic was easily evident and so everyone just nodded.

Isaac looked up at the group seeing them all standing around quietly. It was then that he noticed the open train car, “Where are Kate and Gerard?” Isaac said slowly.

“They got away…” Boyd said blankly.

Erica looked to the dark skinned boy, surprised at his bluntness with such a careful topic. She turned to Isaac and gawked, “Isaac it’s okay I’m sure Lydia didn’t take them far…” Her eyes widened as she covered her mouth.

Isaac had his jaw clenched and his claws were digging into his skin. He said his next sentence with a breath; well really it was really more of a deep hiss. “Lydia? She let them out…” Isaac’s eyes were trained onto Derek and Jackson expecting them to reply.

Derek stood calmly despite the tidal waves of anger rushing at him from Isaac, “Yes that would be correct.”

Jackson growled, “You don’t know that for certain.”

Isaac let out a large roar as his eyes shifted to a gold colour, “Where are they?” He hissed out.

Erica made to move forward to calm the raging blonde but Boyd held his arm out. She met his eyes and he just shook his head.

“WHERE ARE THEY?” Isaac roared when no one answered him.

Everyone but Derek jumped at the sound of his voice; no one knew Isaac could sound that angry.

Derek just moved forward and extended his hand, “Isaac,” He placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “We’ll find them okay. Stiles will stay safe. I promise.” Isaac just shrugged off the gesture and heaved out a breath.

 “I’m going to go back to him and protect him.”

As Isaac turned to head out the train yard everyone heard a car pull up. They all moved towards the sound wondering who would come out to an abandoned train yard, at this time in the morning.

They all moved slowly to stand, hidden from view, around the car. That is until Jackson recognised the car, “That’s Lydia’s car…” He said as he ran forward. Derek however didn’t move as he recognised a smell he never thought he would smell again.

Just as Jackson got up to the car the driver’s door opened and someone stepped out. Derek’s eyes widened as his eyes saw the man standing before him, everyone else just blinked. They all turned to Derek, well all of them except Jackson who immediately rushed at the older blue eyed man.

“PETER!” Jackson said as he grabbed at Peter’s collar, “What did you do to Lydia?”

Peter just chuckled, “I missed you too Jackson.” Jackson snarled and Peter rolled his eyes, “Relax were-wannabe Ms Martin is in the back.” Jackson threw Peter to the side and opened the car’s back door to see Lydia lying comfortably on the back seat. She smiled and rolled over a little to lie more on her side, her hands pillowing her head.

“She’s ok…” He breathed out.

Derek took this moment to gather himself back together as the rest of his pack gathered behind him, still unsure of the newcomer. “Peter what are you doing here?”

Peter smiled at his nephew, “Well I thought I’d just drop by and see how my nephew is doing.”

“Nephew?” Erica said shocked at the news.

Derek just nodded, “Yes. Erica, Boyd, Isaac meet my uncle Peter Hale.” Derek said as he gestured to the man in front of them.

“I thought all of your family had died?” Boyd said with a monotone voice.

Derek nodded again, “Yep…” He shot a look to Peter, “At least they’re supposed to be.”

Peter pouted, “Aww Derek don’t be that way. I’m your uncle after all, and at least we now have each other.”

Derek growled, “How are you alive Peter?”

Peter shrugged, “This wasn’t exactly the warm welcome I was expecting…”

Derek was about to speak again before Isaac interrupted him, “Look we don’t have time for this Derek. I have to get to Stiles.”

Peter smiled and laughed a little, “Aww what happened to the poor human boy? Did he fail at getting another kiss from some loser who’s still way out of his league?”

Isaac growled and rushed at the man, in an instant he had pinned the man down and was snarling in his face. “Don’t you dare speak that way about Stiles ever again!”

“Touched a nerve I see…” Peter said as he smiled at the still raging blonde. He then looked at his nephew, “Derek, may I inquire as to who this angry young lad is?” Isaac snarled.

“Isaac! Get off him…” Derek said. He walked forward and pulled Isaac off of Peter, pushing the boy to the side before looking at his uncle. “Well Peter this is my new pack.” Derek said proudly with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Peter just laughed, “These _teenagers_ are who you chose to make a pack?”

Erica snarled loudly at the comment and the obvious insinuation. Derek just smiled, “They are more than they look…”

Isaac growled again, “ENOUGH!” Everyone looked at him, “Derek we need to focus on finding the Argents before they try to get to Stiles again.”

“Argents?” Peter asked

Jackson spoke next having Lydia draped in his arms as she was still asleep. “Kate and Gerard.”

Peter smiled, “Oh the blonde and her hill-billy dope of a father… I may know what happened to them.”

“WHAT!!” Everyone yelled at the man. He jumped a little but smiled at the new attention.

“Well how do you think I rejoined the land of the living?” Peter smirked evilly.

“Peter what did you do?” Derek asked his voice stern.

Peter turned to face Jackson, the boy still holding Lydia in his arms. “Well I didn’t exactly _do_ anything. Ms Martin was the one who actually _did_ anything. Though I suppose she wouldn’t remember much of it…”

Everyone shifted from looking between Peter and Lydia waiting for an explanation. Peter just smiled and proceeded to explain everything.

* * *

Scott had decided to check on Stiles that morning but when he arrived at the Stilinski household he found no one was home – or at least no one was answering because Scott could smell Stiles sleeping up in his room.

Scott smirked and then went around to a tree just outside Stiles’ room. He leaped up and dug his claws into a branch before leaping once again to land on the windowsill just outside Stiles’ bedroom. He quietly opened the window and stepped into Stiles’ room. His friend was quietly snoring and moving a little under his covers. Scott smiled and watched his best friend for a while before realising how creepy he was being and walking over to Stiles’ side.

He crouched down and put his hand on Stiles’ shoulder. The boy shifted and smiled, “Stop it Isaac… We can go again later…” Scott pulled his hand away immediately out of shock.

_‘Have Isaac and Stiles slept together? Did he lose his virginity…’_ Scott thought and then Stiles rolled over onto his back. This of course drew Scott’s eye to the ‘tenting’ occurring in Stiles’ southern region.

“Isaac… I’ve missed you…” Stiles whispered. “Never thought… sex… with a werewolf… amazing” Stiles mumbled.

Scott fought the urge to wretch, he never wanted to think of Isaac or Stiles in that way. It was just too much imagery for his mind to comprehend. Stiles sighed and Scott saw his hand move underneath the sheets; not wanting to watch his best friend jack-off he practically screamed the other boy’s name.

Stiles jerked awake at the loud sound and tried to find its source. He scanned his room.

_‘Drawer, window, table, Scott, closet, door… Wait Scott?’_

“Scott… What are you doing in my room?” Stiles said groggily, as he rubbed at his eyes. “There’s no trouble is there?”

Scott just shook his head, “Just came by to check on you, and it looks like you’re doing okay…” He gestured his arm to Stiles’ sheets.

The brunette looked down and saw exactly what Scott was talking about, he flailed and struggled to get out of his sheets. As he fell to the floor he looked up to see Scott laughing and sighed, “So what every guy has morning wood issues…”

Scott chuckled, “Yeah but I'm not so sure if every guy has dreams about having werewolf sex with Isaac… which by the way I never want to hear about.”

Stiles went red and then scowled, “Well you wouldn’t have heard anything if you didn’t break into my room while I was sleeping!” He said pointing a finger at Scott.

Scott chuckled at his friend’s antics and then looked around, “Speaking of Isaac where is he? I thought he was supposed to be here taking care of you?”

Stiles stood still and shuffled his feet a little, “I uhh…” Stiles scratched the back of his neck. “Well I sent him away…”

Scott furrowed his brows, “Wait why?”

Stiles sighed and got back onto his bed wincing at the pain – which had lessened thanks to the ointment; Scott followed his lead and sat down next to him. “Scott we talked about a lot… the break up, what happened with Kate and Gerard. It was quite a chat really.” Stiles smirked a little, “But then he said… well he told me about his dad being abusive to him and that he became a werewolf to protect me from his dad.”

Scott’s eyes widened, “Wait what? Isaac was being abused by his dad?” Stiles nodded. “That’s rough… but why did he have to protect you?”

“His dad threatened to hurt me… He tortured Isaac in that week before he broke up with me. I went by his place that week. Scott he was locked in the basement, in physical pain and all he could think about was making sure I don’t get hurt. He said that he accepted the bite from Derek because it meant that he could protect me from -”

“From his dad.” Scott finished. Stiles nodded. “But Stiles why is that a bad thing?”

Stiles sighed, “Isaac became a monster just to protect me… He was human and now he’s not. He chose it because of me…”

Scott nodded understanding Stiles’ point but not completely convinced, “Are you sure that’s the only reason? I mean maybe it was the deciding factor but if his dad was abusing him maybe he would have taken the bite anyway.”

“Maybe…” Stiles said slowly before getting up ignoring the minor blips of pain, “But still why didn’t he tell me about his dad? I mean my dad is the sheriff… _the sheriff_ , Scott! He could have gotten him out of there, I could have protected him. Why wouldn’t he let me do that?” Stiles had been pacing his entire rant and now turned to face Scott. The tanned boy just shrugged.

“I’m not the one who can answer that Stiles.”

Stiles nodded, “I know but I'm not ready to speak to him yet…”

Scott just sighed, “Look I understand but when you are try to keep a calm and open mind okay? Now I should get going.” Stiles looked at his friend shocked.

“Where are you going?”

Scott smiled, “Well I'm meeting up with Allison. We talked about everything last night and well I mean now I know she’s not dating Isaac, we’re trying again.”

Stiles smiled at his friend, ‘ _At least they’re back together… maybe me and Isaac could be too if we could just talk. But not yet…’_

“Ok cool I guess I’ll see you later then.” Scott then walked up and put his hand to Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles smiled and put his hand over Scott’s.

“Yeah see ya later man.” With that Scott took his leave.

***

“So that’s the story.” Peter finished ignoring the wide eyes and horrified looks marring everyone’s faces.

Erica opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally saying anything.

“So basically you possessed Lydia from beyond the grave and used some voodoo magic to get the Argents out of here and into some sort of ritual, where you sacrificed Kate to get your own life back and then Lydia cut of Gerard’s arm… Is that right?” She said in a hysterical voice as she smiled at the insanity of the whole scenario.

Peter just stuck his lip out and nodded, “Yep that just about sums it up.”

“So then what happened to Gerard?” Derek asked from his place leaning against Lydia’s car turned away from his uncle.

Peter shrugged, “He must have run off after I entered the fire.”

“Why use Lydia?” Jackson asked slowly.

“Well dear Jackson we had made a little deal earlier. When you were all frantically looking around for Kate’s antidote and young Isaac here was about to join his little human boy toy at the gates of death.” Peter said gesturing to Isaac who was sitting on the hood of Lydia’s car. He growled at Peter’s description of Stiles but the older wolf ignored him.

“Wait so that’s how Lydia knew where to find Kate’s diary. You told her?” Boyd asked incredulously. Peter merely nodded.

“Yes Boyd; that is how she knew and of course in return for that information I borrowed Lydia’s body for a little while. Plus of course that little silver orb from Deaton’s cupboard.”

“So because of you Stiles is alright?” Isaac said quietly.

Peter stuck his lip out and tilted his head thinking for a moment. “Yes,” he said after a few seconds, “I suppose that is true. I mean without that book Deaton couldn’t have made any form of antidote no matter how hard he tried.”

The group stayed silent, unsure of what to do next. It was Derek who penetrated the silence with his next question.

“So now what do you want Peter? Why did you do all that?” Derek said calmly, although the underlying anger in his tone wasn’t exactly subtle.

“Well I think we both know what I want Derek. I’m not bound to a pack and I refuse to fall to the omega level. So I want to join your band of misfits.”

“You can’t be serious?” Jackson yelled he then turned to Derek, “Are you going to keep listening to him?”

Derek glared at the younger wolf and nodded, “Peter is family and he has as much of a right to be here as anybody else. Possibly more so…”

Peter smirked at the compliment and incredulous look from Jackson, “Good then I’m in?”

Derek nodded and then turned to his pack, “Anybody have anything against it,” Jackson moved forward and Derek just looked at everyone else. “Anybody else?” The others all shook their heads.

“He helped Isaac and Stiles so I guess we do owe him.” Erica said and Isaac nodded along. Boyd stayed still but he voiced no objections.

“Alright then,” Derek said turning back to his uncle, “I guess you’re in Peter. But if you put a single toe out of line you will be back down to omega faster than you can imagine.”

Peter smiled and nodded, “Of course Derek. I’ll be on my best behaviour. Scout’s honour!” Derek smirked as his eyes went red and Peter’s went blue in return.

Once that was done Derek turned to his pack, “Alright I suggest you guys go get some sleep now.” He then began to walk away but stopped and said one more thing, “Oh and Peter we are trying to keep on good terms with the Argents right now so I suggest you not tell anyone about what you did to Kate and Gerard. Chris may not like hearing the news.”

Peter nodded, “Yes that’s fine. My lips are sealed.”

* * *

That night at the Argent’s house Chris Argent was lying in his bed fast asleep. His window was open allowing a small breeze to waft into the room. The curtains billowed in the wind.

The moonlight was lighting Chris’ face with a soft blue light making him seem much younger than he was. A shadow passed over his face as a figure leapt into his room.

“My precious Christopher…” The figure standing above Chris said. “I know we’ve had our troubles before but now we can try again without anyone getting in our way.” The figure leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to Chris’ forehead. This caused the older man to stir and so the figure made quick haste and leapt out of the window and into the darkness just before Chris opened his eyes.

That same night out in the woods a blue light glowed from within a clearing. As it faded away it left a figure standing in the clearing. It opened its eyes to reveal a brilliant green sclera with a dark black pupil, it’s hair was white and it appeared to have blue skin. In an instant a flash went off and the figure was replaced with a nude male, his hair a dark black and his eyes a brilliant emerald green and his skin was now fair with a slight tan. He turned and saw a small sign:

“Beacon Hills?” He said as he smiled, “I might like it here…” With that he disappeared in another brilliant flash.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was something different right? This new figure is going to be important and can I say that the figure in Chris' room may not be who you think it is...
> 
> And yes I know it looks like Sterek isn't happening right now but like I said I want to build it up a little so that takes time.
> 
> I can't guarantee a new update ASAP but I will definitely try because I want to add in my other couple and this story hasn't progressed to that point yet. They will be so fun to write - at least the way I'm going to write them... I really cannot wait...
> 
> Anyways leave a comment below or, if you haven't already, leave a kudos :) BTW sorry this chap is shorter than the last one but like I said this is probably the standard size so yeah... Anywho until next time :)


	16. Dark Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new kid enters and maybe stirs up a little trouble for Stisaac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :)
> 
> Sorry this update has taken a while and is a little shorter but you know uni is starting up again next week so this past week has been pretty hectic.
> 
> Updates may take a little longer from this point onwards but I will try to keep up a 1 new chapter a week dealio but I can't guarantee that that will stick.
> 
> Anyway song inspiration for this chapter is Katy Perry's Dark Horse. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**Chapter 16: Dark Horse**

* * *

 

_It had now been a week since Stiles was saved from Kate and Gerard. In this week Isaac had been trying constantly to talk to the other boy and still Stiles gave him silences or one word answers. It was honestly getting really frustrating. So that Monday morning he decided to finally confront Stiles and ask him what was going on._

* * *

 

Isaac was waiting out on the school steps for Stiles’ car, he had his bag slung across his shoulder and was wearing a light blue T-shirt, stonewash jeans and a dark blue hoodie. He leaned against a wall and moved when he saw Stiles’ blue Jeep roll into the parking lot.

He saw Stiles put the car into park and get out. He was wearing a grey shirt, dark blue jeans and a green plaid shirt. He chucked on his school bag and walked towards the entrance not noticing Isaac standing off to the side until the blonde grabbed his arm.

“AHHH” Stiles screamed and whirled around to face his would be attacker. He relaxed a little when he met Isaac’s eyes. He yanked his hand away, “What the hell Isaac? You scared the crap out of me!”

Isaac smiled, “Sorry Stiles but at least we’re talking!"

Stiles gawked, “Is that what this was about?”

“Well I mean you have been avoiding me and barely talking to me since that morning after you were kidnapped. I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay.”

Stiles softened his features as he looked at Isaac. “I’m ok Isaac… That ointment Deaton left healed up all my injuries really fast.” He smiled at the other boy and then made to move past him. “Well I’m going to go then.”

Isaac stood in Stiles’ way preventing him from leaving, “Wait Stiles can we talk?”

“We just did.” Isaac gave Stiles a look causing the other boy to sigh, “Fine what is it you want to talk about?”

Isaac grabbed Stiles hand, “Us… I want to talk about us.”

Stiles looked down at their joined hands, “Isaac there is no us.” He said as he pulled his hand from Isaac’s grasp.

Isaac stood stunned for a moment and then said his next sentence quietly. “I want there to be an _us_ again Stiles.”

Stiles sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “Isaac not… not yet ok. I just can’t…”

Isaac looked at Stiles, “Why Stiles, why can’t you let us try again.”

“Because Isaac…”

“Because what Stiles?” Isaac was getting frustrated and it was evident in his vocal tone.

Stiles was getting equally as frustrated. “BECAUSE ISAAC, YOU TURNED YOURSELF INTO A MONSTER TO PROTECT ME!” Stiles quietened when he noticed the people watching the two of them argue.

“What?” Isaac said stunned.

“Isaac you turned yourself into a werewolf because your dad threatened to hurt me. You didn’t care what happened to you only that I might get hurt. I could have gotten you out of that but instead you just…” Stiles tapered off, looking to the ground.

“Stiles of course I couldn’t let him hurt you. You’re the most important thing to me, I love you.”

“Why can’t the princess protect the prince for once?” Stiles said quietly, seeming to have ignored Isaac’s words.

Isaac stood silent and Stiles just looked up smiled a little before moving passed the other boy. “Bye Isaac…” He said quietly as he moved around Isaac and into the school building.

Isaac just stayed silent before reaching out his hand after the boy who was long gone by now. “Stiles” He called out silently.

* * *

Coach Finstock was sitting in his office preparing for the day when he heard a knock at the door.

“Come in.” He called to the visitor. The door opened to reveal a tall dark haired boy with brilliant green eyes. He was wearing a simple white shirt, a brown leather jacket with frills on the arms and he was wearing dark blue denim jeans, in his left hand he held a bike helmet.

“Hey are you Coach Finstock?” The stranger asked.

“Yep that would be me, how can I help you?” Coach said as he sat back in his chair, his hands clasped on the desk in front of him. The kid walked in and stood in front of Finstock’s desk.

“Oh well my name is Michael Faelan. I’m a new transfer student here!” Michael said as he extended his hand for Finstock to shake.

Finstock met his hand in the shake, “Nice to meet you Michael. But why did you come and see me? If you’re a new student you should head to admissions for your timetable and all that.” Coach said as he gestured out the window.

Michael lifted up his other hand revealing a white piece of paper with a printed out schedule. “Already got it!” He smiled.

“Well then Michael –” Coach started only to have the younger brunette raise his hand.

“Sorry, it’s just you can call me Mike. And actually I was here to talk to you about joining the lacrosse team.” Mike said coolly smiling and showing off his pearly white teeth.

“Well I’m sorry to say Mike,” Coach said, “But tryouts have already come and gone for the year and the team has been made up already.”

“But I’m sure if you saw me play…” Mike started but Coach held his hand up this time.

“I’m sorry Mike but you’ll just have to wait.”

Mike smirked but didn’t leave he just walked closer to Coach and met him eye to eye. “I don’t think you get it Coach,” the boy said his eyes locking with Coach’s making the man enter some sort of trance state. “I _need_ to be on this team. Besides,” his eyes flashed lighting up the beautiful emerald green irises, “You already saw me play and decided to put me onto the first string. Isn’t that right?”

Coach nodded, “Yes Michael.” He said in a complete monotone.

“Good” The boy said as he smiled and his eyes went back to their non-luminescent state, letting the Coach free of his trance. The older man shook his head a little before looking at Mike.

“Well then Mike welcome to the team. Practice is tomorrow after school, we’ll introduce you to the others then. For now you should head off to your next class, which is?”

Mike looked down at his timetable, “Umm Chemistry with a Mr. Harris…”

“Harris huh?” Coach said as he noticed a familiar figure moving past his window and got up. He swung the door open and called out, “Bilinski!”

Mike watched as a skinny teen stopped and turned around walking towards Coach. As he walked closer Mike noticed the boy’s tension but he also noticed something else – his beauty. He was a walking angel with his cute nose, cupid bow lips and beautiful cheek bones, but by far his most amazing feature had to be his eyes. Mike stood gawking as the boy walked up to the Coach.

“Coach it’s Stilinski… you should know that by now!” The brunette said bitterly, Coach just shrugged and pointed to Mike.

“Never mind that, this is a new student Mike Fae-something. He has Mr Harris for chemistry and seeing as I know you’re in that class I figured you could take him there.” Coach then looked down noticing Mike was still holding his bike helmet, “Oh and maybe take him by his locker so he can put his stuff away.” Coach then turned to Mike and smiled, “Just follow Stilinski and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

With that Coach pushed past Mike, moving the boy into the hall and closing the door behind him. His actions caused Mike to unintentionally bump into the other boy causing him to lose his balance and fall. However just before his body met the ground Mike caught him in his arms, without realising that with the way they had landed their faces were within breathing range. He looked into the other boy’s honey-brown eyes and smiled.

“Sorry about that, err…” Mike said drawing at a blank realising he didn’t know the boy’s name.

“Oh right, I’m umm I’m Stiles.” The beautiful boy said his face going a little red on the cheeks.

_‘Blushing, that’s the human word for it.’_ Mike thought to himself.

Stiles smiled and then cleared his throat, “Umm Mike was it? Do you mind putting me back into a vertical position?”

Mike smiled and let out a small chuckled, “Yeah of course.” He said as he effortlessly lifted the boy allowing him to reclaim his previous vertical position but now the two were practically pressed chest to chest. Mike realised the awkwardness of the situation and after relishing in the feel of the other boy in his arms for a few seconds he let go allowing Stiles to step out of the embrace.

“Sorry about that…” Mike said awkwardly as Stiles looked at his feet.

Stiles looked up and smiled, “Don’t stress dude…” The boy pulled out a palm sized screen with a white backing.

_‘A mobile phone…’_ Mike corrected internally.

Stiles clicked a button and the screen lit up displaying the time. “Well we should probably head to your locker then…” Stiles said before looking up at Mike, “Almost time for class and Harris hates tardiness. Especially, if you are one Stiles Stilinski.” Stiles said jerking his thumb towards himself.

Mike chuckled, “Stiles Stilinski, unusual name but it’s unique so it’s cool.”

Stiles smiled, gawking a little at the other boy, “Thanks dude. Most people find it weird but I mean Stiles is my nickname because my first name is a little odd…”

“Mine too…” Mike said without thinking, his face dropped as he realised what he said.

“What’s odd about Mike? Pretty usual sounding name.”

Mike gawked a little but smiled making wiping the panic from his features, “I meant my last name, Faelan. It’s ancient Celtic so most people find it odd.”

_‘Good save’_ A voice in his head said.

“Celtic? That’s pretty cool dude. Anyway where’s your locker?”

Mike just held out his timetable and Stiles looked it over before looking up smiling. “No way dude this locker is next to mine. Come on I’ll take you there and then we can head to chem!”

Mike nodded and gestured for Stiles to lead the way. He followed a step behind the boy and thought to himself. _‘I almost said too much. If I had told him my real name we would have been in trouble. Why do I find it so easy to talk to this boy? Is it because he possesses looks to rival Merilla… oh what would she think if she saw me fawning over a human boy?’_ He looked up a little and managed to get a glimpse at Stiles’ swaying hips and ass before the boy turned around and waved him forward smiling. _‘He is incredible though…’_

Mike jogged a little to catch up to Stiles and the two walked side by side. Talking in a friendly manner the entire way.

* * *

Scott and Isaac were walking down the hall on their way to chemistry. Scott had been trying to cheer Isaac up after he heard what happened between him and Stiles.

“Look dude, Stiles does have a point about the whole protection thing. I mean he’s always liked to feel like he can contribute and isn’t the weak link. Plus he is right about the situation with your dad.” Scott said as he clapped the taller boy on the shoulder.

Isaac was looking down at his feet listening to Scott, “Scott I just didn’t want him to get hurt. I mean what Kate and Gerard did… They only had one night and still he was so damaged. If my dad had gotten him because of me…” Isaac tapered off.

“It sounds like protecting Stiles was more about protecting you than it was protecting him.” Scott said matter-o-fact-ly as he kept walking.

Isaac stopped walking and looked up at Scott incredulously, “What?”

Scott walked back to Isaac and looked him right in the eye, “Look I’m not saying you didn’t care if Stiles got hurt but it sounds to me, like protecting him is protecting you in some way.”

Isaac was about to respond when he heard a familiar laugh down the hall. He looked past Scott to see Stiles with his head thrown back in laughter; Isaac’s heart soared at the sight.

_‘I’ve missed his laugh…’_ He thought smirking a little. Naturally it was then that he saw who Stiles was laughing with and it wiped the smirk right from Isaac’s face.

Stiles was standing with another guy. He was taller than Stiles with dark hair and a tacky brown leather jacket with frilly-type things on the arms; he was fit and looked fairly attractive – if you went for that kind of tall dark and handsome, thing. All of that didn’t matter though, because he was way too close to Stiles for Isaac’s liking; the guy was practically draping Stiles with his body. Isaac clenched his jaw when the guy said something and Stiles chuckled in response.

Scott noticed the silence from Isaac and Stiles’ laugh. He turned around to see what the fuss was about and saw Stiles talking to some guy he had never seen before.

“Hey who’s that guy with Stiles?” Scott asked Isaac completely unaware that the interaction between the two had Isaac seeing green.

“I don’t know but I’m going to find out.” Isaac said through clenched teeth. Scott turned around to stop Isaac realising that the other boy’s jealousy had surfaced, but he was too late and Isaac whizzed right by him making a beeline for Stiles. Scott kept himself casual and calm hoping nothing would happen but just in case he followed the blonde.

***

“So I told this guy I’d be right back with my wallet and ran out of there as fast as I could.” Michael said grinning widely.

Stiles let out a large laugh tipping his head back, “With no pants on? How do you forget to wear pants?”

Michael shrugged still smiling, “That’s the question I ask myself every day since.”

Stiles smiled, “Well good thing to, I don’t know how the school would feel about you walking around with no pants on.”

Michael leaned in close, “I’m sure they would enjoy the show.” He said as he looked at Stiles flirtatiously.

Stiles swallowed and closed his locker door only to see a figure standing behind it. He jumped and turned to see Isaac standing there glaring daggers at Michael. “Isaac… what in the world are you doing standing there?”

Isaac looked at Stiles and shrugged, “Nothing really. I was just going to ask if you wanted a walking buddy to Harris’ class.”

Stiles stared at Isaac inquisitively. “A walking buddy?” He said as he cocked an eyebrow.

Isaac stood straighter and if Stiles didn’t see it for himself he wouldn’t have believed it when Isaac puffed his chest out. “Yeah, I thought you and I could walk to class together.”

“Stiles is a big boy I’m sure he can walk himself. Besides he’s already supposed to be taking me to Mr Harris’ class.” Michael said from behind Stiles glaring over his shoulder at Isaac.

“And who exactly are you?” Isaac said in a smug, snobbish tone.

Michael moved to stand in front of Stiles and extended his hand, “I’m Michael Faelan, but you can call me Mike.”

Isaac looked at the hand and stared. Stiles cleared his throat, “Isaac, Michael is a new transfer student and he’s joining the lacrosse team.” He said trying to calm the tension he could feel mounting between the two boys.

Isaac did a quick side glance to Stiles before taking Mike’s hand in his. “I’m Isaac Lahey; I’m on the team too.” He pulled Michael in and spoke right up against his face, “I should also tell you that Stiles is mine so back off ok?”

“ISAAC!” Stiles screeched. The blonde let the Michael’s hand drop and took a step back a huge sneer evident on his face. Stiles glared at him before turning to Michael, “Ignore that, Isaac and I aren’t a thing…” Isaac let out a small growl.

Michael just smiled and laughed, “Oh no it’s ok Stiles.” He turned to Isaac and smiled, “Don’t worry I promise not to get too close with Stiles. Though it is a shame seeing as he is the most amazing person I’ve seen in quite a while.” He turned his head to Stiles and puckered up his lips in a small kiss.

Stiles blushed and Isaac saw red. He went to lunge at Michael but found himself held back, he turned around to see Scott pinning his arms behind his back.

“Isaac calm down ok.” Scott said looking down at Isaac’s hands. Isaac followed the gaze and saw that his fingernails had turned into claws. Although he didn’t care and continued to struggle against Scott to get to Michael.

“Isaac calm down!” Stiles yelled, Isaac looked towards the boy and met his honey coloured eyes. In them he saw worry, aggression and a small bit of fear. Isaac sighed and sagged in Scott’s grip. Scott just looked at his best friend and nodded silently telling him that he had the situation under control.

“You guys head to class, I’ll deal with Isaac.” Scott said. Stiles nodded but didn’t move.

“Come on Stiles, let’s get out of here.” Michael said as he put his arm around Stiles and guided him away from Isaac. Stiles slowly walked away but kept his eyes trained on Isaac for a while; the blonde was still in Scott’s arms and was looking at the ground away from Stiles. “Your friend needs to learn to control himself.” Michael commented, Stiles looked up and noticed the boy looking down on him.

Isaac sighed as he heard Michael leave with Stiles. “Scott…” He whispered, “He hates me.” Isaac gave a defeated sigh.

Scott let his arms go and allowed Isaac to fall to his knees before crouching down next to him. “Now Isaac we both know that’s not true. Stiles could never hate you in a million years, even after that uber macho display.” Isaac sighed again leaning his head onto Stiles’ locker door. “Anyway what made you snap like that, I mean I know you can get jealous but that was just… wow.” Scott said.

Isaac just looked up at the tanned boy, “I don’t really know; there’s just something about him I don’t like…”

* * *

Michael was leaving school when he heard someone call his name out. He turned to see Isaac stalking towards him his face set in a villainous sneer.

Michael simply smiled, “Isaac, what can I do for you?”

Isaac stopped about a foot away from Michael before he spoke, “You can keep the hell away from Stiles!” He said in a rasping growl.

Michael smirked, “And why would I do that? It’s like he said this morning you two aren’t a thing and that means Stiles is free and available.”

Isaac growled causing Michael to chuckle as he walked closer to the other boy. “What brought this on Isaac? Was it the fact that Stiles was sitting next to me in chemistry? Or maybe that he chose to eat lunch with me today… or could it be that you saw how close he was walking with me all day. Hmm?”

“He didn’t _choose_ any of that, Harris put you next to him and he pitied you at lunch.” Isaac snarled out.

“But what about the closeness? Stiles doesn’t seem to have any issue with me being in his space. In fact we hugged just a few minutes ago; he even offered me a lift home. I would say that at this rate Stiles and I will be a _thing_ by the end of this week.” Michael said as he beamed at Isaac.

Isaac snarled as his eyes began to glow yellow and he walked right up to Michael. “Don’t think Stiles will be fooled by you. He’s smart, he’ll figure you out and then I’ll kill you for playing with his heart! He IS MINE!” Isaac practically yelled the last part.

Michael threw Isaac a cocky grin before stepping back, “Sure he is Isaac… Besides as far as I’m aware you’re the only one here who’s ever hurt Stiles. So maybe _I_ should be the one to kill _you_.” With that Michael turned and began to walk away leaving Isaac still fuming on the side of the road.

***

Michael entered the forest after walking for a while and then he was covered in a bright flash. From that flash he emerged in his true form, blue skin and full green eyes.

He proceeded deeper into the woods before he reached a small cave next to a large oak tree, without hesitation he walked straight into the cave; his skin providing an eerie glow that lit up his way. On the walls of the cave were several large quartz crystals that radiated a luminescent green light.

After a while he reached the back of the cave and placed his hand against the large wall. It responded by enveloping his hand and allowing his body to fall into the rock wall.

“Merilla my sweet, I have found the answer to our predicament. Soon you shall be free and we can be together again.” Michael said as he disappeared into the rock his face split in two by his grin.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Again I'm sorry it's a little short but I will try to make it up along the way. Also btw Michael is an original character. What kind of trouble do you think he'll stir up and will Stiles maybe fall for him? What about Isaac's jealousy?
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos below and tell me what you thought.
> 
> Otherwise I guess I'll see you guys next chapter :)


	17. Wrecking Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little intense, and then hot and then weird and then aggressive and then weird again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am soooo sorry this has taken so long but uni has been busy I've already got like 3 assignments to do that I'm way behind on and tomorrow is the beginning of week 3... ahhh vet school you'll be the death of me. Anyway I will upload when I can, and that means writing when I can as well seeing as I tend to upload as soon as I've finished a chapter.
> 
> Anyways guys please be patient with me and enjoy the story :) also MASSIVE THANKS TO EVERYONE who left kudos and comments on the story. I'm happy you guys like it :)
> 
> Also for this chapter title - well I don't really think it needs an introduction but just for tradition's sake. Miley Cyrus - Wrecking Ball.

**Chapter 17: Wrecking Ball**

* * *

 

_It had been three days since Michael Faelan had graced Beacon Hills with his presence and in that time nothing massively supernatural had happened; which was both a good and a bad thing. It was good in the sense that no-one was dying and the teenagers, who were protecting the small town from the shadows that threatened to envelop it, were free to simply be teenagers; the bad came with the fact that this meant Stiles had more time to socialise and befriend monsieur Faelan. This of course irked Isaac to his core but he had yet to do anything about it – choosing to respect Stiles’ wish – that is until Erica told him the local gossip._

* * *

 

Isaac was lying on a mattress looking up at the ceiling thinking about the last few days. In an effort to house five werewolves in a level of ‘comfort’ – as Peter had called it – Derek had used some of his inheritance to purchase a loft for his pack to live in. They had all packed up and moved into the large space overnight but still had very little furniture, hence Isaac sleeping on an old mattress tossed ever so daintily in the corner. Naturally though Isaac didn’t care where he slept, and the reason for his glum attitude lately was the exponentially growing friendship between Michael and Stiles.

For reasons unbeknownst to everyone else the two seemed to get along famously despite having very little in common – Stiles was a nerd through and through and Michael had never even seen a comic; in fact their only bonding point seemed to be Michael’s superior intelligence and lacrosse. Yet still the two sat together at lunch, walked to class together and laughed at their own inside jokes.

Now of course anyone could say that Isaac was just moping about Stiles getting close to another guy that wasn’t him, and hell fucking yeah he was – Stiles was his princess and no-one else was allowed to have him. Sure it seemed selfish but Prince Charming never had to share Cinderella so why should he have to watch as his one true love gets swept up by someone else?

_‘Stupid Michael… Wish I could just rip his face off…’_ Isaac thought as he swung a fist into the air and growled.

“You know, sitting around here moping isn’t going to get Stiles back.” A voice said from the doorway. Isaac tilted his head to see Erica standing there in her black leather jacket, blue jeans, printed white tee and black go-go boots. Isaac just grunted and returned to punching the air above him.

“I’m not joking Isaac, man up and go and get him!” Erica said as she walked over to stand above Isaac. The boy just grunted again. “Gosh I think I hear more out of Boyd lately…” She huffed.

“That’s because you two are totally screwing.” Isaac said plainly, still punching the air like his life depended on it.

Erica gasped, “It speaks!” Isaac gave her a look and she chuckled, “Ok so what if me and Boyd are getting our freak on? At least we’re doing something about the attraction we feel for one another. At this rate only your hand will know how much you want Stiles.”

Isaac stopped punching the air and rolled over to face Erica, “And what, pray-tell, do you think I should do?”

Erica seemed to think for a minute, “How about you stop jerking around and just tell Stiles how you feel?”

“Tried that and failed…”

“Yes but did you tell him that you risked your life for him?”

Isaac let out a loud sigh of frustration and rolled onto his back again, “That’s the problem though Erica. Stiles hates the fact that I put my life in danger to save his, so if he found out about that little act of heroism –”

“You don’t know how he’ll react! And at least you would be able to explain to him why you’re so protective of him.” Erica interrupted as she slumped down to sit on the mattress beside Isaac.

Isaac sighed, “And what do I tell him Erica? That after he got captured by Kate and Gerard they injected him with a poison that would kill him without an antidote and I somehow managed to drain some of that away endangering my own life and saving his?”

“Yes that exactly!” Erica said as she lied down next to her pack mate.

“You know I can’t… It’ll be like what happened when I told him about my dad all over again.”

“Not if you add in the finer details.” Erica said as she rolled onto her side to look at Isaac.

Isaac tilted his head up and looked at her, “And what finer details would those be?”

“That you love him and can’t stand to live without him. That the only reason you don’t want to see him hurt is because having him in pain kills you more than if it were you.”

Isaac looked away and thought before shaking his head, “No, that wouldn’t work.”

Erica sighed loudly and got up, “And why is that?”

Isaac stared up at the ceiling again, “Because it just wouldn’t…”

Erica got off the mattress and faced Isaac with her hands up in defeat, “Fine whatever, I tried to help you but if you’re just going to give up then I guess Michael might as well have Stiles.”

Isaac rolled over to face the girl, “What do you mean?”

Erica sighed and dropped her arms by her sides, “You know how Jackson is having that going away party this weekend?” Isaac nodded, “Well rumour around school is that Michael is planning to ask Stiles to go with him as his date…”

Isaac jumped up at that, “WHAT!” he exclaimed.

Erica held up her hand, “Wait there’s more,” She sighed, “After the party Michael is planning on asking Stiles to be his boyfriend…” Isaac made an angry growl. Erica looked him in the eyes and saw that they were beginning to glow a golden colour, she paused.

“What else Erica?” Isaac said as he got up and began walking towards the blonde, his nails elongating into long sharp claws.

Erica met Isaac’s gaze and stood tall as she said her next few words, “He may be planning on revoking Stiles’ virgin status that night as well…”

Isaac let out a loud roar as he threw his fist at the brick wall to his left; when he pulled his hand away a clear indent was evident in the wall.

* * *

Michael Faelan had reached a whole new level of popularity after his first week in Beacon Hills High and it was no secret that every girl wanted him and most of the guys wanted to be him (though to be honest the opposite was also true). However despite his sudden surge to popularity he still remained glued to the side of one of the ‘bottom dwellers’ of the social hierarchy and no one could quite understand it.

Michael stuck to Stiles like his entire life revolved around the other boy and of course this fact caused many rumours to swirl around that the two were in fact dating; but this was easily dispelled when people considered the fact that Michael had been noted to flirt with many of the girls and some of the boys around school. Still people believed that Michael and Stiles might become a thing eventually, and the biggest believer in that was Michael himself.

***

Walking down the corridor towards his locker Michael kept a wary eye out for the sight of his latest obsession. As he approached his own locker he realised that said obsession was currently busying himself in his locker. Michael smiled as he approached the boy quietly and then jabbed into his sides causing the lithe brunette to jump into the air.

“ARGHH! What the hell?!” Stiles said as he spun around to face his assailant only to be met with the sight of Michael smirking and holding back a giggle. “Michael! What the hell? You scared me half to death!”

Michael continued to chuckle before looking at Stiles. “Well then maybe I should give you half CPR to bring you back?”

Stiles lifted his brow quizzically, “Half CPR? And what exactly would that entail?”

Michael smirked and leaned in close, “Basically mouth to mouth without the chest compressing part.”

“So like kissing?” Stiles gulped as the boy moved closer.

“Yeah,” Michael said as he flashed his pearly white teeth at the other boy, “you could call it that.”

Michael leaned in closer and almost had his lips against Stiles’ when someone called out from down the hall.

“Stiles! There you are!” A young red-haired female, Lydia, said as she moved quickly towards the pair. The interruption was enough to make Stiles realise how close the two boys had gotten and promptly took a step back increasing the distance between Michael and himself. Michael was about to close the distance again when Lydia stepped in between the two.

“Hello Michael, was it?” Lydia said her face blank.

“Yeah, I’m Michael and you’re Lydia right? Jackson’s girlfriend.” Michael said as he flashed a smile at Lydia trying and failing at hiding his anger at her interruption.

“Yes that would be me.” Lydia said before turning around to Stiles, “Now you come with me.” She said as she flashed a smile.

Stiles tilted his head, “Me? What do you want me for?”

Lydia chuckled. “Oh silly Stiles! You promised to help me with my French homework.”

“But Stiles doesn’t take French.” Michael said from behind Lydia.

“He’s right Lydia I don’t…” Stiles said still not sure what Lydia wanted.

The red-haired maiden widened her eyes and smiled again, “Oh come now Stiles you promised! Just because you aren’t taking the class doesn’t mean you can’t help.”

Stiles seemed to get that Lydia wanted to speak to him without Michael present and so agreed to leaving but before he did Michael asked him to have lunch with him and Stiles smiled agreeing almost instantly. He then followed Lydia as she walked into an empty classroom and shut the door behind him.

“What was that?” Lydia said as soon as the door closed.

Stiles spun around and looked at the girl with a gaping mouth, “What was what?”

Lydia balled up her fist a little before releasing it and gliding over to the table at the front of the room. “Stiles I think we both know what I’m talking about. If I hadn’t interrupted you I’m pretty sure you’d be playing tonsil hockey with one tall, dark and handsome stranger.”

Stiles opened and closed his mouth a few times completely flabbergasted with Lydia’s bluntness but not at all surprised. “And what would be wrong with that?” Stiles said, choosing to go along with everything because resisting could turn out worse.

“Maybe the fact that you still love Isaac and _should_ be playing tonsil hockey with him not Michael.” Lydia said calmly.

Stiles sighed and sat down on the desk across from Lydia. “Lydia can’t you just drop it?”

Lydia gawked, “No I cannot just ‘drop it’” she said, adding air quotes, “Stiles you love Isaac so why are you letting Michael hit on you?”

Stiles sighed, “Lydia, Isaac he just… He did so much to protect me but refuses to let me try and do the same for him. I know he’s a werewolf and I’m a human but I can protect him from things.”

“Stiles…” Lydia breathed out as she moved closer to the boy and hugged him. Stiles hugged back without hesitation.

“He was so hurt Lydia… After his dad had gotten to him, he was so bruised and beaten; and still he chose to protect me by cutting me off so I wouldn’t get hurt. How can I go back to him knowing he would make such a sacrifice without even consulting me?” Stiles said as he began to sob, “I just don’t want him to think I can’t help him or that I'm useless…”

Lydia shushed Stiles and patted the back of his head, “Stiles you know he doesn’t think that. He just wants you safe…”

“Why am I so important to him..?” Stiles cried out onto Lydia’s shoulder.

“I think that maybe you should ask him that.” Lydia said quietly, as she soothed Stiles down.

When he had finally finished crying the two left the classroom quietly and walked to their next class, which was chemistry.

* * *

“Isaac Lahey” Adrian Harris droned out. However there was no response, “Isaac Lahey?” He called again.

“Isaac’s sick today, sir.” Scott said in reply.

Mr Harris simply nodded and scrolled down the list, “So that means Ms Martin, Mr Stilinski and Mr Lahey aren’t present.”

Just then the door opened to reveal Stiles and Lydia. Both seemed flustered and it was obvious from the red rims around Stiles’ eyes that he had been crying.

“Sorry we’re late sir.” Lydia apologised politely.

Harris just nodded and asked both students to take their seats. They did so immediately and when Stiles sat down next to Michael the boy looked at him quizzically.

“Stiles is everything ok?” Michael whispered; his hand on Stiles’ shoulder as a show of support. Stiles turned to the other boy and smiled.

“Yeah I’m good thanks Mike…” The boy said quietly.

“Well if you need anything I'm here ok?” Michael said as he patted Stiles’ thigh with his hand. Stiles simply nodded before turning back to the front of the class and paying attention as Harris droned on about covalent bonds.

***

About mid-way through class Stiles had stormed out after Harris had picked on him repeatedly. He couldn’t deal with that man on top of everything else. His last jab was about how Stiles was “absolutely useless” and that Harris found it hard to believe he could even function with a “brain the size of a screw”. Normally Stiles would have retorted or ignored the man but he was on enough of an emotional rollercoaster as it was.

Stiles sat against a wall down the hall from the classroom, he was already beginning to tear up when he heard shouting coming from the chemistry lab. He looked up to see Michael come out of the room and search down the halls for Stiles. When he spotted the young boy he jogged over to him.

“Hey Stiles are you okay?” Michael asked when he had gotten up to the boy. Stiles just curled in on himself. Michael moved to take the spot next to him; he swung an arm over Stiles’ shoulders as a means of comforting the other boy.

“It’s Isaac isn’t it?” Michael said after a while.

Stiles just looked up, “How did you know?”

Michael looked down the hall and took his arm off Stiles, “Lucky guess.” He sighed and then turned his head towards Stiles. “So what happened?”

Stiles sighed and hung his head between his legs, “It’s just a lot to deal with…” Stiles lifted his head and turned to Michael, “You know?”

“Not exactly…” Michael said and Stiles just nodded in understanding. “Although Stiles, I think maybe right now you need something a little easier.”

Stiles’ eyes widened as Michael leaned in “Let me be that for you…” He said as his lips met Stiles’. Stiles remained still for a while until he felt Michael chew on his bottom lip, he opened his mouth to protest but before he could say anything Michael had his tongue in his mouth. It felt weird and unusual as it explored his orifice; it was nothing like how it was with Isaac. Stiles moved to press his hands against Michael’s chest in an effort to push him off but the other boy was much stronger and managed to pull Stiles in closer, his hand wandering to his lower back and slipping under his shirt. However before Stiles could scream for him to stop there was a loud roar.

Michael pulled away and both boys looked down the hall to see a hulking figure, it’s breathe was laboured and its eyes glowed an intense golden colour. On its hands were sharp claws and its face was something best described in a horror movie.

“What the hell is that?” Michael said in shock, getting up to look at the creature.

Stiles got up as well and whispered out one word, “Isaac…”

* * *

Out in the woods, in a cave hidden beside an old Elder tree a young man was hoping to find some solace. He had gotten lost from his camping group after taking a wrong turn and he wanted to seek some shelter from the torrential downpour that had started suddenly.

As he walked into the cave he noticed the luminous stones that decorated its walls, he gawked in wonder as they seemed to light his was towards the innards of the cave. As he approached the centre of the cave he unknowingly stepped into a decorative ring on the floor, it sort of looked like a star with four points within an oval. He walked into the centre of it, his eyes still entranced by the stones on the walls; as his feet stopped in the centre of the star the rocks on the walls started to glow, as did the symbol on the floor.

The man screamed in terror as rays of light shone from under him fully illuminating the star, that’s when he heard the chanting. It sounded like a chorus chanting in a language he had never heard before, their voices were almost melodic and their song was quite soothing. He began to feel weak and fell to his knees, as he looked at his hands he noticed they had become wrinkled and thin; almost as if he had aged.

Before he could ponder anything more he noticed a crack appear in the cave wall in front of him; and from it emerged a hand. It was pale but glowed a brilliant blue. He felt tired and couldn’t seem to hold himself up, he fell onto the ground.

From the wall came a sinister laugh. The man looked up only to see a beautiful woman standing before him; she was naked, her eyes a brilliant shade of green and her body a heavenly blue. He wanted to ask her what was happening to him but couldn’t seem to summon the energy to move his mouth. She looked at him and smiled, “Thank you puny human; your life has given me a small window of time to do what needs to be done.”

The woman then looked at the man carefully noting his hair which was quickly changing from a brilliant black to a pure white; his skin going from a beautiful tan to a wrinkly old leather. She laughed and a bright light flashed as the woman changed her appearance.

She now had tanned skin, raven black hair and a beautiful set of emerald green eyes. The man remained shocked and as his last breath left him he thought about how this meant he would finally get to see his mother again. The raven haired girl cackled as the man’s remains crumbled into dust, “I may only have a few days but I will find a permanent replacement,” She turned back to face the cave wall, “you shall not hold me, Merilla, the finest fae sorceress in captivity again!”

She then headed towards the cave entrance and looked up at the sky; just to the left of the moon she could see a small red star. She smiled at it.

_‘Thank you great star of Triblyth.’_ She thought as she made her way out of the cave. She stopped for a minute and waved her hand, out of nowhere a net of vines grew and covered the cave entrance, as the stone walls around it seemed to grow in and seal it up leaving only a single line. She then looked down to notice she was still naked; she smiled and snapped her fingers. Suddenly she was covered in a white button up top, black cardigan, tartan socks, black shoes and a black skirt and in her hair was a streak of green.

“Now to find Maeleachlain…” She smiled as she walked through the woods aiming to find her accomplice and finally be free to seek her revenge.

* * *

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Merilla has come into play, what is she up to and who is Maeleachlain (well I think we all know). Also both Michael and Merilla are Fae - better known as faeries (though the two differ). I kinda fell in love with the Fae after reading the Mortal Instruments Series ages ago.
> 
> Anyway what did you think? How do you think the situation will play with Isaac? Also I know it seems like he came into the scene out of nowhere but all will be explained next chapter :)
> 
> Anyway until then feel free to comment and tell me what you think... Also due to the infrequency of my update schedule I would just ask that you consider subscribing to the story that way you know when I've uploaded a new chapter. Otherwise you can just scroll through the Isaac Lahey/ Stiles Stilinski works until you find mine.
> 
> Okay then :) Until next chapter :D
> 
> Dawn_Dusk out <3


	18. God Only Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets a little help from someone as Stiles and Isaac start to patch things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading as always :)
> 
> Here's chapter 18, I hope y'all like it :)
> 
> Chapter title is inspired by God Only Knows by MKTO
> 
> Enjoy reading :)

**Chapter 18: God Only Knows**

* * *

 

After Erica had told Isaac about Michael’s plan for Stiles the enraged were-boy picked up his leather jacket and ran outside into the woods. Without a car for transport and being too angry and impatient to wait for a bus, Isaac decided to run to the school and find Stiles – hopefully before Michael tried something.

As he ran flashes of his dates with Stiles played in his mind, all the joy and happiness – everything he never wanted to lose. As he made his way into the school building he knew one thing, it was time for him to start fighting for the love of his life: and he wasn’t going to lose.

***

He reached the school hallway and headed towards the chemistry lab, where he knew Stiles would be. He was debating whether to just run in and demand to talk to the boy or to wait outside and deal with things more peacefully. As he pondered the decision, he turned the corner that lead to the chemistry lab and was immediately struck by what he saw: Michael was sitting with his arm around Stiles as his beloved had his head between his legs.

He approached slowly trying to reign in his anger with each step, his heart was pumping so hard and fast that all he could hear was the blood rushing through his ears. Then something happened, Michael looked down the hall for a second and seemed to notice him; Isaac thought that maybe he would back away and leave Stiles for Isaac to talk to but instead he simply smirked.

Isaac was confused for a second before Michael put his hand on Stiles’ chin and then proceeded to lean in and kiss him!

Isaac saw red, as his anger consumed him and he felt himself begin to turn but instead of fighting it he encouraged the transformation forward. He looked down for a split second as his body thronged with the pain of the transformation process and when he lifted his head his eyes had changed to their glowing yellow colour associated with his beta form. That’s when he saw it, Michael had his tongue in Stiles’ mouth and his hand was slowly crawling up Stiles’ shirt _touching_ Stiles bare back: the brunette had his hands brushing Michael’s pectorals.

Isaac let out a growl; it was loud enough to catch the attention of the two boys. Michael immediately stood up a sinister smirk on his face, but it morphed immediately to one of fear as he asked, “What is that?”

Stiles got up and walked to line up with Michael and whispered out his name, “Isaac…”

***

“What do you mean Isaac?” Michael asked the other boy, his eyes wide with fear.

Stiles turned to the other boy with his mouth hung open, “Umm… well…”

“GET AWAY FROM HIM!” Isaac roared out, interrupting Stiles and moving forward slowly.

Michael moved in front of Stiles, his arm thrown out in an effort to protect Stiles. However as his arm grazed Stiles chest Isaac launched at the two and swung his hand like a baseball bat sending Michael flying into a set of lockers. Realising the sound would cause a commotion he grabbed Stiles by the hips and swung him over his shoulder, running them both outside.

Stiles tried to protest against Isaac but wasn’t strong enough, so he watched as Michael lay motionless against a locker and he bounced on Isaac’s shoulder as the boy ran outside.

As they turned down the hallway Michael opened his eyes revealing a brilliant green sclera and pitch black pupils; he smirked and laughed as he said, “Found him!”

He was about to get up and leave, when he noticed the young brunette – Allison Argent – running towards him and thought it best to play hurt.

* * *

Scott ran outside as soon as he heard the growl and when he finally got outside he was just in time to see Isaac, fully wolfed out and running away with Stiles on his shoulder. He went to run after the boys when Allison called out his name.

He turned to face the girl and saw her and the other students huddled around Michael, the boy was knocked out and it was easy to tell that he had been thrown into the lockers with quite a force. Luckily no-one else had seen Isaac run away with Stiles and so it might have been easier to cover up, had it not been for Michael waking up mumbling the words, “Monster” and “got Stiles”.

“Scott, Isaac won’t hurt him,” Allison whispered as she came to stand next to her boyfriend. She clasped his hand not only to show support but also to restrain him from going after the two.

Scott sighed, “I know that Allison, but still why would he have taken Stiles?”

* * *

Stiles struggled against Isaac as the now human, boy put him down on a tree stump. Stiles noted that they were out by the woodshed.

“Isaac, we have to go back and make sure Michael is ok!” Stiles said.

Isaac growled, “NO!” he shouted causing Stiles to jump a little. Isaac took a moment to collect himself before he spoke again. “I’m sorry for yelling Stiles… And I’m sorry for hurting Michael. But when I saw you two kissing, and the way you were holding onto him…”

Stiles looked at Isaac for a moment and the blonde seemed to get frustrated by his inability to phrase what he wanted to say correctly. He let out a growl of frustration before punching a tree, its bark visibly cracking at the force.

“Isaac! Calm down!” Stiles called out.

“No, I won’t calm down Stiles!” Isaac said as he turned and faced the other boy, “You were kissing him!”

“Isaac I,” Stiles began only to have Isaac interrupt him.

“No Stiles, I saw it! I didn’t risk my life to save yours so you could go around kissing other guys! We’re supposed to be soul mates… I’m supposed to be the only one you kiss.” Isaac screamed out; he then launched at Stiles and locked their lips together but before it could really get anywhere Isaac pulled away and then looked to the floor as he realised what he had just said.

“Risk your life? Isaac what are you talking about?” Stiles stuttered, as he recovered from the intensity of the kiss. Isaac continued to look at the floor choosing to kick a rock around rather than look at Stiles. Stiles was about to ask Isaac again when something clicked in his head.

~~~

_“Daddy, what are we going to do with him?” Kate asked her father._

_“I’m not sure Kate, but we can’t kill him yet. Besides we need some insurance in case those weres manage to find us.” Gerard grunted out._

_“Oh I know daddy, we can use my special poison.” Kate said as she walked away to get a needle. A moment later Stiles felt a sharp pain as the needle was jabbed into his vein and the poison was injected into his system. “He’ll die in twenty four hours without the antidote, the antidote that only I know.”_

~~~

Stiles remembers that part of the night, but what doesn’t make sense is that he should be dead. There was no way that they found him in time for anyone to be able to make an antidote, so how is he alive?

He glanced up at Isaac, “Isaac, how did I survive Kate’s poisoning?” Stiles asked slowly.

“Stiles…” Isaac started, but Stiles wouldn’t let him evade the question.

“Isaac, how am I alive? There is no way anybody would have been able to make an antidote with the time you had after rescuing me.” Stiles said as he slowly approached the werewolf.

Isaac sighed and looked to Stiles, his eyes shining with unshed tears. “Do you think I would’ve let you die: that I would have risked losing you?”

“What happened Isaac?”

Isaac sat down on the stump, his hands covering his head. “I don’t know how it happened but somehow I… I managed to leech away some of the poison in your system. Not a lot but enough to keep you alive for a little longer. It did have an effect on me but I was willing to risk it if it meant you would have a chance at being ok.”

Stiles swallowed, “Isaac…”

“I know you hate that I try to protect you and everything but I wasn’t going to let you die…” Isaac interrupted.

“Why Isaac?” Stiles said quietly, “Why am I so important?”

Isaac looked up and noticed that Stiles was close to tears, he got up and wrapped his arms around the other boy. “Because Stiles, princess, I love you.”

“Isaac that doesn’t explain anything…” Stiles said as he looked up at the taller boy, who was looking down at him. In his eyes Stiles could see, love, adoration and also fear. “What are you afraid of Isaac?” Stiles said as he looked into Isaac’s eyes.

Isaac blinked back a few tears, “What makes you think I’m afraid?”

“I can see it in your eyes… In fact it’s all I've seen in them since we first broke up. But I always thought it was because you were afraid of me and how I feel about you.” Stiles whispered into Isaac’s chest.

“Stiles,” Isaac said, silently asking the boy to look at him. Stiles complied and Isaac continued, his eyes never leaving Stiles’. “I would never be afraid of how I feel about you ever. Or how you feel about me, in fact it excites me in ways you can’t even imagine.”

“Is that why you’re always protecting me? Because of the way I excite you?” Stiles asked.

Isaac was about to reply, he hadn’t formally thought about what he wanted to say but the moment called for something no matter the coherency. Just then he heard a phone go off and felt a vibration in his pocket. He hugged Stiles close with one arm as his hand reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone.

“It’s Scott…” He said looking at his phone as it continued to buzz.

Stiles nodded, “Answer it, I can wait.”

Isaac nodded and pressed the green ‘answer’ button on his phone. He kept his arm around Stiles as he held the device up to his ear. “Hi Scott.”

“Don’t you ‘Hi Scott’ me. Where the hell did you take Stiles?” Scott said calmly but Isaac could tell there was a clipped anger in his vocal tone.

“He’s safe with me out by the woodshed.” Isaac said as he pulled Stiles in closer.

“Ok good.” Scott said, “You need to bring him back here now, before they call the police.”

“The police?” Isaac said incredulously, “Why would they call in the police?” At this point Stiles looked up at Isaac shocked and began to loosen his hold on the taller boy.

“The police? Why are they calling the police?” Stiles mimicked.

Scott smiled as he heard his friend, “Isaac, Michael woke up for a second and muttered something about a monster taking Stiles away. You need to bring him back with some sort of story to explain why a werewolf-teen boy suffering from a jealous rage would kidnap his ex-boyfriend; without, you know, mentioning the werewolf part.”

“Jealous rage?” Stiles said quietly. Isaac however had agreed to come back with Stiles and a story. He then turned to Stiles and smirked; Stiles would be lying if he said that that smirk didn’t make his heart flutter just a little.

“Well yeah,” Isaac said as he pulled Stiles in closer, “Like I said, you should be kissing me not some macho loser.” Isaac then leaned down and kissed Stiles, this time the other boy responded a little to the passion of the moment before finally pulling away remembering the conversation the two had been in before Scott had interrupted them.

“Isaac,” Stiles breathed out, “We still have to talk, about everything…”

Isaac leaned in and whispered, “We will princess, I promise, but first we have to get back inside and tell everyone that you’re okay and that you weren’t taken away by a monster.” He then kissed Stiles’ temple and linked their hands together, their fingers easily fitting in place.

_‘Just like they’re supposed to…’_ Isaac thought to himself as he led the other boy inside.

* * *

After some convincing and blatant lying about what had really happened, the teachers and the principal bought the story that what Michael had meant was that Isaac in a fit of jealousy had started a fight with the boy over Stiles. Of course the principal made it clear he did not condone such conduct at his school and issued Isaac with a two day suspension starting Monday. Afterwards the sheriff asked to speak with his son alone and Isaac was told that he had to apologise to Michael for his actions.

The other boy was currently in the infirmary resting after the nurse had made sure he didn’t have a concussion. Isaac was reluctant to apologise but did feel somewhat guilty for throwing an innocent human against a locker so he made his way into the infirmary.

He opened the door to find Michael sitting up with his jacket on and holding his wrist. The green-eyed boy lifted his head and acknowledged Isaac’s presence.

“Isaac… what are you doing here? Where’s Stiles?” Michael said as he looked down at his wrist again.

“Stiles is talking to his dad, and I’m here to make sure you’re ok.” Isaac said as he walked into the room.

“I’m fine thanks. I guess you really did a number on me.”

“Yeah I’m sorry about that…”

Michael looked up into Isaac’s eyes, “No you’re not. But it’s okay; it wouldn’t be the first time I was thrown into something.”

Isaac nodded, “Well I’m happy to hear that you’re ok. I guess I’ll go and see Stiles now.” Isaac turned and started walking out of the room.

“Oh are you two together again?” Michael asked.

Isaac turned back around and smiled, “Umm yeah I guess so.” He said before turning back to the door and heading out of the room again.

“You know I find it weird that Stiles would want to be with you…” Michael started saying causing Isaac to stop in his tracks.

“What do you mean by that?” Isaac said as his shoulders tensed.

“Well I just never saw Stiles as the type to be into bestiality. Hooking up with a werewolf and all.” Michael said calmly but Isaac spun around, his eyes wide in fear.

“Werewolf? What makes you think I’m a werewolf?” Isaac said in surprise.

“Oh please it’s not like I haven’t had a run in with werewolves before.” Michael said as he got up and turned to the bed to get his bag.

“Are you a hunter?” Isaac said as he let his claws out.

Michael looked up, “Oh no Isaac I’m not a hunter.” He turned around and Isaac’s eyes widened as he took in the full green eyes of the other boy. “I’m something much more intimidating.”

“What are you?” Isaac said as he took a step back bumping into someone behind him. He turned around to be faced with a tall brunette girl, she was wearing a tartan skirt, black cardigan and white shirt – her eyes were also fully green.

“Merilla?” Michael said in confusion, the girl – Merilla – gave him a simple glare and then looked to Isaac.

“We’re fae, very powerful creatures.” She said as she moved towards Isaac. “Magically gifted, of course we usually choose to use our magic to play tricks, but sometimes we have higher aspirations; and to complete _our_ aspirations we need a werewolf, and I think you’ll do nicely.” She smiled as she reached a hand out and touched Isaac’s shoulder.

Just then they heard a knock on the door and Stiles voice, “Isaac, Michael can I come in?”

Isaac tried to reply but found himself constrained; he looked down and saw Merilla holding her hand up towards his mouth, her magic being used to silence him. She turned to Michael and said something quietly – it was in another language but he seemed to understand and nodded. She then turned to him and smiled before her eyes flashed a brilliant green and they were both gone from the room.

As they teleported out Michael adjusted himself and then opened the door, his eyes back to their human colouring. He smiled as he saw Stiles.

***

“Stiles you’re okay!” Michael said as he launched towards the other boy engulfing him in a hug.

Stiles smiled at his friend’s care and joy, “Yeah I’m okay Michael. I was actually just here to see how you and Isaac were getting along.” He then looked past Michael into the empty room and frowned. “Hey where is Isaac?”

“Isaac?” Michael repeated, his tone confused, “Stiles, Isaac hasn’t been here. In fact outside of the nurse and that girlfriend of Scott’s, no one has been in here but you.”

Stiles moved into the room slowly and then turned back to the door where Michael was standing. “So Isaac didn’t come in here to apologise, about fighting with you?” Michael stayed silent and shook his head.

“Then where is he?” Stiles said slightly panicked at Isaac’s sudden disappearance.

“I don’t know.” Michael said as he moved closer to Stiles and tilted the boy’s head up. Stiles met his gaze and Michael smirked as his eyes glowed green and Stiles entered a trance like state. “But it’s not like you care about him anyway, especially because you’re my boyfriend now. Right Stiles?” Michael said slowly, maintaining eye contact with the boy.

Stiles nodded his face void of expression. “Yes, Michael.” He said monotonously.

Michael smiled and leaned in, “Good, now what do you say we go get something to eat? Babe.” Then he placed his lips over Stiles and sealed them in a kiss. About three seconds into the kiss Stiles began to respond and smirked.

“So where were you thinking we should go Michael?” Stiles said smiling at his loving boyfriend.

“Anywhere you want baby-doll.” Michael then leaned in and captured Stiles’ lips again. This time their kiss took a more passionate turn, Michael smirked as he moved to close the nurse’s door and give them a little privacy.

* * *

Isaac’s eyes fluttered open, his head hurt and his back was sore. He leaned forward releasing a loud groan before he realised he was sitting on a metal floor.

_‘Where the hell am I?’_ He thought to himself, _‘Wait, I remember… That weird girl and Michael and… Stiles!’_

In an instant Isaac was up and saw he was in a cage. _‘She obviously didn’t recognise my werewolf strength’_ He thought as he reached forward to bend the bars. However as he touched the metal it singed his hands, the burn was unbearable and so he was forced to let go.

As he sank to his knees examining his blistered skin he heard a loud cackle. Then from the shadows surrounding him a light went off and with it the walls around him began to glow a sickly green illuminating the entire space. Then a figure stepped forward.

“YOU!” Isaac growled. In front of him stood the girl from before, she still wore her tartan skirt and black cardigan but now her eyes were more human and a brilliant emerald green.

She smirked from her position above Isaac. God how he hated it when people stood above him and gave him that smirk.

“Poor little puppy,” She said her tone mocking; “Did you get hurt on those silver bars?”

Isaac growled, causing the girl to cackle again. “What do you want with me?” Isaac snarled out.

“Oh not much,” The girl said as she leaned down to come eye to eye with Isaac. “Just your life force. But don’t worry I’m not going to just take it away like I did this sap,” She said as she pointed to a pile of ash on the floor in the corner. “No Isaac, this is different. But don’t worry Michael and I will make sure Stiles gets to say goodbye.” She then leaned back and laughed, her cackle echoing throughout the cave.

* * *

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that? Do you think Isaac will make it out safely and if he does how will he get Stiles back into his arms? Also what exactly does Merilla want?
> 
> Leave your thoughts and comments below :)
> 
> Also kenz, your answer will be coming soon buddy :) And thankyou to all the awesome people who have commented so far you guys are amazing :D


	19. Unforgettable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeleachlain's and Merilla's plan falls into place and Stiles faces a fear he never thought he'd have to.

**Chapter 19: Unforgettable**

* * *

 

After spending about twenty minutes in the nurse’s office making out with Michael, Stiles thought it best to wander the halls and find Scott to see what was happening with him. As he walked through the halls he failed to notice the constant stares of people as he continued passed them smiling like a goofball, he even waved at a few people as he passed, causing a group of girls to giggle. Michael would have been with him holding his hand and staking his claim had it not been for an emergency situation with his family, something to do with his younger sister: Stiles didn’t pry. He felt he could trust Michael. Although he couldn’t shake this nagging thought in the back of his head telling him something was wrong; it was probably just nerves from not having Michael with him.

Eventually Stiles had walked far enough down the hall that as he turned the corner he came face to face with Allison and Scott making out. He smiled at the sight happy to see the couple being so loving but cleared his throat to let them know he was there. They startled at the sound but smiled when they saw Stiles and then gaped as they looked at his neck.

“What?” Stiles asked as he looked over his shoulder, “Is there something behind me?” He spun around looking for and expecting some kind of large beast to be standing behind him.

“No dude,” Scott finally said as he moved closer to his friend. “It’s more like there’s something on you. It actually looks kind of like a hickey.” He then smiled up at his friend. “Looks like someone was getting lucky with another special someone”

Stiles smiled at the comment and scuffed his foot on the floor, “Well yeah we kind of made out in the nurse’s office when I went to see him.”

Allison chuckled, “Well that was sure fast. Isaac must have been stoked to be alone with you for that long.”

Stiles looked up, “Isaac?” he said giving the huntress a curious glare.

“Well yeah that’s who you were making out with right?” Scott beamed at his friend.

Stiles shook his head, “No I was making out with my boyfriend.”

“Isaac, your boyfriend what’s the difference?” Scott said nonchalantly. But he stilled as Stiles still looked at him curiously. “What is it Stiles?”

Stiles just shook his head again, “I have no idea where you got the idea that me and Isaac were a couple. He’s not even really my type.”

“What?” Both Allison and Scott exclaimed, their faces a mixture of shock and awe.

“Yeah, I got this hickey from Michael. You know my boyfriend.” Stiles said as he rolled his eyes.

“Umm… what? Since when have you and Michael been dating? And what about Isaac?” Scott said letting out a mirthless laugh.

“What about Isaac? I mean he’s a nice guy but I don’t like him in the same way as I like Michael.” Stiles said smiling at the thought of Michael. Although a voice in the back of his head was telling him to listen to them, but he just shook it off.

Before either Allison or Scott could say anything, the school bell rang and Stiles said a quick goodbye before heading off to his last period.

“Something is wrong… very wrong…” Allison said. Scott just nodded his agreement.

***

At the end of his last period Stiles walked outside the classroom only to be greeted by a smiling Michael.

“Hi Stiles,” Michael said as he walked towards the other boy and grabbed his hand.

“Hi Michael…” Stiles grinned as he walked closer to Michael and hugged him. He didn’t fail to blush at the gagging sounds of a group of girls as they walked by.

“Don’t worry about them babe,” Michael said as he planted a kiss to the top Stiles’ head. “They’re just jealous because I’m taken by the hottest boy in school.” Stiles just buried his head into Michael’s neck as his face got even redder.

“No they’re not… Besides everyone knows that all the girls at this school want you.” Stiles mumbled into Michael’s neck. “I’m not anything special…”

Michael pulled back from the other boy, which encouraged Stiles to look up at the taller dark haired boy. “Hey now, you are the most special and important thing to me. You’re caring, loving and wonderful and I am the luckiest man alive simply because you chose to be with me. You make me feel safe, desired and most of all grounded, you give my life purpose no matter how beastly I can become.”

“No matter how beastly you can become, what do you mean?” Stiles questioned as Michael’s face fell once he said those words. His mind panicked as it looked for a logical cover and when he found it, within a few seconds, Michael simply smiled.

“You know, sometimes people can act in stupid ways and say things they don’t mean; things that can hurt other people; that kind of beastly!” Michael smiled confidently down at Stiles and the latter smiled back. Stiles felt like that speech was some sort of apology for something Michael had said or done but for the life of him he couldn’t recall anything: not wanting to mar the moment he held his tongue, keeping his thoughts to himself. Still the words struck Stiles in a way that made him feel loved and understood where he once felt weak and useless.

_‘Weak and useless… but I haven’t felt like that for a while now, right? Not since… well not since that time with that person… Derek? No. Someone else, a werewolf… Scott maybe? Yeah that must be it… Still it doesn’t seem quite right…’_ Stiles thought to himself, his mind screaming at him that he is missing something very important.

“Hey you okay?” Michael said looking down at Stiles with confusion and worry. Stiles just looked up with a blank face for a second. In his vision he saw someone else standing where Michael was, they had blue eyes and the most gorgeous smile. Something about what Michael had said seemed to resonate with this person, as if this person was here saying those words to him. But that was impossible, he was here with Michael and no-one else would ever say anything like that to him… would they?

It took Stiles a while to realise that Michael was still watching him with a worried expression but once he did he just smiled. “Yeah I’m fine,” he said. “Just thinking about how sweet that was for you to say.” He then leaned up and gave Michael a peck on the lips. “Anyway, where are we off to now?”

Michael stayed quiet for a minute his face neutral, but eventually he smiled and leaned down to kiss Stiles again. “Anywhere you want to go…”

“Well we did skip lunch, so maybe we could go out?” Stiles said just as his stomach growled at him loudly.

Michael chuckled, “Okay let’s go I know this place just outside the town, best fries in the world. We’ll take my bike.” He then placed his arm against Stiles’ lower back, his hand gripping the boy’s hip and proceeded to guide him towards the school parking lot.

* * *

Isaac woke up blurry eyed and panting, as he looked around him he realised he was still in the cage. It was then that his head throbbed and he groaned as his hands immediately flew to cover his forehead.

“Hurts, does it?” The vindictive and manipulative tone of Merilla’s voice, said from the shadows.

“What happened?” Isaac groaned out.

Merilla simply cackled, “Oh nothing much, Maeleachlain simply reaped your mind for anything he could use to tempt your precious Stiles into falling for him. Which is, actually quite easy; especially as he doesn’t have to compete with you anymore.”

 “I get what you want with me, but what does Stiles have to do with anything?” Isaac breathed out as he tried to push past the pain. “He’s only human. He has nothing to offer you.”

Merilla moved forward and crouched by the cage bars, she was completely confident that Isaac wouldn’t try anything and her smirk proved it. Isaac noticed that she was now fully human, or at least she looked it.

“Poor Isaac, you don’t get it do you? I can’t simply force you to take my place in exile, you have to be willing and with the absolute adoration you feel for that boy clouding your judgement; well I think he’s a good bargaining chip.” She then got back up and turned away from the cage, “Besides, Maeleachlain seems to have some attachment to the boy and that could prove just as beneficial to me.”

“You won’t hurt him!” Isaac growled.

Merilla smiled as her face was lit up by the glow of the crystals surrounding her, “Oh puny puppy. You fail to realise that I hold all the power in this scenario, and you will submit to it, or maybe I could use Stiles to take your place.”

Isaac just remained silent.

“I thought so… but don’t worry your little blonde head Isaac. Stiles will be here momentarily and you can say your goodbyes then.” She said nonchalantly as she walked away and faded into the shadows leaving Isaac alone in his cage, left to his own thoughts.

* * *

Scott and Allison were sitting outside a small café outside Beacon Hills. They had followed Stiles and Michael as they made their way to the little diner and watched as the two boys sat and talked to the waitress.

“The Black Moon Café…?” Allison read the neon sign glowing brightly, despite the fact it was still bright out. “Why does that name sound familiar?” She queried out loud, as she and Scott headed inside.

“I’m pretty sure this is the last place Stiles and Isaac went together before Isaac’s dad came back.” Scott said causing them both to go silent for a moment acknowledging, but choosing to avoid mentioning, what happened after that. They made their way into the café and took a booth far off in the corner hidden enough that they wouldn’t get caught but could still spy on the ‘couple’.

“Ok then, this is super weird. There is no way Stiles would willingly go with Michael to a place he went with Isaac. Even if these two are dating…” Allison stopped talking for a minute but by the bitter tone in her voice, Scott could tell that acknowledging this new relationship was difficult for her.

“Well they are definitely together… you saw them at school.”

“Don’t remind me…” Allison hissed out, “Isaac was right that guy is not normal. Stiles acts as if Isaac meant nothing to him, I’m just really happy he wasn’t at school today to see it.” She glared daggers at Michael’s back as he grabbed Stiles’ hand and kissed it.

Scott nodded his agreement, “Yeah poor guy would’ve been crushed.” Scott watched on as Stiles and Michael talked; their faces mere inches away from one another. “I mean Isaac would’ve literally crushed that kid.” Allison chuckled and then something struck her.

“Hey wait, why wasn’t Isaac at school today?”

Scott’s face fell as he realised he didn’t have an answer. He looked to Allison and they both seemed to have the same thought as their heads swivelled to glare at Michael’s back.

“No way…” Scott whispered.

“He was in the infirmary, and that was the last place anyone saw Isaac.” Allison said quietly.

“But how?”

“It doesn’t matter… All that matters is that he doesn’t do the same thing to Stiles.” Allison then turned to face Scott who was gawking in shock; he pulled his jaw up and nodded.

They both continued to watch the two boys cheerily converse and share their food when it came.

***

Stiles chuckled at Michael’s joke and blushed when the green eyed boy squeezed his hand. _‘Oh god, at this rate I won’t have enough blood in my circulation. He must see me as some blushing freak…’_ Stiles internally panicked.

This of course distracted him from the events happening around him, including Michael staring at his own reflection and smirking. “Naturally…” He whispered to himself, suddenly he went silent and seemed to fade away to some other place.

Stiles noticed this and tried to get his attention. “Michael? Babe, where did you go?”

It took a few seconds but Michael seemed to have returned and he smiled brilliantly at Stiles. “No where my sweet, I was just getting lost in your beautiful eyes.” He then leaned forward and cupped Stiles’ blushing cheek; he pulled his body forward and kissed Stiles on the lips. It was short but sweet, and yet it had this small taste of bitterness that Stiles couldn’t shake.

“Anyway,” Michael said as he leaned back against his end of the booth. “What do you say we get out of here?”

Stiles looked up and smiled, “And where exactly are we headed?”

Michael smiled, “Well my parents are out of the house, so I thought that maybe we could utilise the _freedom_ …”

Stiles stilled at the insinuation, _‘Is he suggesting sex? Am I ready for that? Is he the right guy?’_ Stiles looked at Michael for a moment before he seemed to fall into the other boy’s green eyes. _‘Of course he is… I love him right?’_ With that said, Stiles nodded, “Y-yeah that would be… cool. I guess…”

Michael smiled before getting up and holding his hand out, “Well then shall we get going my dear?”

Stiles hesitated for a moment, waiting for that nagging voice in the back of his head to stop him. Although it seemed on this occasion the voice chose to remain silent, in fact it seemed to be encouraging him forward. So Stiles smiled and place his hand in Michael’s, as they headed outside Michael pulled the waitress aside and said a few small words before handing over a fifty dollar bill.

“What was that about?” Stiles asked curiously as they got to Michael’s bike.

“Oh just tipping her for the lovely service.” Michael said sweetly, as he handed Stiles his helmet.

Stiles smiled and put the helmet on before getting onto the bike behind Michael and wrapping his hands around the taller boy’s waist. Michael looked back and smirked before revving his engine and heading out of the parking lot set on taking Stiles to his place.

Little did Stiles know that Michael planned on much more happening than what Stiles was expecting. Hopefully this would mean something good for Michael and salvation for his sister.

* * *

Off in another world, up in a tall blue crystalline tower, a blue skinned creature with flowing white hair was watching the events of her children on one of the crystal walls. She watched as Merilla used her powers to bargain with a dark force for her freedom and as her son, Maeleachlain, used his powers to charm a treasured young boy in order to fulfil his own desires.

She feared for what would happen if her children were to complete their goals, but more than that she feared what their interference would mean for the rest of the world.

“They have to be stopped… but no-one can do anything until the star’s light passes tomorrow.”

She looked out the window of her tower to see the dark red, angry, sky that signalled the work of dark magic. A magic so powerful it had left her and her kind locked in their realm with no means of escape. Someone very powerful had used her children to fulfil their own sinister plans.

“I just hope that destiny does not give up on them so easily.” She sighed.

* * *

As they drove behind Michael’s bike in Allison’s car, Scott and Allison kept trying to call for anyone else to come and help. So far no-one was picking up and the couple were panicking about the fate of their friend.

“Look maybe we’re just digging too much into this.” Scott said as he watched Allison drive frantically dodging traffic and trying to follow behind the elusive driving of Michael.

“Scott, do you really think Isaac would just take a sick day when he and Stiles were on rocky ground?” Allison said seriously, she left not room for Scott to continue before she said her next statement. “And beyond that do you think Stiles would just leap into some other guy’s arms and forget all about Isaac after everything?”

Scott remained silent, Allison was right. After everything the two had been through it was odd that Stiles seemed to forget all about his feelings for Isaac in the space of twenty minutes. Besides there was no way that Stiles cared more for Michael than he had for Isaac; the blonde may have put him through hell but Stiles was resilient in his feelings and refused to acknowledge that they couldn’t work things out; heck he was willing to change himself just to make it work – and whilst that wasn’t exactly a healthy thing to want, it did prove the extent of feeling he had towards Isaac. So to just forget all that and move on in a snap… no something else was going on here.

“But we can’t just assume that Michael did something, I mean he might be innocent.”

Allison pulled her eyes off the road to stare at Scott like he had just suggested they fly her car right into the Whomping Willow. “Are you suggesting that the simple fact that we live in Beacon Hills, town where crazy supernatural stuff happens all the time and that Michael was the last person to see Isaac today: would mean that he shouldn’t be on the top of our priorities list?”

Scott’s eyes grew wide with Allison’s statement, “Are you suggesting that Michael could be some sort of supernatural… thing?”

“Everything would point to it. Isaac’s hatred of the guy, the way he seemed absolutely fine after getting thrown into the lockers by a raging werewolf and of course the whole Stiles is now madly in love with the guy. It all seems too odd and I mean it would make sense, he might be capturing them for some sort of ritual.”

“Allison I can agree it seems odd but still supernaturally odd… that’s a bit of a stretch.” Scott could feel Allison’s rage radiating off her body and thought it best not to push the issue further. “Stretches are good though… yep really good… I love stretches…” He said in a weak attempt to calm the huntress down.

Allison just exhaled loudly and gripped the steering wheel tighter. _‘My bet is he’s going after Stiles and Isaac for a reason. Those two just found each other again, and there is no way I am letting some creepy new guy who could be a supernatural beast: tear them apart. They’ve been through enough and they deserve to be happy.’_ As she looked up she noticed something.

“Where the hell did they go?” She screamed, startling Scott.

“What are you talking about, they’re right the-” Scott tapered off as he realised they were in the middle of the main road and Michael’s bike was nowhere in sight.

***

Michael drove around another truck, easily ducking and weaving through all the traffic in front of him. It was really quite elegant had it not been for the fact that it seemed like he was trying to ditch someone.

Still Stiles just held on tight and laid his head on Michael’s back. Michael looked behind him a little seeming to acknowledge Stiles’ closeness and then suddenly he was off like a bolt of lightning, speeding through traffic and then turning down a small street just off of the main road. Stiles looked around and noticed it was an old farming property near the forest, he considered that this is where Michael lived but then they were driving past the forest and headed into a small road that passed into the forest.

They followed the red dirt road for a while until Michael pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the engine.

“What’s going on babe?” Stile asked as he got off Michael’s bike.

Michael however just got up and took off his helmet, “Nothing it’s just my house is just through there.” He pointed off into the forest and began to walk.

Stiles took off his helmet and stuttered, “S-so you’re just going to leave the bike here?”

Michael smiled and turned back, “Babe relax it will be fine, I always leave my bike out here now come on,” He reached his hand out and Stiles grasped it. They both smiled and then Michael led the way through the forest towards his home.

***

As they got closer Merilla’s anxiety grew, and yet she could not stop the large grin from appearing on her face. She turned to Isaac, “My dear boy it seems that Maeleachlain is on his way with your little ‘princess’. It took him a while longer what with those snoopy friends of yours trying to intervene, but nevertheless you shall give up your eternal life soon and with it I shall be able to reclaim my rightful place as eternal empress.”

Isaac just growled, “As soon as Stiles notices you bringing him to a cave he’s going to suspect something.”

Merilla laughed, “And you thought that we haven’t had the sense of mind to cloak this place to look like a house?” She then grinned wickedly as her eyes glowed a demonic green. “See for yourself.” And with that the cave around Isaac began to blend away and leave a quaint and charming country manor, he also noticed he wasn’t in a cage here but still he couldn’t move from his place on the white floral printed couch. Merilla looked at him and smiled, “Well what do you think?” Isaac moved his mouth to speak but found it impossible.

Merilla merely chuckled, “I control everything in this illusion Isaac, including what get’s heard and,” Her eyes glowed momentarily again, “what gets seen.” Isaac looked down to see that he was standing before Merilla as a floating head; his body completely vanished from sight, even if he knew it was still there. Merilla laughed loudly and then waved her hands returning Isaac to his whole body.

Just as that was done the front door opened to a loud giggling and in walked Stiles and Michael, hands held and faces smiling brightly. But the thing that got to Isaac the most was the rather large purple hickey on Stiles’ neck.

He growled loudly, and it drew Stiles’ attention.

“Isaac?” His face fell as his brain processed the image of Isaac just sitting in Michael’s house. However before anything could be done Michael grabbed his chin and kissed him. Stiles’ eyes flew wide open as his brain realised what had been wrong this entire time.

_‘Isaac… I shouldn’t be with Michael, I love Isa-’_ But before he could finish his thought his eyes met Michael’s glowing green eyes; his face fell as he entered a trance like state.

Michael pulled back and turned to the seated Isaac before saying three little words. “I love you Stiles.”

Stiles awoke from his hypnotic state and then looked around to see the empty room, “I… I love you too Michael.”

To say that Isaac’s heart tore in two would be an understatement. He knew Stiles was under some kind of spell but still having his beloved profess his love for another; well that just hurt. Although, not as much as what happened next…

“So how about we consummate that love?” Michael leaned forward and planted a kiss to Stiles’ forehead. The brunette giggled a little before nodding his affirmation and then Michael led him to the couch just in front of Isaac.

Ok, so then maybe having Stiles say he loved someone else hurt, but if he was expected to sit here and watch… well that would kill him. He turned to Merilla and noticed her smirking at him, this was what she wanted; for Isaac to be so hurt by Stiles _being_ with Michael that he would willingly give up his life – it was a wretched and messed up plan but… it was working.

Isaac’s insides were boiling and his heart was ripping in two, he let out a loud scream for them to stop and it got aggressive as Michael started kissing along Stiles’ collarbone. Stiles was moaning his appreciation and then suddenly a name fell from his lips.

“Isaac…” He whispered out, it wasn’t much but it was enough to get Michael to stop. Isaac had also stopped, Stiles had said his name…

Merilla however scoffed and waved her hand and suddenly Isaac was out of the silver cage and in the centre of the cave. Beneath him was a large ornamental painting and over to the side he saw Michael continue to ravage Stiles who had continued to groan in want but hadn’t said another word. He growled, his inner wolf raging at someone else touching his Stiles, but as he lunged forward to attack Michael his path stopped by a force field of sorts.

Merilla stepped in front of him and tutted, “Tsk tsk Isaac, that’s not the right way for a puppy to act. Now you are going to give up your life willingly and enter that,” She waved her arm to the back of the cave where the wall was pulling away to reveal a crystal room and in its centre was a blue skinned creature trapped in a large pink crystal. “Like my true form? This thing is merely an astral projection that only the supernaturally gifted can see. But when I swap your life and body for mine, well everyone will see that beautiful creature and experience my true power.”

Isaac growled, “What makes you think that I will give myself over willingly now?”

Merilla smirked, “Oh did you think that maybe Stiles would save you? But he’s only human and me and my brother are two of the strongest fae in all of Avalon, all that little shrimp puff could do would be anger us and then not only would you have to watch him love another, but also die just like the last human who came in here.” She chuckled loudly and Isaac glanced over to the side remembering the ash pile in the corner.

So that had been a human? That means they could do the same thing to Stiles… Isaac looked over to the other side of the cave where Michael and Stiles were already shirtless. He’d rather have Stiles alive and with someone else over him being dead. He hung his head in resignation and Merilla smirked – she knew she had got her way.

She prepared herself to chant the spell the dark creature that released her, had given her.

* * *

Stiles was really enjoying where this current make-out session was headed with Michael. They were both shirtless on the couch and Michael had moved from his collar bone to trail a line of kisses down to his navel and then he brought his head back up to hover over Stiles’ left nipple. He looked up at Stiles before bending down and taking the small rosebud into his mouth pinching the opposing nipple with his hand.

Stiles groaned at the multiple sensations, including the mild rubbing going on between Michael’s and Stiles’ clothed erections. His brain was going to melt from all the sensory stimulations. And then Michael pulled off his nipple and brought his lips to suck on Stiles’ bottom lip. When he pulled away both Stiles’ lip and his nipple were a bright red and kind of puffy. Michael groaned at the sight, and then he leaned up towards Stiles and whispered in his ear.

“You look beautiful as always, my _princess_ …” He then went back to kissing Stiles’ neck.

Stiles however stilled at the word. It didn’t seem to fit with Michael and that started a small avalanche of thoughts in his head. He remembered going into the nurse’s office but it wasn’t to see Michael, neither were he and Michael together at that time – he belonged to his prince… Prince Isaac.

‘ _ISAAC… where is Isaac…?’_ Stiles kept his face neutral for a little longer before something happened. His eyes glowed a green colour that rippled out from his pupils and when that happened he gasped loudly, his whole body contracting and then pushing out to throw Michael off him.

“What the hell?” The green eyed boy exclaimed.

Stiles however kept staring as the house around him fell apart and all that remained was a cave and in that cave; standing in some sort of cage of light was none other than…

“Isaac!” Stiles exclaimed. The blonde turned to him his eyes shining and then he turned back.

“Isaac? What’s happening… where have you been?” Stiles continued. Isaac turned his head quickly over to the other boy.

“Stiles? Are you… can you see me?” Isaac asked.

Stiles nodded and then he looked to the girl standing in front of Isaac, “What’s going on?”

From behind him another voice spoke, “Stiles?”

Stiles turned around and gasped as he saw the blue skinned creature standing in front of him, “Michael? Is that you?” He then flicked back to Isaac, “What’s happening? Why is Isaac in that cage?”

“Don’t worry about it Stiles, just look at me and come here.” Michael said as his eyes began to glow green. Stiles shook his head and backed away.

“What’s going on…” Stiles turned back to Isaac, “Isaac?”

Isaac smiled weakly at the other boy and then fell to the ground.

“ISAAC!!!” Stiles screamed as he raced forward to get to Isaac’s side but just before he came into contact with the cage large blue arms wrapped around him and held his bare chest to its. “LET ME GO!!” Stiles screamed.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that Stiles. Now I have no idea why my powers aren’t working or how you broke out of my spell but it’s no bother once Isaac is gone you’ll have no choice but to come back to me and grace me with the gift I want from you.” Michael – or something with his voice at least – said as he hugged Stiles closer and gently rubbed his thin delicate finger against Stiles stomach.

Stiles struggled, but it was useless he wasn’t strong enough. He couldn’t break free, and even if he could how would he get to Isaac. Tears streamed from his eyes and he cried out in frustration and anguish. Isaac needed him and yet he could do nothing.

_‘Isaac… my prince… I- I love you! Please don’t let go, please don’t die. I-I’m not one hundred percent with what’s going on but I know everything will be better if I can get to you_.’

* * *

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm really sorry this chapter has taken a while to upload and that I haven't uploaded this in the time frame I said I would. However uni has been pretty hectic lately and so I haven't had much time for writing :(
> 
> Anyway I have a plan to deal with the rest of the semester. I'm going to write the next few chapters and upload it in a massive block when I can, also I'm estimating about 25 chapters total for this part of the series. Also I'm adding in another sequel that will happen before The Zeta Chronicles and will detail more of the Sterek stuff and Isaac's road to becoming an alpha wolf.
> 
> So yeah I'm hoping you guys will hold out for me and know that I am not giving up on this fic. Also somewhere in the next block I will upload there will be a sex scene and I plan on making fairly steamy so yeah :P
> 
> Anyways Read, Comment and Subscribe guys :) Also sorry, forgot to mention the song title comes from an oldie by Nat King Cole and Natalie Cole called Unforgettable


	20. These Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Isaac finally reunite but is it too late for a happily ever after? Also a cloaked figure reveals itself along. and who it is, is a key factor in someone else's life. Also something is said, something is broken, and something is changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the lateness in updating and I know you guys must think it so ridiculous of me to keep using school as an excuse but I am truly swamped at the moment and so have very little time to myself - let alone writing time. Anyways I know I said I would upload the next few chapters in blocks but I have a new rule for that because if I write it in blocks it will take forever and that kinda sucks on your end. So if I write a fairly long chapter (say over 5000 words) I will upload it because then at least you have something substantial going on; however if the chapters are smaller I will upload them in sets so you still get a fair chunk.
> 
> Hopefully that is ok with you guys :) And honestly I do feel bad for the long break between updates especially because you guys are just waaaaayyy too awesome :D But sometimes waiting just makes things better and hey who knows maybe it will get you to read the story from the beginning to try and figure out where I'm going or what might happen next.
> 
> Also I'm sure most of you have read "The Homecoming" and I was just wondering what the response would be if I were to say that I was thinking of adding another chapter to that story - an idea has been rolling around in my head but I wonder if you guys like it the way it is or if maybe people are interested in more. Just leave me a comment with you opinion it will be much appreciated.
> 
> Also special mention to Lil Red 94 - who might go by something else now but is one of my favourite commentors. But i have read your fic and it is amazing :D I'm sorry I haven't left a comment but I'm hoping this will do :) Keep up the amazing work :D 
> 
> Same shout out to jamesm97 - also read your fic dude and it was good work :D Again sorry I didn't comment on the actual work but still want you to know that it is amazing :D
> 
> Hopefully you guys read this :D Also for those who are reading this story and want something else to chew on whilst they wait for an update try their fics because you will not be disappointed :D
> 
> Also quick note: Chapter title comes from Natasha Bedingfield's "These Words"

**Chapter 20: These Words**

* * *

 “ISAAC” Stiles screamed as he writhed against Michael’s hold.

“Stop that insolent human from screaming, he’s ruining my concentration!” The 5-foot tall, blue skinned, white haired woman said, finally after having endured Stiles’s screaming for the last thirty seconds.

“Yes sister…” Michael said as he used his larger hands to cover Stiles’s mouth. His other hand, with its elongated and thin fingers, still grazed over his stomach lightly as if to sooth him. Stiles still however let out a muffled scream.

Michael leaned in; he was now a lot broader in the chest and so as he leaned in his hard pectorals pushed up against Stiles’s back. “Listen, my sweet Stiles,” Michael said, his breath ghosting over Stiles’s ear, “You should calm down and let my sister chant her spell. The sooner you stay silent, the sooner we can get back to our _activities_ …” Michael then thrust his pelvis forward and Stiles’s stilled as he felt the other creature’s swelling member pressing into his lower back.

Stiles was initially repulsed by the idea but then, as he saw Isaac lying collapsed in the light cage, an idea sparked in him. He leaned back, and Michael’s hand fell from his mouth. He pressed his body closer to Michael’s, “Actually, that might be a good idea…” he said as he tilted rubbed himself against Michael. “Maybe you could remind me what it is we were up to…” As he said this Michael loosened his grip a little but just as Stiles was about to pull his hands out and run to Isaac, Michael’s large blue hands gripped down on his wrists even harder.

“You almost had me there Stiles, almost! Using my desire for you to manipulate me… how very femme fatale of you.” He then turned Stiles around and pulled him close, his arm pinning Stiles’s arms down and pressing him closer to the fae boy. “However you failed to realise that we fae are quite well known for our deception abilities and trying to trick a trickster can be a difficult task to accomplish. Although I suppose you should get some sort of reward for trying; so maybe I will get us back to our activities whilst my sister strips you werewolf boy-toy of his spirit.” Michael then leaned forward and kissed Stiles, his tongue invading the brunette’s mouth and slithering about like an epileptic snake. Stiles struggled against him but the other boy proved much stronger and so all he could do was squirm and writhe against the large blue skinned, white haired _boy_ he had thought was his friend, whilst the love of his life had his soul stripped by said _friend’s_ sister. There was nothing he could do, how could he save anyone? He was out-matched, out powered and out of ideas.

 _‘I’m sorry Isaac; I wish I hadn’t been so stubborn. If I had given you another chance then maybe we wouldn’t be in this mess: or at least you would know that I do love you. I just couldn’t stand you thinking I needed protecting… that I was weak and useless… but here I am weak and powerless to help either of us. I’m sorry my sweet prince, I’m sorry.’_   Thought to himself as he wept openly at the situation; still locking lips with Michael, who was now trying to take his jeans off. He opened his eyes for a minute praying for some sort of salvation before he finally accepted that he was probably going to be raped as he watched Isaac die, and then he saw the dark blue skin of Michael’s eyelids.

 _‘They remind me of Isaac’s eyes.’_  With that Stiles was reminded of something, that time when he was with Michael and he said all those things. At the time Stiles dismissed the notion that anyone but Michael would’ve said that to him but now he wonders if maybe those words weren’t Michael’s and in fact were Isaac’s. Considering the current situation Stiles couldn’t dismiss the theory that Michael had somehow stolen Isaac’s words and used them to woo Stiles.

 _‘That means Isaac meant those things…’_ Stiles thought to himself, ‘ _He loves me so much, seeing me hurt or in trouble must have killed him.’_ Stiles shifted his gaze to the slumped form of Isaac. _‘I would do anything to save him right now, even risk myself… I can understand what Isaac felt now. Having him be hurt and me unable to do anything but watch, it’s unpleasant – no more than that, it’s wrong! I shouldn’t be standing here watching him die; I should be in there with him!’_  

With that thought something seemed to shift in Stiles. The gravity of the entire situation seemed to awaken something primal in him, something that had only just surfaced but had been there before; something he only felt with Isaac. Like when he was captured by Gerard and he felt himself calling to Isaac for help and Isaac responding. Whatever it was it was bubbling up and filling his body with some kind of power and he felt that it would soon be unleashed and maybe save him and Isaac.

***

Merilla continued her chanting and felt it as her power started to return and her connection to her body grew stronger. She quickly gazed to Isaac and saw his limp body beginning to pale as his spirit was stripped into the ether so that hers could return.

_“Spiritus testor hunc spoliare te quondam et redde forma vitae_

_Et da mihi eum, anima mea._

_Sic gloria magnis vengeance redde illis qui laeserunt exquirant._

_(Spirits, I call thee forth to strip this creature of his life and return me to my once true form._

_Take his life and give me mine._

_Return me to my powerful glory so I may seek vengeance on those who have wronged me).”_

Merilla called out to the spirits; however just before the spell was completed, she heard Michael scream and turned to see him flying over towards her. His back collided into her and pushed her off balance revoking the spell and allowing Isaac to regain some of his life force. Merilla pushed her brother off her only to notice that he was unconscious.

She looked up expecting to see one of Isaac’s pack but instead all she saw was Stiles standing in one spot his hand extended and his eyes glowing a brilliant shade of purple. Merilla gawked she knew what that colour meant but never thought she’d live to see the day that she would meet such a creature – they were a rarity.

 _‘Something worth much more than a mere werewolf…’_ She thought as she grinned evilly at Stiles.

Stiles however had shifted his focus from her and started running towards the centre of the cave, to the cage of light that trapped Isaac. Merilla got up and attempted to stop him but before she could he had stepped right through the walls surrounding Isaac like they were nothing.

 _‘What a powerful creature…’_ Merilla thought to herself as she smirked. _‘And he raced right into my trap. Now I can trade the werewolf for my freedom and the other one for a power boost…’_ Merilla then placed herself in front of the starred pattern on the floor and smirked as she locked eyes with Stiles whose eyes had now returned to their normal colour.

“Prepare to say goodbye Stiles…” Merilla whispered before she began her chant again.

***

Stiles wasn’t exactly sure what happened all he knew was that he was with Isaac. The blonde still lay unconscious on the floor and as Stiles kneeled down to roll him over onto his back he heard chanting and turned to see Merilla standing before him and Isaac continuing her satanic chant. He let out a small growl before touching his hand to Isaac’s chest and feeling something pull from him, almost as if he was bringing Isaac back with just a simple touch.

He looked down and noticed his veins were glowing a dark black-purple colour and that the space on Isaac’s shirt that he was touching was responding with its own eerie red glow. Admittedly Stiles was a little freaked out by all that was going on, and he was starting to feel a little weaker but then Isaac’s eyes fluttered open and nothing else was important.

“Isaac?” Stiles cried out as he hovered over the other boy. “Isaac, baby… are you ok?”

“Stiles?” Isaac muttered out, “Stiles baby, go back to bed. We can talk about kids later.” Isaac mumbled sleepily as he wiggled his body to get a little more shut eye.

Stiles smirked but then shook Isaac, “Hey Isaac stay awake please…”

Somehow that was all it took for Isaac’s eyes to fly open as his brain began to piece together everything that had happened before he passed out. “Stiles…?” He called out cautiously from his spot lying on the floor.

“Yes Isaac I’m here…” Stiles said immediately, as he crawled over to Isaac and came into his line of view.

Isaac slowly got up, before grabbing Stiles in both his arms and hugging him close. “I was so scared that I would never see you again. That they were going to hurt you… they-they didn’t did they?”

Stiles responded by wrapping his arms around Isaac, “No, I’m ok…” He glanced to where Merilla stood. “But I don’t think we will be for long…”

* * *

In a small cottage house a figure in a cloak looked up, his sparkling aqua blue eyes shifted colour. All that could be seen beneath his dark sapphire cloak was his radiant violet eyes. He got up from his position on the floor and walked towards the window, as he came to a stop looking at the dark night sky another figure walked in behind him. He was a tall pale boy with dark brown hair, who looked no older than sixteen; he wore a red chequered flannel top over a dirty grey-white shirt combined with black jeans and white socks.

“Maxxie, what is it?” The other boy asked his friend, his thick English accent coming through clearly.

“He’s awoken Tony… But he needs help.” Maxxie said as he dropped his hood and turned back around. The moonlight gave his radiant blonde locks a halo effect. “We need five candles and a rose from outside. I have a spell to counter.”

Tony looked to his friend and nodded as he ran out of the room and went to gather the things that Maxxie had requested. As he left Maxxie turned to face the open window again but this time as he looked up his eyes became near perfect slits.

“Don’t worry Stiles help is on the way.” He whispered as crickets began to chirp loudly outside.

* * *

Merilla continued her chant and Stiles sat in Isaac’s arms enjoying the slowly fading warmth of the other boy. He knew that this meant Merilla’s spell was working and him and Isaac were about to die, so he took this opportunity to finally clear the air with Isaac.

“Isaac…” Stiles whispered as his body started to feel fatigued and drained.

“Yes Stiles.” The blonde replied tightening his hold on the other boy as Stiles lay his bare back against Isaac’s clothed front.

“I’m sorry…” He whispered.

“For what?” Isaac asked as he nuzzled the other boy’s neck lovingly. However the action took a lot out of him and so he simply placed his head on Stiles’s shoulder the cooling skin feeling nice to the touch.

“For not letting us be together again. I was just so hurt after the whole thing with your dad, but I get it now.” Stiles breathed out as his chest rose and fell with each deep breath he was taking.

“You do huh?” Isaac questioned as he rubbed his cheek against Stiles’.

“Yeah… Plus having you explain to me what I mean to you… that helped.” Stiles quipped before he laced his left hand with Isaac’s right and placed them over his taught stomach.

“How did you know?” Isaac whispered quietly.

“Michael told me… Well I mean he didn’t say it was from you but I sort of figured it must have been.” Stiles let out a small breath of laughter, “And just so you know…” Stiles said as he turned his body a little to face Isaac. “I feel the same about you.” He whispered before pressing his forehead to the other boy’s.

Isaac smiled and then brought Stiles’ hand to his lips and kissed the middle knuckle. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be the one to tell you… and I’m sorry about what I did when it came to my dad. I just couldn’t risk him hurting the one thing in this world that I care about with all my heart.”

Stiles lowered his head to Isaac’s shoulder and smiled, “I love you too Isaac. My brave and courageous Prince Isaac.” Stiles said sleepily. Isaac noticed Stiles’s body beginning to fall into a comatose state and realised he was close to that himself. With his last bit of energy he smiled and tilted Stiles’ face to him.

“I will never stop loving you my beautiful, sweet and wonderful Princess Stiles.” He then leaned forward and met Stiles’ lips with his own in a sweet and tender kiss. As he pulled away he saw Stiles smile before his face fell and he fell asleep, his body cooling as it lost its battle to live. Isaac nuzzled the other boy’s limp body before he too began to ebb into the land of eternal slumber.

***

Back at the cottage, the blonde haired boy known as Maxxie sat in a small circle of five lit candles with a closed red rose bud in his lap.

He had taken off his robe and was now wearing a simple white polo shirt that has two green lines painted across its chest, along with blue stonewash jeans held to his body by a brown studded belt and finally he wore a pair of white and green skate shoes. His legs were crossed and his eyes had been closed for the last 10 minutes as he entered a mental trance.

On the other side of the room standing in the doorway stood Maxxie’s companion the tall brunette boy known as Tony Stoneham. He kept an ever vigilant watch over his friend, his ears listening out for any signs that the two were going to be disturbed in their little hide-away.

It had already happened before just after they had found this place, a group of people came in forcing Maxxie – who was alone at the time, as Tony had gone out shopping – to use his powers to conceal himself. When Tony arrived back from his trip he heard the distinct sound of a car driving quickly away from the house and instantly dropped the bags he was carrying and ran in to find Maxxie. As soon as he found the boy he ran up to him and carefully looked him over for any signs of injury and when he found none he asked Maxxie what had happened. The blonde told him the house owner had simply returned to look for something but Tony smelt something else – werewolves. He growled at the scent of an unfamiliar pack but decided to push the thought aside as Maxxie’s safety was his key priority. He had, for that reason, immediately insisted that they find another place to stay but Maxxie brushed him off saying that the owner did not seem interested in coming back here anytime soon. Still Tony kept his senses alert from that day forth and never left Maxxie alone again – which was annoying from Maxxie’s view point but Tony didn’t care.

Suddenly Maxxie’s eyes snapped open and his irises began to shift to a bright violet colour, the flames around him flared suddenly and the rosebud in his lap began to glow and bloom. It was then that Maxxie began to chant a few minor words in Latin.

_“Ambit Avallon, a libero carmine quod est vinculim illud.(Free Avalon from the spell that binds it.)_

_Sit rursus coniungi mundi. (Let the world’s merge once more.)”_

He said as the candles blazed once again and the rose in his lap bloomed fully, and then everything stopped and Tony expected Maxxie to return to normal but instead the blonde remained in his trance. Tony started to chew on his nail in worry but knew that Maxxie would turn out okay, he just had to…

* * *

Maxxie stared around him as he walked through the cloudy field, a dense fog obscuring his view; nevertheless Maxxie continued forward before he realised where he was.

 _‘This must be the astral plane’_ Maxxie thought as he proceeded forward. He had learnt about this plane from his father but never thought he would achieve the power it takes to enter this place willingly. _‘But no-one is brought to this plane without a reason…’_ The blonde thought to himself.

It was then that he heard a voice off in the distance to his right. He turned his head and decided it best to follow the voice.

As he walked calmly through the fog continuing to follow the voice he realised it was getting louder and he could now make out what it was saying.

“Hello? Is anyone here? Isaac?” The voice called.

Maxxie began to run to the voice as he realised who it must be and then he stopped as he came to a clearing in the fog and in its centre stood a rather lanky brunette whose neck was littered with moles.

“Stiles…” Maxxie whispered out causing the other boy to turn and face him. His eyes grew wide at the sight of Maxxie.

“Who are you?” Stiles breathed out after a while, “How do you know my name?”

Maxxie looked right at the other boy but didn’t say a word.

***

Stiles opened his eyes to find himself no longer in the arms of Isaac but in a white, fogged area. He didn’t feel cold or smell anything and so he came to one simple conclusion: he was dead and this was the after-life.

Still it wasn’t as he had imagined it, no pearly gates or cherubs flying around willy-nilly; no it was just empty. Just him standing by himself in a sea of fog.

 _‘By myself… but wait where is Isaac?’_ Stiles thought, as he scanned around him hoping to find some sign of his blonde.

It was then that he heard something off in the distance, it sounded like footsteps. They were slow and careful but whatever was making them was definitely heading his way.

“Hello?” He called out, “Is anyone there? Isaac?” He said quietly turning himself around as the sound shifted its direction. The pace got quicker and Stiles was hoping it was his blonde coming towards him. “Isaac!” He called out once more and then a voice replied from behind him.

“Stiles…” it whispered. Stiles turned and expected Isaac to be standing there but instead he saw a blonde boy about his age and his height. The boy looked familiar for some reason, almost as if Stiles had met him before but that would be impossible – Stiles rarely ever meets new people.

Still his curiosity about the other boy got the better of him and so he cautiously asked, “Who are you? And how do you know my name?”

The other boy remained silent, seeming to mull over how he was going to say his next sentence. Naturally this led Stiles’ mind into a panic as he thought about all the potential reasons that the boy knew his name; but only one made sense.

“Am I dead?” He asked, but before the boy could even reply his verbal onslaught continued. “I mean I know I probably am, but still even if I am where is Isaac? Is he ok? Are you punishing him for being a werewolf, or being in love with another boy?” Stiles paused for a moment and the blonde boy opened his mouth but before he could say a word Stiles continued.

 “Because I know that those religious types do like to preach the whole “gay equals sin” thing but I just thought that was some stupid mis-interpretation used to cover up for ignorance and prejudice. Even then if it were a sin why aren’t I there because I can assure you that I do love Isaac and yes I have masturbated over him, so I’m definitely as sinful as him. Therefore I demand you take me to him!” Stiles finished and then crossed his arms as his lip pouted out.

“Are you done?” Said the other boy as he dead-panned Stiles.

Stiles nodded and dropped his arms. The other blonde boy walked forward, “Look I’m not some guardian angel or anything.” He said quietly, “I’m not here to judge you. And this,” he gestured to the expanse of fogged void surrounding them. “Is not heaven. We are in the astral plane, and I think we are both here to help each other out.”

Stiles looked at the blonde boy as he stopped a few feet in front of Stiles. “And what exactly do you need my help with?”

The blonde thought for a second before he spoke, “My guess is we are both here to complete the spell I was casting.” He turned away from Stiles for a moment, “It would seem I do not possess enough power on my own to undo the spell.”

“Spell?” Stiles questioned.

The blonde simply nodded, “Yes a spell… well a counter spell but still…”

“But how can I cast spells?” Stiles continued with his line of questioning.

“Obviously it’s because you have druid blood in your veins. They are the strongest of all spell casters after all.” The blonde said as if it was the most mundane sentence in the entire world.

“Druid blood?” Stiles said, dumfounded. He went to press his hands to his head only to notice something; his hands were fading away. “What’s happening?”

“Your body, it cannot sustain much more power. Your spirit is preparing to move on into the next plane… We don’t have much time.” The blonde said quickly as he reached forward and pressed his solid hand into Stiles’ semi-transparent one. “Now repeat after me.” The boy commanded as his eyes began to change to an eerie purple colour.

 _“Ambit Avallon, a libero carmine quod est vinculum iluid.”_ The blonde boy said. Stiles didn’t recognise the tongue he had chosen but tried to follow.

Unbeknownst to him, Stiles’s eyes had begun to change colour to match the other boy’s brilliant purple. However it was the next part that stunned Stiles the most.

 _“Ambit Avallon, a libero carmine quod est vinculum iluid._ ” Stiles repeated perfectly, he stopped and quirked his head a little unsure of how he could pronounce something so foreign extremely well on his first attempt. He was drawn out of his thoughts though by the other boy’s hand squeezing his. Stiles looked down at their connected hands and noticed they had begun to glow a bright emerald green. He looked up at the other boy only to find him staring intently; he also gave Stiles a look that said he would explain everything later.

Stiles just nodded understanding that now was not the time for questions; he could already feel himself starting to float as if he wasn’t really here.

At Stiles nod, the blonde started on his next line.

 _“Sit rursus coniungi mundi.”_   He said as Stiles repeated. The blonde then looked Stiles in the eye, “Again but this time as one.” Stiles nodded in understanding, he locked his eyes with the purple of the other boy’s and then in perfect harmony they chanted.

_“Ambit Avallon, a libero carmine quod est vinculum iluid._

_Sit rursus coniungi mundi._ ”

Then the other boy spoke in English, “Great spirits and protectors of the balance we call upon you as descendants of the great keepers, to help us to undo the spell over Avalon. We demand the gates be opened once more.”

At the end of the boy’s rant the fog cleared to reveal a large red door. It stood at least 30 feet high and was a bright red wooden door whose arch was grey and covered in a series of rivets. It reminded Stiles of a medieval door but much larger.

“What the hell is that?” Stiles yelled still clutching onto the other boy’s hand.

“It’s the door to Avalon. And that,” Maxxie pointed at a large glowing red padlock on the door, “Is the spell sealing it shut.”

“Wait Avalon? But isn’t that like a myth?”

“Aren’t werewolves?” Was the blonde’s simple reply as he turned to Stiles.

“Touché.” Stiles countered, “But still how will opening this door help me?”

The blonde sighed, obviously a little frustrated by Stiles’s continued onslaught of questions. “Didn’t anyone ever teach you about anything magical?” He asked a little irritated.

Stiles shook his head.

“Not even your parents? I mean your mother is the reason that you’re even gifted in the first place…” The blonde boy trailed off as he realised what he had just said.

“Yeah, well I guess it wasn’t on her top priority list before she died.” Stiles stated blankly.

“I’m sorry Stiles… I know what it’s like to have lost a mother. Please accept my sincere retraction of everything I have just said.”

Stiles looked over the boy before nodding, he couldn’t hold it against the boy. Then something occurred to him, “Wait how did you know about my mom… uh…” Stiles stalled as he came to the boy’s name.

“Maxxie, my name is Maxxie. And I can’t answer your question right now Stiles, it isn’t the time.” The blonde, Maxxie, stated as he clung to Stiles’ hand.

“Right the padlock on the door…” Stiles said as he looked to the lock, “I still don’t get how this will help me and Isaac out, and by the way where is he?”

“I’m not sure Stiles my expertise on the ghostly plane is limited. But as for why this will help, Merilla was confined to her resting place by the people of her kingdom – Avalon. She seeks to use Isaac’s enhanced life force to resurrect her corporeal body and then achieve what she believes is a just retribution on the people of her realm.” Maxxie stated as he reached for the lock with his other hand. “However there exists one fae more powerful than Merilla, on the other side of this door and so to prevent her plans being ruined Merilla sealed Avalon away. Although, she could not have done it herself…”

“So someone helped her?” Stiles asked. Maxxie just nodded.

“Was it Michael? I mean he’s a fae too right?”

“Yes, but male fae do not possess the same level of magical ability as females. Besides Maeleachlain, or Michael, was simply trying to free his sister believing her to have been wrongly punished and then when he met you his plans shifted.” Maxxie said as he looked to Stiles who nodded in understanding.

“Yeah I figured as much, but I doubt sleeping with me was all he had in mind. Right?”

“You are correct.” Maxxie then turned to the door and just as Stiles was about to ask the blonde for more information, he felt a sudden onset of dizziness.

“Woah!” He said as he stumbled but the tight grip he had on Maxxie prevented him from falling.

“You’re losing stability, this has to be done quickly.” Maxxie said as Stiles righted himself.

“Ok,” he nodded, “But what do we do?”

Maxxie looked to the other boy as his eyes shifted to their purple colouring. “Just follow me.” He then placed his hand on the lock and waited for Stiles to do the same before he said;

_“Missa a effrego alica malus Avalon revertetur ad magica et pandere portas.”_

He said in one breath and then turned to Stiles and nodded signalling the other boy to chant the spell along with him.

Stiles nodded and followed the blonde as he said the spell once again.

* * *

In the tall crystalline palace tower the Queen of all Avalon watched as the skies began to clear and its colour reverted from its dark and malicious red to a calming and wondrous sky blue. She knew that this meant her daughter’s spell had been broken and so now was the time to take action.

Her dark blue lips formed into a smirk as she lifted her long slender arms into the air and closed her eyes. Her white hair began to flow, whipping wildly in the air with a waves of telekinetic energy radiating from each fine tendril. She then opened her eyes to reveal a bright white light that emanated from the back of her eyes then in a sudden flash she disappeared.

 _‘I am coming for you my children and this time mother isn’t going to play nice.’_ She thought as she ascended through the heavens and to the cave where her children were currently residing.

* * *

Michael, or well Maeleachlain, groaned at the pain in his back as his eyes began to flutter open. He noticed that he was on something cold and damp and stuck his hand out only to find a series of lumpy hard shapes surrounding him. He titled his head up and acknowledged that his hand was currently cupping a small back stalagmite.

 _‘Where am I?’_ He thought to himself as he used his other hand to get him up so he could lean against the cool rock wall to his left.

His vision was still a little blurry and all he could make out around him was some small green lights along the walls and a large white set of bars about three feet diagonal from him. In front of these bars stood a lovely female whose blue skin irradiated despite the minimal light actually present in the cave, her long flowing hair was as white as snow and had begun to fly about in the air as if being blown by a strong wind. Her arms we out stretched and her palms held open as she chanted in a language Michael recognised as his mother tongue. It was then that his brain pieced together the events preceeding his unexpected slumber.

 _‘I was kissing Stiles, preparing him for our union and then he… he pushed me across the room? No he didn’t push me he threw me with some sort of power. I must have flown into the wall and collapsed, but then Merilla – how is she still chanting her spell? Would Stiles have not stopped her?’_ Michael thought and then he saw a large figure within Merilla’s cage it appeared too large to be human and was somewhat disfigured. _‘Did that boy transform into a werewolf?’_ It was then that he saw a pale chest lying on top of another figure. _‘Is that Stiles? He must have used his powers to try and save Isaac… but then why is he in the cage and why is Merilla still casting her spell?’_

Against his body’s desire Michael got up and walked towards his sister slowly.

“Merilla… Merilla…” He called out but she did not seem to hear him. “MERILLA!” He screamed finally as he reached his sister and touched her shoulder.

This seemed to snap her out of her trance and she turned to him with an ugly sneer painted on her face. “Maeleachlain… you idiot this magic takes intense focus and concentration!”

Michael ignored his sister’s displeasure and scowled, “Why is Stiles suddenly a part of your ritual? I thought it was agreed that if I got you the werewolf I could have the human!”

Merilla smirked, “You think I’m a fool dear brother? We both know that he is no ordinary human - the blood of the protectors runs through his veins. Something so powerful; that if I trade him over to the darkness I can regain my freedom plus a sizeable power enhancement.”

Michael growled, “That was not part of our deal Merilla! Now I demand you release him at once!”

Merilla chuckled lightly, “Oh you demand do you? Have you not forgotten who is the more powerful of us? I do not take orders from you and in fact dear brother I don’t even need you around anymore. If we were not related I would have already done away with your useless corpse by now.”

Michael growled again, Merilla was his younger sister but she had always been the more powerful of the two – as was common amongst the fae. She had constantly berated him and made him feel worthless throughout his life, as if he were not worthy to be the crown Prince of their beautiful Avalon. The only reason he had run away into exile with her was because she had convinced him that their mother was threatened by her daughter’s growing powers and intended to remove her as a threat – he would not have believed her had Merilla, not more than an hour later, been captured and imprisoned in the crystals. He cried for the loss of his sister and ran away that night, not wanting to rule over a country that would choose to exile its princess simply because she was powerful. It wasn’t until he liberated her body from the Cave of Exile and brought her here to Earth; that he believed she was in the least bit malicious.

“I never should have freed you…” Michael breathed out.

Merilla smiled and shook her head slowly, “No you probably shouldn’t have and yet you did…” Merilla then walked closer to her brother beginning to circle him. “I know you recall the night I was exiled and cast into that accursed crystal prison. However you do not truly know why mother sealed me away; you see dear brother I did not lie when I told you that mother feared my increasing power. She was terrified of what my enhanced magical capabilities could do but she knew she would always be stronger than me; that she would have the upper hand and be able to control and guide me into using my powers to help others. I however, had very different plans…”

“You see brother, mother truly kept me in exile because I chose to use my powers to inflict pain and bring fear and strife into Avalon. At first it started with small pranks and then they got bigger until eventually I began taking lives of our citizens. Trapping their souls in these crystals,” She waved at the glowing green stones along the walls.

Michael’s eyes widened, he had no idea that the souls of his people were trapped within those stones. He knew of the missing few in his kingdom who had disappeared without a trace – magical or otherwise – but foul play was never suspected. He turned to his sister to see her smiling, admiring her work. “Why?” Was all Michael could manage to say.

Merilla shrugged, “It happened by accident initially but then I got a taste for it and began to realise that I could harness their powers into a source for my own meaning I could cast stronger and more advanced spells.” She turned to see her gawking brother and smiled.

“Do not be so surprised brother… We are both quite terrible really I mean I may have stolen a few souls but you my dear brother broke apart true love. You pushed these two apart willingly so you could have your way with one of them. Some would say that is a truly evil act in itself.”

Michael turned to see Stiles and Isaac slumped together and realised that Merilla was right; he had let his lust and desire for Stiles control him and through it he was perfectly willing to give Isaac’s soul up.

Then something occurred to him, “If you had access to all of these souls why did you need me to capture the werewolf?”

Merilla grinned in excitement at the question. “That is a very good question my dear brother and the simple answer is –”

“The dark spirit your sister communes with requested him.” A strong clear voice said, it emanated from the left of the siblings. They both turned to find its source; they both blinked as a blinding white light filled the cave and then disappeared leaving in its wake a tall elegant looking creature who had the same blue skin and white hair as the two fae.

“Mother?” Michael breathed out.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So cliff-hanger ending - I'm sorry :( I was going to write more but I felt like there was a natural pause here so the saga will continue next chapter.
> 
> Also Tony and Maxxie are the couple I mentioned before.... well except for a few minor details like that they aren't dating or even together yet (but more on that later). Unfortunately these two are just making a cameo in the next couple of chapters but they will become more main story in Road to an Alpha and The Zeta Chronicles. I'm hoping you like the storyline I have cooked up for them :)
> 
> Anyways. what is you opinon of the story so far? Any major issues or things that you never expected? Is Michael as bad as we once thought? What about Merilla... who is she working with? If you have any ideas or just want to leave a nice comment feel free guys :) Also remember for those of you who have read The Homecoming, do you think I should add another chapter? Just fyi it will be a bit of a flash-forward for my Stisaac couple in that fic.
> 
> Anyways I've rambled on for long enough. Until next time guys :D


End file.
